Educating Eren
by marnimg
Summary: Eren and the gang enter university. Add nights out, practical jokes, and Levi as Eren's surly personal tutor, and you've got all the ingredients for the perfect Ereri AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Eren, come _on_."

"I'm coming, one minute!"

Armin taps his foot impatiently outside his best friend's room, holding the door open with one hand, the other checking his watch. It's only ten minutes until the first lecture of the year, and Armin hates being late to anything.

"Come on, Yeager," Jean leans against the door frame, peering in. Eren scowls.

"Shut up, Horse-face," he retorts through gritted teeth, rounding up his wallet and keys and slipping his feet into a pair of trainers.

" _Eren_ ," Armin prompts, becoming increasingly frustrated.

Eren finally strides over to the door, shrugging on a leather jacket and pushing past Jean and Armin.

"I'm ready guys, come on," he says as if he's been waiting for the other two the entire time.

"I could throttle you, Yeager," Jean comments darkly, following after him.

"Yeah, whatever Kirstein," Eren shoots back. Armin stands in the middle of them and rolls his eyes.

"Cut it out, you two," he tells them tiredly.

Together, the trio leave their flat and take the stairs down, leaving their accommodation block. Out of the large modern black, they enter onto the front of the quay in the middle of the city. From across the misty water, their new university glints at them. It's only a short walk around the quay with several outdated canal boats moored in the rickety docks, and over the bridge to the main building of their university.

It's a new year at the University of Shiganshina, and the first week has already proven to be one of excessive drinking, hangovers, and Jean throwing up in the flower beds of their student accommodation complex on the first night.

Eren and Armin were lucky enough to come to university with all twelve of their friends from sixth form. They were all studying different degrees with the exception of Jean, Eren and Armin who chose History, with Armin doubling in Chemistry.

"What room are we in?" Jean asks Armin who pulls out his phone to find the Welcome Week timetable.

"The main lecture hall in the Titan Building," Armin replies, pocketing his phone again. The warm September breeze skims over the calm waters of the quay and ruffles the hair of the three boys. They join the milling crowd of students all walking to the university in various states of sobriety and alertness.

The Titan Building stands proudly at the heart of their campus; a multi-storied glass building glittering in the autumn sunshine. The boys hurry in and look around, dazed at the size and suddenly disorientated.

"Uh – I think it's there," Jean points to the only door which doesn't have a crowd of chattering students grouped outside. Armin groans audibly.

"See, I _told_ you we'd be late. Now we're going to look stupid walking in!"

"No we're not," Eren says brusquely, striding forwards and pushing the door open. The others follow behind him. They enter a large grey lecture hall with over ten tiered rows of red flip down seats behind long desks. The hall is just over half full, and luckily, they're not late: the professors aren't there yet, everyone is talking and no one notices them enter.

"Where do you want to sit?" Eren mumbles over his shoulder.

"Towards the back?" Jean shoots and Eren nods once before heading up the stairs the side of the auditorium and taking places a few rows away from the back of the room. They look out onto a small stage with a desk, a podium and a large projector and whiteboard.

Armin begins to unpack a notebook and pen and Eren looks at him wildly.

"You brought paper?!" Eren asks incredulously. "To the _introductory lecture_?"

Jean grins at him from his other side and smugly pulls out a pad of paper and a biro too. Now it's Eren who groans.  
"I'll copy up your notes later," he says and Armin just sighs.

The same door that the students had been dribbling through opens again and a group of young teachers enter, headed by a tall blond man with a serious but approachable face. The adults line up on the stage and smile encouragingly towards to the new class.

"Welcome, First Years!" The tall blond addresses them in a booming authoritative voice which still manages to resonate with good humour. "I'm your Head of Programme, Dr Erwin Smith. Now allow me to introduce our other members of faculty; Dr Petra Ral," a young woman with cropped strawberry blonde hair gives a smile and a little wave. "Dr Mike Zacharias," a man taller than Erwin with facial hair and a prominent nose gives a nod of acknowledgement. "And Dr Levi Ackerman." Erwin finishes finally, gesturing to a small man with dark hair who looks exceptionally bored, his arms folded over his chest, dark eyes boring into the back wall behind rectangular black framed glasses.

"Over the next few years, we will work together to get you the best degree possible, and we are here for whatever problems you might face along the way. If I'm correct, after lunch, you'll all be having another introductory lecture with Dr Ackerman. Levi; would you like to say a few words?"

Dr Ackerman looks simply affronted at the use of his name in front of the students and shoots Erwin a looks which says _wait until later, Eyebrows_.

"Yeah yeah, welcome to the new year, new university and everything," Levi says in monotone. "Work hard and try not to piss too many people off."

Erwin looks unperturbed by Levi's sullen speech and smiles cheerily. "Thank you, Dr Ackerman." He says, and moves on with the lecture.

Finally, it's over and they all begin to file out. The boys pull out their phones outside the lecture hall and check the group chat named Beyond the Wall.

JEAN: _where you all at; want to meet for lunch?_

YMIR: _sure thing, Horse-face_

EREN: _hahahahahahaa_

JEAN: _shut your face_

CHRISTA: _stop aggravating each other_

SASHA: _FOOD_

ARMIN: _me, Eren and Jean are in the Titan building. See you all here in ten mins._

BERTL: _see you in a bit; me and Reiner are just waiting for Annie_

MIKASA: _count me in._

MARCO: _and me!_

CONNIE: _see you soon!_

"Right let's grab a table big enough for all of us then," Armin leads them over to a white picnic bench and Jean pulls another one over to make one long table for all 12 of them.

The boys get their lunch from one of the stalls and sit down before being hailed by Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie.

"Hey guys!" Reiner cheers, swaggering in with his grey t-shirt straining over his broad rugby players frame. The three of them sit at the bench. "How was your lecture?"

"It was good," Armin says and Eren and Jean nod in agreement, their mouths already full of food. "But I'm really looking forward to my Chemistry lecture tomorrow: I hear Dr Hange Zoë is a real character."

Annie frowns. "Isn't she the one who also dabbles in Zoology and blew up a lab last year?"

"Yeah!" Armin says seeming unfazed. "Sounds great, huh?"

"Sure," Annie replied dryly. "If you have a death wish."

"And how was your Psychology lecture, sunshine?" Jean teases. Annie flicks water from her glass at him.

Mikasa glides into the lunch room, making the head of every male she passes turn to look at her. She barely even notices as she sits beside Annie. "Eren, you gotten into trouble yet?"

"Hello to you, too," Eren mutters as the others laugh. "And not yet; but the day is still young."

Mikasa rolls her eyes just as Ymir and Christa join them. Reiner flushes a little as Christa sits opposite him.

"Here are the medics," Jean comments at the two girls. Ymir grins.

"Yeah; this one's going to be my little nurse, aren't you?" Ymir ruffles Christa's hair playfully, with Ymir studying Biomedical Science.

"God, I'm starving," comes a voice from behind them.  
"Hi, Sasha," everyone choruses tiredly without even needing to turn around.

Sasha and Connie take the final seats with Marco close behind.

"Hey Connie; how's Geography? Done any colouring in yet?" Eren teases.

"Geography is a well respected subject, Yeager," Connie replies gruffly.

"No it isn't," Jean grins. Connie ignores both of them. "Physics is a real degree though; how was your introductory lecture, Marco?"

The freckled boy smiles. "It was fine. Dr Pixis is a bit eccentric but he's a smart guy."

"I've read his books," Bertl pipes up from the other end of the table.

Ymir rolls her eyes. "Of _course_ you've read his books, Bertl; you study _English Literature_."

The group begins to eat and the conversation stays at their usual level of teasing and outrageous remarks. They're easily the loudest people in the hall but despite a few students looking over at the overzealous group of first years, the friends are too engulfed in their own bubble to even notice.

"Eren, Jean; we'd better go," Armin checks his watch for the millionth time that day. "It's Dr Ackerman and I _really_ don't want to be late for him."

Mikasa looks up. "Eren, please stay out of trouble on your first day."

"Don't worry, Mikasa; I'll keep him out of trouble," Jean says casually, as always, sucking up her.

"Thank you, Jean," Mikasa replies with a gentle smile.

Eren rolls his eyes. "Yeah, thanks, Horse-face; didn't realise I needed you to babysit me."

"Come _on_ ," Armin begs and they all stand. "Later, guys."

"Bye!" The table calls after them as they retreat back into the main lecture hall, taking the seats they were in only an hour ago.

They're early and watch everyone as they file in. Suddenly, the door at the bottom left of the small stage is suddenly flung open and the chatter in the room dies suddenly.

"Right, listen up, brats," their professor struts into the room, a leather satchel slung over one shoulder, and a flask in the other hand. He dumps both on his desk and throws himself in the chair, kicking back. Day one, and Dr Ackerman already looks done with the academic year.

Levi's glasses frame dark eyes, looking sunken from sleep deprivation, and he wears a simple pale blue shirt and slate grey suit trousers. _Only eight months before the summer_ , Levi thinks wearily to himself, looking around the lecture hall at the fresh, expectant faces staring back at him.

"I'm your professor, Dr Ackerman. You may address me as that, and _only_ that. Some of the other professors like you to call them by their first names, but I do not. I shall answer to 'Dr Ackerman', and nothing else unless you wish you have your life made hell from now until you graduate." Levi reels off, completely deadpan. The room rumbles a little, unsure as to whether Levi is being serious, or just has an exceptionally dark and dry sense of humour.

"Wow, this guy sounds like a ray of sunshine," Eren murmurs to Armin who shushes him.

Levi's head immediately snaps in the direction of the pair, his dark eyes boring into Eren's skull.

"You, in the back," Levi barks. Everyone panics and looks around. But Eren flushes red as his stomach drops when he meets Levi's stare straight on. "Yeah; you with the red ears and stupid haircut. Stand up."

Armin groans and slouches in his seat as Eren stands, all eyes in the deathly silent room swivelling around to fixate on him.

"Care to repeat what you just said?" Levi stands and walks over to the front row, staring up at the tiered seats to where Eren stands, wishing the ground would swallow him up. Beside him, Jean sniggers, his hands hiding his face. Eren is doing everything in his power not to pummel him.

"Not especially." Eren says shortly. Everyone holds their breath. Jean gives a strangled noise of supressed laughter.

Levi raises an eyebrow. "Oh please; share with the group."

Eren gulps. "I said that you were a ray of sunshine." Eren manages, his cheeks burning. A few people in the room give titters of nervous laughter, but the general atmosphere is tense, wondering how Levi will choose to react.

"Have you been taking notes?" Levi snaps. Eren's stomach drops.

"No." He mumbles to the floor.

"Speak up, brat."

Eren raises his head. " _No_."

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't bring anything with me," Eren says, agonisingly embarrassed. Jean is shaking with laughter.

"Tsk." Levi makes a dismissive noise of annoyance and turns away sitting back at his desk. Eren hovers, still standing for a moment. After a few seconds of Levi launching into another monotone rant about the module he will be teaching, Eren slowly makes to sit down.

"Ah-ah," Levi clicks his fingers at him. "I didn't say you could sit down."

Levi continues with his talk and Eren's fists are balled at his sides as he bristles with silent fury. Eren finds that being ignored is more humiliating than if Levi had completely torn into him in front of a room of new peers: the fact that Levi doesn't seem to think Eren worth the effort is more aggravating to him.

"Thanks for the constant entertainment, Yeager," Jean hisses, wiping tears off laughter from his face. "You truly are a fucking idiot."

"Shut up, Horse-face, or I'll –"

" _Will both of you please shut up_ ," Armin begs in a strained whisper, seemingly at the end of his tether. Jean and Eren decide to keep quiet as not to cause Armin a nervous breakdown on their first proper day.

Levi makes Eren stand for the rest of the lecture until he dismisses them all. "Please don't tell Mikasa about this," Eren pleads to Armin.

"Oh he wont," Jean pipes up. "But I will."

"You little –"

" _Guys_." Armin cuts in and the two of them stop. They make their way down the stairs, and Levi doesn't so much as look at Eren as he leaves the hall. Eren breathes a sigh of relief at not being yelled at by the short, scary man.

They stand outside the hall and Eren pulls up his timetable on his phone. The block for this time reads: _Personal tutor meeting. TB0201_. No name on it.

"I've got a meeting with my personal tutor now," Eren sighs heavily checking his watch and seeing that he has a few minutes to find the room. "So I'll see you guys back at the flat later."

"Fine," Jean says. "We're pre-drinking in our flat tonight so me and Armin will pick up some drink on our way home."

"Cheers, Horse-face."

Armin pulls Jean away before the two of them can start a full on brawl in the middle of campus. "Bye, Eren!"

Eren smirks at the look of irritation on Jean's face. Eren will never tire of winding Jean up; it truly is his favourite pastime.

Eren works out that the room is on the second floor of the Titan Building and he climbs up the suspended staircases in the middle of the room, leading up the balconied floors above. Down a small corridor is the first room on the second floor and it's empty. Eren peers inside at the small cluster of chairs and projection screen before pushing open the door, flicking on the light and taking a seat.

Eren slouches in the chair, gnawing at his fingernails, his knee bobbing up and down in anxiety as he awaits the appearance of his personal tutor.

The door opens and there stands Dr Ackerman. Eren doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Levi gives a sigh. "Well, well, well," he says, crossing the room and taking a seat behind the desk. "Eren Yeager, right? The ballsy kid in the back row in the introductory lecture?"

"The pleasure is all mine," Eren mutters.

"Yeager," Levi begins, dangerously calm as he leans forward on his elbows, linking his hands together and resting them on his chin. "Do you know what I do with shitty brats like you?"

Eren scowls. "Make their lives hell?" He says petulantly through gritted teeth.

Levi gives a derisive snort. "No," he says smoothly, dropping his hands, folding his arms and sitting back in the chair. "I do nothing."

"Pardon?"

"If kids don't want to learn from me, then I don't want to teach them," Levi says simply, observing Eren's reaction carefully. The teenager shifts uncomfortably at the tension in the atmosphere. "So this is my message to you; if you don't want to be here, Yeager, then you can go. I don't care what happens. I will not lose sleep over the possibility of you fucking up your education and ending up in a shitty dead end job for the rest of your life. And why?" Levi sits up straight again. "Because I'll know that you had this opportunity handed to you on a silver platter, and that you chose to throw it away. Life is all about choices, Yeager."

Eren doesn't say anything for a moment.

"So what are you saying?" Eren asks uncertainly.

Levi rolls his eyes. "I'm saying put up or shut up before I kick you out of my classes."

"You can't do that," Eren doesn't sound sure.

Levi gives another derisive laugh through his nose. "Watch me."

"I'd like a new personal tutor," Eren says suddenly.

"I like your fire, kid. And with some discipline, I'm sure you and I could get along famously. But you carry on with that attitude, and you and I will have some problems."

Eren gulps. "You said my hair was stupid." He says sullenly.

"And you said that I was a ray of sunshine," Levi retorts curtly, sipping at his flask, regarding Eren over the rim.

"So … can I have a new tutor?"

"No."

Eren bites his tongue, not wanting to be thrown out of his university on his first day. Mikasa would be furious and Jean would be thrilled. Neither of those things were appealing to Eren.

"So what's it to be, kid?" Levi prompts. "You gonna behave, or are we going to have to fall out?"

"I'll put up and shut up." Eren mutters reluctantly.

Levi nods once. "Good. Now get out; we're done here."

Slightly stunned, Eren stands and in a daze, leaves the room. _Wow, what an ass_. Eren thinks to himself, annoyed by the professor. _Just my luck to be landed with him as my personal tutor for the next three years_.

Eren slopes over to the flat and braces himself for the inevitable onslaught from Mikasa and gloating from Jean.

"Hey guys," Eren steps into the kitchen to find all his friends taking up every available seat and space. "You'll never guess who my personal tutor is."


	2. Chapter 2

"WEEEEEEE LIKE TO DRINK WITH EREN, 'CAUSE EREN IS OUR MATE, AND WHEN WE DRINK WITH EREN, HE GETS IT DOWN IN 8—!"

Eren groans and begins to down his beer, chugging desperately and trying not to vomit as his friends bang on the table in time to the chant.

"7 – 6 – 5 –!"

"Atta boy, Yeager!" Reiner cheers between chanting.

"4 – 3 –!"

"Eren, you're dribbling," Annie comments.

"2 –!"

Eren is so close to the end and tips his head back even further in desperation.

"1!"

Eren slams down his empty glass, head spinning and stomach churning. The room erupts in cheers and Eren beams proudly at his friends as he wipes his face with the back in his hand.

It's a Tuesday night, and the two flats of friends have joined up to pre-drink before going out. Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and Ymir hosting in their flat, the other flat consisting of Christa, Reiner, Bertl, Annie, Marco and Connie. Jean's iPod is plugged into Eren's speakers, filling the student kitchen with electro-pop and dance music. After the day Eren has had, he needed to let off some steam.

All 12 of them are, in a word, hammered.

"I'm getting something to eat," Sasha announces shamelessly, standing up and wobbling a little, placing her hands on Connie's shoulders to steady herself.

Connie rolls his eyes. "Sasha, you're a machine," he complains. "Stop thinking about food for _one night_."

"I need to eat!" She wails. " _My degree is literally Food and Nutrition._ Anyway, remember what happened the last time I didn't eat enough before a night out!"

The group simultaneously remember how Sasha had drunk half a litre of vodka, staggered down the street singing loudly and out of tune about Jean's horse-face, before promptly throwing up on Marco's shoes when he tried to steady her.

"Point taken," Connie amends.

"You can eat my left overs from dinner," Mikasa offers, hiccupping slightly, making her wine spill a little.

Sasha's eyes sparkle. "I could kiss you."

Jean's head snaps up. "Please don't do that."

Everyone turns to look at him. Eren narrows his eyes.

"What time is it, Armin?" Bertl asks, the tallest boy of the group ironically unable to handle his alcohol at all, resembling Bambi on ice when on the dancefloor.

"Midnight," Armin slurs.

"SHOTS!" Jean yells in announcement and Christa whimpers a little.

"Please, no more," she begs, rubbing at her forehead, eyes slightly cloudy with alcohol. "I won't make it out."

"Sure you will!" Jean encourages, pouring her a generous shot of vodka. Christa grimaces and Ymir laughs.

"I'll look after you," she assures Christa.

Jean moves around the table, pouring dangerously measured shot glasses of vodka for everyone. No one looks excited at the lethal dose.

"God, Kirstein, give us a break," Marco groans.

"Stop being a little bitch," Jean retorts, finally sitting back in his seat. "READY, TEAM?"

With one last rumble of complaint, the students all pick up their shot glasses.

"Bottoms up!" Reiner proclaims.

In unison, they knock back the shots, then all slam the glasses on the table, a round of ' _euch_ ' ringing through the group.

Armin claps his hands to get the attention of everyone. "Right; let's go!"

There's a scuffle as they all get up from the table, downing the last of their drinks. Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Christa and Ymir disappear into Mikasa's room to finish getting ready and the boys wait impatiently in the hallway.

"Hurry _up_ ," Eren yells through his sister's door.

"FIVE MINUTES, WE'VE HAD A BRA EMERGENCY," Mikasa bellows back. Jean goes red.

" _Annie, that top is cute_!"

" _Can I borrow that lip colour_?"

" _Christa where did you get that dress_?"

The boys groan from outside, listening to them fuss around in the room.

"Is this what we sound like when we talk about video games?" Reiner wonders allowed.

"THAT'S SEXIST," Annie can be heard yelling back at them.

The boys blink in surprise.

"How does she _do_ that," Bertl mutters.

Jean shakes his head in disbelief. "Women have an uncanny sense of hearing."

The door is flung open and the girls file out, the smell of perfume overpowering in the cramped hallway.

"You all look nice," Bertholdt offers, looking at Annie specifically. She notices and in her inebriated state, seems to have loosened up. She throws her arms around his neck and none too gently pulls him down to her height as the smallest girl in the group, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. The group wolf-whistle and Bertl goes bright red.

Annie lets go of him and tries to wink, but fails.

"TO THE CLUB!" Connie yells and with whoops of agreement, they all troop out of the flat and into the balmy night air.

When walking to a club with a large group of rowdy, obnoxious, inebriated students, it can be hard to keep everyone together and on the right route. _It's like herding sheep_ , Armin thinks as he tries to stop Eren and Jean from pushing each other in the river, and pulling Marco away from trying to stroke the swans. _Really stupid sheep_.

Sasha skips ahead singing nonsense as Connie carries her heels, and Ymir and Reiner both seem to be hitting on Christa who is so drunk she can barely even remember her own name. Bertl has ended up at the back with Annie who has one arm looped through his and the other around Mikasa.

"Sasha, put your heels on!" Mikasa yells ahead.

" _Shan't_ ," Sasha sings back, twirling around, her pale blue dress swirling around her legs.

"Sasha, I swear to God, you're going to cut your feet open and we're not even there yet!"

"Connie, make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Armin always ends up as the mildly responsible one. In all honestly, he's the closest thing the group has to parental supervision at university.

"Sasha; hop on," Connie crouches and gestures to Sasha for her to jump on his back and she squeals in delight, looping her arm around his neck, his arms catching behind her knees as he stands.

After a while, they're at Club Maria, the gaudy neon lights enticing them in. Connie lets Sasha down and steadies her as she slips her heels on. Lining up, they make their way in, Ymir and Reiner propping Christa up between them so she actually gains entry.

Jean turns to the group and over the thumping music mimes sipping a drink. Eren gives a thumbs up.

"WE'RE GETTING DRINKS. SEE YOU ON THE DANCE FLOOR. KEEP YOUR PHONES ON YOU." Eren bellows to Armin who nods and relays the message back to the group.

Jean and Eren head to the bar, weaving through to the front and finally ordering.

"JEAGER BOMBS FOR YEAGER!" Jean yells triumphantly and Eren rolls his eyes.

"Every time, Horse-face," he says. "Does that _never_ get old for you?"

Jean grins. "Never."

They get a tray of drinks brought out by a pretty barmaid who follows them into the dance floor. The good thing about going out with Bertholdt was that he was easy to find due to his excessive height.

The group rallies around the drinks tray and they each knock back a glass of the sickly sweet drink. The room is dark and filled with smoke, illuminated by the hideously retro light up dance floor. The girls are dancing together with the boys awkwardly shuffling protectively around them.

"BERTL!" Annie yells, her usually sullen exterior broken by excessive drinking. "DANCE WITH ME!"

Even in his inebriated state, Bertl looks like a deer in the headlights. Reiner pushes him toward her and the group cheers them on, Annie picking up Bertholdt's hands and placing them on her waist.

"BOOTH!" Jean yells, pointing to a newly vacated seating corner and the group head over, dumping themselves in the sticky leather seats.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Sasha jumps up and pulls Connie with her as some terrible pop song is played on a pitchy sound system. They all watch, in tears of laughter as Sasha does some terrible dancing, attempting the robot to make Connie laugh.

Annie sits herself on Bertl's knee and he winds an arm around her tiny waist to keep her steady as she has an animated conversation with Mikasa about hormones. Bertl's eyes are panicked and pleading as he looks towards Jean, Armin, Reiner, Marco and Eren and mouths ' _help me_ '.

"Bathroom!" Mikasa says suddenly, and as one, the girls all stand and leave together, collecting Sasha on the way.

"Why do they do that?" Eren wonders aloud. "Why do girls _always_ go to the bathroom together?"

"So they can plot together," Reiner says darkly.

"Yeah," Connie rejoins the boys at the booth. "They discuss their targets for the night."

"The fate of our dicks is being decided in there," Jean says.

"They're girls, not a pack of wolves," Armin interjects, coming back from the bar with two litres of pitchers in each hand.

"I don't see the difference," Marco says.

"They're all terrifying." Bertl asserts.

Armin pours drinks as the girls return with grins on their faces. Christa lands heavily on her backside and slumps in the seat, her head lolling to the side, eyelids flickering shut.

Ymir reaches over and shakes the blonde. "Wake up, Princess," she says shaking her harder.

"I'm … not … hm," Christa mumbles.

"Better give her some water," Armin comments.

"I'm on it," Mikasa slurs and stands.

"I'll help," Jean immediately jumps up and everyone looks at him suspiciously. Eren feels his annoyance bristling.

The two disappear and Armin nudges Eren in the ribs. "Stop sulking."

"No," Eren retorts. "Horse-face is hitting on my sister."

"I think Mikasa can take care of herself," Bertl assures him.

"Yeah but Kirstein can't when I give his face the reconstruction it needs."

"Bertl, I need some air," Annie comments dreamily.

"Come on," Bertholdt pulls her up and awkwardly dips his body to her height so he can support her weight as she sways. "See you guys back at the flat."

"Text us if you need us," Armin calls after him.

"Jean and Mikasa have been a while," Eren says suddenly, looking around.

"Eren, drop it." Reiner tells him firmly. "Have another drink."

"I'm gonna go and find them."

" _Eren_."

But he's already weaving in and out of the swarms of people towards the bar. He pulls his phone out and tries texting Jean: _where are you?_

Scanning his eyes over the bar, he sees no sign of them and his worry and anger rising, leaves the club.

The fresh outside air hits him like a train and makes him reel; suddenly he's aware that he's much drunker that he thought. The world is spinning slightly and his eyes feel heavy. Eren takes a subconscious turn down the side of Club Maria and sees two figures entwined. Two very familiar figures. Eren feels a white hot rage of betrayal and protectiveness swelling inside him and over spilling.

"OI!" Eren roars and Jean turns to face him. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Eren …" Mikasa peers from behind Jean and moves to stand between them. "Calm down."

Eren's eyes are blown wide in horror and pure anger. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"It's not what you think –" Mikasa tries to soothe her brother.

"I CAN'T _FUCKING_ BELIEVE YOU," Eren points a finger unsteadily at Jean, ignoring his sister and lumbering forward, fist balled up, trying to land a punch on Jean's face.

"Fuck's sake, Yeager," Jean's temper also flairs and in an attempt to dodge Eren and grab his fist, ends up decking Eren in the nose.

Eren roars in pain and staggers back and falls heavily onto the ground. " _Fuck_." Blood gushes down his face and Mikasa screams.

" _Will both of you calm down_ ," Mikasa yells over Eren's profuse swearing and Jeans gushing apologies. They ignore her, and Eren manages to heave himself to his feet, face contorted in pure rage.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Eren blinks spots away from his eyes and looks up. He swears again and Jean groans.

"Dr Ackerman!" Jean's eyes are wide. "What are you –"

"What's happened to Yeager?" Levi stands with his hands in his pockets and nods casually over to Eren who is bleeding profusely over the hand which is held up to his swollen nose.

"A misunderstanding," Jean brushes over.

"You kids alright? Do you need a lift anywhere?" Levi asks reluctantly and hovers, unsure as to whether to check Eren out.

"We're fine, thank you," Mikasa says politely and Levi looks at her for the first time. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman," she introduces, her words tumbling over each other, clearly hammered. She holds out her swaying hand. "We share a surname." She adds drunkenly.

Levi shakes her hand briefly. "Pleasure."

"Hello? I think my fucking nose is broken over here," Eren says loudly and thickly, his voice slightly muffled.

"Jesus," Levi swears under his breath and sighs. _Well I might as well see if the brat's okay_. He walks over to Eren and grasps the kid's chin tightly between his thumb and index finger, roughly turning him towards the dim light from a nearby lamppost. "You alright, kid?"

" _No_ ," Eren hisses, his eyes alight with anger and pain.

Levi pulls Eren's hand away from his face and inspects his nose properly. Eren winces and mutters profanities.

"You're fine," Levi lets go of him and pulls out a tissue to wipe his hands on. "Your nose isn't broken, just bruised." He turns to the other two teenagers. "You guys got friends here?"

"They're still inside," Mikasa nods.

"You guys go and join them and I'll patch Yeager up," Levi says tiredly.

Jean looks at him uncertainly.

"Kid, I'm a university professor with a duty of care," Levi tells him none too politely. "And I'm the only sober one here, so let me take care of your friend."

Mikasa pulls Jean lightly away. "Come on; he'll be fine."

"I'll get him to text you later." Levi assures them.

The two disappear around the corner and Levi is left with Eren who is drunk, raging, and bleeding.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, brat?" Levi mutters. "Come on. My apartment is just across the street."

"Why are you even _here_?" Eren manages to ask, his head still ringing. Levi leads them across the empty road and to a posh building complex.

"You were all yelling so loudly I could hear you from my bedroom so I came down to tell you to pack it in and then I realised it was you and your mate from my lectures, and that girl; your girlfriend?"

"Sister."

"Wouldn't have guessed that one."

"Adopted."

"I see."

Levi pulls out a set of keys from his jeans and swipes the magnetic fob on the keypad, pushing the door open. They get in the elevator in silence, riding up five flights and eventually the doors open onto a long white corridor with polished marble tiles and a scattering of black doors.

Levi walks over to one of them, fitting the key in and before turning it, looks to Eren.

"You drip blood on my carpet, Yeager, and I swear to God you will be wishing you were never born."

"Hospitable." Eren mutters. Levi pretends not to hear him.

They enter the minimal apartment; it's perfectly clean and immaculate, but reasonably impersonal; the only picture being a slightly faded one of Levi with two people. One, he recognised as a much younger Dr Smith, and the other woman with glasses was beaming at the camera, her arms thrown around Dr Smith's neck, and the neck of a youthful but still surly looking Levi.

"Sit." Levi points at an armchair.

"Not what you said earlier," Eren backchats, the alcohol in his system making him bold and stupid.  
"I shall choose to ignore that, seeing as it's your first day and you've already made me angry three times." Levi says loftily from the small kitchenette. He returns with a small first aid box and a damp cloth. Kneeling in front of Eren, he wipes away the blood and gently disinfects the cut on the bridge of his nose. Eren watches Levi, and notes the way his brow furrows slightly in concentration. Levi glances up to catch Eren watching him. He'd never noticed before how green the kid's eyes were.

Levi clears his throat. "You're done." He moves away, turning his back and washing his hands in the sink.

"Thanks, Dr Ackerman," Eren mumbles, yawning. He pulls his phone out to see 18 text messages and 12 missed calls. "Hang on." Eren mutters under his breath to Levi, calling Armin back who answers after two rings.

"EREN?" Armin yells into the speakerphone. There's a lot of background noise and yelling.

"Hey Armin," Eren says tiredly.

"WHERE – ARE – YOU?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Jean has turned up the speakers, hang on," Armin suddenly yells; "JEAN, SHUT UP."

Eren holds the phone away from his ear and winces. Levi looks at him questioningly. "I'm at Dr Ackerman's flat. Jean bust my nose."

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Armin, stop _yelling_."

"Just come back to the flat, we're having an after party." The hang up tone sounds and Eren sighs, pocketing his phone again.

"You need a ride back to your flat?"

Eren is silent, and suddenly goes very pale.

"Eren?" Levi prompts.

"I'm gonna vomit."

"Oh, _Jesus_ , Eren."

Eren runs over to the kitchen sink and promptly throws up a brilliantly coloured mixture of their last meal and all the alcohol from the night. Levi swears.

"I'm sorry," Eren groans, head in the sink. He throws up again and coughs a little. "Okay," Eren runs the tap. "I'm okay."

"Out of my way, Yeager." Levi says brusquely, already armed with latex gloves and a bottle of bleach. "Is this how you make a good impression on all your educational leaders? Insult them and then throw up in their homes?"

Eren scowls and goes to sit back on the armchair, his head in his hands.

"You feeling alright?" Levi asks finally, scrubbing at the sink.

"Mm-hmm."

"Let me take you home," Levi says.

Eren waves him off. "'M fine," he mumbles.

"Stop being a shitty brat," Levi snaps. "I'm taking you home whether you like it or not."

"Thought you said you didn't –" Eren hiccups. "Didn't care what happened to me?"

Levi scowls. _I did not get a PhD to end up babysitting a drunken teenager._ "This is different. You are drunk and in my care. So stand up, Yeager, I'm taking you home."

Eren stands. Levi pulls on a coat and guides Eren out of the flat, and back out onto the street. It's almost 3am and it's cold. Eren shivers slightly.

"Lead the way." Levi says.

Eren walks alongside Levi and peers down at him, smirking a little.

"What." Levi snaps.

"I never noticed how _short_ you are!"

"I'm warning you now, Yeager; one more comment like that and I'm leaving you to get eaten by the swans."

Eren giggles childishly.

They're mostly silent on the way back to the student accommodation, and as soon as they reach the main door, Eren fumbles with his keys, eventually pressing the buzzer for his flat, number 104.

"HELLO?" Jean's crackly voice comes through on the intercom.

"Open up, Horse-face," Eren slurs.

"Nope." The intercom shuts off.

Silence.

" _Bastard_." Eren hisses to himself and presses the buzzer again.

"WHATS THE MAGIC PASSWORD?" Jean singsongs into the intercom and just as Eren opens his mouth, Levi speaks.

"Dr Ackerman here," Levi says sounding bored. "I suggest you open the door as my patience is wearing thin."

A pause. "Noted." Jean replies and there's a clicking sound as he unlocks the main door for them.

Levi turns to Eren. "You better make it to my seminar at 9am, or I'm reporting you." Eren tries to salute him but misses and catches his swollen nose instead. He swears and his eyes water. "Goodnight, Eren."

Levi turns and walks away as Eren staggers into the building and makes his way up to the flat, pounding on the door and Armin letting him in.

Armin's blue eyes widen when he sees Eren's bandaged nose. "What happened?!"

"Jean kissed my sister, bust my nose, and I threw up in Dr Ackerman's kitchen sink."

"Oh, _Eren_."

Eren pushes past into the crowded kitchen. After recounting his story to the group, he looks around. "Where's Annie and Bertl?" He asks. There's a sly look shared around the students.

"Annie dragged him into her room," Reiner beams with pride. "And Christa's in bed because she's a lightweight."

Eren notes Mikasa sat at the opposite end of the kitchen to Jean who looks sheepish. He tries to catch Mikasa's eye to apologise but she flatly ignores both of them.

"Right, I'm off to sleep," Eren says finally. Sasha is already asleep on the sofa, stretched out like a cat with her head on Connie's lap.

"Night," they sleepily chorus at Eren's retreating back.

As soon as he's in his room, he collapses onto his bed and falls straight asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bang bang bang_.

"Wake up, Eren, we're going to be late!"

Eren stirs, his head pounding. "Ngh?"

A more distant hammering from the room next to him.

"Jeeeean!"

Eren opens his eyes, the light blinding him. He manages to extend a shaking arm to press the home button on his phone. The time flashes up: 8:45am.

" _Shit_." Eren rolls out of bed and staggers to his en-suite. His reflection makes him jump a little; both eyes are bruised slightly and his nose is swollen, red and bruised. His dark hair sticks up in all directions and he looks white and sickly. Memories from last night come flooding back and he groans as he remembers throwing up in Levi's sink.

Eren's mouth feels dry and heavy, and he turns on the tap, ducking his head and drinking straight from the stream of water, gulping and feeling slightly more human as the water fills his empty stomach.

Managing to brush his teeth and pull on a jumper, jeans and trainers, Eren stumbles into the corridor to see a relatively perky looking Armin, and a dishevelled Jean emerging, looking as awful as Eren.

"Morning," Jean mutters, not meeting Eren's eye.

Eren looks at the floor. "Hey."

"You two need to kiss and make up," Armin tells them both firmly.

"I'm uh," Jean clears his throat. "Sorry. For – y'know –"

"Spit it out, Jean, we haven't got all day." Armin snaps.

"I'm sorry for kissing Mikasa and for busting your nose."

"S'alright."

"Okay, good," Armin claps his hands. "Now let's go." The boy thrusts a water bottle each into Jean and Eren's arms.

"How are you so perky?" Jean groans, drinking from the bottle, his eyes closed.

"I ate a full meal before going to bed last night," Armin replies cheerily. "Reiner was cooking."

Right on cue, Jean and Eren's stomachs grumble. "God, I'd kill for a burger." Eren moans.

"No time. Come on; we've got five minutes to get to Ackerman's seminar." Armin says.

"Yeah and you already threw up in his sink so you should probably try to behave yourself for once." Jean adds slyly.

"Don't make me punch you, Horse-face." Eren mutters darkly.

Jean scoffs. "Yeager, you could barely land a finger on me last night."

"GUYS."

"Sorry, Armin." The two of them say in sullen unison.

In a cloud of hungover silence, the three of them hurry over the bridge to their university seminar room. Upon entering, they're greeted by four other students, and Dr Ackerman who is looking at his watch.

"Nice of you three to join us," Levi says dryly, looking at Eren with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry we're late, sir," Armin mutters.

Eren can barely look Levi in the eye as he takes a seat.

"Nasty little accident there, Yeager," Levi comments and Eren scowls at him.

"Yes, sir."

"Right brats," Levi addresses the rest of the room. "This module is called Researching and Presenting History, and if you ask if me, it's a pile of shit. I wouldn't bother turning up to the lectures, but if I have to teach it, you have to be there. My other module is called European Conquests and we talk about my favourite historical figure; Napoleon."

"Is that because he's short like you?" Eren says without thinking and promptly slams his mouth shut as Levi's dark eyes snap to him. The room collectively gasps and Jean gives a snort of laughter.

"I doubt Napoleon ever had to clear up other people's vomit," Levi says coolly and as the other students look confused, Jean and Armin look towards Eren who has gone almost as red as his nose.

"Anyway, I have been forced to promise Dr Smith that I will do some ice-breakers with you to make you feel," here Levi draws lazy air quotes with the one hand that isn't holding his flask: " _comfortable with each other_." Levi rolls his eyes. "I hate these exercises as much as you lot do if that's any consolation. So here we are; go around the room and say your name and something about yourself or whatever. And commence." Here he waves a hand at the stunned girl with dark hair in pigtails on his left.

"Uh, I'm Mina," she starts and doesn't say anything else, clearly terrified of Levi.

"Good work," Levi says, mildly sarcastically, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Next."

"I'm Hitch." A girl with wavy, short blonde hair introduces herself boldly. "I'm from the South and History seemed like a fairly easy subject, because it's all already happened."

Levi gives a sigh.

"I'm Marlowe," a guy with a dark unfortunate bowl cut says. "And unlike _some_ people," he glares sidelong at Hitch. "I'm here because I take History seriously."

"I'm Thomas," a boy with blond hair and pronounced sideburns is next. "I'm looking forward to studying at university level."

"I'm Armin and I'm also studying Chemistry as a side to History."

Levi perks up a little. "Chemistry?"

Armin looks surprised to be addressed by Levi. "Yeah?"

Levi snorts. "Good luck with Dr Hange," he mutters. Armin gulps.

"I'm Eren and as you're all staring at my nose, I can tell you it's because of this guy right next to me." _There is a very high chance that I am still drunk right now_ , Eren thinks to himself, but he's so tired he doesn't care.

"I'm Jean, responsible for Eren's nose. We're actually really good friends –"

"Good friends don't kiss other friend's _sisters_ in an _alley_." Eren mutters darkly.

"Look, I _said_ I was sorry –"

"Oh Jesus, will you two stop flirting," Levi cuts over them. "Bonding time over, brats, let's do some History."

Levi ploughs through the next hour, sounding as bored as his seminar group look. He would almost feel sympathy for them if three weren't clearly hungover, and Eren hadn't made him angry for the second day in a row. Levi's patience for teaching brats was thin enough without this kid who just seemed to have it in for him. Levi could already tell that it was going to be a very, _very_ long year.

"Alright, get outta here," Levi finally announces and they all get up. "Oh; and Kirstein?"

"Y…yes?"

"Try to land a cleaner punch next time."

Jean sniggers. "Yes, sir." Roaring with laughter, Jean leaves the room with Armin and Eren in tow.  
"He is _such_ an asshole," Eren fumes, his nose beginning to throb.

"Well he did patch you up and make sure you got home safe, Eren, and you vomited in his apartment." Armin concedes.

"Oh and you made that _hilarious_ comment about Napoleon –"

"Jean, stop encouraging him."

"I'm so hungry," Eren wails again, clutching his grumbling stomach. "Please can we get something to eat."

"I'm off to a Chemistry lecture, so I'll see you later," Armin says and they bid him goodbye.

Jean and Eren wander off the campus to the nearest fast-food bar they can find and immediately begin to salivate, ordering almost everything off the menu between them.

"This was a good shout, Kirstein," Eren says, his mouth full of cheeseburger. The boys sit opposite each other, two trays of food piled high in front of them.

Jean shovels fries into his own mouth and grins. "Indeed it was."

"So," Eren swallows and takes a long drink of Coke. "What's with you and my sister?"

Jean takes a bite of sweet chilli chicken wrap. "She's pretty and she seems to like me."

"I have to say, I'm disappointed in my sister's taste of men."

"Oh, cut the crap, Yeager."

"You bust my nose."

"You tried to punch me."

"You kissed my sister."

"Touché."

The two are silent for a few minutes, both of them stuffing their faces with as much stodgy junk food as they can.

"Okay, I can feel the alcohol being absorbed now," Jean says.

Eren nods in agreement. "I think I've finally sobered up."

At the same time, their phones light up with a stream of messages from the group chat as their friends begin to wake up.

YMIR: _is everyone alive?_

CHRISTA: _barely._

SASHA: _I just ate the entire contents of my cupboards_

MIKASA: _Sasha, if you ate my pizza from last night, I'm coming into your room and killing you._

REINER: _I feel fresh as a daisy_

YMIR: _shut the fuck up_

CHRISTA: _shut up_

CONNIE: _shut it, Reiner_

MARCO: _I think I have a bite mark. Who bit me?_

REINER: _yeah sorry about that_

MARCO: _?_

REINER: _I bet you a chicken nugget that the swans were just like puppies to stroke_

MARCO: _Reiner, I might have rabies_

YMIR: _Marco, come over and I'll check it out_

MARCO: _what about Christa?_

CHRISTA: _leave me out of this. I just poked myself in the eye trying to get my shrivelled contact lenses out. I can barely nurse myself let alone you._

MIKASA: _guys … where's Annie and Bertl?_

REINER: _still asleep. TOGETHER._

YMIR: _Connie you owe me a tenner_

MIKASA: _Eren, where are you and Jean?_

EREN: _eating food_

YMIR: _aw you guys on a date?_

JEAN: _shut up_

EREN: _shut your face_

YMIR: _sooooo … are we going to Maria again tonight?_

SASHA: _NO._

CHRISTA: _please no_

CONNIE: _dear God, no_

MIKASA: _best not_

EREN: _no way_

JEAN: _not a chance_

REINER: _HELL YEAH!_

Eren mutes the chat for a few hours and pockets his phone, Jean doing the same.

"So Dr Ackerman is certainly … interesting." Jean comments carefully, watching Eren for any kind of reaction.

"He's an ass."

"I don't know; I think he's funny."  
Eren glowers at him. "You would."

They finish up their meals and make their way back to the flat where Ymir, Mikasa and Sasha are curled up together on the sofa watching _Say Yes To The Dress_. They're all cradling large mugs of coffee, hair ruffled and still in their pyjamas.  
"Hey guys," Ymir greets. "You look like shit, Eren."

"Thanks, Mir." Eren mutters, gently touching his nose and wincing.

Mikasa gives both Jean and Eren and hard stare and they look at her apologetically.

"Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?" She asks, dangerously.

"We're sorry," Jean says.

"Yeah; I'm sorry I lost it with Jean."

"And I'm sorry I accidentally hit your brother."

Mikasa blinks. "Alright. At least you managed to go to your seminar."

The boys release a breath of relief at how easily they were let off the hook.

"It was good of Dr Ackerman to take care of you," Mikasa comments. "He seems nice."

"Oh he is," Jean says jovially, pulling a carton of milk out of the fridge and pouring a glass for himself. "It's just a shame Eren keeps pushing his buttons."

"You know what; I'm took hungover to deal with your shit this morning," Mikasa waves a hand. "I just want to watch people picking wedding dresses." Right on cue, all of the girls' phones light up, but Jean and Eren's stay silent.

"Uh oh," Sasha says upon reading the message.  
Ymir bursts out laughing.

Mikasa groans.

"Wait; do you girls have a _separate_ group chat?!" Jean sounds offended.

Mikasa doesn't even look at him as her fingers fly across the screen, replying. "Yep. Annie's coming over with Christa."

There's a knock on the door and Mikasa heaves herself up to let the other two girls into the flat. Annie and Christa enter and Jean and Eren stand in the kitchen, looking confused.

"Out," Ymir barks at them.  
"Wait – we have as much right to –" Jean starts.

"Get out," Sasha repeats.

Heaving a sigh of defeat, they leave to get showered.

Eren turns on the hot water and strips off, stepping into the small cubical and relishing in the feeling of being clean. The steam helps clear his blocked nose and to sweat out the remains of alcohol in his system.

Beneath the water, Eren's mind wanders to Dr Ackerman. The short, sullen man with the piercing dark eyes was a mystery: he claims not to care, but took Eren into his home and then walked him back to the flat even though Eren needed no real medical attention.

 _What a bizarre man_ , Eren thinks, lathering up his hair and wincing as the soap enters the cut on the bridge of his nose.

Eren washes himself down, trying to push thoughts of Levi from his head, confused as to why he's even there in the first place.

He steps out of the shower and dries off, donning a clean t-shirt and jogging bottoms. He's already written today off for nursing his hangover, and as a reward to himself for making it to Ackerman's stupid seminar.

Eren enters the kitchen to find Ymir, Christa, Mikasa and Sasha deep in an intense conversation with Annie.  
"Hey!" Eren greets brightly. "How was last night with Bertholdt?"

The girls all turn to glare at him.  
"Eren," Mikasa says shortly. "Get out."

With Eren gone, the girls turn to each other again.

"So you didn't have sex with him; but you woke up naked next to him this morning?" Ymir confirms after Annie recounted the story.

"Uh huh," Annie runs a hand through her untidy flaxen hair.

"So what was it like when you woke up this morning?" Mikasa asks, standing to get the girls another mug of coffee.

"Weird. I kinda … snuck out before he woke up."

"ANNIE." The girls yell indignantly.

"And now I'm going to hide here," Annie says quietly.

"Until _when_?" Mikasa asks.

"Maybe forever?"

"Annie, you have to face him. Poor guy's probably woken up confused as hell," Christa says, not unkindly.

"Yeah, how do you think _I_ feel?"

"But Bertholdt is a little angel!" Sasha says.

Annie groans.

"Go back and face him." Mikasa tells her best friend firmly.

"But –"

" _Now_."

With a terrified look on her face, Annie stands and Christa joins her back to their flat, the floor below.

"Good luck!" Ymir calls as they leave.

"Keep us updated!" Sasha calls.

The front door slams and Eren and Jean immediately poke their heads around the door.  
"Are we allowed in now?" Jean asks.

"If you must." Mikasa replies. "I'm going back to bed."

She gets up to leave and the others trickle out after her. Eren lies back on the sofa and picks up the remote, flicking idly through the channels. His phone buzzes: a text from Armin; _hey buddy; my Chemistry lecture was amazing and I'm going to drop History to take it up full time. Will you and Jean be able to heave yourselves?_

Eren groans a little and replies shortly: _sure thing._

"Armin's dropping out of History," Eren calls over his shoulder to Jean who is making coffee.

"Bummer," Jean replies distractedly. "So that means its just you, me and Dr Ackerman. How cosy."

"Yeah and with Armin not there to referee us, I wonder what will happen."

What, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had insane writer's block and was away on holiday with nothing but a notebook to write prompts in. So luckily for YOU GUYS I now have a lot of content to type up and hopefully a lot of updates. For now, enjoy a bit of Levi.**

That brat.

Levi sits at his desk in the History department and sulks.

' _Is it because he's short like you?_ ' Levi bristles at the memory of Eren's cheek; how dare he.

"How's the new influx treating you, Levi?" Erwin Smith strides over.

"They're bratty." Levi replies shortly, shuffling some papers.

"You say that every year," Erwin comments.

"Then stop asking me, Eyebrows," Levi replies and Erwin gives a laugh.

"You coming for lunch?"

"I suppose."

The two men leave the large partitioned office and head down to the cafeteria. Erwin texts Hange to meet them and the three teachers take a seat away from the hub of loud students.

"How are you, Levi?" Hange sing-songs, grinning manically.

Levi glowers at her. The two friends couldn't be more polar opposite if they tried. "You been sniffing chemicals in that lab of yours, Four Eyes?"

"You're so _mean_ ," Hange wails. "You're just in a bad mood because I've already stolen a Fresher from you."

Levi looks at her blankly as he takes a bite of his lunch. "You did?" He asks flatly.

" _Yes_ ," Hange insists. "Armin Artlet!"

The name sparks recognition in Levi; he was the one who Eren called last night. "Oh right."

"Er- _win_ ," Hange tries pleading with the other man. "Levi is being disinterested."

Erwin gives a half smile. "Hange, leave the man alone: his students are annoying him."

"His students are _always_ annoying him."

"You two are doing my head in, I'm going," Levi says tiredly, getting to his feet. "See you later, Eyebrows. Shitty Glasses."

"Bye, Grumpy," Hange says brightly, unfazed by Levi's abruptness. The three have been friends for so long that things other people find unapproachable and rude about Levi, Hange and Erwin just take in their stride, and barely even notice anymore.

Levi collects his flask and satchel from his office before making his way off campus to his apartment. It's only midday, but Levi doesn't have any other classes to teach today. He's thankful for this; he is in no mood to teach thanks to the insufferable Eren Yeager.

Levi doesn't get it; he's known this kid all of 48 hours, and he's already had to rescue him, bring him into his home and _clean up his goddamn vomit_.

So how has one student managed to make such an impression on the cold Levi Ackerman? Truthfully, Levi is still trying to work that one out himself.

God, that brat had the greenest eyes Levi had ever seen. And he was so tall. Levi likes tall people.

 _Cut it out, Levi_. He scolds himself firmly. God; this really was going to be long year.

Levi attempts to shake himself out of his stupor by crossing over to the kitchen and making a cup of tea as it should be made; in an expensive handcrafted teapot with a sterling silver engraved tea strainer. It's a methodical process which Levi finds therapeutic and calming.

The dark haired man takes a seat at his desk and settles down with some paper work and seminar planning whilst sipping his tea. As usual, he works in silence for several hours, eventually cooking a simple dinner for himself: a lonely existence. But Levi is content with being on his own.

As he makes his fifth pot of tea, the intercom buzzes. Levi frowns in confusion and looks at the clock: it's 2am. _What fresh hell is this_ , Levi thinks in annoyance as he steps into the hall and lifts the receiver.

"Hello?"

" _Leeeeeeee-viiiiiiiiii_!"

"Oh for fuck's sake." Levi pinches the bridge of his nose as Hange's voice sings through the plastic phone.

" _Let me in_!"

"No. Go home, Hange. Where's Erwin?"

" _He's here's with me! Let us in, Levi; pretty please_?"

Levi sighs and with resignation, presses the door release button. Before he hangs up, he hears Hange cackling with joy. Within a few minutes there's a knock on his door which he reluctantly opens to see Hange Zoë and Erwin Smith beaming at him.

Hange throws herself onto Levi, hugging him tightly as he resists.

"Get off me, Shitty Four-Eyes, you smell like a tavern," Levi complains and Erwin gently pulls the woman off him.

"Erwin." Levi greets stiffly.

"Good evening! We went for a drink but Hange felt bad about earlier so came to apologise to you," Erwin says; despite having been drinking, the Head of History is still in control and calm – which is more than can be said for Hange.

She skips into Levi's apartment and throws herself down in the sofa as usual. Levi follows behind her making a noise of irritation.

"Don't you dare put your feet on my sofa, Hange," he growls as he passes her. "You want anything to drink, Erwin? Hange, I'm cutting you off."

"So _mean_!" Hange wails.

Erwin laughs. "Pour me a whiskey," he says. "And one for yourself, too."

Levi nods and pours amber liquid into two exceptionally beautiful crystal cut glasses. He hands one to Erwin and sips at the other, enjoying the warm burning sensation as it passes down his throat.

The two men join Hange in the living room, Levi sitting on the armchair and Erwin sitting beside her on the sofa.

"So what's going on, Levi?" Every since the three of them became friends in high school, Erwin has always had a sixth sense of when something was wrong with the smaller man.

"Nothing. Just a particularly challenging set of students this year. And one in particular; Eren Yeager," Levi takes another sip of his whiskey. "Brat of a kid. Mouthy and snarky."

"Sounds like you," Hange comments dreamily. Levi shoots her a glare.

"Levi, it's been two days. How has this student wound you up so much?" Erwin asks.

"I don't know! He's in all my seminars, lectures, and I'm even the brat's personal tutor. Thanks for that, Eyebrows."

Erwin holds up his hands at the accusation. "Hey! I don't make the rules. It's all generated at random."

Levi purses his lips and sits back in the chair. "I said that Napoleon was my favourite historical figure, and Yeager asked if it was because _he was short like me_." Levi finishes in an angry hiss.

There's a moment of silence before both Hange and Erwin burst out laughing. Levi scowls.

"This is why I don't tell either of you anything."

"Oh Levi, don't be so sensitive," Erwin says fondly, smirking still.

"And to make it worse," Levi is on a roll. "His mate – Kirstein or something – is with him in lectures and seminars and my _God_ are they an infuriating pair together. They never stop bickering. It does my head in."

"And that sounds like you two," Erwin points out with a glitter of teasing in his blue eyes.

"I'm serious, Eyebrows; they're going to drive me to homicide."

"You've just got to be patient with them."

Levi blinks. "You have met me, right?" He checks. "As in; you are the real Erwin Smith?"

Erwin gives another laugh at his friend's dark humour. "Right; come on you," Erwin stands and hauls Hange to her feet. "Let's leave this good man in peace."

"But I want to play with Levi!" Hange whines, making to go and cuddle Levi some more, acting more like a puppy or a toddler, than a fully grown woman with two PhDs.

"Well Levi has had quite enough of pandering to overzealous personalities today," Erwin says gently. "Thank you for the company and the drink. See you tomorrow, Levi; try and get some sleep."

Levi waves his concern away with a dismissive hand before turning away to clean up. Erwin leads Hange out of the apartment and the door closes: peace again at last.

Carefully washing out the glasses, the neglected teapot and wiping down the surfaces, Levi boils the kettle again.

 _Buzz buzz_.

"Oh for the _love_ of God," Levi rages out loud, striding to the intercom again. He snatches up the receiver. " _What_ , Hange? Did you leave the last of your sanity here?"

" _Dr Ackerman_?"

Levi freezes.

" _Hellooooo? I can hear you breathing, Mr Dr Napoleon Ackerman_!"

The jibe is enough to jolt Levi back into reality. "Yeager?!" He hisses finally.

" _Let me innnnnnn_ ," Eren slurs over the intercom. Levi feels himself panic a little.

"No. Go home."

" _I can't_."

Levi pauses. "Why not?"

" _Because Jean locked me out and then locked his room and is having sex with my sister in MY room_."

He falters, index finger hovering over the release button. Levi hesitates, a million thoughts and warnings spinning through his head.

" _Please, Ackerman; it's really cold out here. Plus, you said the other night that you have a duty of care_."

"Fuck you." Levi grumbles, more to himself than to Eren as he stabs the door release button, hearing the click on the other end as Eren pushes through the door.

" _Thanks, teach_!"

Levi hangs up the phone and swears repeatedly. Before he has much longer to contemplate anything, there's a knock on the door. Levi yanks the door open.

"If you throw up again in my apartment, I'm chucking you out of that window faster than you can say _Napoleon Bonaparte_. Understood?"

Eren's eyes are glazed over and the kid is clearly drunk as a skunk. Eren salutes him. "AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!"

"Yeager, stop shouting."

Eren staggers into the clean apartment, all limbs and lack of control. For someone so tall, it's almost laughable to see him swaying around with his long legs and arms, looking like some oversized toddler.

But Levi isn't laughing.

"Sit down before you knock something over," the professor snaps and with a lopsided grin, Eren plonks himself down in the middle of the sofa where Hange was not long ago. "Do you want tea?"

Eren apparently doesn't hear him and is instead fascinated by the fluffy cream carpet. "Woah," he murmurs and eventually gets on his knees. Levi opens his mouth to protest but shuts it again in defeat. "It's so _soft_ ," Eren rubs his cheek against the floor, giggling to himself. "It's like a little Labrador."

Levi rolls his eyes and makes both of them a mug of tea. He sets Eren's mug down on the glass coffee table in front of the sofa. "Don't you dare knock that over." Levi warns, standing over him.

"Mr Dr Napoleon Ackerman." Eren sits back on his haunches and sticks his hand in the air as if waiting for permission to talk.

"What."

"I have a question."

"Yeager, I swear –"

"Is this carpet made from tiny Labradors?"

Levi bites back a cutting remark in favour of Erwin's advice to be more patient. "Shut up and drink your tea." Close enough.

Eren nods, his head lolling around on his neck, before reaching out for his mug and with meticulous care, lowers his lips to the rim and sips. He sets the mug down and swallows hard, suddenly going bright red and his green eyes water.

" _Hot_." He gasps simply. Eren looks up at Levi with big, green-blue eyes, just like the ocean, and just as enchanting. "Dr Ackerman, it burnt me."

"Stop being a child." Levi snaps, but he lowers himself to the floor beside Eren anyway. Eren looks pleased. "Let me see." Just like the other night, Levi takes Eren's chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger to study the damage. "Open." Levi demands and Eren obediently parts his lips. The professor can't help but notice how soft the teenager's lips look and how those big eyes are deep enough to drown in. _Fuck_.

"My tongue hurts," Eren complains and closes his eyes, sticking his tongue out. Suddenly, he opens his eyes again, lifting them to Levi and staring him straight in the eye. Levi's stomach flips and he stands suddenly, walking to the kitchen again to put plenty of space between them.

"Why did you even come here, brat?" Levi asks gruffly, his back to Eren, trying to compose himself. _Pull yourself together man. The kid is 19. And he's such an irritation._

"Because Jean is –"

"Yes," Levi cuts him off impatiently, turning around and leaning against the cool marble countertop. "But it's now 5am and you have class tomorrow morning."

Eren shakes his head. "Nu-uh," he denies. "No school."

"God, you're ridiculous. Look, why did you come _here_ and not to one of your mate's flats? I swear there's a small army of you lot that traipse around the damn university together, grouping together in the café and giving me a _headache_."

Eren thinks deeply, his nose scrunched up in concentration. "You have a duty of care?" He attempts a cute smile.

"Nice try, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"You are to me."

Eren pouts.

"Look, you need to call Kirstein and ask if he's done nailing your sister so you can go home," Levi rubs at his forehead. He needs to get Eren _out_ of here. Nothing good is going to come of this.

"No way!" Eren yelps. "I'm not going back there!"

"Eren, you can't stay here … it's … it's not appropriate."

"It's not _illegal_ ," Eren says slyly.

Levi blinks, having no response. Technically the kid is right. Dammit. But Levi holds firm. Or at least – tries to.

"Look, Yeager; you've known me for two days," Levi turns back to the countertop, wiping it down again. "You can't stay in my – _dammit, Eren_!" Levi has no sooner turned from the worktop back to Eren than to see the stupid brat flat out asleep on his sofa.

Eren's limbs are sprawled over the arms of the sofa at either end, lying on his tummy and his mouth open as he's already snoring gently.

Levi hovers, uncertain of whether to wake him or not. A buzzing sound alert's Levi to Eren's back jean pocket which is lighting up, but not waking the boy. Levi pulls out the phone to see _Horse-face_ flashing up with a picture of Jean's head edited onto the body of a horse.

Levi considers answering the call, but he's waited too long and the phone falls black and silent in the palm of his hand. " _Fuck_." He swears. He doesn't want any of Eren's friends to worry about him, but before he can think any further, the phone lights up again and _Armin_ flashes on the screen.

Levi slides the bar across and raises the phone to his ear. "Hello, Armin. This is Dr Ackerman."

"Oh! Hi –" Armin sounds rightfully confused and drunk as hell. _Teenagers_ , Levi thinks irritably.

"Look, Eren is passed out on my sofa – don't worry, nothing weird. He came knocking on my door for some reason and then fell asleep."

"Right …" Armin sounds uncertain and Levi cringes inwardly, wondering if he should have taken the call at all; it's raising more questions than answers. "Dr Ackerman, I can come and get him?"

"You sound hammered."

A sigh. "I am."

"Look," Levi pinches the bridge of his nose again. "He can't stay on my sofa."

"Why not?" Armin pleads. "He's no trouble when he's asleep – it's when he's awake that's the problem – oh Mikasa –" suddenly there's a scuffling noise and some background bickering before a girl's voice is on the phone. "Dr Ackerman, can Eren stay? Please? None of us are capable of carrying him home and he's with you so –"

"Ackerman … Mikasa, right? I am a _teacher_. I cannot have my _student_ in my –"

Mikasa cuts over him. "You're a university tutor and he's an adult." Mikasa hangs up and Levi stares at the phone in horror. _How do these brats know so much about law and relationships? Actually; I don't want to know_.

"God, you are in for a world of hell when you're sober, Yeager." Levi tells the unconscious teenager. Eren doesn't even stir.

Levi finds a comforter and unceremoniously throws it over Eren's body. _How is this kid so damn tall_? With a flick of the lights, and finally placing a plastic bowl on the floor beside his hand which hangs off the sofa, Levi slopes to bed at around 6am for his usual three hours of sleep.

In bed, Levi tosses and turns, unable to get any rest, knowing that Eren Yeager was asleep just outside of that door. He wasn't sure what was disturbing him more: the fact that Eren was 19 and his student, or that he was drunk and unclean.

Would it be unethical to bundle him into the shower? Probably. _Get a grip, Levi_. But he can't. His brain is in overdrive. Levi sits up in bed and grabs his phone, calling the one person able to calm him.

"Levi?"

"Erwin – sorry to wake you. I have a problem called Eren Yeager."

Erwin sighs over the phone. "Levi, I told you; he's a kid. Be patient with him and –"

"Eyebrows, he's asleep on my sofa."

Silence.

"Levi …" Erwin starts with a ring of warning in his voice. "Where are you going with this?"

"The kid turned up on my doorstep locked out of his accommodation, and I let him in and then he fell asleep on my damn sofa."

"Look, there's technically nothing wrong with this," why was everyone suddenly so obsessed with the relationships between university teachers and students at this time of the damn morning? "But you need to be careful, okay? It's not exactly the best situation and I don't know how Principle Zackly would –"

" _Will you cut it out I am not fucking the kid he is just asleep on my fucking sofa._ "

"Levi, calm down."

Levi breathes heavily and tries to calm himself. "Just … drop it okay?"

"Levi –"

He hangs up on Erwin and stares into the darkness of his room, heart racing. Just his luck to wind up with a student who was impossible, irritating but somehow mildly good looking in a rough kind of way.

Fucking hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren prises his eyes open and feels disorientated. His limbs and neck are stiff as wood and his head is pounding. He has no idea where he is, and with a groan, Eren prises his cheek off the dark leather of the sofa he appears to be stretched out on.

"What the …" Eren sits up and looks around, memories starting to fall into place. He swears under his breath as he realises he's in _Levi Ackerman's apartment_. " _Fuck_." Eren stands, the comforter falling off his body. His phone is on the glass table and he picks it up – surprisingly, no one has tried to get hold of him.

Eren wonders if he can sneak out, but before he can put a plan in motion, the door of the room ahead of him has opened, and there stands a freshly showered Levi, dark hair still wet, the smell of musky cologne suddenly filling the living room.

"Morning," Levi greets curtly, heading to the kitchen and flicking the kettle on, finding a green flask from one of the cupboards.

Eren gulps. "Hi – uh –"

"Save it, Yeager," Levi says coolly. "Just turn up to your lecture and it's fine." Levi doesn't turn around to look at Eren as he talks. The atmosphere feels heavy and stifling.

"Sure. I'll … see you later."

"I have to go. Do you have everything?"

Eren pats himself down. "Uh, I think so," in a flustered hurry, he locates keys and pockets his phone.

"Right. Come on then." Levi finishes making his flask of tea and shoulders his leather satchel, brusquely marching towards the hallway.

Eren jumps to and follows Levi out of the door and into the lift. The ride down is silent and uncomfortable, both men refusing to even look at each other. Eren clears his throat.

"I'm sorry for last night – it was completely inappropriate and –"

"Eren. I don't want to hear another word about it." Levi says shortly. Ears burning, Eren slams his jaw shut. The doors of the lift open and they both leave, stepping out of the building and into the fresh air.

"Uh, bye." Eren says quietly as Levi makes to cross the road.

"Bye."

Eren watches Levi's retreating figure before making his own way to his accommodation. He is so going to kill Kirstein when he gets in there.

Eren unlocks the main door and heads up to his flat, unlocking the door and storming into the hallway, hammering on Jean's door.

"GET OUT HERE." He yells. Armin pokes his head out of the kitchen.

"Eren, you're back; save your breath, Jean isn't in there."

Eren huffs. "Where is he?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Come here," Armin holds the door open for Eren who marches into the small student kitchen and throws himself into the sofa in a mood.

"I am humiliated," Eren begins. "Jean is screwing my sister, he locked me out of my _own room_ and I woke up in _Dr Ackerman's apartment_."

"I know – I called your phone and he answered and let me know you were safe. And Jean didn't even have sex with Mikasa in your room."

Eren pauses. "He didn't?"

"No; they had sex in her room instead."

"Aw, _man_. I don't want to know this!"

Armin looks pityingly at his best friend.

"Look, I have a class in a few hours and I'm shattered. I'm going to bed." Eren stands and slumps into his room, collapsing on his bed and is asleep within moments.

When he wakes, his hangover has eased slightly. Stumbling into his ensuite, Eren showers, brushes his teeth and dresses in a clean t-shirt before grabbing something quick to eat for lunch. Jean still isn't back even though they have a lecture now, and with rage for Kirstein still burning, Eren makes his own way to the lecture hall in the impressive Titan building.

Eren, is in a word, fuming, by the time Jean enters the half-full lecture hall. He takes a seat beside Eren, fully knowing the extent of his friend's fury.

"Hey Yeager," Jean offers.

"Oh cut the crap, Kirstein, I am not talking to you." Eren grumbles, folding his arms across his chest. Levi enters the room, setting up and pointedly ignoring Eren who notices this, but is too caught up in his anger at Jean.

"You're stupid." Jean mutters.

"Horse-face."

Levi clears his throat. "Right, brats," he begins, deadpan. "Let's talk about History." He launches into a boring speech about a project they will be set in the next few weeks for over Christmas.

"Anyway, where did you disappear off to last night?" Jean hisses under his breath.

Eren tries not to blush. "None of your business." He retorts in a harsh whisper. "I can't _believe_ you fucked my sister."

Levi flicks his eyes in the boys' direction as a flash of warning. The two fall silent briefly until Levi is on another tirade about European expansion.

"Look, I'm _sorry_."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm really not."

"God, you're so smug."

"And you're so –"

"ENOUGH." Levi yells finally, making the entire lecture hall jump in surprise, most of them having fallen asleep. "YEAGER. KIRSTEIN. HERE, NOW."

" _Fuck_." The boys breathe in unison as everyone swivels round to stare at them. They stand and with one final glare at each other, slink down the stairs and onto the small stage beside Levi who is shaking in silent anger. Eren can't even look at him and instead stares at his scuffed trainers.

Levi turns and pulls a rolls of fabric from his bag. "This," he says. "Is a Get Along shirt." Levi's tone is condescending yet laced with a dangerous poison. He throws the large t-shirt to Jean, surprisingly hard. Jean shakes it out and looks at Levi in horror.

"You can't be serious," he dares say.

"Deadly serious." Levi assures him. "You dare turn up to my lecture and bring your shit here, then you clearly need to short it _out_. Now put the shirt on."

They hesitate, half heartedly waiting for Levi to claim it all as a joke. He doesn't. Jean reluctantly pulls it over his head, left arm through the left armhole, and waits for Eren.

"Yeager." Levi prompts.

Eren has gone bright red and setting his jaw, steps to Jean and sticks his head through the same large neck hole, right arm through the remaining arm hole.

"You are going to stay in that shirt until I say otherwise, and decide that you can both behave. Understood?"

With fire burning in both of their eyes, they simply nod. "Good." Levi says, satisfied.

"Stop _elbowing me_."

"I can't help it."

"You're doing it deliberately –"

"—No I'm _not_ –"

"CUT IT OUT," Levi barks and the boys fall silent. He turns back to the class to continue teaching the lecture.

The shirt encompasses both Eren and Jean and reads 'THIS IS OUR GET ALONG SHIRT' in large red sloppy letters on the front. The rest of the class passes by fairly smoothly. Eren and Jean ignore each other as much as is possible when you're stuffed into the same t-shirt.

"Alright, dismissed." Levi says finally, waving the students out of the hall. They all file out until eventually, it's just the three of them.

The two teenagers share a look of uncertainty as Levi packs up, but ignores them.

"Uh," Jean dares.

"Yes, Kirstein?" Levi replies.

"This is ridiculous," Jean complains.

"So is your behaviour."

"I thought at university we were supposed to be treated like adults," Eren offers.

Levi looks at him properly for the first time. "You are, when you _act_ like it. Look, get out of the shirt. But next time, I expect you both to be on stellar behaviour." He eventually gives in and Jean can't get out of the shirt quick enough, bolting from the room leaving Eren alone with Levi.

Eren eases the shirt over his head and folds it clumsily. Levi watches and his OCD flares as he grabs it from the boy, folding it himself. That tense atmosphere is back.

"So," Eren starts. "Where did you get that monstrosity anyway?"

"Erwin." Levi replies shortly.

"Did he use it on his students too?"

"Not exactly," Levi allows himself a wry smile. "He used it on me and Hange." A pause. "Still does."

Eren bites back laughter at then mental image of a surly Levi and an excitable Hange, forced into a small space together.

"Go ahead; laugh. I guess it is ridiculous," Levi concedes.

Levi puts the t-shirt back into his bag and shoulders the satchel.

"I'm leaving now." He announces. Eren nods.

"Sure, yeah."

Silence.

"Yeager, move."

"Sorry, sorry," Eren steps out of Levi's way and follows him out of the lecture hall. "Bye."

Without another word, Levi has left building without so much as a backwards glance to the teenager who hovers outside the hall. Eren can't understand this feeling of hurt and disappointment that has suddenly crept over him.

Eren's phone starts buzzing through as the usual plethora of online messages begins to stream through.

YMIR: _god, where is everyone_

MIKASA: _actually in class, Mir_

ANNIE: _says she, replying on her phone_

MIKASA: _shut up, Annie_

EREN: _what are we doing later?_

JEAN: _your sister_

EREN: _I'm going to kill you, Kirstein_

MARCO: _Jean, that was distasteful_

SASHA: _is it time for food yet?_

CONNIE: _Sash, give it a rest, it's 3pm_

SASHA: _so yes then_

CHRISTA: _wanna all go for dinner later?_

REINER: _good call, Princess_

YMIR: _I'm in_

BERTL: _yup_

MIKASA: _sounds good_

EREN: _how about Nandos_

JEAN: _CHEEKY NANDOS LADS_

SASHA: _FOOD YES_

ARMIN: _7:30?_

SASHA: _THAT'S TOO LONG TO WAIT_

ANNIE: _Sasha get a grip_

CONNIE: _sounds good_

MARCO: _knock for us in the flat at 7 and we'll all walk down together_

MIKASA: _will do_

Eren pushes his phone into his pocket and makes his way back to the flat, finally getting his hands on Jean.

"You're such a bastard," Eren rages, shoving Jean into the wall. "You just left me there with Ackerman even though you're the reason we got into trouble!"

"Sorry, Yeager," Jean smirks, brushing himself down.

Mikasa appears from the kitchen at the noise. "What is _wrong_ with you two?!" She snaps, looking from one to the other.

After a few hours of Mikasa lecturing Jean and Eren, it's 7pm. The gang gets rounded up and they all head down to the flat below to collect the others. At dinner, Mikasa sits herself between Jean and her brother to provide a buffer zone and supervision of behaviour.

They line up at the tills to order and Eren plunges a hand into his coat pocket, grasping at air. In a slight panic, he pushes his other hand into his other pocket, and then tries his front jean pockets and back ones too, but still nothing.

" _Shit_." He hisses under his breath.

Mikasa and Jean turn around.

"You practising for being a human drum, Yeager?"

Mikasa shuts Jean up by slapping the back of her hand against his chest. "Shut up, Jean. Eren, what's wrong?"

"My wallet … it's not here," Eren frowns and tries checking his coat again. "Fuck."

"Did you forget to pick it up?" Mikasa asks as the line moves and they all shuffle forwards.

"No … I never … oh God."

"What?!"

"I … I know where it is," with a sinking feeling, Eren remembers that he was in such a hungover state this morning that he's ended up leaving his wallet in Levi's apartment.

"Look, don't worry; I'll pay this time," Mikasa offers.

"Thanks," he mutters, embarrassed. "I'll pay you back."

Mikasa waves a dismissive hand as they end up at a till. They order and as Mikasa is paying, Eren pulls out his phone to see a text from a number he doesn't recognise: _Brat. I have your wallet._ Well that can only be one person. Eren's fingers hover over the keyboard thinking of a reply, but before he can write back, another text has joined the first: _Come over and I'll give it to you and then you can scat._

Eren finally has a reply: _I'm not a fucking cat_.

LEVI: _What time._

EREN: _Uhh … 8 or 8:30? Maybe later?_

LEVI: _What's it to be, brat, I don't have all night to wait in for you._

EREN: _Yeah okay; like you even have plans._

LEVI: _You don't know that_.

EREN: _How did you even get my number_?

LEVI: _It's in your emergency contact details in your wallet, you fool._

EREN: _I'm out with my friends for dinner. I'll swing by afterwards_.

LEVI: _You'll 'swing by' at 9. No sooner, no later._

EREN: _Whatever, Napoleon_.

No response. Mikasa is done at the till and they go back to sit at the table to wait for the others and their food.

The dinner goes by in the usual flurry of rowdy behaviour, Sasha stuffing her face with food from hers and Connie's plate, Armin and Christa having the only normal conversation, with Eren checking his watch every ten minutes. Finally, they're done. It's 9pm exactly and Eren groans a little, already guessing that Levi will be annoyed.

"Right, I have to go," he announces suddenly, standing up. Everyone turns to look at him.

"Why? You've not got a hot date have you, Yeager, you sly dog?" Reiner teases.

Jean snorts. "Chance would be fine thing."

"Shut up, Kirstein," Eren growls. "I need to get my wallet."

"We're heading back soon, Eren," Annie frowns.

"Yeah – and you've already mooched dinner off your sister so what's the hurry?" Ymir unhelpfully pipes up.

"God, you lot are irritating," Eren retorts. "I'll see you back at the flat okay?"

"Be careful, Eren," Armin calls, guessing immediately where he's going.

"Alright. Bye guys." Eren waves and leaves the restaurant, as soon as he's out of sight, running down the street and skidding to a halt in front of the now overly familiar apartment complex. He stabs the button for Levi's flat.

" _Hello_?" Levi's voice cuts through the intercom. He sounds tired and irritated.

"Hi – it's me – uh – Eren that is –"

There's no answer, just the sound of the main door unlocking and Eren pushes his way through and strides into the elevator, up to the fifth floor. He knocks on Levi's door and it's flung open to reveal Levi; short, angry, and tired.

"You're late."

"Good evening to you, too."

Levi thrusts the wallet into Eren's chest. "Here. Now off with you."

"Thanks, Dr –" But Levi has already slammed the door in Eren's surprised face. Eren raps on the door again, determined not to be ignored. The door opens abruptly.

"What."

"That was rude," Eren states cheerfully.

Levi narrows his slate grey eyes. "Don't push it, Yeager."

"I just wanted to thank you properly for taking me in last night –"

"Not that I had much of a choice," Levi mutters darkly.

"— _so_ ," Eren ploughs on. "Thank you!" Eren holds out his arms.

"You can't be serious."

Eren steps forward and Levi tries to step back, looking horrified at the prospect of human contact.

"Don't you dare hug me, Yeager, I swear to –"

But Eren has already wrapped his arms around the shorter man, holding him tightly for a few seconds before releasing him. Levi is flushed and cross. He is speechless with rage.

"Well then!" Eren grins cheerfully. "See you around, Professor!"

And with that, the teen has lolloped off down the corridor and waves extravagantly to Levi from the lift before the steel doors close and Eren is suddenly out of sight.

In the elevator Eren laughs to himself, triumphant in the fact that Eren finally has a one up on the surly lecturer.

This year might not be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The months past in a blur. September fades into October, the trees lining the streets bursting into flames of orange and red leaves, and the weather gradually turning crisp and drizzly. Eventually, October moves into November, bringing with it a plethora of cold, miserable days and bare branches.

The friends spend their days sleeping, drinking and sometimes turning up to their lectures, motivation slowly depleting with the bad weather and run up to Christmas as the novelty of university begins to gradually wear off.

As they all settle into routine, Eren finds his own routine with Levi. Whilst not on the best terms, the student and lecturer seem to find new ways every day to get under each other's skin and wind each other up. There was the incident though of Eren tripping over Levi, causing the professor to spill a full flask of tea down the kid's back. Levi wasn't as concerned about Eren's injury as he was upset at the waste of a decent flask of tea.

The welcoming of November offers the first of their birthdays and yet another excuse for a mad night out. It's Armin's birthday and the gang wake him up at 7am with a birthday cake made by Sasha, and a mini lab kit and fancy lab coat from the rest of them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARMIN!" Sasha sings as they cram around the small kitchen table.

"Guys! You didn't have to do this," Armin beams happily and they make him sit at the head of the table as Annie stands to light the candles with a green lighter. Mikasa looks disapproving at the use of fire.

"Careful, Annie," she warns tightly.

"Don't worry; if there's a fire, me and Mir can dress your wounds," Christa says cheerfully.

"Not very comforting," Connie mutters.

"Shut your face," Ymir snaps in mild good humour.

"Your bedside manner is very lacking," Reiner teases and Ymir shoves him.

"Oh behave," Mikasa sighs in resignation as she lazily drapes an arm over Jean's shoulders and runs her fingers through his hair. The passing months have seen her be promoted to the mother of the group.

Annie sits back down having finishing lighting all 19 candles, and seats herself back on Bertl's knee. He winds an arm around her waist to hold her steady and can't help the small smile that comes to his face.

Eren and Marco begin singing Happy Birthday with the rest joining in, and Armin blows out the candles as they cheer.

"Thank you, all," he says. "Now the best birthday present would be if Eren and Jean could not fight all day." Armin adds teasingly.

Reiner scoffs. "Armin, if those two can go all day without bickering like an old married couple, I will buy all of your drinks tonight."

"We're doing that anyway; it's his birthday," Marco reminds him.

"Either way," Reiner shrugs.

Mikasa stands with Annie and they make everyone a cup of tea whilst Sasha cuts everyone a slice of cake, trying not to salivate in the process, and in the tiny student kitchen, Armin has never felt more at home.

"Right; me and Jean have a 9am with Dr Ackerman so we'll see you all later," Eren announces after a while of eating cake.

Connie nods. "Same here."

Jean snorts. "Yeah; wouldn't want to be late for your colouring in class," he sniggers. Connie shoots him a withering look.

"I might be late back; I've got a Maths Society meeting but I'll skip the dinner with them to come back," Mikasa notes.

"We'll all meet back here at half nine tonight then?" Armin volunteers and the rest of them nod in agreement.

Eren stands and stretches high, his fingertips brushing the low ceiling. "Later guys. And Happy Birthday again, Armin." He ruffles his best friend's hair before leaving and getting a shower.

Eren bangs on Jean's door when he's ready. "JEAN, STOP DOING YOUR HAIR –"

"And your sister!" Reiner calls from the kitchen.

"—AND HURRY UP."

The door opens and Jean pushes past him into the hallway. "We're not going to be late, Yeager, calm down."

"Just … let's get going," Eren mutters.

Outside is cold and bleak, and it's still dim outside even for 8:30am. Eren pulls his coat around him as the two make their way to the Titan Building. Luckily, the large glass structure is well insulated and a wall of heat greets the boys as they enter, feeling their faces thaw.

"We're upstairs," Jean says and they stride up the steps, two at a time, still in a passive aggressive Alpha-male contest.

They get into the seminar room before Levi, and Eren yawns widely as he slumps in a seat, kicking out his long legs so they're sprawled out in front of him. Jean shoots him a disapproving look. "I'm _tired_ ," Eren complains in a petulant whine.

"You're too young to be tired," Levi mutters as he walks past Eren on his way into the seminar room.

"And you're too old to be alive, but here we are," Eren retorts sullenly.

The rest of the small class doesn't even react to this anymore. It's routine; Eren sulks, Levi is tired. The others wonder why their tuition fees are so high.

With a raised eyebrow, Levi steps to the whiteboard, drawing up a tally in silence.

"W…what's that?!" Eren points an accusing finger to the board as Dr Ackerman calmly replaces the lid of the pen with a satisfying _click_.

"That, Yeager," Levi begins heavily. "Is a score chart."

"For _what_!?"

Jean gives a small chuckle and settles himself down to enjoy another famous Yeager-Ackerman bust up.

"For every snarky comment, quip, roll of the eyes, moody expression, interruption, etc.; I will tally it up. And that is how many marks I will deduct from your latest assessment."

Eren's mouth drops. Even the class is interested and Hitch sniggers slightly, Mina, Thomas and Marlowe staring at him, knowing they would never dare talk to Levi like this.

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

"But it's not fair!"

Glee is practically radiating from Jean.

"But I pay for this education!" Eren fumes, voice rising. "And you get _paid_ to just stand there?"

"No, Yeager, apparently I'm getting paid for babysitting."

"Oh, this is bullshit." Eren stands and scoops up his folder. He storms out of the seminar room and slams the door. The class is silent.

"Anyone else fancy having a temper tantrum, or can I teach you now?" Levi says dryly. He looks to Jean. "How about you, Kirstein?"

"I'm set thanks, sir," Jean smirks.

"Right we are."

…

"Levi, my friend; take a seat."

Dr Ackerman sits himself down in the guest chair opposite Erwin in the Head of Programme's office.

Erwin heaves a sigh from behind his desk. "Levi," Erwin begins, linking his fingers, resting them on the desk and trying to keep an amused smile for his face. "Eren Yeager has been in here to complain about you." Erwin pauses. "Again." Levi scowls but Erwin continues. "He says that you're deliberately victimising him and that you said …" Here, the Head of Programme looks to a written statement for reference. "That teaching him 'was like babysitting'."

"But it is like babysitting."

"Levi –"

"The kid is bright and clever, and he doesn't want to learn from me. He has so much potential and it makes me so angry that he's throwing it away. I want him to do well, but for some reason the kid is hell bent on winding me up. He acts like a child, constantly pushing my buttons to get a reaction and then flouncing out of my classes when he doesn't get his own way, so _yes_ , Erwin; teaching that Eren Yeager brat _is_ like babysitting."

Erwin's blue eyes twinkle and he raises his chin slightly to call over Levi's shoulder. "Alright, Eren; you can join us now."

A bashful Eren enters the room, staring at his shoes and sits down in the seat beside Levi, who doesn't even look at him. They fold their arms in unison. Erwin is amused.

"Right. You two need to make up," Erwin says simply. "Levi, apologise to Eren."

"He said I was like Napoleon." Levi growls.

"He called my hair stupid!" Eren argues.

"He threw up in my kitchen sink!"

"He spilt tea on me – !"

"—I _said_ I was sorry –"

"No, you were just upset that you wasted tea –"

"You –"

"ENOUGH." Erwin barks. "Do I have to put you both in the Get Along Shirt?"

"Don't test me, Eyebrows," Levi snaps, flushing slightly.

"Then stop squabbling like school children. Eren, stop winding up Dr Ackerman. Levi, stop rising to it and punishing your student. Oh; and you can't deduct marks from Yeager's assessments because he rolled his eyes at you."

" _Told you_." Eren hisses. Levi glares at him.

"You're both dismissed. Work it out," Erwin says and Eren stands and leaves first, murmuring a goodbye, with Levi right behind him.

As soon as the door of Erwin's office is closed, Levi turns to Eren.

"Alright: I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, kid." Levi says gruffly. "I guess I have been a bit unprofessional."

Eren shrugs. "I guess throwing up in your apartment on the second day does set a bit of a difficult boundary to follow. And I have been a bit of a brat. I suppose."

"So …" Levi clears his throat. Both of them avoid looking at each other. "See you around."

"Yeah. Sure thing."

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

They part ways, and Eren makes his way back to the flat for a few hours before leaving to go to a lecture with Jean headed by Dr Ral after lunch. When the lecture is done, the two walk back and are greeted by the girls.

Annie is balancing on a chair, hanging up some holographic stars on the ceiling, and Christa and Mikasa are putting up a handmade banner reading 'HAPPY B'DAY ARMIN!'. Ymir is pinning up a paperchain whilst Sasha keeps an eye on the food cooking in the small and unreliable electric oven.

"Oh good; I'm glad you're back," Mikasa says, distractedly. "Can you nip out and get some party hats and prinks?"

Eren groans. "Ugh, Mika – you could have just _texted_ me!"

Mikasa jumps down from the chair and sits down to help Ymir with the paperchains.

"Tough," she says simply.

"I'll go, Mikasa," Jean offers immediately. Eren rolls his eyes.

" _Kiss ass_." Eren grumbles.

"We made a list," Annie says and points to a piece of purple paper with a long list of alcohol and mixers and food written in silver glittery gel pen.

"I'm not walking around Sainsbury's with that," Jean says adamantly.

Eren sniggers. "What's wrong, Horse-face? Worried it's going to compromise your masculinity?"

Jean looks as if he wants to hit Eren, but Mikasa just waves the two of them down.

"Fine, I'll take it," Jean says finally and snatching up the list, marches out of the flat.

The rest of them finish setting up the kitchen ready for Armin's return. Mikasa leaves for her MathSoc meeting and Jean returns with bags in both hands, clinking with the promise of a highly intoxicated evening ahead of them.

9pm rolls around and everyone troops in, Armin at the head of the army.

"Hey! How was your lab with Dr Hange?!" Marco asks as Armin sits on the sofa and Reiner pours him a drink with an alarming alcohol:mixer ratio.

"It was fun – Hange remembered it was my birthday so she set fire to some chemicals and there was some colourful fire."

"I thought I could smell burning," Mikasa comments thoughtfully.

"RIGHT!" Reiner claps his hands together. "Let's start drinking!"

…

 _Buzzzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

" _Hello_?"

"Yo, Ackerman!" Eren cheers into the intercom.

Levi sighs. It's 2am. Eren is clearly hammered again, but he doesn't sound as blackout as usual. Why does he always end up at Levi's apartment?!

"Eren, go home," Levi tries, knowing it's futile. Drunk Eren is surprisingly stubborn.

" _I just wanna talk_ ," Eren whines. " _I got bored at the club_."

"Fine." Levi lets him in and before long he's knocking on the door. "Who is it," Levi calls dryly.

"History repeating itself!" Eren calls cheerfully.

Levi opens the door. "You're been working on that one, haven't you?"

"All day," Eren grins.

Levi steps aside and watches Eren come in. He takes his shoes off and Levi raises an eyebrow.

"You're actually taking your shoes off?!"

"I've seen your face when I tread dirt into the seminar rooms, I'm trying to stay on your good side," Eren replies simply.

Levi doesn't reply, but instead flicks the kettle on, making them both a cup of tea. He hands one to Eren and sits in the armchair opposite him.

"So what were you doing this evening?" Levi asks tiredly.

"It's Armin's birthday so we went out and tried to make him do 19 shots, but he failed after seven and threw up on Jean. So that was amazing. But I was getting bored."

"I see."

"What were you up to?" Eren blows on his tea, attempting to get a hold on his drunkenness.

"The usual; working," Levi says flatly. "So why did you leave your best mate's birthday, then, kid?"

Eren shrugs. "I told you; I got bored of the club."

"And why did you come _here_?"

Eren stalls for time by carefully sipping on his tea, cradling it in his hands. "Well. You always seem to be awake and it must get lonely here, so I thought you might want some company. You know. Trying to get along and such."

Levi makes a noise of reluctant agreement.

"When's _your_ birthday, Sir?" Eren asks suddenly.

Levi hesitates. "December 25th."

Eren sits up, green eyes wide. " _Christmas Day?_ "

"Yes."

"Your birthday is _Christmas Day_?!"

"What is the big deal –?"

"Just that … you know. Christmas is a magical and happy time. And you're. You know. You."

Levi narrows his eyes. "I can be magical and happy." He says indignantly. Eren snorts.

"How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"128?"

"Shitty brat."

"100? Am I getting close?"

"You're such an ass," Levi shakes his head with a shadow of a smile. Eren feels a jolt of triumph. "I'm 29."

"Oh." Eren seems disappointed. "You're not as old as I thought you were."

"You're so full of shit, Eren."

The boy's ears prick. "You never call me by my name."

"Alright, kid, don't get emotional about it."

Eren laughs but is cut off by his phone ringing. He answers it. "Hello?"

" _Eren, where are you_?" It's Mikasa sounding drunk and worried.  
"I'm … at Dr Ackerman's flat."

Mikasa is silent for a minute. "Eren …"

"Look, Mika, leave it, it's fine," Eren flicks his eyes to Levi who looks slightly uncomfortable.

"It's Armin's birthday –"

"Look, I'll come back now, okay?"

"Alright. See you in a minute."

Eren hangs up and there's suddenly an awkward silence between him and Levi.

"Dr Ackerman –"

"Call me Levi."

"Are … are you sure?" Eren asks uncertainly. "Is this a trick? Because you said if we didn't call you by 'Dr Ackerman', you would make our lives hell."

"Again; don't get emotional about it."

Eren stands. "Thanks for the tea, Levi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Levi stands too and walks Eren to the door. "Take care, brat."

"You too, Napoleon."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long – I've had massive writer's block with this chapter. It's another short one, I'm really not happy with how it turned out, but even so, I hope you enjoy it.**

"Yeager, take that monstrosity off your head."

"Good morning to you too, Dr Ackerman."

Levi glowers at Eren from over the top of his glasses as he enters the seminar room. Eren grins cheerfully at him, a bright red Santa hat on his head with a little silver bell which jingles. It's too much for 9am.

"Right, brats," Levi slams his satchel on the desk and sits back in his chair, flask in hand. "Christmas projects." The class groans. "Yeah yeah, tough life. Try paying taxes, that'll give you all something to groan about."

Eren sniggers, having become accustomed to Levi's dry and cutting sense of humour by now. The action of Eren's head shaking makes the bell on the end of his hat ring and Levi's head immediately snaps to his direction.

"Take it off."

"Shan't."

Jean, looking half asleep slumped in his chair with arms folded and eyes heavy, reaches over suddenly and in a flash has ripped the hat from Eren's head, stuffing it into his bag.

"HEY!" Eren says indignantly.

"Kirstein, you've automatically earnt a First." Levi says dryly.

Jean gives a tired grunt, returning to his previous state of half sleep.

"Christmas projects then," Levi continues. "Pair up."

Mina and Hitch immediately look at each other, and Thomas and Marlowe share an understanding nod.

Eren looks around the room and groans. "Awh, come on; I don't wanna work with Horse-face!"

"Cut the crap, Yeager." Levi yawns and takes a long drink from his flask.

"Sorry, Sir."

It has not gone unnoticed by the rest of the seminar group that Levi and Eren's relationship has improved and shifted in the past month.

It's now December, and the university has entered a state of Christmas hype. Christmas trees adorn the entrance of the Titan building, and paperchains wrap around the staircases. But for someone born on Christmas Day, Dr Levi Ackerman sure couldn't, in his own words, 'give less of a fuck' about his students' love of the festivities.

"So. Projects: I want you to put together a PowerPoint Presentation about how to work together," Levi can't hold back the cutting tone of voice and eye roll. "Don't complain about it because I can assure you all I have no interest in sitting through an hour of you lot telling me how to work as part of a team."

Eren sticks his hand up in the air. Levi pointedly ignores him. He waves his hand around.

"What is it, Yeager?" Levi sighs finally.

"Can you make Jean give my hat back yet?"

"No. Kirstein, burn it."

The class passes with more of Levi's dry comments and clear hatred of the module he's forced to teach. Everyone leaves until it's just Eren lagging behind.

"I despise this module," Levi complains heavily.

"You hide it so well," Eren says slyly. Levi gives him a look.

"Get out of here, you shitty brat," Levi snaps, but his voice lacks his usual cut of malice. In all truth, Levi is finding himself warming to the kid.

Eren gives a warm, full laugh. "Bye, Levi," he grins, only using his name when there's no one around. Levi notices and appreciates this.

"Bye, Eren."

With one last boyish grin, Eren leaves the seminar room and Levi can't help the small smile that tugs at his lips.

Eren heads back to the flat, thinking about Levi. His sexuality has always been something of a mystery, but not a concerning one. Eren has been with both guys and girls over the years, and has found joy in both: Eren just like _people_. Funny people. People with depth and character and a little bit of a challenge.

Unlocking the door to the flat, Eren is immediately accosted by Sasha. "CHRISTMAS TREE TIME!" She grabs his hand and pulls him into the kitchen where Ymir and Mikasa are unravelling bundles of cheap gold tinsel and fairy lights whilst Jean and Armin are setting up a 6ft fake Christmas tree.

"Hey, Eren!" Armin calls from behind the tree, peering out from the branches.

"Hey guys," Eren dumps his bag on the floor.

"Just in time! We didn't want to start without you," Mikasa says. "Oh –Jean is going to give your Santa hat back." She adds pointedly shooting a glare to a mildly abashed Jean, who suddenly busies himself with rearranging the branches.

There's several boxes of plastic baubles in colours of silver, gold and purple. The boys had wanted multicolours, but Mikasa had put her foot down and demanded that they were to have a colour scheme and damn well _stick to it_.

They get to, picking up baubles and placing them on the tree whilst Armin plays the Michael Bublé Christmas CD over Jean's complaining that Bublé sounds like a pub singer.

"What are we going to use as the angel?" Ymir wonders allowed.

"Already got it covered," Jean says with a conspiratorial smirk. He briefly disappears from the kitchen and reappears triumphantly holding an empty toilet role with a pixelated photo of Levi's face on it.

Eren stares and then laughs.

"Where did you even _get_ that picture!?" Mikasa asks disapprovingly.

Jean shrugs. "His staff ID picture is on the website."

"Let's add glitter to him!"

Eren cackles and grabs a tube of glitter glue, drawing a sloppy halo on the picture of Levi's head. Finally, Eren stretches up high and places the makeshift angel of Levi on the top of the tree, his pixelated image glowering down at them all. The boys beam.

"When are the others getting here?" Armin asks.

Mikasa is typing on her phone. "Annie's coming over now and the others coming later."

Ymir and Sasha check their phones too and the boys share a look of exasperation at the girls' group chat, feeling irrationally annoyed that the girls always talk behind their backs.

"You're all so paranoid," Ymir teases, seeing their faces.

"What do you guys _talk_ about?!" Jean asks sulkily.

"You lot." The three of them reply in distracted unison, all of them on their phones.

Eren points to Jean and then to his crotch. Jean scowls at him.

"Yeah we already know that Jean's dick is –"

" _Mir_!" Mikasa kicks Ymir to shut her up and blushes slightly as Sasha sniggers and Jean looks confused. There's a knock on the door and Mikasa jumps to her feet. "That's Annie."

Ymir gives a wink to Jean who goes red as she passes him and Sasha follows them out of the door.

"What's up with your dick, Kirstein?" Eren asks gleefully.

"Shut the fuck up, Yeager."

…

Levi opens his door to find Eren leaning against the door frame.

"Howdy," Eren greets.

"Why don't you smell like a bar for once?" Levi frowns and steps aside to let Eren in, watching as he removes his shoes and takes his usual spot on the sofa. Levi goes and puts the kettle on; it's all routine by now.

"Because I'm not drunk for once," Eren replies.

Levi prepares the teapot and pulls out two mugs, placing them on the smooth marble countertop. "May I ask why you've turned up here sober?"

"We were having a Christmas tree decorating party with hot chocolate, and then everyone started to pair off into their little couples, so …"

Levi glances to Eren. "So you came here?" He hands him a mug.

"Thanks. And yeah, why not?"

Levi doesn't reply.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Levi sits on the other end of the sofa. It's been weeks since Levi distanced himself by sitting on the armchair at the other end of the room.

"If you must."

"What are you attracted to?" Eren looks down and appears to be immersed in the rim of his mug.

Levi blinks. "Excuse me?"

"I mean like … you know. What … are you attracted to? I really don't know how I can ask that any clearer."

"Stop being a shitty smart ass," Levi rolls his eyes. "Tall people."

"What?"

"I'm attracted to tall people." Levi shrugs.

Eren looks at Levi. "I'm tall."

"Eren."

The teenager waves a hand. "So you're not doing anything again this evening?"  
"How am I supposed to ever do anything when you're constantly knocking on my door demanding my attention?" Levi retorts with a wry smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Eren teases.

"Well it's more because Erwin and Hange have started seeing each other, actually."

"Yeah. My friends are being incestuous, too."

"Kirstein still nailing your sister?"

"That too."

They sit in silence for a while drinking tea. Eren can't help but notice the atmosphere shifting and tensing, being increasingly aware of Levi beside him on the sofa. Suddenly, the older man reaches over and picks up the sleek black remote, flicking on the large flat screen television which takes up the most of the wall in front of them.

More silence as Levi skips through every channel before turning the TV off again.

Subtlety had never really been Eren Yeager's strong point.

And it most certainly wasn't now as he takes a deep breath and boldly puts his hand on Levi's thigh. The professor's face registers a fraction of surprise.

"Eren …" he starts cautiously, but makes no move to deter him.

Eren ignores the warning. His cheeks flush slightly and he sets his jaw resolutely. Levi's heart is beating wildly in his throat and he swallows hard. His mind is racing, hyperaware that he has only seconds to stop whatever might happen next.

 _Stand up, Levi_! He orders himself. _Get up. Walk to the kitchen. Do something_! But his body refuses to follow through.

By now, Eren has given Levi plenty of time to walk away. He leans forward and kisses him.

Levi is frozen at first. His mind has gone into overdrive with warnings and panic and possible terrible scenarios.

 _Oh to hell with it_.

Levi pulls Eren closer to him, cradling the boy's face in his hands. Now it's Eren's turn to be frozen in surprise, but quickly recovers, wrapping his arms around Levi and opening his mouth, granting the professor's tongue access to his own.

Levi pulls away, still holding Eren's face. He looks at the boy sadly.

"You're about ten years too early, Eren."

Now, Levi stands and crosses the small apartment to the kitchenette. He leans against the marble and suddenly looks as if he's aged a decade with exhaustion.

Eren sits in a stunned silence.

"I guess, I should … go …" Eren says quietly and slowly gets to his feet, unsure of his position.

"You don't have to leave," Levi says gently.

Eren hovers. A part of him wants to leave and escape the humiliation, but a stronger part of him wants to stay here with Levi. He can still taste him on his lips.

Levi sits back on the sofa and turns on the TV again as if nothing has even happened. He finds an old re-run of _The Big Bang Theory_ and Eren groans.

"God, don't tell me you like that shit," he says.

Levi smirks. "I like the background noise. But I despise laugh tracks."

The tension suddenly diffuses, Eren sits back down, slumping back in his usual spot. He pulls out his phone and types a message to Armin: _Gonna be late back so don't worry_.

They sit in a companionable silence watching the show for a while, and intersperse these moments with chatting aimlessly, as if a kiss had never even happened.

But Levi can't get it out of his mind.

…

It's been two weeks since the kiss. And in those two weeks, Eren has been spending more and more time at Levi's apartment, more often than not, sober. Lectures and seminars have passed in a blur as the run up to Christmas holidays fast catches up with them all.

Eren goes out with his friends, but always finds an excuse to leave early, drinking less alcohol every time so he's not hammered when he turns up at Levi's door.

The two never talk about the kiss. Instead, they talk. Eren tells Levi all about growing up in a working middle class environment with Mikasa: his father the head doctor at a hospital and his mother as a stay at home housewife. Levi notices how Eren's eyes light up when he talks about his mother. It's clear he adores her.

In exchange, Levi tells Eren about his own mother and her death when he was young. He tells Eren about the struggles he faced growing up with nothing and no one other than his Uncle Kenny who was well meaning but deep in gambling debts.

But Levi is becoming too attached to the boy. He finds himself looking forward to the evenings he used to spend in solidarity, his heart racing when he hears the intercom buzz, scolding himself for letting it all get this far.

It's a night like every other. 2am rolls around, and with the new hour brings the buzzing of the intercom and the knock on the apartment door.

"Hey, Levi," Eren waltzes in wearing a plain white t-shirt and impossible tight black skinny jeans. His hair is messy and it's clear he's once again ditched his friends on a night out.

"Eren."

"Jean is doing my head in; if he tries to dry hump my sister on the dance floor in front of me one more time, I'm going to rearrange his face." Eren slumps himself on the sofa after taking off his shoes. "Plus, Annie and Bertl are basically married, Connie and Sasha have a weird thing going on, and now I'm _pretty_ sure Ymir and Christa are hooking up on the down low." Eren thinks. "I hate couples."

Levi lifts his eyebrows in empathy, staying standing for once. "I know, kid. It's the same with Erwin and the mad scientist at the moment. Nothing like third wheeling."

Levi lingers, remaining on his feet. Finally, he sighs.

"Eren," Levi starts tiredly. "This can't keep happening."

The teen looks confused. "What?"

"This." Levi gestures to Eren on _his_ sofa, in _his_ home. "The boundaries are getting too blurred."

Eren narrows his eyes and sits up, planting his feet firmly on the floor. "What _boundaries_?"

"Don't make this difficult, Yeager."

Eren blinks, a fire suddenly sparking in his usually serene ocean eyes. "My apologies, _Dr Ackerman_."

"Eren –"

"No." Eren stands, suddenly. His face is flushed with both anger and humiliation. "No, _fuck you_ , Levi."

"Eren, don't be like this –"

Eren stares at him, open mouthed. "Seriously?!" He gives a derisive bark of laughter. "Whatever. I'm out of here." Eren marches to the door, throwing it open.  
" _Eren_ –!"

The door slams shut, Eren on the other side of it. Levi stares in despair, the sudden loneliness being cripplingly oppressive to him.

" _Fuck_." Levi hisses to himself and reaches for his phone, hesitating before calling. "Erwin? Can … can you and Hange come over?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've made you guys wait for long enough. So here we go; hold onto your fedoras for some Ereri smut! Let me know what you guys want to see more of in the upcoming chapters, but for now, enjoy!**

"Eren, stop putting in stupid animations."

"Stop making stupid comments."

"Seriously – _delete that fucking cat picture_."

"Shut up, Horse-face."

"How are we supposed to do a presentation on working together, when we _can't work together_?!"

It's midnight in the Sina Library at the University of Shiganshina. Jean and Eren are sat at a small table on the third floor, huddled around Jean's MacBook trying to scrape together a presentation for the next day, having left their Christmas project until the day before.

"Eren, _please_. I am too fucking tired for your shit right now," Jean grumbles, running one hand through his hair.

"Remind me again," Eren begins, typing a slide which reads ' _Don't work with Jean Kirstein if you want to get a good grade_ '. "Why we aren't working on this in the flat. That we both live in?"

"Because," Jean huffs in exasperation, pressing furiously on the backspace key deleting Eren's comment. "We would end up getting distracted and play Call of Duty."

For once, Eren doesn't disagree.

"Now come on; we need to do the last slide and write up our cue cards," Jean rubs his eyes and takes a long drink of Red Bull. Eren rolls his eyes.

They power on for another hour, Jean doing most of the work with Eren occasionally chipping in to feel useful.

"Jeeee-aaaan," Eren finally groans, his head supported heavily in his hands, elbows on the table. "Please, are we done yet?"

Jean finishes scribbling out the last cue card with a stab of his biro pen on the card as the final full stop. "We're done," Jean tells him tiredly.

"Thank _fuck_ ," Eren yawns widely. "Can we go home now?"

"We need to do a run through before tomorrow morning," Jean attempts a firm tone, but his voice is lacking the conviction needed to persuade Eren who exploits this weakness immediately.

"No we don't; we need to go to bed and get sleep so we can actually present it tomorrow."

Jean is too tired to argue. "Fuck it." He says. "Let's go."

Jean closes his laptop and together they sweep up their copious sheets of paper and discarded cue cards, dumping them in Eren's backpack.

In a silence of self absorbed exhaustion, both teenagers shrug on their hoodies and slump out of the library, the early morning cold December air being sobering to their sleepy senses. They don't talk at all on the way back to their flat and only grunt 'goodnight' to each other once in the hallway, stepping into their respective rooms to collapse in bed.

When his alarm goes off, it feels like Eren has only just closed his eyes. Groaning, he flings out an arm and snatches up his phone to turn the shrill alarm off, forcing himself to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes.

To say that he is exhausted, is an understatement. Not to mention that the thought of being in a small confined classroom with Levi for the first time since their argument is causing Eren a copious amount of anxiety.

Eren pulls himself out of bed and into the steamy shower, lathering his body in a minty body wash to attempt to wake himself up. It's been two days now since Eren stormed out of Levi's apartment. He'd slammed the door so hard behind him he was surprised that it hadn't splintered in the frame. Since then, Eren had avoided all seminars and lectures taught by Levi, but this morning, he had to face his fear.

Eren turns off the shower and braces himself for the cold of opening the shower screen door, gritting his teeth as he does so, reaching for a towel and drying off, throwing on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a thick cable knit maroon jumper. He's just sitting on his bed lacing up a pair of Doc Martens when Jeans knocks on his door. It's 8:30.

"Coming," Eren calls, standing and shrugging on a jacket, grabbing his backpack, wallet, phone and keys. He opens the door to find Jean; clean dry hair and heavy eyes.

"Did you use a hairdryer?" Eren asks suspiciously.

Jean shrugs. "Your sister insisted. Didn't want me going out in the cold with wet hair."

Eren passes a hand over his own newly washed and still damp hair. He gives a noise of annoyance at the attention Mikasa is now paying to Jean.

"Come on then. Let's get this over this." Eren grumbles, pushing past Jean and down the stairs, out onto the quay front.

It's quite frankly, freezing. There's a bitter winter wind which stings the boys' cheeks as they pass over the bridge and into the Titan building, up to the second floor. Eren sets his jaw with a tight chest as he pushes open the door to the seminar room.

Levi is already in there, perfect suit, glasses on, and flask in hand.  
"Morning, brats," he greets curtly.

"Sir." Jean says. Eren doesn't say anything.

"Yeager, why is your hair frozen?" Levi asks, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

Eren scowls. The atmosphere is tense and Jean looks from Levi to Eren who is staring at his shoes.

"Uh … can we go first?" Jean tries to diffuse the weird tension.

"Whatever, Kirstein," Levi says dismissively.

Jean heads to the computer, slotting in his memory stick and setting up the presentation on the big screen as the rest of their seminar class file in.

" _Stop being a jerk to Ackerman_ ," Jean hisses to Eren from the corner of his mouth when Levi turns his back to them for a moment.

Eren ignores him and takes his coat off, draping it over the back of a chair before rooting in his bag for their cue cards. He pulls them out, handing them to Jean who stares at them.

"The fuck are you giving me these for?"

"They're our cue cards, you fuck-wit." Eren replies snappily.

Jean briefly imagines what it would be like to punch him. "No; these are the shitty draft ones. Where are the ones I spent _an hour_ writing out?"

Eren blinks. "I thought those were them?"

Jean is silent. Both of them back track in their minds and groan.

"They're in the –"

"Library." Jean finishes. "Ackerman – can I run to the library to –"

"No. You're presenting now."

"But sir –"

"Work together, Kirstein. That is, after all, the point of this pointless module. Oh would you look at that; irony." Levi says dryly, sitting in one of the chairs at the back of the room with a pad of paper and pen to judge the presentations.

Knowing there's no use in arguing, in a heavy defeat, the two boys slouch up to the front of the class.

"Working together," Jean starts as he begins the presentation. "Is difficult with someone you don't normally get along with, for reasons such as personal differences, opposing views –"

"Screwing your sister," Eren says under his breath, heard by no one else other than Jean who shoots him a glare, and Levi who smirks.

" _However_ ," Jean ploughs on and clicks for the next slide. "Working together and learning to over come differences can be – _dammit, Eren, I told you to delete the picture of the cat_."

…

Finally, the last presentation is done. Hitch and Mina finish their presentation with confidence. Eren can't help notice how Hitch's arrogance gets right under Levi's skin. Thomas and Marlowe bumble through their own presentation, cue cards out of order, staring down constantly, and against all odds, it's Jean and Eren's presentation which is the best, despite some teething problems.

"Nice going, brats," Levi says deadpan. "You managed your first assessed presentation and because I'm feeling generous, you can all have a First for this." Suspicious silence. "Ungrateful little shits," Levi grumbles. "Fine, you can all fail it. Merry Christmas."

"No!" Jean interjects. "I think we're all just a little bit –"

"Fucking stunned." Eren mutters. Jean elbows him hard in the ribs.

" _Pleasantly surprised_ ," Jean finishes tactfully and pointedly.

Levi waves a hand; the common signal that he's had enough of them. They all stand and head for the door.

"Yeager; can you stay behind for a minute." Levi says suddenly. Eren's stomach drops.

"Actually, I – uh –"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Levi says in mock surprise. "I didn't realise that sentence started with 'if it pleases your Highness'." The class sniggers and Eren flushes as maroon as his jumper. Everyone leaves and Jean closes the door behind him.

It's just the two of them.

"You've got a bit of an attitude this morning," Levi comments sarcastically.

"What do you want, _Dr Ackerman_?"

"Oh cut the crap, Eren," Levi snaps irritably. "We both know the other night turned out badly. But I don't want this to affect our professional relationship."

Eren looks him dead in the eyes. "Just our professional relationship?"

Levi hesitates. "Look … I'm not good at this stuff. If you want, you can come over tonight and we can talk."

Eren doesn't makes any facial cue that he's even heard Levi. "Can I go now?"

Defeated Levi shrugs and Eren strides out, Levi's cold grey eyes boring into the teenager's broad back.

…

Levi sits in his flat alone and on edge. He doesn't even know if Eren is going to turn up to talk, and he certainly doesn't know why he even cares so much. So what if the kid's stupid green eyes have been on his mind since the first day of term. So what if the brat's humour makes Levi involuntarily laugh, and _so what_ if Levi has gotten himself off thinking about him. God, Levi was in deep.

The night Eren had walked out, Levi called in the troops. Erwin and Hange had turned up with a bottle of Malbec and Levi had told them everything. Erwin was quietly disapproving but offered sound advice to smooth things over with Yeager to avoid later complications. This had been helpful.

Hange had simply wailed about forbidden romance and gushed about Eren's green eyes. This had _not_ been helpful.

It's 11pm. Levi paces his flat and tries to do the math; if Eren was out with his friends, he wouldn't be over for another few hours, but the past few weeks, Eren had been turning up earlier and earlier.

Levi tries to make a cup of tea to soothe his nerves but it doesn't help. It simply makes him think about how he usually makes two cups of tea.

The hours roll painfully by. 1am. 2am. 3am. Levi loses more and more hope by the entrance of each new hour.

4am. 5am.

Levi is heading to bed when a knock on his door stirs him. Unfazed as it's probably a neighbour, Levi crosses the apartment and opens the door. His heart almost bursts.

"You came."

Eren stands straight, face set and eyes ablaze. Levi steps back to let the unnaturally tall teenager into his apartment.

"How did you get into the main building?" Levi asks.

"Someone was leaving and I caught the door." Eren mutters, stepping past Levi.

"Thank you for coming over."

"I couldn't sleep," Eren says simply. "You've fucked me up."

"Sit down," Levi gestures to the sofa.

"I'll stand, thanks."

"Eren, sit the fuck down."

With pursed lips, Eren crosses the room and sits himself on the very edge of the armchair, folding his arms across his chest. With great difficulty, Levi manages to refrain from rolling his eyes. He sits down on the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees.

Levi takes a deep breath. "Look – the other night … I'm sorry. I just panicked a bit. I've not taken that much interest in my students before, and I've certainly not had one of my students give me as much interest as you do."

Eren stays silent, lips still pursed.

Levi continues. "You're such a shit. You really are. But I can tolerate you just about. And I don't _hate_ your company –"

"Levi, are you trying to flirt with me? Because you're doing a really shit job of it."

"Don't push it."

Eren gives a slight laugh, his previously stony expression softening. "Look, I know I'm young and your student. So if it makes you uncomfortable then we can just pretend none of this ever happened."

Levi blinks. "How do you act like a five year old all the time and then you come out with something mature like that?! That's not fair."

Eren gives a shrug and offers the man a sad smile. "No point in trying to talk you into anything, is there." Eren wearily gets to his feet. "So if that's all, I'll leave you in peace, Dr Ackerman."

"Stubborn fucking brat," Levi says softly, standing and stepping to Eren. He pulls the boy down to his height and kisses him on the mouth.

Eren registers brief surprise before kissing him back, hard.

"I'm sorry." Levi says against his lips. "We shouldn't do this –"

"Shut up," Eren says in a gravelly voice and Levi can't help but find himself turned on by Eren taking control. Eren roughly threads one hand through Levi's dark hair, holding him against him, tongues eagerly intertwining in a mess of heat, passion, and apology. Just as Eren starts moving them towards Levi's bedroom, the older man pulls away.

"Eren have you ever –"

Eren rolls his eyes. "Really, Levi?"

"Stop being such a fucking –" Eren cuts him off with another kiss and this time it's Levi who pulls them to the bedroom and onto the crisp white waffle sheets where they fall on top of each other, limbs automatically wrapping around each other in a natural rhythm.

Eren adjusts himself so he's above Levi, straddling him and looking down with clear adoration in his deep green eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've thought about this," Eren murmurs.

With steady hands, making him appear more confident and assured than he actually feels, Eren peels off Levi's soft grey t-shirt. Revealing the man's marble chest, Eren gulps and immediately presses his lips into Levi's stomach, kissing the skin pulled taught over sharp hipbones. Eren plants soft, slow kisses all over Levi's chest and stomach, moving lower towards the band of the professor's jeans.

Levi threads his finger's through Eren's brunette hair, holding him tightly and involuntarily arching his back into Eren's kisses. Levi gives a sigh of pleasure and Eren runs his hands up along the man's thighs and over to his belt.

Levi helps Eren with removing his jeans and underwear, lying completely bare in front of Eren who marvels at his small but strong body. Eren kisses up the inside of Levi's thighs hearing the older man's ragged sighs of desperation. Lazily and teasingly, Eren runs a tongue up and down Levi's member. Levi balls the sheets in his fists.

" _Eren_." He hisses. " _Eren. Please_."

With one last teasing lick and secret smirk to himself, Eren finally takes Levi fully into his mouth and Levi moans out loud as Eren begins to bob his head. Levi rakes his fingers through the teenager's head, holding him tight as Eren gives Levi the most exquisite pleasure he's ever know.

Levi can't help the tirade of profanities that tumble from him mouth as Eren works him expertly in his mouth. Levi looks down to him and Eren flicks his eyes up to meet his; fire burning in that deep green ocean. It doesn't take Levi long.

" _Fuck, Eren, I'm – Eren –_!"

Levi comes hard into Eren's eager mouth and for a few seconds is left blinking stars from his vision, breathing heavily. Eren slows down, eventually pulling away completely and kissing his way back up Levi's chest.

The professor holds him close. "I'm so sorry – it's been a while –"

"Don't apologise," Eren cuts him off. "Anyway; I've heard that you have less control the older you get."

"You're such a little shit."

Eren grins.

"You better wash your mouth before you kiss me." Levi says, still breathing heavily.

"Sure," Eren bounces off the bed. "You work on getting your breath back, old man."

"I will kill you, Yeager."

Eren laughs and heads into the bathroom, washing his face and rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, looking into the mirror at his flushed face. Giving Levi pleasure was the most rewarding thing he'd done in years.

The door opens and Levi enters the immaculate marble bathroom.

"Shower." He says simply, stepping into the large walk-in shower and turning the hot water on.

"Uh …" Eren hovers as he watches Levi's image disappear behind a cloud of steam.

The door slides open again and Levi pokes his head out giving him a look of exasperation. "Eren, get in."

"Oh right –" Eren pulls off his t-shirt and drops his jeans and boxers, joining Levi beneath the hot water.

Levi looks at Eren's body for the first time and can't help being mildly amazed. For such a tall, lanky looking kid, Eren is toned and lithe in all the right place.

"You marvelling at my exquisite masterpiece of a body?" Eren teases and Levi gives him a look. The water falls over them and Levi picks up a bottle of body wash, pouring some of the teal liquid in his hands before placing them on Eren's body to lather him up.

Eren feels himself burn beneath Levi's touch and flutters his eyes closed as Levi's hand moves lower down his stomach eventually taking him into hand. Eren stifles a small moan and Levi slowly starts to move his hand around Eren's member. Eren feels his knees weaken and has to push his palms into the wall behind Levi, resting his forehead on the older man's shoulder as Levi works him perfectly until it's Eren who is panting Levi's name before coming hard.

"Fuck." Eren states into Levi's neck.

"You have such a way with words."

Eren pulls away, still breathing heavily with a dazed smile on his face and sticks his head under the direct stream of water, pushing his hair back and washing himself down.

The two finish in the shower and step out, wrapping themselves in towels.

"You're staying here tonight," Levi says simply. "Jesus, it's 7am." They enter the bedroom, early morning light beginning to bleed in through the crack in the curtains. Eren suddenly yawns and uses the small towel in his hand to ruffle up his hair in an attempt to dry it.

"Don't you have a class tomorrow?" Eren asks.

"Yes – and so do you." Levi replies firmly, drying himself off and pulling on a clean t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

"Nah," Eren states. Levi passes Eren a t-shirt and the teenager pulls it on, laughing when it's much tighter on Eren than it is on Levi. "I'm going to sleep through it."

"Tsk," Levi rolls his eyes. "Students."

Eren grins and pulls his boxers back on.

"Bed." Levi states and Eren wastes no time in slipping beneath the covers, tiredness suddenly catching up with him. He lies back on the pillows and Levi joins him.

Eren offers his arm and with mild reluctance, Levi allows Eren to cuddle him. Secretly, he enjoys it; but he's not about to tell Eren that.

"Go to sleep, brat."

"Yes, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: a chapter wherein Eren is every university student ever._**

"Eren."

"Nngh."

"Oi. Eren. _Eren_. Wake the fuck up."

With one final violent shake, Levi finally succeeds in rousing the teenager lying on his stomach, with tousled bed head and mouth lolling open.

"Wh-?" Eren teases open bleary eyes, squinting in the sunshine. "What time is it?" He croaks sleepily.  
Levi is already showered and dressed, knotting his tie as he unapologetically throws the curtains open. Eren groans loudly, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"8am. Get up." Levi tells him shortly.

Eren pulls the covers over his face and Levi rolls his eyes.

"Eren, I do not have time for your childish endeavours this morning." Levi huffs irritably, running out of patience, but much to his amazement, Eren is already snoring softly again. Levi rips the covers completely off the boy, revealing his completely bare form. " _Eren_."

"Sleeping." Eren whines. "Leave me."

Levi makes a _tsk_ noise of annoyance. "Whatever. Later, brat." But Eren is asleep again.

Collecting his flask from the kitchen and shouldering his satchel, Levi leaves his apartment, locking the door behind him and makes his way to the university. He can't stop thinking about last night and the gorgeous student who is now lying naked in his bed. Through his irritation at trying to get Eren out of bed, Levi can't help but feel a small thrill of joy at this situation. Although he's not convinced that Erwin is going to see it that way.

Levi wonders how and when to tell his best friends. Hange is going to be thrilled. Erwin is most definitely _not_ going to be thrilled.

Levi's morning passes slowly; a seminar with dissertation third years and two lectures with second years about the emergence and abolition of magic in the Middle Ages; different to his usual area of speciality, but a man is allowed a hobby.

By lunchtime, Levi is tired of students. He joins Hange and Erwin at dinner and sits quietly as Hange gushes on about fire and chemicals.

"So what did you do last night, Levi?" Erwin asks pointedly. Levi jumps slightly. Erwin's blue eyes hold a degree of knowing, but how could he? Then again, Erwin had always had an uncanny sense of knowing things.

"The usual," Levi mutters, refusing to look Erwin in the eye. He looks at his watch and sighs, aiming for nonchalance and suspecting that he's missed it. "It's 1pm – I'm going home."

"Levi, do you _ever_ have afternoon classes?" Hange asks thoughtfully. Levi ignore hers.

"Bye."

Walking out, Levi can literally _feel_ Erwin's piercing blue eyes burning into the back of his head. Levi hurries out of the building and back to his apartment. Surely Eren must be up by now.

He slides the key in the lock and pushes open the door expecting to find Eren on the couch, but he's not there.

"Eren?" Levi calls, locking the door behind him. No answer. Frowning, he calls out into the apartment again. "EREN!" Levi's eyes fall onto the still closed bedroom door. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Levi mutters to himself, setting his satchel down and crossing the room.

Pushing the bedroom door open, he can see that the curtains have been closed again, and there, in the middle of the white rumpled bedsheets, is a mass of brunette hair. " _Seriously_." Levi says loudly and the lump in the bed stirs. "Eren, come on – it's almost 2pm!"

Eren raises his head, smiling dreamily. "Hello, professor." He greets tiredly, letting his head flop back down onto the pillow.

Levi eases off his tie and sits on the bed beside Eren. Eren rolls over to curl against Levi and the older man reaches out a hand to push the teenager's hair off his face.

"You can't sleep all day, brat."

"Challenge accepted." Eren closes his eyes, smiling angelically.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep."

But the teenager is ignoring him, eyes still shut, curled up in the sheets. Levi stands and moves around to the other side of the bed and in one swift motion, picks Eren up. The smaller man is certainly a lot stronger than he looks as he carries Eren to the bathroom, dumping him in the walk-in shower. Eren yelps as Levi turns the shower on the coldest setting, closing the screen door.

"Leeee-viiii," Eren groans sadly from inside the shower. "At least join me!" Eren gets to his feet, moving the temperature gauge to warm.

Levi can't help but smile a little. "I'm going to change the sheets. You get ready and then we can do something this afternoon."

"Fiiiiine," Eren huffs and Levi rolls his eyes again, leaving the bathroom to begin stripping the sheets and putting them in the washing machine.

It's not long before the shower is turned off and Eren emerges in a cloud of steam, cheeks slightly flushed, and hair dripping wet. He finds the toothbrush he left at Levi's house months ago, cleaning his teeth, before dressing himself in the clothes from last night.

"I'm ready!" Eren announces finally, crossing the room and standing in front of Levi who looks up from his spot on the sofa.

"About time." Levi stands, brushing his suit trousers down and looks up at Eren who grins boyishly before leaning down and kissing Levi clumsily on the mouth.

When Eren pulls back, his smile gets if possible, even wider.

"Brat." Levi mutters, trying to hide a smile of his own. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well I mean … is it going to look weird if we're seen out together? And is this a date?"

"Slow down, Eren," Levi says firmly. "This is not a date." Eren's shoulders visibly slouch in disappointment. "And I can drive us out of town a bit."

"Okay." Eren sounds deflated.

"Oi," Levi grasps the boy's chin, making him look him dead in the eyes. "Stop sulking." Eren opens his mouth to protest but Levi cuts him off with a kiss which seems to satisfy the teen.

"Alright," Eren says eventually. "But I have to be back in time for pre-drinks."

" _Tsk_ ," Levi clicks his tongue. "Fine. So am I to expect a drunken visit then? Actually forget it; you're coming back here when you're done with your night out so I know you're safe. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Eren says slyly with a grin.

Levi shakes his head and turns away to swipe up his car keys. "Come on, brat."

Eren follows him out of the apartment and down to the outside of the complex. Levi leads them around the back of the building to a multi-story carpark and over to a sleek black convertible Mercedes. Eren gives a low whistle of appreciation as Levi unlocks the car.

"Eren, do not wolf-whistle Rivaille."

Eren stares, unsure whether to laugh or not. "Excuse me."

Levi immediately adopts a defensive tone. "She is called Rivaille."

"Ravioli?"

" _Rivaille_ , you uncultured swine."

"Didn't know you were such a fan of pasta, Prof," Eren ploughs on mercilessly, hopping into the passenger seat cheerfully as Levi bristles with annoyance.

"You're such a little shit," Levi mutters, getting behind the wheel and starting the engine which purrs to life. "And don't fucking touch anything." He adds, noticing Eren reaching out a hand to the dashboard out of his peripheral vision.

Levi slides into gear and drives them out of the car park and out of the small sleepy city. Eren watches the world go by from his window, enjoying the smooth ride of Levi's car.

"God, you're a fast driver," Eren comments after a few minutes.

Levi doesn't register his comment. "I have places to be," he replies, overtaking a red Corsa and muttering profanities.

"And so much _road rage_ ," Eren adds.

Eventually, Levi pulls into a small village pub, parking up. They get out of the car and enter the small cosy pub, taking seats opposite each other at a greasy timber table.

Levi stares at the table, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"Don't you dare start cleaning this table, Levi," Eren hisses, noticing Levi's expression.

"But it's so filthy."

"You're such a freak – but seriously; do _not_ whip out a bottle of bleach and cloth or I'm leaving."

Levi scowls at Eren before calling over a young disinterested waitress and insisting that she wipe the table down again. He makes the poor girl do it three times whilst Eren sits there burning in embarrassment before Levi eventually dismissed the waitress who can't run away fast enough.

"You don't have to be mean and intimidating to everyone, you know," Eren comments.

"I'm not either of those things!"

Eren raises an eyebrow.

"You hungry?" Levi asks, pulling a menu towards him.

"I sure am," Eren replies, pulling the second menu out of the wooden stand on the table.

They sit in silence for a minute before Eren stands suddenly.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Levi snaps, looking up.

Eren frowns, confused. "Uh, _ordering_."

"Don't be stupid, I'm paying."

"Oh so it _is_ a date then," Eren teases slyly, sitting back down.

Levi narrows his eyes. "Don't push it."

"I'm _joking_ ," Eren laughs fully and Levi rolls his eyes, getting to his feet.

"What do you want?"

"Burger and fries and a Coke pleeeeease."

Eren watches Levi walk over to the rustic bar, ordering their food. Eren can't help smiling slightly and pulls his phone. There's a few messages in the Beyond the Wall chat about pre-drinks for tonight, but Eren doesn't respond. Levi sits back down with a glass of Coke in each hand.

"Here."

"Thank you, Levi."

Levi gives a grunt which Eren takes as 'you're welcome'.

Eren's phone lights up with the group chat. He gives a groan as Jean begins a tirade of sister jokes, indirectly aimed at Eren. "Jean is annoying me."

"Jean is always annoying you," Levi replies. "What's the deal with you two anyway?"

Eren shrugs, replying ' _shut the fuck up, Horse-Face_ ' on the chat. "We've been friends for so many years. Winding each other up is just second nature."

"Have you ever gone a day without arguing?"

Eren thinks. "I think once … on Armin's birthday."

"As in … last month?"

"Indeed." Their food arrives by the same waitress Levi already bullied about cleaning the table and she sets their plates down without even daring to look at Levi. "What about you and Professors Zoë and Smith?"

"Erwin and Hanji? Oh God, we all go way back," Levi picks up a knife and fork to begin eating his burger just as Eren picks his own up with his hands, taking a huge bite. "We were at secondary school together and then all ended up at the same university. So I've known them coming on for … twenty years?"

Eren smirks. "That's longer than I've even been alive."

Levi groans. "Okay, new rule; you're not allowed to say stuff like that. Ever again."

With a laugh, Eren takes another massive bite of his burger and Levi watches in amazement as with a third and final mouthful, Eren has finished the entire thing.

"Wha-?" Eren says, his mouth full.

Levi shakes his head, carefully cutting up his own burger. "Absolutely nothing."

Eren begins to eat his fries with his fingers, chatting on about everything and nothing as Levi listens, interjecting with dry remarks every now and again.

They finish eating and Levi briefly gets up to order a pot of tea. He pours out two cups and they sit sipping.

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Eren asks.

"Might see if Erwin and the mad scientist want to come over."

"What do they think about …" Eren gestures between the two of them much to Levi's amusement. "This."

Levi doesn't reply for a moment, stalling for time by sipping his tea. "Well, this isn't really anything."

Eren doesn't say anything. Levi gives him a look. "Oh come on, Eren. Be realistic." Eren looks down and Levi feels bad for the kid. "Hey. Eren – look at me." The teen reluctantly lifts his eyes to meet Levi's steady grey gaze. "One step at a time, yeah?"

"Sure."

"It's complicated; we can't just jump into anything."

"Sure."

"Eren."

"What?"

"Stop sulking."

They're silent for a few minutes whilst Levi finishes his tea.

"Are you ready to go?" Levi asks eventually.

"Sure."

Levi chooses to ignore Eren's surly attitude and they walk to the car in heavy silence, getting in. Levi starts the car, and the stony silence continues all the way back to Levi's apartment. They park up, enter the flat, and as soon as the front door is closed, Levi turns to Eren.

"Cut the shit, Eren; what's wrong."

"After last night, I thought something was actually happening between us." Eren explodes in white hot rage, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Eren," Levi begins. "You're young."

"You weren't complaining about my age when I had your dick in my mouth!"

"I know – I like you, Eren. I like you a lot."

"Then _what_ is the problem!?" Eren pleads, beyond frustration.

Levi doesn't have an answer. Instead, he sits on the sofa, and grabs Eren's hand, pulling him down beside him.

"So what's the point then? Of me being here? Of me coming over tonight?" Eren snaps roughly, staring ahead at the wall, refusing to look at Levi.

"Because … I do want to see where this goes."

"You've got a fucking weird way of showing it."

"Eren, shut up. This is hard for me, okay? I haven't been in a relationship in years. I don't get into relationships. I don't _do_ this. I don't go on dates, or sleep next to people or any of that. But I like it with you."

"So what? I'm meant to feel honoured?" Eren turns to look at Levi finally, fire in the ocean of his eyes.

"Actually; yes."

"You're so full of it." Eren's anger seems to have melted away slightly. He looks at the clock on his phone and sees the time. "Well I'd better be off."

"Do you have to go right this minute? We're not done here."

"Fine."

"The Christmas holidays are coming up and I'm not going to see you for three weeks – maybe it will be good to have some time apart. To re-evaluate in the New Year."

Eren nods slowly. "Alright."

"I'm sorry, Eren."

"I know. I need to go now."

Levi sighs. "Fine."

They both stand and Levi walks Eren to the door. Silence. Levi's heart is in his mouth. They turn to look at each other, and as soon as they make direct eye contact, all sensibility shatters on the ground at their feet and in one smooth motion, Levi grabs the front of Eren's t-shirt, pulling him roughly down to kiss him.

Eren doesn't even think, spinning around to push Levi against the door, his hands hurriedly untucking Levi's shirt from the waistband of his suit trousers so he can slide his palms on Levi's warm bare skin as their tongues entwine eagerly.

"What happened to re-evaluation?" Eren mutters against Levi's lips.

"Shut up," Levi growls in response, knotting one hand in Eren's hair, the other hand slipping down the front of Eren's jeans making the teenager gasp into Levi's mouth. "Let's move this to the bedroom."

The two make their way clumsily into Levi's room, hands not once leaving each other. Levi pushes Eren down and pulls his jeans off.

"You'd better call your friends and tell them you're going to be held up." Levi mutters, kissing Eren's neck, working him out of his t-shirt and kissing down the student's chest.

"Fuck, okay," Eren reaches down to where his jeans have just been discarded, digging out his phone from the back pocket and lying back as he find's Jean's number.

Just as he presses 'call', Levi begins to kiss lower down Eren's body.

"Oh fuck you –" he hisses just as Jean answers.

"Hello?"

"Jean, uh, hi, uh –" Eren clears his throat, trying to keep his mind focused. He looks down to Levi whose grey eyes are trained on him as he drags his tongue up Eren's member, not once breaking eye contact. Eren's own eyes roll upwards as he starts to see stars. Eren gulps hard.

"Yeager are you okay?" Jean prompts.

"YES! Uh – I'm gonna be …" Without warning, Levi swirls his tongue over the sensitive tip and Eren makes a small gasp. "Late." He finishes tightly.

"Okay?" Jean sounds rightfully confused. "How late?"

Levi takes Eren completely into his mouth and Eren bites back the moan that almost escapes. "Very late." Eren hangs up, dropping his phone off the edge of the bed to thread his fingers in Levi's raven hair, finally releasing the moan as Levi's tongue works expertly on him.

He was going to be very late indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: So I feel like I've been neglecting the gang, so here's a chapter full to the brim of the beloved 104_** ** _th_** ** _. Also: mass apologies for the slow update. I've just gone back to university so everything has been mental for the past few weeks. But hopefully, I can make up for it with a long chapter. 3_**

When Eren opens the door to the kitchen, there's music blaring in the background of the over zealous mass of conversations. He wanders in; flushed, dazed, and in a dreamy state of euphoria. This had not gone completely unnoticed.

"You alright there, Yeager?" Reiner asks slyly as Eren takes a seat. The boy's dark hair is ruffled and his clothes seem to hang untidily on him. Everything about Eren's appearance currently screams: post-orgasm.

"Fine," Eren replies with a grin.

"Alright; so Eren got laid then," Annie announces taking one look at him.

"AY, EREN!" Ymir yells, banging her hand on the table in appreciation, making all the drinks on the table wobble.

"Who's the guy then?" Connie asks.

Everyone turns to Eren expectantly. Armin's eyes look wary and Mikasa holds a degree of caution in her own eyes.

"Oh, God; it's Dr Ackerman isn't it." Jean buries his head in his hands just as Reiner, Connie and Bertl roar with laughter, the girls gives shrieks of surprise and Reiner slaps him hard on the back.

"Guys, stop," Eren blushes, unable to keeps a smug look off his face.

"Eren, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Christa says uncertainly, sipping her white wine.

Marco hiccups. "Yeah, Eren … he is your teacher."

"Well I think it's _hilarious_ ," Ymir grins.

"Here here," Reiner agrees and pours Eren a large shot of gin.

"Look; keep it quiet. It's nothing, really." Eren says, refusing to meet Mikasa and Armin's disapproving eyes.

"We can talk about this tomorrow," Mikasa slurs sternly. Eren gulps.

"ANYWAY." Reiner claps his hands to diffuse the sudden tension in the room. "BACK TO BACK."

This announcement is met with a cheer of approval and the gang stand up and away from the table, moving all the drinks and stray cards off the surface, leaving it sticky but empty.

"Okay; who wants to go first?"

Back to Back is a game they play religiously in this flat: two people stand on the table, back to back, and the rest of the group fire questions at them beginning 'who is …'. If one of them drinks because they agree with the statement, no one else drinks. If neither drink, no one drinks, if both of them drink, everyone drinks.

"I'LL GO!" Annie hops up to the table, drink wobbling in her hand.

"I'll supervise," Bertl steps onto the table too, but has to bow his head against the ceiling.

The rest of the group stand on the floor in front of them. Connie grins wickedly: the game is always more fun when a couple is on the table.

"Who is kinkier in bed?" Connie asks.

Bertl doesn't even look at his drink as Annie takes a massive drink. "Damn right," he mutters and everyone laughs.

"Who is better dressed?" Mikasa calls.

Both of them drink and the rest of the gang drink, too. Annie turns around to Bertl.

"You wear jeans and a shirt _every day_ ," she argues. "I'm _way_ better dressed!"

"Don't listen to her, Bert!" Reiner yells. "You always look great."

"Yeah, cheerleading; way to really man things up," Ymir says cuttingly.

"Who gets better grades?" Christa asks.

Neither drink. Annie digs her elbow into Bert's back. "You're cleverer than me," she tells him gently and he flushes.

"Only with books." He mumbles.

Everyone drinks.

"Right; swap them out – Jean, Eren. You're up." Marco decides and Bertl steps down, holding out his arms to carry Annie safely down.

Jean and Eren stand back to back, Eren looking down to his friends. Reiner looks gleeful.

"Who has a bigger dick?" Reiner grins.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and rolls them even heavier as both Eren and Jean immediately drink in unison. "Oh the fragility of the masculine ego." She mutters.

"Who is better in bed?" For all his usual innocence, even Marco can't resist winding those two up.

Again, Jean and Eren throw their heads back, drinking. Everyone takes a gulp of their own drink.

"Oh please, Horse-Face – I bet I'm better in bed."

"Not a chance Yeager." Jean scoffs.

"I bet all you do is give my sister some vanilla missionary sex and cry about your feelings afterwards," Eren retorts hotly.

"OI!" Mikasa snaps shortly.

"Yeah well whatever you do with Dr Ackerman can't be _that_ good," Jean replies slyly and Eren's ears go bright red.

"WHO EATS MORE FOOD," Sasha calls from an overly drunken state from her perch on top of the kitchen tops. With one last glare at each other, Jean and Eren turn back to back again.

"Who is the antagonist?" Christa asks.

Neither boys drink.

"Oh, bullshit; Jean drink up." Eren turns around to look in amazement.

"No chance, Yeager; you're the one always pushing my buttons!"

"I think you'll find –"

"ALRIGHT, SWAP OUT." Mikasa interjects. "Armin, you're up with Mir."

They carry on like this for a while until they're all suitably hammered.

"It's midnight guys; shall we go?" Armin, ever the supervisor, checks his watch.

Sasha is on a usual hyperactive buzz as she skips around the kitchen with a bag of crisps in her hands. "Can't we just go to McDonalds?" She whines.

"Sasha, no," Connie tells her firmly.

"But I'm starving!"

Marco steps in. "I promise you we can go afterwards."

Sasha opens her mouth to protest but is cut off by Ymir shoving a handful of crisps into her mouth. "Cut it out, Sash. Let's blow off some of your steam on the dance floor."

"We all ready?" Armin calls around the room and in unison the girls file out into Mikasa's room.

"Every time." Reiner shakes his head in bewilderment. "What is it they do that they _have_ to do together?"

The boys stand out in the corridor.

"I'm gonna change quickly into a shirt," Eren says suddenly, looking down at his own t-shirt that he's been wearing for a few days.

"Yeah same here." Jean says and the two duck inside their separate rooms.

Eren opens up his wardrobe, scanning the rail quickly before pulling out a navy and red checked skirt. It's crisp and freshly laundered. Buttoning up and rolling the sleeves to his elbows, Eren sprays some cologne, rakes a hand through his hair and throws open his door to reveal Jean just leaving his room.

They stare at each other without speaking.

Reiner howls with laughter.

"You're wearing my shirt!" They say in unison and both flush red.

"Well isn't this cute," Ymir appears with an arm around Christa with the other girls behind her who start laughing at the sight of a stunned Jean and Eren dressed identically. "Is this so everyone knows that you're boyfriends?"

"Shut up, Mir," Jean grunts, looking apologetically to Mikasa who has never looked more done with anything in her entire laugh. "Eren, go change."

"What? No!"

"Eren, we can't wear the same shirt."

"You change then!"

"Why should I?!"

"BOTH OF YOU CHANGE." Mikasa snaps suddenly. The boys sulk off a reappear looking abashed. Eren is in a deep green shirt which compliments his eyes, and Jean is in a maroon shirt.

"Right. _Now_ can we go?" Armin pleads, and finally they all file out.

It's much colder than Fresher's Week, several months ago. The clear sky means the chill is biting and unforgiving. The girls huddle together, linking arms, walking unsteadily and shrieking in laughter at something Ymir just said as the boys slink behind, hands thrust into jean pockets.

"So Eren." Armin begins.

Eren groans. "Ah, come on, Armin; not now."

"I'm just concerned."

"Yeah, even I don't think it's such a great idea," Jean adds, and for once, he's not taking the piss. For all the fighting the two of them do, they do genuinely care for each other. "I mean, you're a fucking idiot." They care deep down.

"I mean … it's weird. Sometimes, he'll be super into me, and then the next minute he tells me we're not anything and that it's hard for him." Eren shrugs, kicking at a stray stone.

"But it must be hard for him; you're a student. And a lot younger than him," Marco says evenly.

"Sure, but it doesn't give him the right to mess me around." Eren says.

"I agree; but what do _you_ want?" Bertl asks.

Eren thinks. "I want to see where things go with him."

"No matter the consequences?"

"Yeah."

Armin sighs, evidently displeased.

"Don't worry about him, Armin," Reiner chips in. "Eren knows what he's doing."

"You _do_ know what you're doing, right, Eren?" Connie asks uncertainly.

"Sure I do." Eren replies.

Eren does not, in fact, know what he is doing.

They walk the rest of the way to the club in a companionable lull of drunken conversation, but Eren can't stop thinking of Levi. He gets his wrist stamped at the desk and all it does it remind him how Levi will make him wash it off before he gets into bed.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Mikasa yells into Eren's ear who nods assuredly to her as they head into the main light-up dance floor of Club Maria.

They dance and jump around like idiots for a few hours, scream-singing the lyrics to almost every terrible pop song. When Eye of the Tiger comes on, Jean almost has an aneurysm in pure excitement.

"GUYS." Eren waves to get their attention over the thumping music. "HEY. I'M – HEADING – BACK." They all give him a deadpan look. Eren sighs. "OKAY. I'M GOING TO LEVI'S."

Mikasa and Armin don't seem to approve, but nod anyway. Mikasa points to her phone to indicate that he should text her when he's there to let her know he's safe. Eren nods and kisses Mikasa on the forehead in assurance.

"WHERE'S MY KISS?" Reiner yells.

"Shut up, Reiner." Eren laughs. "BYE, YOU LOT!" He waves and turns, leaving the heavy, sticky dance floor and out into the cool fresh air. It's a lot colder and when Eren pulls out his phone, he sees that it's 3am. He types a quick message to Levi: _ssetrring foff fnooww_.

A reply comes through within two minutes.

LEVI: _Try that one again, brat_.

EREN: sETTingggg foff nOww

LEVI: _Almost._

EREN: SEDDN SDOFFNO W

LEVI: _Third time lucky?_

EREN: 2 minssss

LEVI: _That'll do._

Realising himself to be drunker than he previously gave himself credit for, Eren somehow manages to make it to Levi's apartment, pressingly heavily on the buzzer until Levi lets him in. Eren staggers into the lift up to the fifth floor and knocks repeatedly on the door.

"Chill out, Eren," Levi answers, opening the door. He's wearing grey pyjama bottoms and a pale blue t-shirt which brings warmth to his slate grey eyes.

"LEVI!" Eren throws his arms around the shorter man.

"Come on, you."

Levi winds a strong arm around the teen's waist, half guiding, half dragging him to the bedroom, and into the bathroom, sitting him precariously on the edge of the bath. Eren sways unsteadily.

"Teeth." Levi says firmly, picking up the toothbrush Eren has started leaving for nights he stays over. He dispenses a small amount of toothpaste on the stiff bristles and grasps Eren's chin to shove the toothbrush in his mouth.

Eren giggles. "That tickles," he says thickly through the froth and brush.

"Open wide, brat."

Levi finishes and Eren manages to spit in the sink. They head into the bedroom and before long, Eren is completely asleep, snoring softly on the soft white pillows.

Levi watches the teen from the doorframe as he brushes his own teeth. He studies the ridiculously long limbs sprawled over the bed and dark brunette hair sticking up at odd angles.

 _I wonder if this really is such a good idea_ , Levi asks himself tiredly. But he doesn't want to worry about that now. Not tonight. Tomorrow he will talk to Erwin and Hange and he will be _honest_ with his best friends.

But tonight, Levi just climbs in the bed beside Eren, pulls out a book and lazily runs his fingers through the boy's hair as he reads for a few hours.

…

Eren teases his eyes open and groans.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Eren looks over to see Levi sat up in bed, reading the last few pages of a particularly thick History book. Levi looks heavy lidded and behind his glasses, his eyes are ringed with dark circles.

"Morning," Eren mumbles, rubbing his eyes. "Did you sleep?"

Levi heaves a sigh, putting the book down and removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. "Not a wink."

"Sorry; was I snoring?" Eren asks, embarrassed.

Levi smiles wryly. "Not at all. I just had a lot on my mind."

Eren sits up and cuddles against Levi, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. "My head hurts."

"Tsk. Students."

Eren nuzzles his nose into Levi's cheek, trying to tease some affection out of Levi who somewhat reluctantly turns his head to give a tight lipped kiss.

Eren whines.

"Morning breath," Levi says flatly. Eren huffs.

" _Fine_." Eren swings his legs out of bed, groaning again as the room spins. "God, my head."

He makes his way to the bathroom, brushing the taste of alcohol from his teeth before hopping back into bed with Levi, who immediately kisses him deeply.

"So how come you couldn't sleep?" Eren asks, pushing his forehead under Levi's chin, feeling the older man's sigh ruffle his hair.

"Just a lot on. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Levi glosses over.

Eren checks his phone. "I'm gonna head back to the flat in a bit; I promised them I'd go to the Christmas Market later. I don't want them to feel like I'm abandoning them. Jean gets especially touchy about it."

Levi scoffs. "You and Jean aren't secretly married, are you?"

"Feels like it sometimes."

"And how does your sister feel about that?"

Eren rolls his eyes. "Mika is basically our marriage counsellor."

"Poor girl."

"You're telling me."

Eren's phone starts buzzing wildly, the Beyond the Wall chat firing up with everyone waking up.

SASHA: _Will there be food at the Christmas market?_

CONNIE: _Obviously, Sash_

SASHA: _CAN WE GO NOW?_

YMIR: _NO._

MIKASA: _Control yourself._

JEAN: _Gods sake, Sash._

MARCO: _NO._

REINER: _Didn't sleep a wink last night_.

BERTL: _… sorry._

ARMIN: _Eren, where are you?_

JEAN: _Yeah, Eren, where are you?_

EREN: _Where you think I am._

ARMIN: _No, we know WHERE you are, but when are you coming home? You can't avoid me and Mika forever, y'know_.

MIKASA: _You're coming home now_.

Eren sneaks a sidelong glace to Levi, who's face doesn't giveaway any sign that he's read the conversation, but there's a tell-tale tightness around his eyes. Eren clears his throat to diffuse the tension. As he types a reply.

EREN: _I'll be an hour_.

MIKASA: _Eren._

EREN: _Half an hour?_

ARMIN: _Eren._

EREN: … _ten minutes._

Shutting off his phone, Eren turns back to Levi who turns his head. They're close. "I'm sorry," Eren says apologetically.

"It's fine," Levi moves his body so he can face Eren properly.

"My friends –"

Levi shuts him up with a kiss. "I get it. Hange and Erwin are going to be the same."

Eren blinks at him. "Going to be?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm having a talk with them today. Or tomorrow. Not sure yet." Levi states casually as if he's only making lunch plans.

"Rewind," Eren sits up properly and moves to sit in front of Levi. "You're going to talk to them? I thought you were taking it slow? And we were going to re-evaluate?"

Levi gives Eren a dead-pan look. "Nothing about last night said 're-evaluate'. Anyway; I thought you wanted this?"

"I do!" Eren insists. "I'm just scared."

"Of your sister?"

"Have you _met_ my sister?"

"I'd like to meet her properly."

Eren stares. "I don't understand you sometimes, Levi. One moment you want me, the next you want to take things slow and re-evaluate, then you want to meet my sister properly and tell your friends about us? I'm confused."

Levi sighs. "I know. It's complicated. And it doesn't make any sense."

"So … can we clear this up? My head feels like it's going to explode." Eren shakes his head and rubs his eyes. Levi watches him fondly.

"Okay. So we've known each other for three months right?" Levi begins patiently. Eren flicks those intense green eyes up to meet Levi's.

"Right."

"And in those three months, we've spent a _lot_ of time together. And I like you. You're smart, good looking, funny … and you annoy the hell out of me. But somehow, that doesn't make me want to kill you."

Eren laughs a little. Levi smiles encouragingly.

"So here's what we're going to do," Levi takes Eren's hand. "You are still my student. I am still your professor. I am going to talk to Hange and Erwin and ask advice. You should do the same with your friends. We can see each other over Christmas and see what the new year brings. But … I do really like you, Eren. I like you a lot."

Eren tries not to feel deflated as he attempts a smile. "So … we're going to give this a try?"

Levi hesitates. "After Christmas, yes. Let's see what the next few weeks bring us, okay?"

"Sure."

"Hey, brat," Levi pulls Eren close to him. "You better not get with anyone else."

"Wouldn't dream of it, old man."

Levi kisses Eren hard and they melt into each other. Eren is snaking a hand down Levi's chest when his phone rings. Eren groans into Levi's mouth and even more so when he reluctantly pulls away and sees Mikasa's name flashing on the screen. He can practically feel his sister's anger from Levi's apartment.

"I don't want to leave knowing this is the last time I'll get to kiss you," Eren mutters, avoiding Levi's line of sight.

"Don't be such a sap, Eren," Levi teases, but kisses him again. They get off the bed and Eren throws his clothes on in a rush, pocketing his phone, keys and wallet.

Levi walks him to the door and they stand looking at each other for a minute before Eren pulls the shorter man roughly towards him for a hard, desperate kiss.

"I need to go before Mikasa actually kills me," Eren says finally.

"Eren – it's going to be okay. I'll see you soon." Levi promises. Eren tries not to look deflated. "And you know; you can text me whenever you want."

Eren cheers up at this. With one last kiss, Eren says his goodbye and leaves the apartment. On the walk home, Eren can still feel the pressure of Levi's lips against his own, his clothes smelling of Levi. Eren doesn't know how the next few weeks are going to pan out.

Eventually, he's back at the apartment. With rising dread, Eren slides his key in the lock and opens the door, closing it gently behind him. Walking down the corridor, he pushes through the door at the end of the corridor and into the kitchen where Mikasa and Armin are already waiting, cups of tea in hand, sat side by side on one of the sofas.

"We made you one, but it went cold," Armin says gently.

"That was longer that ten minutes." Mikasa snaps. Eren gulps.

"Hey guys," he says weakly. Mikasa narrows her eyes at him.

"Sit down, Eren."

Eren goes and sits himself on the sofa opposite them, right on the edge. Fire is burning behind Mikasa's cool grey eyes.

"So in the beginning, the thing with Dr Ackerman was mildly amusing," Mikasa starts. "And when you needed someone, it was comforting in a way to know that you had Ackerman looking out for you. But now it's clearly turned into something … else."

Eren wants the ground to swallow him up.

"Eren," Armin's calming voice has taken over to diffuse the situation. "We're just concerned. Can you tell us what's happening?" Armin flashes his eyes at his best friend, pleading him to stay calm and collected.

Eren takes a breath before replying. "You don't need to worry. I know it's a … questionable situation. But we talked about it – that's why I'm late – and we're not rushing into anything. We're leaving it all until after Christmas so we have some time apart to _re-evaluate_ and see what it's like. Please don't worry." Eren directs this last comment to Mikasa who softens a fraction.

"I do worry," she says quietly, the tense defensiveness in her shoulders suddenly dropping.

"I know," Eren tries for a smile which she tightly reciprocates. Armin too visibly relaxes.

"Right so now that's all sorted," Armin says suddenly. "I'm going to go and have a shower."

Armin leaves the room, knowing full well that Mikasa and Eren want to talk alone. When the door closes, Eren goes and sits beside Mikasa where Armin had just been.

"I know you worry and I'm sorry. But Levi is good for me. He makes me work hard. He makes me take my degree seriously and would never jeopardise my education for whatever feelings we have for each other."

Mikasa sighs. "But the _age gap_ , Eren."

Eren nods. "I know. I've thought about that. It's ten years. So not unheard of … but it's a lot when I'm only 19."

"At least we all came to uni a year late. Would be so much worse if you were 18." Mikasa sighs and rubs her temples. "I mean we're all turning 20 so that sounds better."

Eren squeezes his sister's hand. "I know you care. It's going to be alright." Eren pulls her into a hug which she allows herself to be enfolded in. They stay like that for a while until Mikasa pulls back.

"I trust you with this, okay, Eren? And I won't tell mum and dad until you're ready to."

"Thanks." Eren smiles appreciatively.

"Now go and get showered you smell like a tavern."

Eren laughs. "Sure."

He stands and leaves, his shoulders and heart suddenly feeling a million times lighter. As much as he liked Levi, if Armin and Mikasa really had a problem with it, he would let it go. Because nothing is more important to him than those two.

Eren enters his room and pulls out his phone. Already there's a message from Levi: _hope you're still alive, brat_.

Eren grins: _interrogation over. All fine here._

Levi's reply has Eren feeling nervous: _Glad to hear. Mine is yet to come_.

EREN: _Good luck._

LEVI: _Cheers, brat._

EREN: _No worries, old man_.

LEVI: _Don't make me regret this shit._

EREN: _You'd miss me if you let me go_.

LEVI: _Unfortunately._

Eren smiles and puts his phone to charge as he sets the hot water of the shower running. He washes himself down and can't help thinking about Levi.

The next few weeks were certainly going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

The nights have now drawn in so much that as soon as 5pm rolls around, it's almost pitch black. Their flat is warm and everyone feels the giddiness of Christmas beginning to creep up on them.

"When is everyone ready to go?" Mikasa asks, walking into the kitchen and pushing the sleeves up on her thick red jumper.

Armin looks up from his dinner. "About half an hour? Tell the others we'll knock for them on our way down."

Mikasa is already typing on the group chat. "Sounds good."

Eren leaves the kitchen and changes in his room. He pulls out a cable knit green jumper with fair isle reindeer on the front. It's one his mum knitted for him last year, and it reminds him that it's almost the holidays and he'll get to go home and see his parents soon.

Shaking mildly homesick thoughts out of his head, Eren digs out a red woollen scarf and a red knit hat. He heads into the kitchen and Jean immediately bursts out laughing.  
"You off for a shift at Santa's Elf Workshop?" Jean sniggers from the kitchen table. Mikasa smacks him over the back of the head as she passes behind him to get to the fridge.

"Shut up," Eren mumbles.

"Well I think you look charming," Ymir grins. "Very festive."

"Thanks. I think. Anyway; we all ready?" Eren looks around. Sasha is sat polishing off Armin's left overs, wrapped in a royal blue jumper and grey jeans, a dark grey beanie on the crown of her auburn head. Ymir stands and pulls on her black leather jacket, zipping it over a cream fine knit top.

Armin enters wearing his heavy cord jacket, blonde hair ruffled from running his fingers through it, pushing it out of his face.

"You getting ready for another haircut, Armin?" Mikasa asks.

"Yeah I think so. It's driving me insane. Dr Hange almost set fire to it today." Armin mutters, picking up his keys from on top of the microwave.

"I'll do it tomorrow. Eren; are you getting ready for a haircut?" Mikasa cuts all of the boys' hair and has done for years.

"Yeah, cheers, Mika," Eren mutters.

"Let's go get the others," Armin says and the six of them troop out of their flat and downstairs to get the others.

They knock on the door and are greeted by Reiner.

"Yeager, you look like a Christmas tree," he grins broadly and Jean just laughs.

Eren narrows his eyes. Reiner laughs and turns his head to the side to shout to the rest of his flat. "COME ON, TROOPS."

Doors open into the corridor, and Christa, Annie, Bertl, Marco and Bertl emerge all wrapped up in coats, jumpers, scarves and hats.

"Eren, you look like an elf," Annie comments and Eren huffs.

"Let's go, team!" Reiner says and all twelve of them set off, falling into their natural couples and small groups. Bertl wraps an arm around Annie as she chats to Mikasa who holds hands with Jean.

Reiner and Ymir debate loudly on how you would cook a swan whilst Christa quietly referees them. Sasha hears cooking and drags Connie over to give her input, leaving Eren, Marco and Armin at the back.

The air is cold and biting, but the streets are lined with small pine trees which are dressed with coloured lights. They walk through the town and begin to walk up the cobbled street hill with old, small pubs and shops on either side of them.

Eventually, slightly out of breath, they reach the top of the hill to find masses of bustling tents. The cold winter air carries the warmth of the smell of spiced wines, cooking meats, and other goods. The stalls are all covered; temporary wooden huts all lit with fairy lights, sellers serving different food and drink, and everyone wrapped up against the December weather. Sasha claps her hands in glee at the sight of all the food.

"I think our first port call should be mulled wine," Mikasa states and everyone murmurs in agreement. They get in the queue for the first place they see serving the warm spiced wine in polythene cups.

Ordering, they congregate together on a patch of grass out of the way of the mass crowds. Eren looks at his friends, suddenly filled with a seasonal rush of love, seeing their faces flushed from the cold and lit up with the orange from nearby fire torches stuck into the ground, and the fairy lights strung on the stalls and ahead.

"Cheers to us," Eren announces, holding his steaming cup of mulled wine up in the air in the middle of the circle the twelve of them subconsciously created.

"Cheers," the rest of them grin and touch their cups together, taking tentative sips of the wine.

"Golly, that's boozy," Christa comments, making a face.

"And hot," Jean adds. "Think I just scalded the roof of my mouth."

"This is my favourite part of Christmas," Armin comments. "All of us together as a little family."

"Armin, you make my heart hurt!" Ymir exclaims, clutching her chest.  
"Mir, you don't _have_ a heart," Marco comments.

"Well whatever it is, you make it hurt," Ymir shrugs.

Annie blows on the surface of her wine, clutching the white cup between hands covered in pale blue mittens. "It's nice; doing something like this together."

"Something other than getting absolutely hammered," Bertl adds.

"Hear hear," Reiner asserts.

"Hey Dr Hange!" Armin suddenly calls out, waving behind Eren who frowns and turns his head.

"Hey, Eren; isn't that Dr Smith …? And Dr Ackerman!?" Jean says and Eren swears under his breath, unsure of how he's supposed to act. The three professors begin to walk over to the group. Levi is dressed in tight dark blue jeans, a thick black roll neck underneath a black leather jacket.

"Hi, Armin!" Hange skips over to the group, glasses glinting in the light. "Armin's friends!" Suddenly, her eyes fall on Eren and they widen. Eren gulps. Hange throws her hand in Eren's face for a handshake. "And you must be _Eren_! It's a pleasure to meet you, Levi –"

"Shut up, Four Eyes," Levi snaps, suddenly stepping into view. "Hello, brats. Armin. Kirstein. Eren." Levi's eyes linger on Eren and his lips tighten into a slight smile.

"Hello there," Erwin is the last to greet them, standing the tallest in the group, but not quite up to Bertholdt's height. Erwin's eyes also fall onto Eren who stares resolutely into his cup of mulled wine. "Eren."

"Sir." Eren mumbles, finally looking at him.

"Having a good evening?" Erwin addresses the rest of the group who nod. "Seen anything good?"

"We've only just got here really," Mikasa says. "We haven't looked at much."

"It's usually just rubbish; but the food is good."

Sasha practically salivates.

"Well anyway; we'll leave you kids to it. Have a good evening!" Erwin smiles pleasantly at them all, even Eren.

"BYE ARMIN!" Hange accosts Armin into a tight hug until Erwin steps in to prise her off, and Armin emerges with ruffled hair and red ears.

"So long, brats. Eren."

"Bye, Dr Ackerman," Eren says eventually and the three lecturers give him a mildly quizzical look before turning to leave.

As soon as they're out of earshot, the gang round on Eren.

" _'_ _Bye, Dr Ackerman'_?!" Jean repeats incredulously.

Eren feels his ears begin to burn. "Shut up," he mumbles into his cup. "I didn't know how to be."

Eren's phone buzzes through; a text from Levi: _What a performance_.

Eren groans: _I'm sorry, I panicked. Dr Smith was staring me down._

LEVI: _I know they're a bit intense._

EREN: _Yeah, because you're so approachable_.

LEVI: _Brat._

"Shall we take a look around?" Armin announces and the group nod, shuffling over to the nearest stall, still clutching steaming hot mulled wine.

This stall is full of handmade fudge which Sasha buys eagerly, chatting to the stall owner intently about the process of making it until Connie gently tugs her away. They wander around for an hour or so, looking idly at the Christmas gifts for sale; hand-carved wooden figures, blown glass trinkets, and Christmas wreaths, plump with holly and pine cones. Eren tries to concentrate on the conversation with the group and the sights at the market, but he can't stop seeing Levi. They keep catching each other's eyes from across stalls, through groups of people, and just about _every where_.

"HOT DOG TIME!" Connie announces.

"Connie, I am bringing so much joy to your life. The joy of appreciating food," Sasha notes, pretending to wipe away a tear of happiness.

They line up at the closest hotdog stall, Eren first. The smell of cooking sausages and fried onions makes his stomach rumble.

As soon as Eren's ordered, he stands to the side, hotdog in hand, waiting for the others to get their own hotdogs, when a voice in his ear makes him jump.

"You stalking me, Yeager?"

" _Christ_ , Levi," Eren clutches his heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

Levi chuckles and stands in front of Eren. "Sorry. I'm waiting for Hange and Erwin. Where are your mates?"

Eren gestures over to where Jean is entertaining himself by putting tiny pine tree bristles down Marco's back, giggling to himself as Marco shivers. "Idiots." Eren mutters.

"Having a nice evening?" Levi asks.

"Yeah, it's fine. Nice to spend time with the gang."

"Eren, you're _always_ with the 'gang'. Furthermore, you _live_ with them; both at uni and home." Levi comments.

Eren shrugs. "Sure, but we don't do stuff like this together anymore," Eren looks over to see Jean kiss Mikasa. Annie is leaning into Bertl; Ymir and Christa are feeding each other and giggling; Armin, Marco and Reiner and laughing loudly about something and Sasha is squirting ketchup onto Connie's hotdog for him whilst he looks at her adoringly.

Levi studies Eren's face as he watches his friends and his heart tugs. In a surge of (rare) festive spirit, Levi's arm spasms and he catches Eren's hand in his own. Eren looks, rightfully, shocked for a moment until his face splits into a boyish grin and he laces his fingers through Levi's.

"You having a weird emotional surge there, Dr Ackerman?" Eren teases slyly, passing a thumb soothingly over Levi's knuckles.

"Shut your face," Levi grumbles.

"OH, _LEVI_! HOW LOVELY!" Hange screeches as she and Erwin come into view.

"Cut it out, Four Eyes," Levi mutters, a flush appearing on his cheeks.

Erwin's steady blue eyes flick from Levi to Eren, who suddenly feels like a naughty school boy and drops Levi's hand, hastily.

" _Eren_ ," Levi hisses out of the corner of his mouth, shooting sidelong daggers at the boy.

"HEY! EREN!" Jean is waving him over and Eren looks apologetically to the three professors.

"Uh – I'd better go – go to … my friends," Eren stutters, mostly to Erwin, who's kindly face is composed, and not giving anything away.

"Eren, why don't you join us at the pub tonight!" Hange asks and Levi elbows her.

"I'll text you." Levi says to him.

"Right." Eren gulps. "Well I'd best be off … bye!" Eren can't get out of that situation quick enough, heading back to the group, Mikasa who stares at him.

"Eren – why didn't you kiss him goodbye?!" Christa announces, the small amount of wine clearly having gone to her head.  
"Uh …"

"Eren, _go and kiss Dr Ackerman_ ," Reiner grabs Eren's hotdog and pushes him.

With a resolution, Eren turns on his heel and trots back over to the group of teachers who are huddled together against the chill.

"Hi again! Eren Yeager here!" Eren announces cheerfully. The three turn to look at him. Hange grins. "So sorry to bother you intellectuals, but I'm afraid I forgot something!"

"What did you forget, Eren?" Hange grins, clapping her hands together.

"This," Eren steps forward, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him close, and kissing him full on the mouth for a few seconds before pulling away, a huge smile on his face. "Much obliged, Dr Ackerman," he winks to Levi who looks stunned, but also a little bit smug. "Merry Christmas, Dr Smith. Dr Zoë."

And with a bright wave to them, Eren practically skips back to his group who are roaring with appreciative cheers and laughter.

"Atta boy," Reiner claps Eren on the back, handing him his hotdog. "And now; we eat."

…

"Right, Levi."

Levi groans as Erwin comes back to the table, three pints of Hobgoblin balanced together in his hands. Erwin sets them down and sits beside Hange on the monk's bench in the corner of the Magna Carta pub. It's a cosy pub; two stories high, with low beamed timber ceilings, red rugs, and open roaring fires.

The teachers are sat in a corner on the top floor by one of the fires which now warms Levi's back as he sits opposite his two best friends.

Erwin links his hands together, resting them on the surface of the table and leaning forward slightly. His face is set, but not unkind. Hange on the other hand, is absolutely buzzing.

"That kiss was _so cute_ ," she gushes, glasses glinting in the firelight. " _But_. He is your student and all that. I'm not sure how Zackley would take it."

"Levi, my friend; why don't you tell us exactly what is going on?" Erwin says firmly, smiling at him a little.

With a deep breath Levi does tell them; he tells them everything. Everything from that first day to the last night and the conversation. By the time he's finished, Erwin doesn't look impressed, and even Hange looks torn.

"He's a kid." Erwin states simply. Levi takes a massive drink of beer to steady himself. "And he is a first year student. Whom you teach and have very personal relations with. It's not okay, Levi. None of it is okay."

"Erwin, relationships between university teachers and students are usually at the discretion of those involved," Hange gently reminds him. "As both of them are consenting adults, it's not illegal. So it might not be perfect, but it's still harmless."

Levi flashes his eyes appreciatively at her.

Erwin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "God, Levi; I knew you were reckless, but I didn't think you were stupid."

Levi feels his temper bubbling. "Look. We haven't fucked. We've barely done anything sexual at all. And we've agreed to call it off until after Christmas."

"Yes, but _he is still only 18_."

"19." Levi corrects automatically.

"What?"

"They're all 19; for some reason all twelve of that Motley Crew had a year out. So Eren will be 20 in March."

Erwin sighs. "I'm not happy about this, Levi. Not happy at all."

"What exactly is bothering you so much about it?" Hange asks tentatively. "I mean; sure, I'm not _thrilled_ that Levi is dating a student, but Eren seems nice. He's bubbly and cheerful and cheeky; a bit of what Levi needs in his life."

"It's just the appropriation," Erwin admits. "Levi, I want you to be happy, but I implore you to think about this carefully. This could make your time teaching at the university very challenging."

"Well I like Eren," Hange announces.

"Of course you like Eren; _he's like you_." Erwin replies.

Levi groans. "Please don't say that."

"I like Eren too," Erwin says honestly. "I just don't like the thought of you two together."

"Would it make you more comfortable if I stopped dating the kid?" Levi asks him outright, locking eyes. Erwin looks guilty.

"Yes and no."

"Levi; we are your friends and we can only advise you. At the end of the day, whatever your decision, we will support you completely." Hange reaches over and holds Levi's hand in hers.

"Lovely sentiment, Four Eyes, and very much appreciated; but please tell me you washed your hands after being in your Zoology lab today?"

Hange blinks and then smiles angelically. Levi shoots up and almost runs to the bathroom to wash his hands before returning back to the table.

"On a brighter note," Hange claps her hands together. "Levi; it's your 30th birthday soon! What do you want to do for it?"

"Nothing," Levi says immediately. "Please, Hange; I'm begging you. No party. You know I _hate_ parties."

Hange's eyes glitter manically. "But I _love_ parties."

"Erwin; control your woman."

"It's like you've never even met Hange," Erwin says, fondly draping an arm over Hange's shoulders. "But really; what do you want to do for it?"  
"Honestly, _nothing_." Levi insists.

"Bullshit. You're coming over and spending Christmas Day and your 30th Birthday with me and Hange."

Levi pauses. "Thank you."

Erwin waves his thanks away and downs his drink. "Right; next round then."

"I'll buy," Levi stands and carefully descends the narrow, shallow steps to the bar bellow. He leans against the bar and orders three more pints of Hobgoblin. While he waits he pulls out his phone to text Eren.

LEVI: _Interrogation over._

EREN: _And …?_

LEVI: _Well it wasn't exactly a standing ovation, but my head is still intact._

EREN: _Again, I'm going to need a bit more to this._

LEVI: _So Erwin doesn't think it's a good idea. He's worried about how this may affect the rest of my career. Hange is supportive, mostly. Erwin is not happy. But they both thought the kiss was cute. And they do like you._

EREN: _I am cute_.

LEVI: _Really, Eren, that's all you took from that?_

EREN: _Sorry, Prof. So … how are you feeling about us then?_

LEVI: _I'm conflicted._

EREN: _Well that's not comforting_.

LEVI: _I do understand where Erwin and Hange are coming from. But I do like you. So I say we stick to our original agreement; take it slow over this Christmas break, and see where we're at in January._

EREN: _Okay._

LEVI: _It's going to be okay, Eren_.

EREN: _I know._

"Three Hobgoblins!" The barman's announcement jolts Levi out of his reply. He mutters and thanks and pays, scooping up the drinks and going back upstairs to Erwin and Hange.

Levi sits himself down again and the three of them claim a glass.

"To Christmas holidays," Erwin says, holding his glass up. Hange and Levi clink with him and they all drink deeply.

It's going to be a long few weeks.

 ** _A/N: Just to note that in my country (England), we become adults age 18, and it is actually legal to date your university professor. Obviously there's still a lot of taboo surrounding it, but I wouldn't feel comfortable writing about an illegal relationship. Again, thank you all who continue to read and support this fic. I hope you all stick around because I've got big plans for it! Love to you all._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I can almost already hear the influx of comments telling me that Grisha is OOC but d'you know what; I JUST WANT TO GIVE EREN SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. So sue me. I love this kid. Rant over and ENJOY. And the usual thank you, and so so SO much love to you all who continue to support this little fic. This is a small filler chapter, but I've got a lot planned for the next few chapters, so hold on tight to your fedoras and gird your loins. MUCH LOVE._**

"EREN! MIKA!" Carla Yeager hollers up the stairs. "DINNER'S READY!"

"COMING!" Eren bellows back from his bed where he lounges, balancing his laptop on his legs. With a sigh, still in the food coma from lunch, Eren heaves himself up. Placing his laptop down on his desk, he swipes up his phone and checks for texts. With a weird lurch in his stomach, there's a text from Levi: _Hey brat. Hope you're behaving yourself._

Eren grins as he types a reply: _Miss you too_. _I'll call you later_.

LEVI: _I never said I missed you, brat_.

EREN: _You didn't need to_.

LEVI: _Dumbass_.

EREN: _Old man_.

" _EREN_!" Carla screams up the stairs again.

"SORRY!" Eren drops his phone as if it was on fire and races down the stairs two at a time, skidding to a halt to where his mother is stood, hands on hips waiting for him. "Hi mummy." Eren croons, dipping his head so he can kiss her swiftly on the cheek as he passes into the kitchen.

The Yeager house is the typical middle-class setup: a pristine tiled kitchen with a family dining table, large sunlit living room, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and an en-suite. Each bedroom is large, spacious, and decorated in detail, with Carla's meticulous eye and love of design.

"Hey dad," Eren lollops into the kitchen to where Dr Yeager is sat at the head of the table, a green paper Christmas hat balanced on his head.

"Evening, Eren," his father greets, not unkindly.

Eren takes a seat opposite Mikasa who went downstairs upon their mother's first request.

"What kept you, Eren?" Carla asks, following him into the kitchen and stirring the stew from yesterdays leftovers. "Mikasa; could you get the plates please, dear?"

"Sure." Mikasa hops up and crosses the room to the cupboard, pulling out four china white plates and laying them out on the table.

"Nothing kept me, mum; I was just texting Jean." Eren mutters.

Carla looks at her son, deadpan. "The tops of your ears have gone red, Eren." She states, tweaking one of them in good humour.

"Agh, mum; cut it out," Eren cringes out of her grasp and Carla gives a laugh, ruffling his hair as she passes behind him to place the stew pot in the middle of the table.

"Smells great, Carla," Grisha says appreciatively and Carla beams.

"Thanks, honey." Carla sits down at the other end of the table. "Tuck in, guys!"

It's December 27th in the Yeager Household. Christmas Day passed in the usual frenzy of wrapping paper, food, alcohol, and more food. Eren had received a new laptop, socks, and other bits and pieces. Mikasa was gifted a top of the range scientific calculator, clothes, and perfume. For their parents, Eren and Mikasa had pooled their money together and given their father a new watch and their mother a silk scarf.

"So," Carla starts meaningfully, pouring her and Grisha some wine. "Who _were_ you texting?"

" _Mum_ ," Eren mutters, face flushing. He flicks his eyes up to Mikasa who is coolly eating her stew, face completely impassive.

"Mikasa?" Carla prompts.

"Mm?" Mikasa looks up and smiles innocently.

"Who is your brother talking to?"

Eren kicks his sister under the table and her eyes water. "It's Jean," Mikasa says with a slightly strained voice. "They're having an affair behind my back. I've been suspicious for a while."

Grisha chuckles but Carla isn't impressed.

"Mika, that's not funny." She reprimands.

"Oh, Carla, leave them to it. When Eren's ready to tell you, he will." Grisha says.

Eren flashes his eyes at his father in appreciation whilst Carla sulks a little at not knowing what's going on with Eren.

They eat the rest of their meal with the usual family chatter; Carla asks what their plans are for New Years to the usual reply that the NYE party will be held at Armin's grandfather's house as there's more room.

"That was lovely, thanks mum," Mikasa puts her knife and fork together and uses a napkin to delicately wipe the corners of her mouth.

"Not a problem," Carla smiles.

"Can Jean come over this evening?" Mikasa asks.

"I thought Eren was the one texting him?" Carla says innocently and Eren groans.

"Mu- _um_ , drop it," Eren pleads, flushing again.

"But yes, you know it's not a problem. Jean is wonderful boy," Carla says.

Eren snorts. Everyone turns to look at him expectantly. "Sorry; had something in the back of my throat," he mumbles and Grisha bows his head slightly to hide a smile.

Eren stands and begins to clear everyone's plates, loading them in the dishwasher and giving his mother an angelic smile. "May I leave the table?"

Carla can't resist her son. "Of course, Eren."

"Thanks mother," Eren grins and ruffles her hair as he walks past.

"I wish you would stop doing that," Carla complains half heartedly and only has Eren's retreating laugh in response.

Once upstairs, Eren closes his bedroom door, picks up his phone and dials Levi's number.

" _Hello, brat_." Levi answers on the third ring and Eren's stomach does another pleasant flip at the sound of his voice.

"Hello there," Eren replies cheerfully. "How're you doing?"

" _Fine. How're you holding up?_ " Levi struggles at small talk.

"Jean is coming over tonight. Mum keeps asking me who I'm texting. It's trying." Eren replies tiredly.

" _What are your plans for New Year's Eve?_ "

"The usual; we host a massive party at Armin's place. Why?"

" _Erwin and Hange are having a few people over._ "

"Oh – well I was going to ask if you wanted to come here…!" Eren paces his room.

" _I really don't think I can, Eren,_ " Levi replies uncertainly, pacing the room of his own apartment. " _You know. A house full of students and all that_."

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry," Eren gabbles. "Shouldn't have asked."

" _Stop rambling, kid. It's fine_."

There's a silence for a few moments.

"How was your birthday? Sorry I wasn't able to call the past few days; mum and dad have a 'Blackout' rule over Christmas. No technology and all that. Do you still like your present?"

Levi can't help the small smile that tugs at his lips. For Levi's 30th birthday, Eren had sent him a letter, birthday card, and a silk woven tie. Upon receiving the tie, and recognising the brand and quality, Levi had immediately send him a text demanding how much Eren spent. Eren refused to answer, only telling him to have a great birthday with Hange and Erwin, Happy Christmas, and that if he didn't like the tie, Eren would return it.

" _You're such an idiot. I really love the tie; you have surprisingly good taste. Thank you, Eren._ " Levi tells him sincerely and not without an ounce of fondness.

"I'm glad. I was stressing out that it wouldn't be good enough for you." Eren admits.

" _Well you did good. Well done._ "

"And thank you for my Christmas present," Eren says.

Levi had sent Eren a leather wallet for Christmas. Carla had grilled Eren for a good hour on who it was from, and Grisha had commented on the quality of the wallet. Mikasa stayed quiet with slightly pursed lips, and Eren had been quietly pleased. The note attached had simply read: _I am not dating someone who carries around a shitty plastic Pokémon wallet._ Eren had smiled at this.

" _My birthday was fine. The usual. Christmas Day. Birthday. Hange and Erwin._ " Levi shrugs from his end. " _How was your Christmas_?"

"The usual; constant time with the family. Dinners. I think I've put on about two stone in the past three days." Eren reels off, flopping on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

" _Good. You needed some weight on those lanky limbs of yours_ ," Levi replies.

Eren laughs. "Still taller than you," he teases.

" _And I'm still stronger than you,_ " Levi retorts hotly. " _Anyway. When are you back at uni_?"

"Why," Eren grins. "Are you missing me?"

" _Shut your face_ ," Levi growls. " _And this flat is weirdly empty without me babysitting you every night_."

"It was not _every night_."

" _Eren, you and your gang of miscreants are absolute machines when it comes to drinking and nights out. I don't know how you do it._ "

"Well I guess when one gets to your age –"

" _Choose your next words very carefully, Yeager, because they may be your last in this relationship._ "

"Ooooh, ' _relationship'_?"

" _Watch it_."

"Make me."

Eren hears the front door open and close and the sound of feet coming up the stairs before a knock on his door.

"Merry Christmas, Eren, let me kick your ass at Call of Duty!" Jean's voice calls through the door.

"Hang on," Eren mutters into the phone before holding it away from his face. "I thought you were here to spend time with my sister?!" Eren yells back.

The door opens and there stands Jean in a Christmas jumper. "She's gone out for a bit to see Annie," Jean shrugs. "Who are you on the phone to?"

Eren sits up and tries to signal to Jean _not_ to say another word. Jean either doesn't understand, or chooses not to understand.

"OH! Are you on the phone to Lev— _ow,_ " Eren flies across the room and launches himself onto Jean, pulling him into the room in a headlock and slamming the door.

"BOYS?" Carla calls up the stairs.

"SORRY, MRS YEAGER!" Jean hollers back, his voice slightly strained from his position in a headlock from Eren.

"Horse-Face, I swear to God, mention _anything_ about Levi and I will –"

" _Eren, is everything okay?_ " Levi asks from his end of the phone.

"Yeah – sorry – Kirstein is just about to lose his _head_ if he doesn't _shut up_ –"

" _God, it's not even term time and I feel like I'm your unofficial marriage councillor. You two cut it out or I'm sending over the 'Get Along Shirt' in the mail_." Levi retorts.

"Sorry sir!" Jean sniggers and Eren tightens his arm around his neck.

"Sorry, Levi," Eren mutters into the phone. "I'll call you later, okay?"

" _Alright. Play nicely and behave yourselves._ "

Eren hangs up the phone and finally lets go of Jean who staggers back, his face flushed. He massages his neck and grins at Eren.

"So how's Levi?" Jean asks.

"Shut your face," Eren growls.

"Who's Levi?"

Carla enters the room, her arms full of folded laundry which she places on Eren's bed.

" _Mum_!"

"Jean, who's Levi?" Carla turns to Jean who looks suddenly gleeful. Eren stares at Jean from behind his mother's back, eyes wide in fear.

"Levi is a historian," Jean says, his smile, if possible, getting even wider.

Eren mouths threats at him.

"So is he on your course then?" Carla asks. Eren dies.

"You could say that." Jean replies cheerfully.

"RIGHT," Eren says suddenly. "Mum, please leave. You've got enough information to keep you happy, now _please leave_." He begs, placing his hands on his mother's shoulders and non too gently steering her out of the room.

Eren manages to close the door and turns around, resting his back on the wood and glaring at Jean.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Jean laughs. "Too much."

"Let's play Call of Duty so I can shoot you without having to go to jail." Eren mutters, starting up the PS4.

The boys begin to play, getting rowdy the more they get into it. Eren is able to blow off some steam and Jean continues to wind him up. After a few hours, Mikasa returns and Jean disappears with her. Eren takes this chance to call Levi back.

" _Hey brat, is Kirstein still alive?_ " Levi says upon answering the phone.

"Just about. You up to much this evening?"

" _Heading over to Erwin's in a bit_. _How about you_?"

Eren sits himself at his desk and fiddles with a stray pencil. "Should probably do some work on this stupid assignment you set us –"

" _Eren, I set you that assignment three weeks ago_."

"I know but it's stupid."

" _There is nothing stupid about European expansion and Napoleon –_ "

"God, you've got _such_ a hard-on for Napoleon."

Levi huffs down the phone and Eren laughs at how easy it is to wind him up.

" _I have to go now_ ," Levi says, somewhat apologetically. " _I'll text you later_."

"Okay. Have fun with Erwin and Hange. Talk later!"

Levi hangs up and Eren puts his phone on his desk, suddenly weirdly lonely. He opens his laptop and begins to attempt the essay Levi set them for over Christmas to pass some time. It's only a week before they're back at university and truthfully, Eren can't wait. He's missed Levi and the freedom of being at uni. And Armin's party will mark the entrance into a new year.

Eren's phone lights up with a text from Levi: _Hey brat. Erwin and Hange want you to come over at some point._

Eren gulps.

Lord, give him strength.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Treating you guys to a nice long chapter to move the story along. Don't worry; I still have plenty more chapters planned for this. Stick with me: no matter how long it's been since I updated! As always, love and thanks to you who read and support. I love reading your reviews; they truly help and inspire me to continue writing._**

Eren nervously brushes himself down and stands a little taller. His stomach is squeezing into itself in a deep rooted anxiety as he presses the buzzer and waits.

" _Hello_?"

"Hello, professor," Eren cheerfully calls into the intercom, some of his nerves melting at the sounds of Levi's voice.

" _Hey kid; come on up_." The buzzer sounds, letting Eren know that Levi has unlocked the door as the intercom sounds off.

He pushes open the door and crosses the lobby to the lift, pressing for the fifth floor.

It's December 30th and Eren agreed to come back to the city for a night to properly meet Erwin and Hange. The aim of this was more because Erwin wanted a quiet word with the kid as Head of Programme, and also as Levi's best friend.

To put it mildly, Eren was dreading this meet up.

Eren also had to task of telling his mother he was heading back to the university for a night, and when she asked whether it was to see Levi, Eren had grit his teeth and nodded.

So now here he was; two hours on the train, overnight bag in hand, about to see Levi for the first time in three weeks. Eren knocks on the door, heart in his mouth, and when Levi opens the door, Eren's mouth splits into a smile as he immediately throws his arms around the older man.

"Good to see you too, Eren," Levi says, his mouth muffled against Eren's chest.

Eren pulls away slightly before immediately crashing his lips eagerly against Levi's mouth who responds in kind, tugging the boy right down to his height, entwining his tongue with Eren's and pulling him into the apartment.

Dropping his overnight bag on the floor, Eren stoops slightly before picking Levi up so he can wrap his legs around his waist despite a half hearted indignant complaint of: " _Eren_ ".

The boy begins to carry Levi to the bedroom but Levi stops him.

"We're going to be late to meet the others," Levi says against his mouth.

"Levi, it's been _almost a month_." Eren growls, using his teeth to tug at Levi's lower lip. He's never seen Eren so dominating and Levi has half a mind to call Erwin to cancel and take Eren to bed _right fucking now_. But Erwin would _not_ be impressed. And tonight is all about impressing Erwin.

"Eren," Levi attempts to use his teacher voice on Eren who gives a rough groan of frustration before setting Levi down.

"Not fair," Eren complains.

"I know, but later. How was your journey?"

"It was fine," Eren runs a hand through his hair to put it back in place after Levi had his hands threaded in it just seconds ago.

"You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great," Levi shrugs on a thick woollen coat and grabs a scarf. "Are you nervous?"

"Well getting a text from you saying that Erwin wants a word with me wasn't exactly the most comforting thing in the world," Eren follows Levi out of the apartment and into the lift, pressing the button for the bottom floor.

"You'll be fine. Just don't say anything stupid," Levi says as they step out of the lift, across the lobby and into the biting cold of the night air.

Eren shivers and pushes his arm through Levi's. "That's not very helpful advice," Eren says, teeth beginning to chatter slightly.

"It'll be okay," Levi assures him but Eren is still unconvinced.

They talk aimlessly on their way to the pub and eventually, the sight of the agreed meeting place is in front of them. Eren gulps.

Levi heads in first with Eren close behind. The smell of alcohol and open fire hits Eren's face pleasantly, the warmth thawing his frozen cheeks.

"There they are," Levi mutters, turning his head slightly and Eren follows his line of sight to the corner of the pub where Hange and Erwin sit, Hange in the middle of a very animated conversation whilst Erwin sits with an amused smile on his face.

"Greetings," Levi announces their arrival and Erwin stands to grip Levi's arm in warm reception.

"LEVI! EREN!" Hange beams at Eren, and despite his crippling nerves, he can't help but feel slightly calmed at Hange's clear joy at seeing him.

"Levi, hello. And hello to you, Eren," Erwin extends his hand to Eren who shakes it and attempts a confident smile.

"Dr Smith," Eren says.

"Please: call me Erwin. Shall we take a separate table for a few minutes, Eren?" Erwin smiles invitingly.

Eren flicks his eyes briefly to Levi who looks undisturbed, before nodding. "Sure."

"Marvellous," Erwin turns back to Levi and Hange. "We'll be back in a bit. You two behave yourselves whilst we're gone."

Hange grins to Levi who just sighs.

Erwin turns to Eren. "Shall we?" Eren follows the Head of History over to the bar where he looks at Eren. "What can I get for you?"

"Oh – uh – it's fine –" Eren hastily pulls out his wallet but Erwin waves him away.

"Don't be ridiculous; what would you like to drink?"

Eren feels himself blush. "Uh. Pint of Brooklyn please."

"Good choice," Erwin says approvingly and gets the attention of the barman, ordering two pints. They take their drinks over to an empty table away from Levi and Hange and sit opposite each other. Eren tries not to fidget and looks Erwin in the eyes.

The Head of History is smiling encouragingly.

"I must say, Eren," Erwin begins, taking a sip of his drink and sitting back in his chair, regarding the boy with steady blue eyes. "When I said 'make up with Dr Ackerman', this wasn't _quite_ what I had in mind."

Eren wishes the ground would swallow him up. "I know, sir, I –"

"First of all; you don't need to call me 'sir' when we're out of university. Erwin will do. This is a strange situation for me too."

Eren hesitated. "I'm sorry?" He apologises uncertainly.

"Eren, what are you trying to get out of this relationship with Levi?" Erwin asks bluntly and Eren panics.

"Nothing! I mean – I really like him. I – I'm not trying to _get_ anything –"

"Relax; I know you're not, but I had to ask. And may I ask the nature of your relationship?"

Eren takes a huge drink to steady his nerves. "I would really rather you didn't." He mutters.

Erwin nods once. "I see."

Eren takes another gulp of Brooklyn.

"I mean; I guess there's nothing more to really say. I'm not granting my full approval by any means, but I have no problem with you. And as long as it doesn't affect any professional relationships at the university, and as long as you're both happy … then that's all I can ask for."

"Thank you, Erwin. What does Hange think of this?" Eren asks.

Erwin gives a laugh. "Hange isn't someone to worry about. She's a sucker for stuff like this."

Eren gives an uncertain smile, mostly out of relief.

"Shall we join the others?" Erwin offers and Eren nods.

They pick their drinks up and leave the table, heading back over to where Levi has barely taken his eyes off them the whole time.

"All in one piece, Eren?" Levi asks dryly.

"I think so," Eren mumbles, sitting beside him and Erwin laughs.

"Don't worry, Levi; we just had a chat." Erwin assures him.

"So Eren," Hange leans forward eagerly. "We've heard so much about you this holiday. It's a pleasure to finally be able to sit down with you. Tell me: what are your thoughts on chemistry and animals."

"I uh …" Eren begins but they're all cut off by Levi's phone ringing.

With a frown, Levi mutters an ' _excuse me_ ' and swipes the phone up, stepping outside to take the call. With Levi gone, Eren is suddenly under scrutiny and feels very exposed, the buffer of Levi's presence now absent.

"I mean, Armin does Chemistry and he seems to get excited about it," Eren tries, and Hange looks delighted.

"Oh Armin is a _wonderful_ student," she gushes. "So hungry for knowledge and open minded. A real pleasure to have in my class."

"He comes home with singed hair a lot," Eren muses, but Hange dismisses this.

"All part of lab work." She says airily.

They chat fairly amicably and comfortably, but it's now been almost half an hour and Levi still isn't back.

"I wonder where Levi is?" Eren turns his head towards the door and right on cue, Levi enters the pub, pocketing his phone, a discontent expression on his face as he sits back down beside Eren. "Everything okay?" He asks.

"Mm?" Levi seems distracted. "Yeah. Sure."

Eren isn't convinced but drops the issue. He can tell that Erwin and Hange have picked up on Levi's sudden mood shift, but no one mentions it. Instead, the conversation moves on and after a few drinks, Levi has loosened up considerably and they all end up having a nice evening. At around midnight, the bar closes up and the four of them decide to head back to Levi's for one last drink.

Once in the apartment, Levi pours them all a glass of Malbec and they settle down in the living room together.

"So Eren," Erwin begins, leaving back in the armchair, leaving a disgruntled Levi wedged between Eren and a gleeful Hange. "What do you want to do after university?"

"Okay, can we not talk about that damn university for one night?" Levi grumbles and Hange digs her elbow in his ribs to shut him up.

"I don't know I think I want to teach," Eren replies, his eyes feeling heavy from alcohol and exhaustion.

"Oooh, like Levi?" Hange chimes in.

"Definitely _not_ like Levi," Eren responds and hears a ' _tsk_ ' from Levi.

"Are you joining us for New Year's Eve?" Hange leans over Levi to ask Eren who shakes his head.

"We always do New Years at Armin's house; it's been tradition for years. So I'm afraid I can't join you," Eren says apologetically. Hange looks visibly disappointed.

They drink and talk for a bit until Hange finishes her wine and attempts to curl up on Levi's lap and fall asleep like a cat.

"Alright; time for me to take someone home, I think," Erwin stands and gently pulls Hange to her feet. She winds her arms around his neck and mumbles nonsense to him.

Eren leans his head on Levi's shoulder. "My cue to put someone to bed, too." Levi mutters.

"I'll bet you'll put him to bed," Hange giggles suggestively.

"Hey you, behave," Erwin lightly admonishes her as Levi narrows his eyes. "Night, Levi. Eren: wonderful to spend some time with you."

"Goodnight, Erwin." Levi stands to see them out.

"Night night, Dr Smith." Eren calls sleepily from the sofa.

Erwin and Hange leave, with Levi closing the door behind them before stepping over to the sofa and scooping Eren up in his arms, carrying him to bed.

"Let's get frisky!" Eren announces from his place, flopped in the middle of the mattress.

Levi gives a snort of laughter. "Not a chance. Come on; teeth."

Eren rolls off the bed and into the bathroom, managing to unpack his overnight bag and brush his teeth, stripping down to his boxers and collapsing into bed. Levi follows suit; brushing own teeth and changing clothes.

Levi gets into bed beside Eren who immediately cuddles into him. Levi can't help but chuckle.

"I missed you Dr Napoleon," Eren mumbles happily.

"I missed you too, kid," Levi turns his head to plant a kiss on Eren's forehead.

…

Eren opens his eyes and is briefly confused as to where he is. The smell is familiar and the surroundings spark something in him. Eren rolls over, still in a half asleep daze, and finally sees Levi's face.

"Le- _vi_ ," Eren sighs in joy and nuzzles into his neck. "I'll go brush my teeth."

"Well aren't you well trained," Levi muses, a smile tugging at his lips as he watches this lanky kid skip out of bed and over to the bathroom, and then after a few minutes, skipping back and jumping onto the bed.

"Soooo I have a question," Eren begins slowly, lifting those endless green eyes up to Levi's.

"Go on," Levi says suspiciously, running one hand through Eren's choppy brunette hair.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?"

"Christ, Eren," Levi starts and sits up suddenly in bed. Eren blinks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No, no; it's fine – it's just – you know. You're young." This is the first time Eren has ever seen Levi stumble over his words.

"Don't you want to?" Eren pouts.

Levi rolls his eyes. "Of _course_ I want to. But we said we were taking things slow."

Eren looks deflated. "Sure."

"Oi," Levi tips Eren's chin up to look at him. "We agreed."

"I know," Eren leans in and kisses him.

"What time's your train back, kid?" Levi asks gently, offering his arm for Eren to snuggle under which he does eagerly.

"Uh. At like 2?"

"Hm," Levi contemplates. "Well how about I drive you back?"

Eren sits up to look at him properly. "But that's two hours. That's a four-hour round trip for you!"

Levi shrugs. "I don't mind."

Now it's Eren's turn to panic. "But my mum – my _dad_ – they –"

"Eren, relax. They don't have to know I'm your lecturer."

"Sure but …"

"My age?"

Eren hesitates. "Yeah."

Levi thinks. "I understand."

"I'm sorry – I –"

"No – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I _just_ said we were taking it slow." Levi is silent for a few moments. "I guess we're not very good at taking it slow, huh, kid?"

Eren laughs. "That's not necessarily a bad thing though, is it?"

"I guess not. Now come on. Get in the shower and I'll make us some breakfast and then I'll take you to the station."

Eren gets out of bed and steps into the shower, lathering up and washing down beneath the hot water. When he steps out, drying off and putting on his clothes, he goes into the kitchen where Levi is flipping pancakes.

"Don't let it go cold," Levi instructs, tipping one out of the pan and onto a plate, handing it to Eren who smiles and kisses his cheek.

Eren sits at the table where Levi has set out slices of fresh orange, lemon and lime, sugar, honey and maple syrup. There are also two cups of tea ready made and steaming in black mugs at each placemat.

"Looks lovely," Eren says appreciatively, reaching for a wedge of orange, the fragrance released into the air as he squeezes the juice on his pancake.

Levi finishes making a second pancake and distributes it onto his own plate. He turns off the hob, and ducks to open the oven, pulling out another plate full of pancakes he made whilst Eren was showering and was keeping warm.

With a plate in each hand, Levi crosses over to the small glass table and sits opposite Eren who beams as he sugars his pancake and begins to eat.

"You sleep okay?" Levi asks, picking out a plump lime wedge and squeezing it on his breakfast.

"Yes thank you," Eren says, mouth full of pancake. He swallows. "Le-vi?"

Levi looks at Eren from beneath his brows, head bowed towards his plate. "Wha-at?" Levi dryly mimics Eren's singsong voice.

"I've been thinking," Eren starts. Levi stifles a groan. "I think you should meet my parents in the New Year. Before we start the new term."

Levi takes a bite of his food, using this time to stall and think. Eren looks nervous and expectant. "Are you sure about that?"

Eren nods. "I am. I know we're taking it slow but I don't see any reason why we wouldn't be together after New Year's Eve." Levi takes another bite. "Can you?" Cocking his head to one side, Eren studies the other man whose expression, as always, remains stoic.

"Not at all." Levi says brusquely. "Eat up; we need to get going."

They eat the rest of their pancakes, Eren exceedingly satisfied by the end of it. Levi heads off to get a shower and once he's dressed, they get into Levi's beloved car and in a comfortable silence, Levi drives them to the station.

"Alright," Levi pulls up the handbrake as soon as he's parked. "You alright from here?"

"Yeah," Eren turns in his seat to look directly at Levi. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Silence.

"Levi?"

Levi looks directly at Eren. "What?"

Eren reaches over to kiss Levi firmly on the mouth. "Happy New Year for tomorrow."

"You too, kid. Call me when you're home safe."

Eren smiles and makes to get out of the car. "Sure thing." He steps out and grabs his overnight bag before turning and poking his head back inside the car. "I'll see you soon!"

Levi doesn't reply, but watches Eren as he shuts the door and walks to the station, giving one last wave before disappearing in.

Levi gives a defeated sigh.

…

"10! … 9! … 8! … 7! … 6! … 5! … 4! … 3! … 2! … 1! … HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The entire room explodes in cheers, Party Poppers, confetti, glitter, loud music, and kisses.

Eren stands in the middle of this chaos, arm slung over Armin who blows into a small party whistle, beer in hand.

Armin's grandfather's house is huge. Old, ornate, and _perfect_ for house parties. The twelve of them are gathered in the hallway staring at the grandfather clock beside the foot of the grand staircase.

Eren had been greeted with cheers and a bottle of beer when he'd turned up straight from the train at just gone midday. They were all already getting in the festive spirit, jamming a purple glittery party hat onto Eren's head and pulling him into the living room where fifteen massive pizzas had just been delivered.

So now, twelve hours (and two power naps later) the gang were downing shots, playing loud music, and generally being, well, themselves.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, YEAGER!" Reiner booms, lifting Eren up in a bone crushing hug.

" _You too_ ," Eren manages to squeeze out, gasping for air as Reiner sets him back down, beaming.

"Happy New Year, Eren," Jean appears from the small but dense crowd, side stepping where Sasha and Connie are locked in an enthusiastic kiss. Jean's cheeks are red from the alcohol, but he holds out a steady and genuine hand to Eren who grips it firmly. "I know we didn't always see eye to eye this year. But I hope we can mature a bit."

Eren smiles. "Yeah you too, H—" The casual insult dies on his lips in the midst of this rare and sincere détente. "You too, Jean."

"Alright, enough with the flirting," Mikasa materialises, a drunk but pleased smile on her face.

"TEQUILA!" Sasha has found a chair to stand on to announce this.

Armin turns to look at her before turning white. "SASHA, THAT CHAIR IS FROM THE 14TH CENTURY, GET OFF IT." He yells, and Reiner strides forward, wrapping one arm around Sasha and lifting her down.

"Hey, guys," Bertl pipes up and giggles to himself. "What's my favourite book?"

Everyone stares. "Dare we ask?" Ymir says dryly.

Bertl sniggers to himself again. " _Tequila Mockingbird_." He manages to say, not without more giggling.

Everyone groans. "Right; Bertl can do two tequila shots just for that _terrible_ joke," Marco says, shaking his head.

Christa hangs off Ymir's arm, also giggling. "I thought it was funny," she slurs.

"And two for the princess over there," Annie says to a call of appreciation from everyone else.

They all head into the kitchen and Connie begins to round up shot glasses and tequila as Jean picks a few limes out of the fruit bowl to slice, and the sight of limes reminds Eren of Levi this morning.

"I'll be back in a sec," Eren says and slips out of the warm kitchen into the cold midnight air outside.

Closing the ornate stained glass window behind him, Eren takes a seat on a bench, slightly away from the house. He pulls out his phone and dials Levi's number who picks up on the second ring.

" _Happy New Year, brat_ ," Levi says by way of greeting. Eren smiles to himself at the sound of his voice.

"Happy New Year, sir," Eren replies.

" _Are you drunk_?"  
"So-so. Are you having a nice evening with Hange and Erwin?" Eren pulls his arms around himself to try and conserve warmth. God this bench is cold on his ass.

" _It's fine. Hadn't you better be getting back to your mates_?"

Eren tries not to sound disappointed. "Sure, I guess so. Just wanted to wish you Happy New Year."

" _Hey kid; thanks for calling. Was nice to hear your voice again_."

Eren cheers up considerably. "Soppy old git," he says brightly. "Bye!"

Hanging up the phone, heart full, Eren makes his way back into the kitchen where twelve shots and lime wedges are waiting. There's two empty glasses and bitten into limes where Bertl and Annie have already done their forfeits.

Jean steps forward, a look of mischief on his face as he hands Eren the salt shaker.

"Shall we?"

Everyone licks their hand and shakes out a line, and gets ready with their lime and shot.

"On three," Mikasa announces. "One … two … three."

Eren can't remember much more after that.

…

The next four days pass quickly. It takes the gang all of their new year to work off the horrendous tequila and gin hangovers from New Year's Eve and before they know it, they're all packing up to go to back to uni.

"So let me get this straight."

Armin and Eren are stood in Eren's uni room as he unpacks his clothes. Armin is sat on the bed, unhelpful, and musing.

"You haven't heard from Levi in … how long?"

Eren sighs, turning from the wardrobe to look at Armin. The brunette's eyes are dark and sunken. "Two hours."

Armin blinks. "And this is a problem because …?"

Eren huffs in frustration, trying not to let his anxiety and stress bubble over. The last thing he wants is to take this out on Armin. "Because I asked if I could go over and all I got was radio silence."

"Right."

Silence.

"Eren."

" _What_."

Armin ignores his frustration as he studies his best friend's welcome week timetable. "You do realise you have a meeting with your _personal tutor_ in fifteen minutes, don't you?"

Eren's head snaps up. "No?" Eren snatches the timetable from Armin and stares, suddenly realising he's being a paranoid idiot. "Oh. _Oh_!"

"So he's not being weird. He's doing his job." Armin says firmly and calmly. "And his job is being _your_ personal tutor."

Eren gives a nervous laugh and rubs at the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Armin."

Armin waves it off.

"Right, I'd better run then," Eren grabs his wallet and keys, shrugging on a jacket and sprinting out the door. "BYE GUYS!" He calls before the door slams shut.

It's even colder now. Eren thrusts his hands deep into his pockets and looks up at the heavy grey sky, looking as if it might snow later. The wind stings his cheeks and he continues on in a brisk walk until he's reached the Titan building.

The place is unchanged, but the decorations have been taken down, Eren notices with disappointment. Racing up the glass suspended stairs, Eren skids to a halt in front of his given door and throws himself into the room in a hurry, knowing Levi hates lateness.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late, Levi, I had a –" Eren stops rambling and finally looks up to the desk, stopping midsentence. "Wait …"

Erwin Smith instead, sits at the desk, fingers laced, looking apologetic and a little sad.

"Erwin … where's Levi?" Eren asks tightly, dread filling his stomach. "Have I been swapped personal tutors?"

"Sit down, Eren," Erwin invites him.

"What's going on?" Eren stays standing.

"I'm assuming he didn't tell you?" Erwin pauses to study Eren's expression before heaving a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course he didn't. Eren, I beg you; please sit down."

With shaking knees, Eren manages to cross the room and sits heavily down on a seat.

"There is no delicate why to say this …" Erwin begins.

"Cut the crap and tell me where Levi is."

"He's in France."

Eren blinks. " _What_."

"Levi … Levi took a teaching job. In France. It was a last minute thing." Erwin is being steady and sensitive, but it doesn't matter. Eren's head is spinning.

"When …" Eren has to stop to clear his throat. "When is he coming back?"

Erwin takes a breath. "Not for a year or two."

All the breath leaves Eren's lungs at once, and he suddenly feels like he's being crushed.

"Eren, I am so, _so_ sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: HELLO AGAIN. Yes, an update which didn't take me almost a month. My rate of updates is directionally proportional to how much I'm procrastinating my university work. Enjoy, and as always, thank you so much for reading and supporting. Much love._**

"Try calling him again."

Eren sits at the kitchen table, head in his hands, his friends surrounding him, standing and sat on the other chairs. Yet another call to Levi had been unsuccessful, and Eren was beginning to lose more and more hope. So far, only one wall had been subject to Eren's outburst of frustration, leaving Eren with a bruised and bloody fist, and the wall of Jean's room with a scuff mark and some lost plaster.

With a heavy sigh, Eren reaches out his now bandaged fist, thanks to Ymir and Christa, and presses the 'redial' button on his phone screen, putting the call onto speakerphone. Each ring cuts through the tense silence, and each one strikes yet another slicing blow on Eren's heart.

"I knew there was something about him," Mikasa mutters darkly and Jean nudges her sharply in the ribs.

" _Mika, not the time_ ," he hisses.

"I don't know what to do," Eren admits quietly, staring ahead blankly, not even seeing the others.

His friends exchange concerned glances.

"I think we should leave it for a bit now," Armin gently takes Eren's phone away, and puts it into his own pocket. "It won't do you any good to keep calling him."

"Why would he do this?" Eren asks weakly, but his friends simply don't have an answer for him. They're not sure what's worse: raging, yelling Eren, or this broken shell.

Eren had come back to the flat about three hours ago, recounting the story three times for each new influx of the gang who had been rallied to the flat. At first, Eren had been in shock, but by the time Christa, Reiner, Bertl and Annie had turned up, Eren was pacing up and down the kitchen in a full blown rant, tears of bitterness and hurt welling in his eyes.

His anger had burnt off an hour ago now, leaving this shell-shocked Eren, sat with his shoulders slumped, face white and eyes empty.

"Why don't we go out?" Reiner announces suddenly, standing up and going over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Peroni, uncapping it, and forcing it into Eren's hand.

With a frown, Mikasa reaches over and moves the bottle out of Eren's grasp. "I'm not sure alcohol is such a good idea, Reiner," she says, uncertainly.

"Oh, lighten up, Mika. It'll do him some good," Reiner retorts.

"Yeah – I think we need to cheer him up," Annie says, moving the Peroni back over to Eren.

"Mika's right; angry Eren and alcohol aren't a good mix," Armin states.

"I'm sat _right here_ , you know," Eren growls, irritated at being ignored.

"See – he's fine," Jean says jovially. "Let's go out."

"Eren," Bertl leans forward and attempts to make eye contact with Eren who begrudgingly lifts his green eyes to Bert's calming and steady dark eyes. "What would you like to do?"

"We'll do whatever you want," Christa tells him gently, placing a delicate hand on Eren's uninjured one.

"Yeah – whatever you want to do that will make you feel better," Ymir agrees.

Eren thinks for a moment then lifts his head up to eleven pairs of supportive eyes. "Fuck it," he says, managing a tight smile for his friends. "Let's get hammered."

"Atta boy, Yeager," Reiner claps him on the back supportively.

"Looks like we're going to need a whole lot more tequila," Connie says with a grin.

…

It's 2am.

 _Levi, please don't ignore me_.

Ignored.

 _Please just fucking talk to me_.

Message failure.

Eren even tried calling when he was in the bathroom, away from his friends, but the phone didn't even ring. It had taken every inch of self restraint not to throw his phone against the wall.

In some ways, the alcohol was helping. Instead of _feeling_ the pain of heartbreak, Eren just knew it was there. There was a difference; but that difference didn't hurt any less.

Eren staggers back out of the bathroom into the packed club floor. The bright flashing lights are disorientating and he squints to focus, trying to remember where he left his friends.

 _Look for Bertl_ , a small but still surprisingly rational part of Eren's brain gently reminds him. Leaning against one of the barriers of the dance floor, he begins to scan the room above normal head height, until a buzzing in his pocket distracts him.

 _What on Earth_ , Eren thinks, pulling his phone out of his pocket, narrowing his eyes to try and read the number flashing on his phone. Unknown. With a surge of hopefulness which makes him feel sick, Eren accepts the call, jamming the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Eren yells, heart hammering.

" _Eren?_ "

His heart drops to the very floor. "Erwin. What?"

" _Can you come over?_ "

Plugging his ear with his other hand, Eren wanders over to an area where the music isn't _quite_ as thudding. "No. I'm out with my friends. I'm … I'm trying to … forget." Eren admits, slightly slurring his words.

" _I understand_ ," Erwin's voice is level and calming. " _But I'd really like you to come over and make sure you're okay_."

"The last time I went to a professor's house after a night out, I threw up in his sink, got into a kind of relationship, and had my heart ripped out of my chest and shattered into a million pieces." Eren retorts.

" _Well I can assure you I won't let any of that happen_ ," Erwin says.

Eren huffs. "Fine. I'll come over."

" _I'll pick you up. Which awful club are you in_?"

Eren ignores the insult. "Club Maria."

" _Wait for me outside_."

The phone cuts out and Eren sighs. He sends a message to the group chat explaining that Erwin wants to talk to him. Mikasa is the first to respond in defence but Eren calls her off, thumb flying across the keyboard as he wanders outside.

To say it's freezing is an understatement, but it certainly sobers Eren up a bit. The coldness bites his cheeks and stings his heavy eyes as he thrusts his hands into his jeans pocket and bobs up and down on the balls of his feet as he waits.

Before long, a pair of bright headlights pull up in front of the club. Frowning, Eren wanders to the passenger side and peers in to see Erwin reaching over to unlock the door. Eager to get out of the cold, Eren enters the car, pleased that the hot air is blowing fully.

"Evening," Erwin greets.

"God, it's fucking freezing out there," Eren replies, rubbing his hands together.

"You got your seatbelt on?"

"Uh huh," Eren clips himself in and Erwin sets off again.

They drive for about five minutes, finally pulling up to a modern housing estate with town houses and big driveways. Eren gulps, sitting up slightly in his seat. He thought Levi's apartment was posh; but this was something else.

Erwin backs onto the drive of a three-story town house, and they get out, Erwin unlocking the pale blue front door and inviting Eren to go in first. The hallway is homely where Levi's was stark and impersonal. The walls are a warm magnolia, the floors polished wooden boards. There are pictures hung along the corridor: Erwin with Hange, Erwin graduating, and with a painful pang, a picture of a very youthful Erwin and Levi.

"The house is a bit weird," Erwin explains. "My office is down here, but the kitchen and living room are upstairs, and the bedrooms are on the top floor."

"Oh right," Eren takes off his shoes and leaves them neatly on the shoe rack.

Erwin laughs. "I can tell Levi hammered that habit into you."

Eren blinks as though slapped at the mention of Levi's name and Erwin grimaces.

"That was insensitive of me. I apologise, Eren." He amends gently. Eren doesn't reply, looking down. "Hange!" Erwin calls up the stairs. "Put the kettle on!"

"Already done!" The voice of Dr Hange Zoë calls back.

"Shall we?" Erwin gestures up the stairs and Eren nods and begins to ascend.

He turns off into a modern kitchen dining room. The appliances are sleek and black, marble worktops and walnut cupboards, a matching dining table at the end of the room. Hange is sat on the top of the surface nearest the kettle. She's wearing leggings and a huge university rugby sweatshirt which Eren assumes belongs to Erwin.

"Hello, Eren," Hange jumps down from the countertop like and a cat and pulls Eren into a hug, winding her arms around the boy, pulling him down to her height.

Eren stiffens at first, but the maternal comfort melts his stiff posture. His shoulders slump and his arms wrap around Hange, and he drops his head onto her shoulder. From out of nowhere, Eren's eyes well with tears, and he begins to cry.

Shushing him soothingly, Hange rubs Eren's back.

Erwin watches as Hange simply holds Eren, as the boy begins to sob. Female intuition, Erwin thinks: without any prompt, Hange knew exactly what Eren needed. Erwin brought Eren here to try and stabilise him, and because he knew that Hange would be a good comforter. Empathy had never really come naturally to Erwin.

"I … just – don't understand … _why_ ," Eren manages to get out.

"I know, Eren, I know." Hange murmurs. "Why don't we sit down and talk about it?" Hange turns to her partner. "Erwin; tea." She says simply and Erwin steps to the counter, making three cups of tea as Hange leads Eren over to the table.

Hange pulls her chair right beside Eren and the boy fiercely wipes at his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbles, staring down. "That was … embarrassing."

"Not at all," Hange assures, taking one of Eren's hands into her own. "You're human and you're heartbroken: it's natural."

Eren doesn't reply until Erwin joins them at the table, placing a mug in front of them. Eren mutters a thanks.

"How're you holding up, Eren?" Erwin starts but Hange shoots him a withering look so he shuts up.

"Eren, how are you feeling?" Hange amends.

Eren shrugs. "I don't know." He admits. "Empty. Angry. Confused. Sad."

Hange nods understandingly. "And he's not been in touch … at all?"

"He sent me a text two hours before I was due to have my personal tutor meeting with him," Eren's voice catches and he pauses to clear his throat before continuing. "It was a normal text asking how I was, but when I replied asking if I could see him, he never responded and then … this."

Hange and Erwin exchange quick glances, annoyed at their best friend for this.

"I'm sorry, Erwin," Eren says suddenly. "This is all my fault. You said it shouldn't fuck up professional relationships and –"

"Eren stop. This is not your fault." Erwin says shortly. "Levi … Levi is a … _difficult_ man. What he's done is wrong, and I am so sorry he's caused you this amount of hurt."

"Can someone explain to me what has actually happened?" Eren asks, in a slightly stronger voice. He takes a sip of his teas with one hand, the other still held by Hange. He appreciates this contact of comfort.

Hange takes this one. "He got a job offer from a school in France, and he took it. Very last minute. If I know Levi, he panicked about your relationship and his entire life, and took the job."

"Great." Eren's shoulders slump again. "So I've literally driven him _out of the country_."

"Not at all," Hange says. "This is all on Levi."

"So when will he be back?"

A pause.

"We don't know," Erwin admits.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Eren frowns. "You two are his best friends; surely he's spoken to you?"

"He has," Hange says carefully. "It's looking like a year, at least."

Eren swallows hard, his head spinning, suddenly feeling as if someone has punched him in the stomach. "Right." He tries to concentrate on his breathing. "So … how is he?"

"He's okay. He's not sure he's done the right thing, but I think he needed to have some space for a little while."

Tears sting at Eren's eyes again, threatening to overspill. "I tried calling him," Eren admits in a hoarse voice. "He's changed his phone."

"Yes." Erwin confirms, gently. Eren nods.

There's a silence. Hange squeezes Eren's hand tightly and he squeezes back.

"I should be going … don't want to ruin your evening …" Eren says heavily after a moment. Hange turns to Erwin, a look on her face which Erwin knows _far too well_.

"Well actually, Eren. Hange would rather –" Hange kicks Erwin under the table, cutting off his sentence. Erwin clears his throat. "Sorry; _we_ would rather you stayed here tonight."

Eren looks from one to the other. "It's fine … I'm not a lost puppy or anything."

"Eren, please?" Hange locks eyes with him and gives him a look that Erwin feels sorry for Eren to have it used on him.

"I …" Eren's excuse dies on his lips. "Fine. Thank you."

Hange claps her hands together in delight. "Good. Can I get you something to eat? A sandwich or something?"

Eren looks to Erwin for help.

"Stop fussing, Hange; Eren, help yourself to anything."

"Thank you." Eren says. "I'm kinda tired; do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Not at all," Hange gets to her feet. "Let me show you to your room."

…

When Eren wakes in the morning, he's briefly disorientated and slightly hungover. Then he remembers crying on Hange in front of Erwin, and cringes. How mortifying. Eren rolls onto his back and swipes up his phone.

The spare bedroom in Erwin's house was clean and simple. Pale blue sheets on a double bed, a chest of drawers, and a matching bedside table. Homely, and light.

The group chat is surprisingly quiet: last night, Eren had called Armin and said he was staying over, and not to worry, he would be home in the morning. Mikasa, surprisingly, was happy with this arrangement.

There's a knock on the door and when Eren invites them in, Hange enters, a cup of tea in hand. Eren feels stupid for imagining it might have been Levi.

"Morning, Eren," she says, smiling. "How're you feeling this morning?"

Eren sits up in bed and takes the mug from her. "Cheers. I'm … alright. My heart is a bit battered and bruised. But I'm okay."

Hange gives a sympathetic smile and perches on the side of the bed. "You're doing really well. You're not going to do anything … stupid, are you?"

Eren frowns. "Define stupid."

"Dropping out of university."

"Probably not."

"Eren," Hange turns suddenly stern. "I want your word that you're not going to drop out of school after this."

"Alright, alright!" Eren says. "Hange, don't worry. I'm going to be fine."

Hange looks unsure but nods. "Alright. Well Erwin is making some breakfast and then I'll run you back to your flat."

"Oh, no, that's no trouble, I'll walk." Eren flushes.

Hange looks deadpan. "Eren, look out of the window."

Confused, Eren gets out of bed and pulls back the curtain to a blinding white light. "It snowed." He states simply, marvelling at the beauty of the pure white snow covering everything in sight, still without any footprints.

"Damn right. So I'll take you back." Hange reasserts.

"Yeah," Eren is still distracted by the purity of the snow. "Sure. Thanks."

Hange gets up. "Breakfast will be ready soon." With one final squeeze of Eren's shoulder, she leaves.

Eren manages to pull himself away from the window and changes out of the pyjama bottoms and t-shirt he borrowed into his jeans and shirt from last night, lacing up his shoes and heading back downstairs.

Hange is sat at the table sipping black coffee, and when Eren enters, Erwin greets him.

"Morning!" He says cheerfully. "What can I get for you, Eren?"

"I'm fine thanks," Eren holds up his cup of tea. "I'm set."

"Right you are," the toaster shoots up two pieces of toast which Erwin collects and butters, taking them over to join Hange at the table. Eren follows suit. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well, thanks," Eren says. "And thank you for letting me say. Sorry I was a bit drunk and emotional last night. I'm not usually like that."

Hange waves him off. "You needed it." She says. "You ready to go when I've finished my coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," Eren replies.

In a comfortable morning chatter, Erwin eats his breakfast, Eren sips his tea, and Hange downs her black coffee at an alarming rate.

"Ready?" She asks and Eren nods.

They get to their feet and Eren holds out his hand to Erwin. "Thank you for this. See you in class."

"It's nothing. I'm always around if you need me or Hange, and you've got my number now. Don't be a stranger."

Eren feels pleased, but still flushes a little. Hange reappears, decked out in a thick green bobble hat, scarf, gloves, and huge winter coat. "Let's go!"

Eren and Erwin say their goodbyes to each other and Eren follows Hange downstairs and out into the white winter wonderland. Luckily, Hange's car isn't buried, and Eren waits in the car with the blowers on full as Hange de-ices the windows. Eventually, she's back behind the wheel and sets off to Eren's accommodation.

Hange's driving is, in a word, terrifying.

Hurling around corners, skidding on ice, and cackling every now and again, Eren can safely say he has never been as scared than in a car with Dr Hange Zoë. Grasping tightly onto the handle above the door, teeth grit and eyes blown wide in pure terror, Hange eventually screeches to a halt in the courtyard of Eren's flat.

There's a moment of calming himself before Eren can bring himself to prise his hand from the safety of the handle. "Thanks for the ride," he says tightly.

"Anytime!" Hange says cheerfully.

Eren has to stop himself snorting in mirth at the probability of ever wilfully getting into a car with her again.

"Well thanks again for last night," Eren says.

"Not a problem." Hange reaches over to hug Eren again, and she smiles at him as they pull away. "Oh would you look at that?" She breathes, staring out of the windscreen window, just as Eren notices the same thing.

"It's snowing," he states quietly.

For a minute, they watch the snowflakes falling from the sky, swirling and drifting.

"A fresh start," Hange says.

"Yeah," Eren swallows the lump in his throat. "A fresh start."


	15. Chapter 15

"EREN. For _God's_ sake – _WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MAKING US LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF EVERY NEW ACADEMIC YEAR?!_ " Jean Kirstein hammers unapologetically on the door of Eren Yeager who yanks open his door with a grin on his face.

"Because it's been so much fun the past two years, I thought I wouldn't waste the third and final opportunity." Eren smiles broadly.

"You're full of shit," Jean replies.

"Ready to go?" Eren asks cheerfully and Jean glares at him, following him out of the flat.

For Eren and the gang, the rest of their first year and entirety of second year had flown past in a blur. Throughout these years, little had changed. Mikasa and Jean had gone back to being friends with relative ease (although everyone knew Jean was not as happy with this as he would let Mikasa believe). Ymir and Christa were low-key dating, Annie and Bertl were still together, and Sasha and Connie were still on the brink of a relationship.

Marco was sweet as ever, Reiner just as obnoxious, and Armin was the absolute pet student of Dr Hange Zoë (with whom Eren still met up for coffee with every month with Erwin).

But the issue of Levi had never really settled with Eren. He still asked Hange and Erwin about him, to which they would give vague answers of wellbeing, and Eren would just have to be content. It wasn't really his business anymore.

"What you daydreaming about?" Jean gently nudges Eren with his shoulder.

"Sorry; was miles away." Eren shakes thoughts of nostalgia out of his head. "So this is another stupid introductory lecture, huh," Eren says suddenly, looking at the timetable on his phone and groaning. "Why do we still go to these?"

"Because unlike you, I actually attend university regularly, and you need to at least go to the first one of the year." Jean replies primly.

It was true: Eren had given his word to Hange that he wouldn't drop out, but his attendance had dropped dramatically in second year. Despite this, his grades were above average and Erwin never kicked his ass for anything. So by all accounts, Eren was doing just fine.

In fact, this was the first time he felt like he was fine. Properly fine. His heart had mended a while back but the aching scar was still there when he would walk into his personal tutor meetings (now with the lovely and sweet Petra Ral), and small things like that. But today, Eren was _fine_.

"I can't believe this is our last year," Jean says.

"I know," Eren agrees. "It's mad."

They enter the main Titan building, pushing past lost first years. "Bless," Jean says with a smile. "Remember when that was us?"

"Barely," Eren mutters as they enter the lecture hall, and as always, take their seats at the back. "God; it's thinned out a bit in here hasn't it?"

"Yeah it really has: guess some people just realised it wasn't for them." Jean shrugs just as Erwin enters the room, followed by Petra and Mike.

"Welcome back!" Erwin booms jovially and the lecture hall falls silent in adoration. Over the years, Erwin has become somewhat of a god to them, despite having nicknamed him 'Eyebrows' on the History year group chat. "I hope you've all had relaxing summers ready for your third and final year with us! I want to make some announcements before I let you go today," Erwin's eyes are scanning the room but stop once they fall on Eren and fixate onto the boy, dead eye contact made. "Because I'm sure some of you will have a lot of questions by the time I'm finished."

Eren frowns and turns to Jean. "Am I being paranoid, or did Eyebrows just –"

"He just stared right at you." Jean affirms quietly.

"Hm. Weird." Eren mutters and shoots Erwin a look of confusion which the Head of History sees, but doesn't react to.

"This is the year of your dissertations," Erwin ploughs on and laughs when a few people openly groan. "You knew it was coming! I hope you've started at least thinking about them, but not to worry; you'll soon get assigned your dissertation tutors and everything will be fine." Erwin paces the floor. "There is another big announcement: I am pleased and honoured to welcome back an esteemed colleague and dear friend of mine: Dr Levi Ackerman, back from teaching in France."

Eren gives a strangled noise and Jean stares at him in horror.

"Eren are you –" Jean is cut off by the door to the side of the room being flung open, and in strides Levi.

" _I think I'm having a panic attack_ ," Eren hisses through gritted teeth, feeling his head spinning and as if someone has kicked him right in the stomach. " _Jean, I think I'm going to be sick._ "

"Oh god, okay –"

"Thank you, Erwin," Levi's voice drawls, sending knives into Eren's stomach.

Levi hasn't even looked around the room properly yet. Eren stares at him, feeling like ice cold water has been poured over him. His breaths are short and shallow.

Levi stands beside Petra, staring defiantly at the back wall, dark eyes unmoving behind his glasses.

" _I can't do this_ ," Eren says, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Get a grip, Yeager, don't make me hit you," Jean replies in a firm whisper.

Eren knows Jean is right. He needs to pull himself together. Taking deep breaths, Eren tries to focus on something other than Levi's perfectly fitting slate grey shirt and black suit trousers.

"–That's all for now," Erwin finishes, Eren suddenly realising he's missed Erwin's entire speech. "Disperse and learn."

Everyone files out and Eren and Jean stand. "Jean, go home, I'll see you later."

Jean looks uncertain. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Go on." Eren assures him and Jean heads down the stairs, Eren following him.

Erwin and Levi are stood talking on the stage as Petra and Mike leave with Jean behind them. The doors are shut and suddenly the three of them are alone together, but Eren's mouth is glued shut.

With every step towards the platform, Eren's stomach feels more and more sick.

"Eren," Erwin greets him first.

Finally, Levi turns to rest his eyes on Eren.

Upon eye contact, Eren feels his heart absolutely plummet and break all over again.

"What's going on?" Eren manages in a tight voice.

"Hello, Eren," Levi says. "It's been a while."

"Erwin." Eren prompts for help and turns to the blond with pleading green eyes. It does not go unnoticed by Levi how close the two are now.

"I think you two need some time alone to talk," Erwin says. "But maybe later. Eren; would you mind coming to my office for a chat? Levi. Why don't you have Eren over at your flat at, say, 5? Wonderful. Eren." Erwin leaves no room for either of them to talk and Eren follows Erwin out of the lecture without even a second glance to Levi.

As soon as they're in Erwin's office, Eren drops into the nearest chair, hands clutching his hair.

"Eren; are you okay?"

" _Some goddamn warning would have been nice_ ," Eren seethes, struggling to keep his temper under control.

Erwin sighs. "I know. But it wasn't that easy; we only knew he was coming back yesterday and it's all been very stressful. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't just call you and I had no time to see you in person. I'm sorry, Eren."

"Why the fuck is he back."

"His job was always open for him to return to," Erwin says simply. "I guaranteed him that when he left."

"This is bullshit."

"Eren, watch your tone."

"FUCK MY TONE," Eren has finally reached breaking point. "HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO JUST WALTZ BACK IN AS IF NOTHING HAS EVER HAPPENED."

Erwin calmly waits for Eren's fuse to run out, and sits behind his desk. "Remember what I said to you in your first year? About professional relationships?" Eren doesn't answer but his scowl tells Erwin that he does indeed remember. "This is the perfect example of it. I know you don't want him here, but this is his job. I have built a friendship with you, and I intend on keeping it. But I have my friendship with Levi. He is a tutor here, and he is _your_ professor. Be professional, Eren. Don't disappoint me."

Eren is working on slowing his breathing. "How do you do that?" He says.

Erwin's infamous eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Do what?"

"Be so calm. And professional."

"Years of practise."

"Wonderful."

"Oh and another thing?"  
Eren gives a groan and looks deadpan at Erwin. "I can't take much more."

Erwin ignores him. "Levi has automatically been reassigned at your personal tutor and as your dissertation tutor."

"No."

"Eren –"

" _No_ , fucking hell, Erwin. That's not fair. I promised Hange I wouldn't drop out, but you're pushing me," Eren takes a moment to steady himself. " _And it's only the first day back_."

"I don't assign these things," Erwin says gently.

"Bullshit."

" _Eren_."

"I'm not sorry. This is fucked up. I want to talk to Hange." Eren gets to his feet. "I'll … talk to you later."

Without another word, Eren leaves Erwin's office, slamming the door behind him and strides out of the Titan building. The walk across campus to the Sina labs is just under ten minutes, but Eren is glad of a walk in the fresh air to try and clear his head.

The past few years, Hange has been Eren's first port of call for advice. Despite her being constantly hyped up to the max on caffeine, Eren finds her company perfect for calming him and talking some sense into him.

The Sina labs are situated at the far end of the university campus: sleek white buildings with big windows and top of the range equipment thanks to Hange's constant enthusiasm and love for her subject.

Eren enters the labs now, the building being a complicated maze of corridors, making rooms ridiculously difficult to find. When Eren had asked Hange about this, she'd replied simply that it made _perfect_ sense. But it didn't.

There's a small pop up Starbucks vendor in the reception (another request from Hange, finally accepted by the university after months of pleading, begging, and threatening to set the lab monkeys loose). Eren orders two lattes in take out cups from the surly student in uniform.

"Names?" The student is tired and bored.

"Four Eyes and Rogue," Eren allows himself a smile at the in-joke of nicknames. Hange had been calling Eren 'Rogue' ever since a night out where Eren consistently wandered off and then threw a temper tantrum when the 24-hour fast food restaurant got his order wrong.

Finally, Eren is outside the door of the main lab where Hange's office has spilled into, as she claimed it as her own. Peering through the glass window of the door, Eren can see Hange conducting an experiment, white lab coat over her usual clothes. Three cups of coffee are already empty and it's not even midday; so pretty standard.

Knocking once, balancing the coffees in one hand, and getting her attention, she beckons him to come in through the glass with a smile on her face.

"Eren!" She says, pleased to see him, crossing the room and pulling her into a hug.

"I brought you coffee," he offers her the cup reading ' _Four Eyes_ ' and she laughs when she sees it.

"Thank you!" She pulls off her protective goggles from over her regular glasses and takes the cup from him. "How's your first day going?"

"Horrible," Eren says glumly, sliding onto a lab stool and resting his chin in his hands, elbows on the workbench.

Hange is the other side of the bench and adds something to the bright green mixture she's created at the end of a complicated set up of apparatus. "I think I can guess." She says, having the decency to look apologetic.

"I just wish I'd had a heads up," Eren admits.

"Erwin was worried you wouldn't have turned up if you knew," Hange admits.

"He'd have been right, as always," Eren mutters, not without a touch of bitterness. Hange looks at him carefully.

"You two got into a fight, didn't you."

Eren can't bring himself to meet her careful, ever knowing eyes. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"He means well."

"I know."

Hange sighs and comes from the other side of the worktop to sit on a stool beside Eren, cradling her coffee cup in her hands.

"Did you swear at him?"

Eren looks abashed. "A little." Hange gives him a look. "A lot."

"What's the deal with Levi now then?"

Eren heaves a sigh. " _Apparently_ , he's been automatically reassigned as my personal tutor even though I've had Petra for the past year and a half, and he's also my dissertation tutor. What an absolute joke."

"I meant between the two of you."

"Oh. Erwin's making me go to Levi's at five."

Hange frowns. "Unsupervised?"

Eren gives her a look. "Yeah, because if I hit him, he wouldn't deserve it." He says sarcastically.

"Don't go rogue," Hange says, attempting to prise a smile from Eren. It works, despite Eren's best efforts to hide it. "Eren; you're better than this. Be the man I know you are."

Eren blows air from his cheeks, feeling his anger slowly evaporating. "You're right. I just. Panicked."

"I get it. And I'm sure Erwin does too; but maybe you should –"

"Apologise." Eren finishes grimly. "I'm on it."

Hange nods, pleased. "Go on, Rogue. Show Erwin you can rise above this, and show Levi how much you've matured. You got this."

"Thanks, Hange," Eren manages a real smile.

"Anytime. Thanks for the coffee," she ruffles his hair fondly. "Oh – and I'm already planning for your 22nd birthday!"

Eren rolls his eyes. "Hange, that's in _March_."

"I know but you know I love birthdays. And how much fun was your 21st?!"

Eren narrows his eyes at her. " _I don't remember_."

"Oh yeah. Well you had a blast," Hange cackles and Eren just gives a fond smile, getting to his feet.

"Later, Hange," he says before he leaves, coffee in hand.

"Bye, Rogue!"

Eren laughs as he closes the door, and finds himself, as always, more level headed after talking to Hange. By the time he's back at the Titan building, Eren has finished his coffee, and once he's outside Erwin's office, he takes a preparatory breath before knocking and stepping in to apologise.

…

"I've got half a mind to kill him." Mikasa seethes, after Eren has recounted the latest development. The two of them are sat at their dining table with Armin. Two years later, and they're all still sat in the same flat, in the same set up, the others right below them. Getting a house never seemed to happen with so many of them, and they didn't want to be split up.

"Not unless I do it first," Eren replies. "Don't worry, Mika. I've got this under control. And I bet Erwin and Hange have given him enough shit for this."

"With all due respect, Eren," Sasha pipes up from her place on the sofa. "No amount of shit given will ever be enough to make up for this."

"See," Mikasa says meaningfully.

"It'll be interesting to see what he has to say for himself when you see him later." Armin says thoughtfully.

Jean enters the kitchen and Eren notices the way he always looks at Mikasa. Poor guy.

"What's the deal then?" Jean asks, sitting beside Mikasa.

"I'm going over to his in a bit," Eren says grimly. "Dreading it."

"You'll be fine; just get everything off your chest," Jean's maturing over the past few years has made Armin's life as referee a lot easier, but has been a lot less fun for Eren who still occasionally indulges in pressing Jean's buttons for entertainment.

"Where's Mir?" Eren asks suddenly.

"Out with Christa," Sasha says, heaving herself off the sofa and crossing to the freezer, pulling out a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" Mikasa immediately picks up on the ice-cream. The boys exchange looks.  
Sasha turns to Mikasa, a sad look on her face. "I'm lonely."

" _What is happening_?" Eren hisses to Jean and Armin who shrug with confused expressions.

" _How do girls always know when something is wrong with each other_?!" Armin replies in a hushed tone, equally as amazed.

The three of them stare at the exchange currently happening between the two girls about how Connie isn't giving Sasha any indication that he wants a relationship.

"Boys. Out." Mikasa orders.

"No fair!" Eren complains. "Three of us, two of you! Go to your room or something."

Mikasa scowls and after a silent five second stand off, the boys slink off into Jean's room to play GTA.

Finally, half past four rolls around and with a feeling of dread, Eren leaves the flat. The early September late afternoon feels balmy; the remnants of warm August. Eren is only in a thin jumper but feels plenty warm enough, making the short and painfully familiar walk to Levi's apartment building.

Once the complex is in sight, Eren takes a moment, staring at the buzzer. _I never thought I'd be here again_ , he thinks, somewhat painfully. He remembers being 19 and staggering down here, the brash arrogance of first year making his 21-year-old jaded self cringe slightly. He'd been _so_ inappropriate. How had he dared?!

Stretching out a finger, Eren sees that he's shaking. Steeling himself, he presses the buzzer; one long confident press, before dropping his hand and waiting with a hammering heart.

It doesn't take long for Levi to answer the intercom. " _Hello_?"

"It's me." Eren says shortly. Levi only presses the door release in reply, allowing Eren to push open the main door.

The lift ride up to the fifth floor isn't long enough for Eren to steady his nerves, and before he knows it, he's outside Levi's door again. It takes Eren a good few breaths to muster up the courage to knock, but it still doesn't prepare him for Levi opening the door and seeing him in person all over again.

"Eren." Levi says coolly.

"Dr Ackerman." Eren replies, equally stoic. Levi's eyebrow flicks briefly upwards, unimpressed.

"Come in." Levi steps to the side and Eren enters the apartment.

Nothing has changed in two years; it's all eerily the same. The furniture, ornaments, rug, _everything_ is exact. Eren tries, but fails, to notice one thing which is new; namely a tell-tale picture of a new lover or anything similar.

"Tea?" Levi offers, already walking over to the kitchen.

"Please," Eren accepts, wandering over to the sofa and taking a seat.

Levi can't help but notice how much this bratty kid isn't so much of a bratty kid anymore. Eren has grown up a lot; even in the little things like his stance, manner and the way he pressed the buzzer. Levi scolds himself for the twinges of feelings rearing their ugly head again. Shaking himself to sense, Levi continues to make tea, bringing two mugs over to the glass coffee table and sitting in the armchair.

"So how are you?" Levi aims for small talk but Eren looks done.

"Are we really going to sit here and talk shit, ignoring the elephant in the room?" Eren says brusquely. Levi conceals a smile at the flash of temper: clearly Eren hasn't changed _too_ much then.

"You're right," Levi says. "Eren; I am so sorry. And I know nothing I say will ever be enough for just turning around and leaving you like that."

Eren is quiet, and then he looks crestfallen. When he looks back at Levi, Levi sees a little kid.

"Why did you leave me?" Eren asks quietly.

Levi sighs. "I needed some time."

" _Two years_?!" Eren hisses in disbelief.

"One and a half." Levi replies indignantly.

" _SAME FUCKING DIFFERENCE_."

Levi doesn't reply.

"Was it worth it?" Eren asks through gritted teeth.

"It was an experience," Levi replies shortly.

Silence.

Tense and loaded silence.

"So you shagging anyone else?" Eren snaps bitterly.

"Eren." Levi reprimands firmly, and not without annoyance. "Don't push it."

More heavy silence.

Eren stands. "I thought I could do this, but I can't." He holds his hands up and turns his mouth down briefly in a mix of disgust and defeat. "I'm going." Eren turns to leave, walking over to the door.

"Don't just walk out," Levi gets to his feet angrily and makes to follow him. Eren spins to face him, angry.

"You're one to fucking talk," Eren seethes, his lip curled.

They stand facing each other, fuelled with frustration.

Neither of them realise the exact moment when they become fiercely wrapped up in each other; mouths open, tongues twisting, breath hot and heavy. Hands are suddenly tangled in each other's hair, pulling hard: nothing is enough.

Eren pushes Levi roughly against the wall, making the older man groan. Untucking Levi's shirt and bowing his head to bite the prominent muscle down his neck, Eren slides one hand down Levi's suit trousers, feeling his erection through the fabric of the other man's boxers.

"You wanna make it up to me?" Eren says in a gravelly voice. "Get on your knees."

Levi doesn't need telling twice and drops to the floor, looking up at Eren and biting his lip gently. Levi begins to undo Eren's belt, pulling open his jeans and yanking them down. Levi kisses Eren through his underwear and Eren moans.  
" _Levi_ ," Eren breathes and Levi responds by pulling down his boxers, now exposing him completely. Slowly, Levi kisses Eren's inner thighs and drags his tongue teasingly up the student's shaft.

" _Levi, please_ ," Eren knots his hand in the back of Levi's hair, holding him tight and attempting to move Levi's head to where he _needs_ him.

"Look who's all vocal now," Levi mutters slyly, earning him a sharp hair tug from Eren in response.

Levi chuckles darkly before taking Eren completely into his mouth making him hiss in pleasure. Levi works on him for a few minutes before Eren pulls his head back and looks him dead in the eye, fire behind those ocean green eyes.

"Bedroom. Now." Eren growls.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I've had a massive break from 'Educating Eren' and I apologise for the hiatus. I wasn't happy with the last chapter 16 I posted and I didn't want to continue writing something that I wasn't happy with, because you guys deserved better than that. So I deleted the original Ch16, and here is my new, rewritten chapter; I hope you enjoy it more than the last one, and hopefully your comments will be the encouragement I need for regular chapters. Because I'm not done here. So much love. Thank you all for reading.**_

Eren's feels as if he's in a dream as he kisses Levi; both of them entwined, staggering into the bedroom and falling onto the bed together. They're pulling desperately at each other's skin and hair and clothes, kisses hot and eager and it feels as if nothing is close enough. Eren's mind has gone blank and all he's registering is the pressure on his mouth and body, everything happening so quickly.

Moving so he's over Levi, Eren pulls away and looks down at the man beneath him, who's usually flat grey eyes are bright with fire and lust. But suddenly Eren's fire is distinguished; the dreamlike state is broken and the crushing sadness is back. He freezes.

"Is everything okay?" Levi asks, slightly out of breath, hands gripping Eren's hips.

Eren doesn't answer, swallowing the sudden dryness in his mouth. Without warning, his heart twists and tugs.

"I can't." Eren states, moving off Levi and flopping down beside him in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Levi turns on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "Can't you … perform?"

Eren shoots Levi a withering glare. "I guess it's a little difficult to get turned on when I can't stop thinking about why you left." Eren says. It comes out snappier than intended and Levi huffs in frustration.

"I see."

Eren moves himself so he's sat up, and reaches down from the edge of the bed for his t-shirt which was unceremoniously discarded only minutes ago. Pulling it on, he sits in his boxers, cross legged in front of Levi who has now also sat up, looking thoroughly displeased, but still wearing his own boxers and t-shirt.

The silence is uncomfortable and tense and it's Eren tentatively who breaks it first.

"I lay away for so many nights," Eren begins quietly, dropping his head and picking at the duvet, refusing to look at Levi. "Wondering why you left. I drove myself crazy. Every day, I would wake up and look at my phone, thinking maybe that would be the day you texted me. Hell – I even used to _dream_ about getting a damn message from you."

Eren flicks his eyes up to see Levi looking at him. There is a degree of softness in those slate grey eyes.

"Eren, I'm –"

" _Don't_ ," Eren holds up a hand, his voice firm, but tired. "Don't tell me you're sorry."

Levi sighs. "Then what _do_ you want me to tell you?"

When the boy raises his head, Levi sees the true hurt on Eren's face. The hurt of the 19-year-old boy who fell hard in love and got ruthlessly abandoned.

"I want you to tell me why." Eren says coolly.

Levi sighs. "Tea?"

"Levi, you can't just fix everything with –"

"I'm going to make tea, and we are going to sit down and talk. You have questions that need answering, and I have an awful lot of explaining and apologising to do." Levi says simply.

Getting up and dressed, the two of them leave the bedroom. Eren makes himself comfortable on the sofa whilst Levi brews tea, and for a moment, it's almost like a bizarre trip back in time two years ago.

"Here," Levi places two steaming cups down on the glass coffee table.

"Thanks."

"Now," Levi sits himself down heavily in the armchair. "Go ahead." Levi says.

Taking a deep breath, Eren begins. "Why didn't you tell me about the job?"

"I didn't want to tell you when I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I didn't even tell Erwin and Hange until the day I left." Levi replies calmly.

"But why didn't you tell me once you made up your mind? You texted me as if nothing was wrong _just as you boarded a plane for France for a year and a half, leaving your best friends to deal with me_." Eren can't help the anger that begins to rise in his voice. The hurt and rage from almost two years ago that Eren did such a good job of storing and dealing with is suddenly being opened like Pandora's box.

"I fucked up, Eren." Levi puts his head in his hands briefly. He lifts his head and locks eyes with Eren. "I panicked and I fucked up, and I know that no amount of explaining or apologising can make up for it, or take it back. But for what it's worth, I am so, _so_ sorry."

Silence. Eren is looking at Levi with a flat, unreadable expression on his face.

"How am I supposed to ever trust you again?" Eren says finally. "I'm always going to be wondering if you're going to pull this shit again and walk out on me. Jesus, Levi; you were 30 years old. Take some fucking responsibility."

Levi doesn't reply but has a small sad smile on his face.

Eren scowls when he notices this. " _What_." Eren snaps finally.

Shaking his head slightly, Levi passes a hand over his face. "Nothing – it's just. You seem so much more grown up than you were."

"I had to grow up." Eren says shortly. "That's what heartbreak does to people, Levi. It hardens them."

"I know."

"Maybe that's why you're so damn cold."

"Yeah, kid. Maybe."

"Okay," Eren holds up a hand again. "You were doing so well. I've been here for," Eren checks the watch his parents bought him for his 21st birthday earlier in the year. "An hour and a half, and you managed not to call me 'brat', 'kid', 'Yeager', or just 'oi'."

Levi snorts in a sad kind of amusement. "Sorry."

Eren lifts his eyebrows briefly, a slightly softer expression on his face as he reaches forward for his tea.

Feeling the atmosphere lift slightly, Levi carefully regards the younger man. "You okay, Eren?"

Eren crinkles his nose slightly in response as he blows on his tea. Levi had forgotten how he used to do that. "I guess. You're not off the hook. And this doesn't make it disappear. But I'm glad we could talk."

"Good. You really have grown up a lot, Eren." Levi says, gently.

Eren just shrugs it off. "Yeah. Hange tells me that a lot."

"So what is the deal with you, Eyebrows and the Mad Scientist then?" Levi asks, not without a small degree of jealously. He was away in France whilst his two best friends were developing meaningful friendships with Eren. Great.

"They kind of took me in when you left. And from then they just ended up really helping me through, and now I can't imagine my life without them. Especially Hange. She's been my absolute foundation." Eren replies.

"I see."

"So … how was France?" Eren finally asks, not without a degree of the old hurt flashing across his chest.

Levi reaches for his own mug of tea. "It was certainly an experience. The kids were better behaved than you lot, but I guess that's not hard."

"Did you … meet anyone?" Eren doesn't even look at Levi when he asks, green eyes fixated on the surface of his tea.

"Eren." Levi says carefully. "I was gone for a year and a half. I'm sure you got with other people."

Eren doesn't respond.

They sit in silence for a few moments, both of them processing the situation. It's Eren who is the first to talk again.

"So what happens with us now?"

Levi doesn't respond for a few seconds. "I guess … we just go back to being teacher and student."

"Levi, we were never just 'teacher and student'." Eren unhelpfully points out. Levi gives him a look.

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't."

" _Tsk_. Still stubborn as ever I see."

"Some things never change."

"Clearly." Levi sighs. "Look. We can both agree that things got complicated last year."

"Agree to disagree."

" _Eren_."

"You're the one who freaked out and left the country for almost two years, not me."

Levi rakes a hand through his hair in frustration. "You're a pain in my ass, kid, you know that?"

Eren grins, unable to help himself at the innuendo. "Not yet I don't."

"You will be the absolute death of me, Eren Yeager." Levi groans, head tipped towards the ceiling, almost looking for an answer of why _he_ got landed with this impossibly gorgeous, yet ultimately infuriating _boy_.

"Not that you've got long to go. You're closer to the grave than me."

"Ah, nice. The old jokes are starting up again, huh?"

Eren laughs. Properly laughs. "I guess it's been a while; I've got a lot to make up for."

"So have I," Levi says, seriously.

Eren's face falls, the atmosphere suddenly becoming serious again. "You know this doesn't make it okay."

"I know."

"So what is going to happen?"

More silence. "Do you really want to take me back? After everything I put you through?" Levi asks him. "Think about this, Eren."

"I did. Every day when you were gone; I asked myself if I would take you back, if you were interested."

Levi waits. "And what was your answer?"

Eren shrugs. "I was never sure. It would depend on what it was like if I would ever see you again and what you would have to say for yourself."

"Well?"

Eren tries for a small, playful smile. "You haven't even told me how you feel about me now."

"You're really not letting me off easily, are you?" Levi sees Eren's unimpressed expression. "I was kidding. Eren … I never stopped thinking about you. The entire time I was there, I was constantly torturing myself over the fact that I'd messed everything up and lost you. I never thought there was even a _glimmer_ of hope that you would take me back after this."

Eren pats the seat next to him. "Come here." He says, simply. Looking quizzically, Levi crosses the room and sits beside him.

"Well … what if I was to tell you that there _was_ a glimmer of hope?" Eren begins slowly, watching Levi's face carefully for a response.

Two two men turn to each other.

"I would say," Levi swallows hard, his throat suddenly feeling tight and his palms clammy in anticipation. "That … I never stopped having these … _feelings_ for you. If anything, being away only made me more certain that I was an idiot for ever having left you."

"You are an idiot for leaving me," Eren agrees slowly. He takes Levi's hands in his and locks his oceanic eyes with Levi's uncertain grey ones. "But I must be an idiot too, because I still have feelings for you."

Levi blinks. "I don't know what do say."

"Then don't say anything," Eren murmurs as he leans in, closing the gap and kissing Levi softly.

"Soppy shit," Levi mutters against Eren's mouth who chuckles.

"Watch it, old man," Eren reprimands, half joking but mostly not. "You're not out of my bad books just yet."

Levi kisses Eren once more, and then pulls away. "So what do you want? This is all up to you now."

Eren thinks, moving his thumb in circles over the back of Levi's hand. "You're going to have to work for this, if you want to show me that you're serious." Levi nods. Eren continues: "I can't trust you properly – not yet. I'm still hurt. I want to take things slow and steady."

"Of course," Levi says. "You really have grown up, Eren."

Eren just gives a small smile; the emotional exhaustion of the past two years is etched all over his face, and Levi swears he can see glints of grey hair beginning at Eren's temples that definitely weren't there two years ago.

"So we're okay?" Eren asks.

"We're okay." Levi agrees. The two share a tense smile.

The two of them move slightly apart, and sit in a companionable silence with their tea, occasionally chatting. The atmosphere is calmer, less charged.

"It's weird, being back here," Eren comments thoughtfully.

Levi lifts his eyebrows in agreement. "Yeah – its weird for me, too."

Eren hums thoughtfully in response.

"So," Levi clears his throat. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Eren checks his watch and looks apologetically at Levi. "I don't think that's a good idea, Levi."

For some reason, Levi is disappointed. "Sure."

"But maybe this week we can go on a date or something? But I want it fancy; I want to be wined and dined," Eren winks and Levi can't help but laugh.

"Noted." Levi says, a genuine smile on his face.

Eren stands. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Together they walk to the door, facing each other in an unsure silence, before Eren looks down at Levi and gives a wry grin. "I'd forgotten how short you were."

Levi scowls. "Watch it, brat."

Eren grins and dips his head, kissing Levi hard on the mouth, wrapping one arm tightly around Levi's waist, the other hand tangled in his raven hair.

"I'm glad we could talk this out," Eren says sincerely. "Thanks for the tea."

"Me too, Eren. See you tomorrow."

One last kiss, and Eren leaves, the moment the door is closed, he gives a huge sigh of relief. The tenseness he'd been holding in his shoulders for the past two years feels like it's lifted and he feels light and _free_. Eren feels like he's on cloud nine as he almost skips down the corridor to the elevator.

It's only 9pm; Eren knows he needs to see Hange – the only person who can ever make sense of a confusing situation for Eren.

On his way out of the building, Eren pulls out his phone and calls Hange who picks up on the second ring. " _Hey, Rogue!"_ She trills through the phone and Eren can't help but feel even more grounded just at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Four Eyes," he responds, wrapping his coat around him against the chill. "What'cha blowing up?"

" _Only Erwin's dinner – how was your talk with Levi_?"

"Can I come over?" Eren asks.

" _Of course! I'll call in some take out – Thai or Chinese?_ "

Eren turns off down the street that eventually leads to Hange and Erwin's house. "Oooh Thai please. You sure that's okay?"

Eren hears the smoke alarm go off from Hange's end. " _Oh yeah – I've absolutely cremated dinner. How long will you be?_ "

"About 20 minutes – I've just set off." He replies.

" _Need me to come and pick you up_?"

"Nah – I want to walk. But thank you."

" _Sure thing – see you soon_!"

Eren hangs up and plunges his hands deep into his coat pockets, bracing his head against the chilly September evening as he makes his way through the streets. The walk helps him; Eren needed this time on his own to process the evening and his conversation with Levi. Was this a good idea? Was it stupid to let Levi straight back in, going on dates, and looking at a relationship straight away?

There's a lot still to think about but Hange can help. Surely Erwin will want to weigh in with his usual level headed and sensible opinion.

Before long, Eren's walking into the modern estate, and is outside Hange and Erwin's home. Pulling his keys out, he finds the spare key gifted to him after a few months of solid friendship and somewhat guardianship from the adults. Letting himself in, Eren feels the warmth of the house begin to thaw his cheeks as he calls up the stairs.

"Hey, Hange!"

"Heeeeey, Eren! Come on up – it won't be long until the food is here!"

Slipping his shoes off, and draping his coat over the bannister, Eren makes his way up the stairs and into the kitchen where he can still smell smoke, and a pan is looking black and burnt in the recycling bin.

Hange beams and crosses the room to pull Eren into a hug.

"Erwin won't be home until later so it's just you and me for a while. Shall we head into the living room?"

"Sure," Eren follows Hange out into the hall and into the cosy living room where the real fireplace is already going. Bookcases line the walls, double shelved and stacked with books on every subject. A large flat screen television is hung on the wall with two DVD stands full of films and boxsets, and the room is brought together with large, red, squishy sofas, and an intricately threaded rug on the wooden floorboards. Truly, Hange and Erwin's home is an escape and paradise to Eren.

The two take seats; Hange curling her legs underneath her in the armchair she's claimed as her own, and Eren spreading himself out on the sofa, feet resting on a footstool.

"So," Hange begins. "How was your first day?"

Eren pulls a face. "I feel like I've aged about ten years." He replies and Hange chuckles.

"Talk to me – what happened when you went to talk to Levi?"

With a deep breath, Eren begins to recount the evening – the conversation and the eventual agreement, whilst Hange listens intently, nodding every now and again. Just as Eren finishes, the doorbell goes and Hange claps her hands together.

"Food!" She states, jumping to her feet and padding downstairs to collect their order. She reappears with a white bag full of Tupperware, the smell of freshly cooked hot food following her. She hands it to Eren. "Beer?"

"Please," he says appreciatively, beginning to unpack food; chicken pad thai for Hange, and green curry for him. His stomach rumbles and Hange comes back into the room with cutlery and two bottles of beer. "Thanks for this, Hange."

"No problem – you deserve it. I'm proud of you today." Hange collects her food and curls back up in her armchair. "Now. How are you feeling about this?"

Eren thinks, taking a mouthful of curry. "I don't know. It all feels so surreal. Like; _two years_ he was gone and I didn't think I'd ever see him again. I was sort of beginning to move on, y'know?"

Hange nods sympathetically. "I get that. You don't have to do this, Eren."

"I know – I want to. Because I still have feelings for him and I don't want to be thinking 'what if' for the rest of my lift just because I'm scared of getting hurt again. What do you think?"

Hange is silent for a moment, eating her food to stall for a little time. "Levi is a flight risk." She says eventually. "But he came back; which is unlike him. Be careful, Eren – I love Levi – but he hurt you so badly last time."

Eren smiles at her. "I couldn't have done it without you," he says. Hange looks emotional.

"I just don't want to see you like that again," Hange says. "But if this is what you want to do, then just be careful."

Eren nods. "I told him he has to work for my trust again."

Hange laughs. "Good."

"Have you seen him yet?" Eren asks, taking a swig of beer.

Hange nods. "He came over just before you were going to see him. It was good to see him."

They pass the evening watching a film, eating food, and drinking beer together. Eventually, Erwin comes home and Eren similarly relays the evening to him. Erwin agrees with Hange about being careful, and at around 2am, Eren finally bids them goodnight and walks back to his flat.

For a first day back at university, it's certainly been eventful.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I am absolutely overwhelmed at the positive reviews on the newly updated Chapter 16 – hearing your opinions really set me going with a new fire and love for writing this fic, so thank you from the bottom of my heart; your support means the world to me, especially after my long hiatus. I wanted to give you a nice amount of our beloved 104**_ _ **th**_ _ **, so enjoy some fun with everyone's favourite cadets.**_

"EREN, I WANT TO PLAY 'CALL OF DUTY' GET IN HERE."

Living in the room next to Jean had pros and cons. Mostly cons.

Over the past three years, Jean and Eren had developed methods of communication in the laziest of ways. With their beds against each other with the wall in between them, their favourite method was banging a fist on the wall.

One bang meant 'turn your fucking music down', two bangs meant 'let's procrastinate our degree and play video games' and three bangs meant 'stop having sex with my sister because you KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU'.

But when even knocking on a wall was too much effort, one of them would just _yell_.

"EREN!" Jean hollers again.

"NO. I HAVE TO THINK OF A TITLE."

"FOR WHAT?"

Eren rolls his eyes. "OUR DISSERTATION, YOU FUCKWIT."

"BUT –"

Suddenly Mikasa joins in from her room across the hall. "GOD, SHUT UP OR JUST GET OFF YOUR ARSES AND TALK TO EACH OTHER _NORMALLY_."

Silence.

Eren's phone dings with a text from Jean: _Oi get in here and play COD_.

EREN: _No I'm thinking of a dissertation title_.

JEAN: _Do something about Napoleon._

EREN: _Great Jean thanks for the help._

JEAN: _Nw pal now let's play COD._

EREN: _ugh fine._

Heaving himself up, Eren slopes into Jean's room and picks up a controller, flopping down beside Jean.

"So," Jean begins meaningfully. "How's Dr Ackerman?"

Eren rolls his eyes. " _Fine_ ," he says evasively, making his character run around the screen and hide from Jean who frowns.

"Oi, you bellend – we're on the same team, stop hiding," he says irritably. "Anyway – what's going on with Levi?"

Eren groans. "Can we not talk about Levi for _five minutes, please_?"

Jean pauses the game. "Actually, Eren, we do need to talk about Levi."

The two turn to face each other, in equal states of mild embarrassment; Jean and Eren might be a lot closer in friendship than either of them would ever dare to admit, but even so, neither of them really did _heart to hearts_.

"Okay," Eren gives in heavily. "What do you want to know."

Jean clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair. "Well – look. To be quite honest with you, Eren; seeing the way you were when Levi left the first time was … _difficult_. You were a mess, and we were all really worried about you."

"I know," Eren mumbles somewhat guiltily.

"So now that he's back and I'm _assuming_ that you're working towards a relationship together, I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"You're beginning to sound like Mikasa," Eren can't help but at least try to break the tension in the atmosphere. Jean scowls.

"So what's going on?"

Eren sighs. "You're right; we are working towards a relationship – BUT," Eren emphasises quickly upon seeing the unimpressed expression on Jean's face. "I'm not letting him off easily; I told him he has to earn my trust back and prove to me that I can take a chance on him. I'm expecting a lot."

Jean nods slowly. "Okay."

"Does that satisfy you, or do you want to water board me?"

"No, that'll do."

"Great. Now let's fucking play."

The two of them pass the next hour or so locked in an overly zealous game, getting more and more competitive as they go on. Eventually getting so obnoxious, that Mikasa bangs on the door at one point telling them that if they don't 'shut the fuck up' she was going to 'skewer' their 'balls'.

Fear of that alone made Eren and Jean calm down a little.

"So what's the deal with you and Mika anyway?" Eren asks casually, enjoying catching Jean off guard as he causes his character to accidentally fire a gun, getting him killed instantly.

" _Fuck,_ " Jean curses under his breath as Eren runs over to revive his player. "Oh – uh – nothing – I mean –"

"Jean, you literally stare at her like a puppy whenever she's in the room," Eren says flatly. "A lovesick, pathetic puppy dog." He adds. Then: "with a horse's face."

"Shut up, Yeager," Jean growls. "Nothing is happening. Literally, _nothing_." He adds aggressively firing his gun again in the game.

Sensing he's touched a nerve, Eren strikes. "Okay so you _want_ something to happen then?"

"Wha –? No! I – uh –"

"Look, if you want to start shagging my sister again, just _ask her out_ ," Eren pushes.

"I'm not going to ask her out – _why are we even talking about this, we are not gossipy old women_."

Eren pauses the game. "Yeah, and normally I wouldn't give a shit, but it's my sister. So. I guess if anyone is going to be _tainting_ her –"

"Bit harsh." Jean mutters.

"—Then I suppose I'd rather it was one of my … friends."

There's an awkward pause.

Jean clears his throat. "Right. Well thanks for that. I guess."

"Yeah," Eren rubs the back of his neck. "Cool."

Another awkward moment.

"Shall we –" Jean gestures back at the screen.

"Yeah," Eren jumps on the opportunity eagerly and without another word about the matter, the boys continue with their game.

…

"Rally up guys; we're going out tonight."

Reiner strides into the kitchen having been let into the flat by Armin and stands with hands on his hips.

Mikasa groans. "I can't; I've got two deadlines this week."

"Yeah – and I've got an early morning practical tomorrow with Hange – if I'm still drunk whilst around fire, I might actually set alight." Armin adds tiredly, flopping down on the sofa beside Sasha who also pulls a face.

"I'm in the kitchens all day tomorrow," she says apologetically.

Reiner shakes his head. "Nope; this is bullshit. Kirstein, Yeager?"

The boys look up from where they're both sat at the kitchen table with laptops, furiously typing up dissertation proposals for next week, supervised by Mikasa.

"9am with Ackerman," Eren says, eyes not leaving his computer screen as his fingers fly across the keyboard.

"I'm sure Eren could bend the rules – _ow_." Jean begins slyly but then objects as Eren kicks him hard under the table.

"We haven't been out together properly for _ages_." Reiner says indignantly. "And where's Mir?"

"She's been in the labs all day, but she'll be shattered –" Mikasa is interrupted by the sound of the door opening to reveal Ymir and Christa themselves.

"Oi oi, here they are!" Reiner cheers. "Mir – night out tonight?"

"Fuck yes," Ymir doesn't even think twice. "God; I've been thinking of wine all day." She throws herself heavily on the sofa opposite Armin, kicking her legs up but moving them to allow Christa to sit with her.

Reiner grins triumphantly. "Reliable Mir. I knew I could count on you. So that makes two of us – who else?"

"Three!" Eren pipes up from behind his screen and Mikasa shoots him a withering look.

" _Eren_." She hisses.

"Fuck it," Jean says heavily. "Four!"

"JEAN!" Mikasa yelps.

Reiner's grin grows wider as he now turns to Armin, Sasha and Christa.

"Yeah why not – five!" Sasha shrugs.

"Six!" Comes from Christa.

"Seven!" Armin eventually says, something unsure.

Steam is practically blowing from Mikasa's ears as she sits in silent fury.

"Go on, Mika," Reiner strides over to where she sits and wraps one thick rugby arm around her whilst she glowers. With his other hand, he pokes her cheek. "You know you want to."

"No," Mikasa says firmly.

"Annie's going," Reiner says simply.  
" _For fuck's sake_ –"

"Okay so that's a yes then," Reiner says gleefully, releasing Mikasa and standing straight, a beam on his face. "That's all of us then! Connie, Bertl and Marco have already said yes. Wonderful. Pres at 9 here, see you then!"

With that, Reiner leaves and as soon as the door is closed, Mikasa looks around the room, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "I am so disappointed in _all of you_."

…

"YOU CAN'T SPELL STUPID WITHOUT 'U'." Eren yells at Jean who flushes red in anger.

"YEAH," Jean retorts loudly. "WELL THERE'S AN 'I' IN STUPID, TOO."

There's a pause before Eren roars with laughter.

"God; some things never change. You two just don't stop, do you?" Levi enters the room, dumping his satchel heavily onto the desk. Jean and Eren fall silent, Eren barely able to keep a smile from his face at the sight of Levi. "And dare I ask what you're arguing about _this_ time?"

"Eren called me stupid." Jean sulks.

"Yeah; because Jean is too much of an absolute _moron_ –"

"Ooh, creative insult there, _Yeager_ –"

"—To ask my sister out." Eren finishes, and the two glare at each other.

Levi blinks. "Hang on a minute," he says tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Eren, I swear the first half of your first year was spent threatening Kirstein and throwing weak punches, and Kirstein subsequently antagonising you _by_ sleeping with your sister."

Eren scowls. "Yeah but it's more irritating now to see Jean trailing after Mika and mooning over her looking like a lost puppy."

Jean flushes. "Shut up, Eren." He growls.

Levi rolls his eyes. "I do not have time for your shit today," he says flatly. "And why are you even here, Kirstein? Your dissertation tutor is Dr Ral, if I'm correct."

"You are," Jean asserts.

Silence. Levi stares pointedly at a clueless Jean.

"Kirstein, get out of my office." Levi says finally and Eren sniggers as Jean shoots him a final glare and leaves.

Levi sits behind his desk and Eren slumps in his chair, kicking his feet up. Levi's eyebrow shoots straight up to his hairline. "Feet off the desk _now_." He hisses.

"Sorry, Levi!" Eren grins, letting his feet fall heavily back to the floor.

"That's 'sir' to you, during office hours," Levi replies curtly, pushing his glasses up his nose and pulling a notepad towards him.

Eren gives a sly grin. " _Only_ during office hours?" He teases.

Levi gives him a dead stare. "Eren."

"Sorry."

"Now we need to talk about your dissertation –"

Eren groans loudly and Levi purses his lips in irritation. "God, it's months away."

"No," Levi corrects him. "The _deadline_ is only months away. I need your dissertation proposal in by next week or I'm actually going to –"

"Going to _what_? Punish me?" Eren grins.

Levi rolls his eyes. "Eren, what is wrong with you today; you're acting like a horny teenager."

Eren giggles and Levi's eyes narrow into slits. "Oh my fucking God; you're still drunk, aren't you?"

"Absolutely hammered." Eren grins.

"For _fucks_ sake." Levi groans. "What even happened to you last night? I didn't hear from you after about seven texts of just _letters_."

Eren sighs.

The night had started really well; the pres at the flat had been great, and Mikasa had eventually lightened up after a particularly unfortunate round of 'Ring of Fire' where she'd ended up downing three dirty pints.

But the rest of the night had gone South. Massively. On the way there, Bertl had had to hold Annie's hair back as she threw up in a side street whilst Marco and Jean tried to cuddle swans, being pulled away by Armin. By some miracle they'd been allowed in, Christa getting kicked out within five minutes after falling asleep in one of the booths and had to be carried home by Ymir.

The rest of the night was an absolute blank in Eren's mind; the moment they were in, Jean ordered them all two tequila shots each, and Eren barely remembers biting the second lime.

So all in all, it must have been a pretty good night.

This theory was even more solidified in his mind when his alarm went off and Eren drunkenly stumbled around his room, managing to get dressed and bumping into an equally hammered Jean. "LEVI THEN FOOD!" Eren had excitably gabbled to Jean who almost salivated and the two of them practically skipped to university.

"So what's Jean doing now?" Levi reluctantly asks.

Eren shrugs. "I don't know; probably sitting in reception." He pauses. "I hope he's sitting in reception and not wandering around. We were talking about adopting a rabbit this morning."

"Dear god, please don't adopt a rabbit."

"They're cute!"

"They're dirty."

"But little twitchy noses –"

"We're really getting off topic here, Eren." Levi touches his forehead in frustration. "Go home, sober up, clean up because you _reek_ of alcohol, and then later, we're having dinner with Hange and Erwin."

Eren pulls an apologetic face. "Sorry, Levi; we're having family dinner."

Levi narrows his eyes. "Are you trying to get me to beg?"

"No – we really are having family dinner in the flat. With everyone. But I already told Hange I'll be over later if that's okay?" Eren tries for an angelic smile.

"Fine. I'll see you later then," Levi purses his lips slightly.

"Don't be annoyed," Eren says. "I'll be over later okay?"

"You really have grown up," Levi muses.

Eren rolls his eyes. "I know; you keep telling me." He hiccups and giggles.

"I take it back." Levi says. "Well, you're clearly too drunk to concentrate in this meeting, so I'm letting you go."

"Ah, cheers Levi. I'm dying for a Big Mac."

Levi waves him out of the office and Eren heads down the hall to find Jean slumped in his chair, half asleep. Walking up to him, Eren kicks at Jean's feet which are crossed at the ankles and stuck out into the walkway.

"Jean. Food."

Jean starts awake. "Yes."

…

"Mika! How long will those roast potatoes be?"

"Two minutes!"

"GOOD!" Sasha is in her element as she bustles around in the tiny student kitchen, ordering the others around. "MARCO!" She barks. "How's that gravy coming along?"

"Ready now, chef!" Marco cheerfully replies, finishing stirring the gravy in a bowl, and placing it on the table.

Sasha nods approvingly before turning to the boys on the sofa. "EREN. JEAN. TABLE."

"YES CHEF!" The two boys salute her and begin to lay the table with mismatched plates and cutlery.

'Family dinner' was an event which took place every month. The two flats would converge together and have a properly cooked meal together. Even though there wasn't enough room, they made do, balancing plates full of roast dinner on their laps whilst sitting at the table, pulling in their desk chairs to bring the number up to twelves, somehow fitting around the small dining table.

They even all help to make dinner under the strict instruction of Sasha who transforms into a kitchen dragon with the power of being 'Head Chef'. Annie had been peeling potatoes with Mikasa, Ymir and Christa chopped carrots whilst Armin and Reiner made mashed potato, Marco had the responsibility of gravy, Bertl made the Yorkshire puddings and Connie made his much requested cauliflower cheese with Sasha in charge of the chicken roasting in the oven.

Which left Eren and Jean who were infamous for causing the most tragedy in the kitchen with the safer task of laying the table.

"RIGHT." Sasha claps her hands, evidently giddy from power. "PLATE UP, KITCHEN GOBLINS."

Connie turns to his girlfriend looking unimpressed. "Kitchen goblins?"

"Yes," Sasha nods, unfazed. "I am the head of this kitchen, and you are all my goblins."

"You're a bloody slave driver," Reiner mutters as he puts a plate of mash on the table.

"Just because you're all afraid of hard work," Sasha continues.

Annie grips her knife and gives Sasha a dead stare. "Want to continue with that, Sash?" She says, flatly, half joking mostly not.

Sasha opens her mouth to retort but Ymir shoves a glass of wine in her hand. "Drink that instead of digging your own grave."

"Bon appetite, everyone!" Mikasa says, and sits down whilst they all make room for the roast chicken and other sides on the small, already cramped table.

They dig in, piling up their plates and talking over each other as usual, beer and wine being poured from every angle. In a word, it's perfect.

"So, Eren," Mika starts meaningfully and Eren groans internally knowing exactly what's coming.

"Look – I know you're about to ask about Levi, so let me just tell all of you now so I don't end up saying this _twelve times over_ ," Eren says and the room actually falls silent for once, looking at him expectantly. "Yes, Levi is back, yes, he and I are giving our relationship another go, no, I have not forgiven him properly, and _yes_ ," here Eren fixes Mikasa with a hard look. "I am going to be careful." He readdresses the rest of his friends. "Happy now?"

There's a collective murmur of satisfaction around the table as they recognise that Eren is absolutely done talking about Levi, and they all swiftly move on.

The rest of the evening passes companionably. They all clear up the plates and wash up, a mild bubble fight breaking out between the boys and Ymir as Mikasa and Christa attempt to referee the masses of soapy dishwater being chucked around. Sasha serves a large chocolate gateaux, and finally, they're all full and content. They finally cram together on the sofas, limbs thrown over each other in a familiarity and casual comfortability that only best friends could have. The gang watches _Take Me Out_ for an hour, becoming rowdy and giddy, before Eren finally gets to his feet.

"Right; I'm going to Hange's for a bit. See you all later," he announces. Mikasa opens her mouth. "Yes, Mika, Levi is going to be there. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Eren!" The rest of them chorus after him as he leaves the kitchen, picking up a rucksack of overnight things up from his room, shrugging on a jacket, and leaving the accommodation.

The walk to Hange and Erwin's is always somewhat sobering which is good as Eren's had a few bottles of Peroni, and a glass of red.

Eren pulls out his phone and sends a text to Hange: _omw, Four Eyes; pour me a glass._ And then a text to Levi simply reading: _On my way_. Pocketing his phone again, Eren considers his feelings towards Levi; of course, there's a certain amount of hostility and defence. But he does still want to make things work. It just wasn't going to be that easy. And he certainly wasn't planning on giving Levi an easy time of it.

Before too long, he's outside the all too familiar door, letting himself in with the key he's owned for the best part of two years, into the hallway which feels more like home that anything else. Over the years of being friends with Hange and Erwin, the pictures on the walls evolved. The pictures with Levi were joined with pictures of Hange and Eren beaming together in Disneyland Paris; Erwin, Hange and Eren in front of the Eiffel Tower, Eren's first day of his summer internship at an office in the city, looking nervous and uncomfortable in a suit.

Eren smiles at how integrated he's become in Hange and Erwin's life over a relatively short period of time. He can't imagine not having them now.

"I'm here," Eren calls up the stairs as he removes his coat and shoes, dropping his backpack onto the lower step.

"Hi, Rogue!" Hange calls back. "We're in the living room!"

Eren makes his way up the stairs and into the living room where the fire is roaring, and a bottle of red wine is opened on the coffee table. Hange is in her armchair, Erwin in another armchair, and Levi reclining on the sofa, all of them with glasses of wine in their hands, a fourth full glass waiting for Eren by the opened bottle on the table.

"Hey guys," Eren greets, immediately going over to hug Hange before joining Levi on the sofa.

"Hello, Eren," Erwin says warmly. "How was your evening."

"Yeah it was nice thanks," Eren picks up his glass of wine and tucks his legs under his body on the sofa. "How was dinner?"

"Lovely; Hange made curry." Erwin says, giving his partner a smile.

Both Eren and Levi raise their eyebrows.

"Hange _made_ curry?" Eren asks sceptically.

"Yeah – I think that's a bit of an ambitious statement, Eyebrows," Levi comments as Eren sniggers in appreciation and Hange shoots a glare to Levi from over the rim of her wine glass.

"Alright, alright; it came from a _jar_ because Erwin was working late and couldn't make his speciality," Hange says, rolling her eyes.

"And it was wonderful, Hange," Erwin assures her, as usual, playing the mediator between his partner and Levi.

"We made a roast," Eren says, turning to Levi. "Every month we get together and cook a massive dinner."

"As if you lot don't spend enough time together as it is," Levi scoffs and Eren frowns.

"Actually, we don't; not recently anyway."

The pang of knowing he's missed more than he realises hits Levi and the atmospheres hardens suddenly. Hange shifts in her seat. "So Levi; how're you settling back into the university?" Erwin asks smoothly.

The late evening moves into night and after a few hours, Erwin is the first to stifle a yawn. Over the hours, the initial tightness between Levi and Eren has loosened until they ended up resting against each other on the sofa, Eren's index finger tracing lazy circles on the inside of Levi's wrist, making the older man's skin crawl pleasantly.

"I'm going up," Erwin announces. "Eren, a pleasure as always. See you in the morning. And Levi, thanks for coming, old friend. See you tomorrow." With that, the Head of History stands and leaves, his footsteps getting more distant as he goes up the stairs.

Levi has stiffened slightly.

"Nipping to the bathroom," Eren says, getting up and heading downstairs to the small guest bathroom opposite Erwin's study.

On his way back up, he hears Levi's voice sounding irritated, and Eren hovers on the top step, hardly daring to breathe as he listens to Levi: "—and now he sleeps here?"

Hange sighs. "We took care of him, Levi. I especially am very close to Eren, and he has his own key here; he's welcome here. So yes, Erwin and I are more than happy for Eren to spend nights here." Levi gives a huff of frustration. "You can't just expect for things to immediately go back to the way they were, Levi." Hange continues. "He's being sensible. He's guarded, and understandably so. Don't be pissed off because Eren's heart was obliterated when you left him."

"I'm not –"

"You are," Hange says simply. "You can't help it – I know it's irritating you that Eren spends time here. But he feels safe here. Stop sulking because things aren't going your way." There's a pause. "And Eren," Hange raises her voice and Eren's heart drops. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

With a sinking feeling, Eren pushes the door open and meekly enters, not daring to meet Levi's stare which he can feel burning through his skin.

Eren sits down.

"I'm assuming you heard most of that," Hange says, very matter-of-factly, taking off her glasses and cleaning them on her shirt.

Knowing it's impossible to lie to her, Eren nods.

"Anything you want to say, Levi?" She replaces her glasses.

Levi turns to Eren. "I'm sorry. I know we're taking it slow and I've got a lot to make up for. I guess being back makes it easy for me to slip back into old habits. It's almost as if I've never been away."

Eren visibly winces. "That must be nice for you."

"Eren, I didn't mean –" Levi starts dejectedly.

"I'm going to bed," Eren says sadly. "Night, Levi. Night Hange."

"Eren, sit down," Hange says firmly. Both Levi and Eren blink in surprise and Eren sits back down like a child being reprimanded. "You two are both as stubborn as each other. Levi, stop being so insensitive, and Eren, stop being so sensitive."

A pause. Levi clears his throat.

"Eren, I'm sorry for being insensitive. I meant that –"

"No – I know what you meant. I'm sorry, too. I wasn't trying to make things difficult. I get it, okay? It's okay. We're okay." Eren grips Levi's hand. "We're going to be okay." He tries for a smile which Levi tightly reciprocates.

Hange beams. "See? Isn't communication a wonderful thing?"

"Stop being so self righteous," Levi mutters in good humour.

"Shan't."

"Am I allowed to go to bed now?" Eren asks uncertainly. "I really am exhausted."

"You are allowed," Hange says with a smile.

"Great," Eren says. He leans across and plants a soft kiss on Levi's cheek before standing and kissing Hange's cheek. "Night, Four Eyes."

"Night Rogue," she says, touching his cheek fondly. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi says.

Eren gives a final wave before retreating upstairs into the once guest bedroom, but what is now pretty much officially _his_ bedroom. Getting ready for bed, Eren collapses between the sheets, the mixture of large amounts of food and alcohol making him sleepy.

He's asleep before he knows it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Guess who's back, back again! It has been so long since I updated and I apologise. Thank you for being so patient and wonderful and supportive. Given you all a bit of what you love; Hange, Levi, Eren, and some beloved 104**_ _ **th**_ _ **shenanigans all in one chapter. Much love. Enjoy!**_

"Rise and shine, Eren Yeager!"

"Hngh?"

The curtains are thrown open and Eren shields his eyes with the duvet, groaning as the light almost blinds him. "Jesus _Christ_ , Hange, why are you punishing me?"

"It's time for class!" Hange trills, ripping Eren's duvet away from him. He yelps and tries to cover himself even though he's wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"Hange, what the fuck?!" Eren snaps, one hand still over his eyes, the other still trying to retain a mild degree of dignity.

"School time!" Hange sing-songs, now standing at the end of the bed, hands wrapped around Eren's ankles. She pulls and Eren moves down the mattress.

"Hange, you're a LIAR," Eren protests, kicking his legs out of Hange's surprisingly iron-like grips.

"Am not."

"Are _too_ ," Eren insists. Hange is still trying to pull him out of bed. "HANGE, IT'S A SATURDAY."

"Seize the day! Do some dissertation research!" Hange is relentless.

"ERWIN!" Eren yells. "ERWIN PLEASE – I'LL BEHAVE THIS SEMESTER. I'LL GO TO EVERY CLASS! JUST PLEASE SAVE ME FROM YOUR INSANE GIRLFRIEND!"

"You gonna do some work?" Hange's voice is so disturbingly calm as she continues pulling Eren's ankles as he holds onto the bed frame in defiance.

"YES," Eren thrashes to no success. "PLEASE, GOD, STOP."

Finally, Hange drops his ankles and gives him a manic grin. "I'll go and make you a lovely cup of coffee." She says sweetly, leaving the room. Eren glares behind her back. Crazy woman.

Eren begins to guess that she really wasn't joking when she sat him down all those weeks ago and told him that it was really time to step up and stop fucking around.

In some ways Eren is thankful for this level of savage motivation; Hange manages to be encouraging without being so aggravating about it that Eren becomes defiant. She gets him out of bed, but the rest is up to him. The magic happens when it's Eren's guilt of the thought of letting Hange down that makes him sit in the library and do some _work_.

Eren stands, shivering in late September chill which seeps into the room. His skin has raised in gooseflesh and he rubs his left arm in a weak attempt to warm up, crossing the room to pull on some fleece jogging bottoms and a hoodie. His phone is flashing on the side and when he looks at the time, he swears out loud. It's 7am.

Yanking open his door, Eren plods downstairs. He's tired and grumpy. He rounds into the kitchen with a thunderous look on his face.

"Hange," he growls. "Do you know what _fucking_ time it is?"

Hange and Erwin are sat at the table eating toast. Erwin looks stunned to see Eren in the doorway, messy haired and bleary eyed, rage radiating from the young man. But then Erwin looks at Hange's innocent face and puts two and two together.

"Good morning, Eren," Erwin says, unable to not smile. Eren scowls.

"And where was your help when I was yelling for you?" Is Eren's greeting.

Erwin smiles. "My apologies; I was in the shower."

Eren is so far from amused.

"Coffee?" Hange offers piously. Eren's expression becomes even more stormy.

"I," Eren begins slowly and in a low voice. "Am going to get dressed, and go to my flat, and sleep all day."

Hange pouts. "But I thought you wanted some help with your diss topic?"

"I _do_ ," Eren says. "But not when I've been woken up, blinded, and then manhandled out of bed."

Erwin glances at Hange again but has learnt that it's sometimes better not to ask.

"Eren, go back to bed," Erwin says. "Hange, leave him alone."

"Cheers," Eren says, still unimpressed. "See you in a few hours." With that he turns back on his heel and drags himself upstairs and back into bed.

Once he hears the bedroom door closing, Erwin turns to Hange.

"We need to talk about Levi and Eren." He says.

Hange nods, childish behaviour suddenly shut down. Erwin had been with her for almost a decade and he still marvels at how this crazy scientist can also be the most sensible and thoughtful woman he'd ever met.

"We most certainly do," Hange agrees, settling into her seat and cradling a cup of coffee against her chest.

The two of them had always been early risers, even on Saturdays; there was always so much to be done, experiments to be dreamed up and executed, hikes and walks to go on, and long evenings in the kitchen with Erwin cooking. Sundays were the only day when the couple would allow themselves to be lazy in bed in the morning.

"I'm not entirely convinced that these two back together is the best idea," Erwin says in a low voice. "And Eren being here is causing a lot of tension with Levi."

Hange hums in thought. "So you want to kick him out?"

"Not at all – I just think some boundaries need to be re-established."

"That's not fair on Eren. We took him in when Levi left: we can't just do exactly the same to him now!" Hange is always defensive over Eren.

Erwin sighs. "Hange – Levi comes first."

"That's not what you said when he fucked off and left _you_ to break Eren's heart for him." Hange says, trying to keep calm, but her emotions clouding her.

"Please don't get upset," Erwin tries to diffuse the tension. "I love Eren – you know I do. I enjoy having him around."

"So what are you saying?" Hange frowns.

"That you and I need to take a step back from their situation."

"Eren's just a kid," Hange says quietly. "He's confused and he's hurt and –"

"He's not a kid," Erwin reaches over and takes one of her hands in his. "Hange; Eren is almost 22. He's a wonderful young man, and he can make his own choices." There's a pause. "And you're not his mother."

Hange stands abruptly. But then sits down and gives a long sigh, bowing her head. "I know I'm not. But I love that boy so much – it feels like the love I'd have if we had children." Hange looks up at her partner, and Erwin sees her dark eyes are misty behind her glasses. "You're right; Eren isn't a kid. He can make his own choices and mistakes. But we are not banning him from this house just to appease Levi. You know that's wrong."

This time it's Erwin who releases a long breath. "You're right." He says eventually. "Levi really messed up. We're only doing the right thing."

"I'm so worried about Eren. I'm worried about both of them." Hange admits.

Erwin nods. "So am I," he says. "I wonder if it's the right thing after all this time; getting back together. There's a lot of hurt there. And Eren must have his trust in tatters."

"Eren's a strong kid," Hange says. "But seeing Levi back has knocked him. I worry they're forcing something."

Erwin shrugs. "There must be something there. But I wonder how much they can ever get back to how they used to be."

"I want them to be happy," Hange looks upset again. "I just don't know if they can be happy together."

"We'll be there for them no matter what," Erwin squeezes Hange's hand. "Even if it goes up in smoke again."

The couple give each other tentative smiles and as Hange gets up to make another pot of coffee for them, behind the door of the kitchen, Eren's heart is thudding and he grits his teeth in anger.

 _Even if it goes up in smoke again._

 _Forcing something._

 _Don't know if they can be happy together._

 _Up in smoke again._

 _Again._

 **Again.**

Eren pulls himself away from the door. Hange warned him about eavesdropping last night. He should have listening to her. Eren blindly heads upstairs, treading as light as he can until he's back in the bedroom. After everything said, he doesn't feel so comfortable anymore. He feels sick.

The words keep spinning around in his head and Eren sits on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. Are they right? Will him and Levi _ever_ be happy again? If Levi going to go and do the same thing?

And all of that which Erwin said about boundaries and him staying over making Levi feel uncomfortable. Sure; Erwin and Hange had eventually conceded it wasn't a problem, but Eren suddenly feels like a burden.

Standing, Eren kicks off his joggers, stuffing them into his backpack on the desk chair, and pulls on jeans and socks. Shouldering his backpack and grabbing his phone, Eren sneaks down the stairs, onto the middle floor where he hears Hange and Erwin chattering together. Eren makes it to the bottom floor and begins to slide on his trainers.

"Going somewhere, Eren?" Eren freezes and looks up. Erwin is stood at the top of the stairs, arms folded, one eyebrow slightly raised. Eren's stomach drops and he opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't get the chance. "You know," Erwin begins calmly, coming down the stairs. "Hange would be really upset if you just snuck out of here without saying goodbye. Come to think of it – so would I."

Eren drops his gaze. "Sorry." He mutters.

Erwin stands beside Eren. "What's wrong?"

Eren gives a defeated sigh and then decides it's easier to tell the truth. "I heard what you both said."

Erwin looks uncomfortable. "Eren –"

"No: it's okay." Erwin hurriedly cuts over him. "I guess you're both right. You have your concerns for the both of us. I can't be angry for that. But you were right about boundaries. You're his friends and that comes first. I'm not going to get in the way of that. So I'm going to leave and give you all some space and time together after him being away."

"Eren?" Hange pokes her head over the bannister and rushes down. "What's going on?" She looks from Eren to Erwin.

"I'm going to stay away for a bit, Four Eyes. Give you lot some time to yourselves without me constantly being around and causing tension."

"Erwin!" She reprimands immediately.

"No – it wasn't him," Eren says quickly. "Look – I overheard your conversation and like I just said to Erwin – you're right. I'll drop you a message later, okay?"

Hange looks visibly distressed. "Eren – please – let's talk this out." She says, coming down the stairs.

"It's okay – I'll talk to you later. Thanks for everything – you're great. Bye guys." He gives an apologetic smile and wave to them. Hange stands halfway down the stairs looking stunned and Erwin doesn't have time to say anything.

Eren turns and opens the front door.

"Eren –" He hears Hange one last time before the door shuts behind him.

…

It feels like a break up.

A really bad break up.

It's been two days since Eren walked out of Hange and Erwin's house, and in those two days, he has done nothing. Hange has sent a few texts pleading Eren to talk, but he had ignored them sadly. Despite this, every time Eren is on his phone, he opens up messenger and finds himself typing out a message to her, only to sadly delete it again.

Even with Levi, Eren's replies had been short and sparse. Levi was working out of the city promoting the university's History program to some secondary schools, so Eren hadn't seen him at all.

The weekend had been busy with the gang; a wild Saturday night out to cheer Eren up had turned into a Sunday of sleeping, vomiting, and group Domino's ordering and consuming. They all agreed that the hangovers were getting worse the older they got.

But now it's Monday afternoon, and Eren is sitting in bed, nursing a cup of tea and scrolling aimlessly through his laptop. He's got a free day, and as he checks the time, sees that it's only just turning 1pm so his friends will start waking up now, and Jean will be around for him to torment.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in," Eren calls distractedly, still looking at his laptop where he's browsing new guitar amps, expecting it to be Jean or Armin.

"So this is how the other half lives," a familiar voice says.

Eren jolts and looks up. "Levi?!"

Levi stands in the doorway, looking around Eren's room disapprovingly.

Eren's mouth drops. "How did you –?"

"Kirstein let me in," Levi says in his usual bored tone, already knowing the rest of the question. "Looks like he just woke up. Good to see some things never change. Tsk. Students."

"Why are you –?"

"Eren, why have you denounced Erwin and the Mad Professor as your surrogate parents or whatever they were?"

"I –"

Levi ploughs on mercilessly over Eren. "If this is because of me, then you're being irrational and ridiculous."

Eren gapes. " _I'm_ being irrational and ridiculous?!"

Levi steps over a pile of laundry, his lips pursed in pure disdain. Eren cringes inwardly, knowing there's about five used mugs littered around, a few plates, and countless _rubbish_. He knows how much this must be winding Levi up.

The older man sits on Eren's desk chair after shifting a pile of clothes from the day before which have been dumped unceremoniously on the seat.

"So," Levi says, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward slightly. "Lay it on me, Eren."

Taking a deep breath Eren recounts everything from this morning, and the conversation he overheard. Levi listens, silent, his face a mask. Eren finishes the story and can't gauge what Levi's thinking.

"I see," Levi says eventually. Then doesn't say anything else.

"Good talk, Levi," Eren says sarcastically. "Thanks for that."

Levi gives a noise of annoyance. "Such a brat," he mutters. "Erwin called me. Said what happened. I wanted to hear it from you as well. Look; I don't want this shit, Eren, and –"

"You're giving up," Eren states, feeling his heart begin to splinter along the old scar tissue.

"No," Levi says firmly. "I'm not. I don't want Erwin and Hange to feel responsible for us anymore. They care about us both and that's great; but our relationship is _ours_. If we want to try again, then we try again. No matter whether they think it will work or not." Levi locks Eren's eyes with his and reaches forward to take one of Eren's hands in his. "Do you want to try?"

"Yes." Eren says quietly.

"Then that's what we do." Levi says this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Eren thinks. "And what about Erwin and Hange?"

"Erwin and Hange can deal with it. They love us. They're just worried about us getting hurt again."

Eren's eyebrow flicks upwards. " _Us_?"

Levi gives a huff of irritation. "Don't start, Eren."

"Sorry." There's a tense silence. Eren studies his fingernails. "So am I still banned from Erwin and Hange's?" He mumbles.

Levi rolls his eyes. "You banned yourself, you idiot boy. The mad woman adores you. So quit breaking her heart and go and apologise."

Eren nods, feeling relieved. "Okay. I'll go in a bit."

"Good," Levi nods and stands. "Call me when you're done."

Eren looks up at him and the atmosphere is tense again. After a moment, Levi leans forwards, and kisses Eren firmly on the mouth.

"Mm," Eren hums, a smile stretching on his lips. "More."

"No," Levi pulls away and straightens up, the corners of his mouth tugging in reluctant amusement. "See you later, Eren."

"Bye Levi," Eren says, and watches Levi walk out of his room, wishing he could have stayed.

With a sigh, Eren gets out of bed and a feeling of dread fills his chest like ice cold water. He's kind of scared of going to talk to Hange even though he knows she would never be difficult about any situation.

Getting ready, Eren makes his way straight to the labs, navigating the maze of corridors in a muscle memory. Eventually, he winds up where he needs to be. Eren peers through the door window and sees Hange writing up an experiment at her desk, a test tube smoking beside her.

Eren knocks on the door, and through the glass, he sees Hange look up, surprised at first. Her expression softens at the sight of Eren, jaw set, hair messy as ever. She smiles to invite him in, and gritting his teeth, he pushes the door open.

"Eren," she says gently, a small smile appearing.

"Hey, Four Eyes," Eren says gruffly, struggling to meet her eyes out of mild embarrassment.

"Come in, please," Hange seems so happy to see him, and she pats the edge of the desk the other side of her to signal him to sit down opposite.

Eren obliges.

"How have you been, Eren?" She asks, placing her pen down and setting her paperwork to one side.

"Hange, I'm sorry for walking out on you and not replying to you and –"

"Eren, I'm so sorry for what I said." Hange says over him. She looks upset.

"Wait what?" Eren shakes his head in confusion.

Hange sighs. "I didn't mean for I said to come across as it must have done, and I _certainly_ didn't mean for you to hear it."

Eren sighs. "I overreacted. I know you care."  
"I _do_ care. And it broke my heart to think that you took so much offence to what I said. The house has been so empty without you. You know that it's still partly your home too, don't you? Boundaries have nothing to do with it. Erwin regrets what he said too."

Eren takes her hand. "Hange, stop. I overreacted. I was too sensitive, and I was tired and annoyed. I guess you were voicing my own concerns about Levi and me getting back together, so I got defensive when I heard you saying it. Let's just move past it, okay? I'm not angry at you, you mad woman. I think you're great."

Hange's eyes are misting up. "You're such a wonderful young man, Eren Yeager. You really are."

"I'm sure," Eren humours her, and with a smile, squeezes her hand. "Now how about you stop trying to set fire to things, and we go for something to eat?"

Hange smiles. "I'd like that."

"Come on then, Four Eyes. Shake off your lab coat and let's go."

…

"NEVER HAVE I EVER … been bitten by a swan."

"Fuck you, Reiner," Marco groans as the gang erupts in raucous laughter and cheering as their most angelic member of the team downs his vodka shot and grimaces, cheeks turning red. "Euch." He shudders. "That never gets any easier."

"Your turn, Annie!" Connie announces, banging on the table and making the drinks all shudder.

Annie thinks, resting her wine glass against her chin in thought. "Never have I ever … kissed a professor." She says slowly, giving Eren a sly grin.

Eren narrows his eyes. "I hope you fall in the river." He tells her flatly, and Reiner fills up Eren's shot for him. Eren takes the shot measure and looks into the seemingly innocent clear liquid with mild fear, knowing that a three-day hangover and regret is at the bottom of the glass. With a sigh, Eren raises it to his lips and knocks it back, screwing up his eyes as the spirit burns all the way down.

"ATTA BOY," Jean thumps his friend on the back and Eren coughs a little, wiping at his mouth.

The gang have gathered around the kitchen table for the evening, doing what they do best; drinking and being obnoxious. They're not even going out tonight, but for some reason, all of them were up for some heavy drinking in the flat and just general messing around. Time spent together was so precious to them these days, especially knowing it was their last year together.

"Why are we doing this to ourselves again?" Armin wonder aloud. "It's a Monday night."

Ymir slings an arm around Armin. "Third year, my friend." She says simply. "Third year."

"Mir, it's barely October and we're drinking on a Monday night," Christa points out, hiccupping slightly. "This does not bode well for the rest of the year."

"I'm not going to worry until Sasha is stress baking at 3am again," Mikasa states. "I swear, most of my dreams from second year were about cake because all I could smell was bloody baking throughout the night."

"I WAS STRESSED," Sasha defends herself indignantly. "BAKING CALMS ME DOWN."

"About the only bloody thing that does," Connie mutters under his breath and earns a slap to the shoulder from his girlfriend.

"And besides," Sasha adds. "Don't tell me you all didn't love waking up to fresh cookie baskets and cake gifts outside your doors every morning."

"To be honest," Ymir says. "That was pretty amazing."

"Yeah and you even left them outside our flat," Bertl pipes up. "I loved eating them and reading in the morning."

Annie rolls her eyes fondly. "You're _such_ a dork," she says in good humour, ruffling his hair.

Towards the end of their second year, Sasha had earnt her nickname of 'The Baking Fairy'. It was a nickname based on the number of breakdowns and stress fuelled episodes that Sasha was experiencing, that only her 'Baking Therapy' as she called it, could calm.

The surplus of baked goods left Sasha with no choice but to force them upon her friends, making tiny gift boxes and baskets and parcels with her baking wrapped up all nice, to deliver outside their doors.

Before long, her friends were putting in requests; Jean liked lemon cakes, Mikasa liked peanut butter cup brownies, and Eren was fond of rocky road (without the abhorrent raisins). Christa liked cheesecakes, Mir craved tiramisu (the boozier, the better), Bertl loved the cupcakes, Reiner couldn't get enough of double chocolate cookies, and Annie's favourite was Victoria sponge. Armin loved carrot cake, Marco requested gooey chocolate fudge cake, and finally, Connie was a raving fan of Sasha's special; seven-layer rainbow cake with frosting and sprinkles.

Truly; the woman was a genius when it came to baking.

The only problem came was when Mikasa put on five pounds and struggled to fit into her jeans. Sasha's stress baking was fuelling Mika's stress eating, and everyone knew about it when Mika had a breakdown of her own over the weight gain.

Luckily for everyone, Mikasa shed the few pounds over summer.

"But if you're all COMPLAINING, then I'll stop –" Sasha teases to the resounding; "NO" of the rest of the gang. She smiles, pleased.

"It's not the baking I had a problem with," Mikasa states. "It was the baking at _four o'clock in the morning_ that was driving me insane."

"I couldn't sleep," Sasha shrugged. "What's a girl to do?"

"Have some Chamomile tea?" Jean suggests.

"Wrong!" Sasha sings. "Bake."

"Can't say that baking has _ever_ been my first thought when I'm stressed or can't sleep," Annie says.

"Try it," Sasha suggests. "It might just change your life."

"I feel like we got distracted," Reiner comments. "Back to the drinking."

"Good call," Jean says. "TEQUILA!"

"God," Eren mutters. "What is wrong with you and constantly wanting Tequila?"

"It's a magical drink," Jean grins.

Eren groans. As Jean, Marco and Connie get up to round up more shot glasses, salt, and chop up some limes, Eren pulls out his phone to a text from Levi about dinner tomorrow, and a text from Hange thanking him for lunch.

The day had gone well for Eren. He and Hange had gone to a bistro on the high street and ate their body weights in burritos, talking about rubbish. Afterward, Eren had phoned Levi whilst he walked back to the flat, catching him up, and had ended the call with the promise of going over after class the next day.

All in all, things were turning out quite well for Eren.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Well, team, it's been a hot minute since I updated. ALSO! This fic turned ONE YEAR OLD a few months ago and I'm having all the feels. You're all insane and amazing for your support and love. It means the entire world. Thank you.**_

"Reading week."

"Yes, sir."

"Eren."

"Sorry, Levi. What's up?"

"Eren, put down your DS and listen to me."

"Hang on I'm just trading this fossil with Tom Nook but the bastard racoon is only giving me _700 Bells for it_. What a rip off."

The two are sprawled out on Levi's sofa, watching reruns of old _Always Sunny_ episodes. Well; Eren is sprawled. Levi is sat perfectly upright, allowing Eren to lay sideways, long legs draped over Levi's. It's the beginning of October and the weather is drawing in, gifting the city with brisk cold winds, and seemingly perpetual rain.

Last week, during the height of researching boredom, Eren had fortuitously stumbled across his old Nintendo DS, still with 'Animal Crossing' in the game slot. Eren was, in a word, delighted. Needless to say, Levi was not.

" _Eren_ ," Levi prompts again, getting more irritated.

"Sorry!" Eren closes the DS and gives Levi and angelic smile. "I'm listening."

Levi purses his lips. "Hange and Erwin have a holiday home in the Yorkshire Dales –"

"Of course they do," Eren mutters.

Levi ignores him. "And they want us to go stay there with them for a few days. It's in the middle of nowhere; huge house, lots of walking, fires, and frightful weather. But it's nice."

Eren shrugs. "Sure, sounds great."

"But," Levi says firmly, removing his glasses and cleaning them on the hem of Eren's t-shirt. "You've got your dissertation research."

Eren rolls his eyes. "God, Levi; stop being such a hard ass. It's getting done!"

Levi narrows his eyes. "No, it isn't, Eren. _Kirstein_ has done more research than you!"

"Liar!" Eren says indignantly. "He has not!"

"He has, too," Levi counters.

Eren sulks. "How do you even know that."

"Because Dr Ral told me that Kirstein is _the model_ dissertation student."

Eren makes retching noises by way of a reply and Levi can't help but smile a little.

"Yeah well, I bet _Kirstein_ doesn't have as a good a dissertation topic as me," Eren mutters to himself.

"He's doing the economic impact of international and domestic trading on continental Europe during the 18th century." Levi says deadpan.

Eren gulps. "Bastard."

"Thus, Kirstein is doing just fine with his dissertation."

Eren pouts and slumps down in his seat, the neck of his grey jumper riding up above his chin and nose, leaving a pair of stormy green eyes scowling at Levi.

"When is Reading Week?" Eren mutters, his voice muffled behind the layer of wool.

"Three weeks time," Levi says, a single eyebrow raised. "So, I expect you to _please_ have something written down. A mild bibliography at _least_."

Huffing, Eren squirms in his seat. "I will, I will. It's an interesting topic, I just need to motivate myself and get it together."

Levi doesn't argue with that, and reverts his attention back to the television.

"What time is it?" Eren asks distractedly after a while, and when Levi looks back to him, Eren is back immersed in his DS.

Levi gives a noise of irritation. "Don't you have a clock on that thing?" He asks sharply.

"Mhm," Eren confirms. "But it's set wrong."

Levi prepares himself. "I know I'm going to regret asking you this, Eren, but why?"

"Oh, because I wanted it to be Halloween in my town already so I set the date differently and I wanted it to be daytime soooo I changed the time, too."

Levi doesn't even bother to reply.

Minutes pass and all Levi can hear is furious tapping.

"Eren," Levi snaps eventually. " _What_ in God's name are you doing?"

Eren looks up, tongue pressed between his lips in concentration. "My town is full of weeds, Levi," Eren explains patiently. "I'm weeding."

It takes everything Levi has to not rip the stupid device out of Eren's hands and throw it out of the window.

…

"Pumpkin carving."

Eren sets the single, large, pumpkin down on the table, a huge grin on his face, cheeks rosy from the biting cold outside.

Mikasa looks up from her equations, lips pursed, a single eyebrow raised.

"Carve a pumpkin with me, Mika!"

"Eren, I'm in the middle of my workshop prep for tomorrow. Can't this wait?"

Eren pouts. "No." He says simply. "I want to carve a pumpkin _now_."

The kitchen door swings open and Jean swaggers in.

"Jean will carve a pumpkin with you, won't you, Jean?" Mikasa says, shifting responsibility.

"Uh, actually," Jean looks surprised to see Mikasa and begins to flail for his words. "I'm busy."

Eren frowns. "Busy?" Then he notices his coat and scarf. "Where are you going? You have plans? With who? Doing what?"

"Eren, calm down, you're smothering me," Jean tries to brush it off with a laugh, but Mikasa and Eren blink at him expectantly. "I'm, uh," Jean rubs the back of his head awkwardly and clears his throat. "Going on a date."

Eren sneaks a sidelong look to Mikasa who looks stunned. "Oh!" She says, swallowing hard, smiling in a way she probably thinks looks casual, but instead just looks manic. "Nice!"

Eren begins to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Jean won't look at her and begins to inspect a loose thread of the cuff of his sleeve with animated concern. "Hope so."

Mikasa nods enthusiastically. "Sure, that's great! Who is she?"

Eren begins to feel very, _very_ uncomfortable.

"Oh she's just someone from my course. Have a few seminars with her. Y'know," Jean shrugs.

Mikasa gives a tight laugh. "Well have a great evening!"

Jean gives an equally strained laugh. "Thanks! You too!"

Jean can't get out of the kitchen quick enough.

The moment the door is closed, Mikasa gives a massive release of breath before going back to her work. But her pen hovers over her paper and her eyes are trained in exactly the same place on the page. She's deadly still.

"Uhm," Eren dares prompt. "Mika? You okay?"

"What? Yes, of course," she says tightly.

"Okay," Eren says slowly. "Because Jean –"

"Eren, I really need to concentrate – I'm going to my room." Mikasa stands suddenly and sweeps all her papers up in the crook of her arm, brushes past Eren and kicks the door open, disappearing in a sweep of jet black hair.

"Well that was bizarre," Eren mutters to himself pulling his phone out and texting Armin to come into the kitchen to pumpkin carve.

Armin himself appears within the minute with a pumpkin of his own, grinning ear to ear. "Great minds," he says, beaming.

Eren grins back at him. "I knew I could count on you."

…

For the next two hours, the boys sit and carve their pumpkins together. The table is covered in what Eren called 'stringy devil flesh' in a fit of rage, and there are seeds everywhere, orange coating every surface.

About halfway through, they're joined in the kitchen by Ymir and Sasha.

"Eren, I don't think I have ever seen you concentrate this much on something, _ever_." Ymir comments thoughtfully, picking out a raspberry and white chocolate muffin from the fresh batch that Sasha made that morning.

"I want to do something that I can be proud of," Eren says distractedly, tongue between his lips in concentration as he meticulously cuts out one of the eyes he sketched out beforehand. Eren takes his pumpkin carving _very_ seriously.

"How about your dissertation?" Mikasa comments from behind him as she enters the kitchen, making Eren jump so violently he catches his thumb on the tiny pumpkin knife.

" _Son of a bitch_ ," he curses, jamming his thumb into his mouth and turning to scowl at his sister. "What the hell, Mika?!"

Mikasa shrugs, face impassive. "Just came for the muffins." She says simply.

"You okay?" Eren asks and is immediately given a sharp look from her. Eren slams his mouth shut.  
"I'm _fine_ ," Mikasa insists firmly, flashing her eyes at him in warning as she leans across him to get a muffin of her own.

Right on an uncomfortable cue, Jean appears, cheeks flushed from the autumnal chill outside.

"Evening," he greets, averting his eyes from Mikasa, who similarly avoids looking at him and begins to pull pieces off the cake. Armin, Sasha and Ymir shift in their seats, sensing the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Nice pumpkins." Jean grins approvingly.

Eren pounces on this opportunity to divert the awkwardness. "Thanks! I was going to do your portrait, but I couldn't fit a horse's face on the pumpkin."

"You're full of shit, Yeager," Jean shakes his head.

"What you been up to, Jean?" Armin asks, sharpening up the teeth on his orange masterpiece. Eren kicks his best friend under the table and Armin gives a little gasp of pain. Eren subtly shakes his head at him.

This attempt at subtlety goes _painfully_ badly.

"For God's sake, Eren, cut it out," Mikasa suddenly reprimands him. "Jean, how was your date?"

There's a split silent. Ymir snorts. Sasha gapes. Armin blinks. Eren gulps.

"Your _what_?!" Ymir scoffs loudly and Jean glares at her.

"Shut it," he growls before daring to lift his eyes to Mikasa. "Yeah – it was nice. Anyway – I bumped into Reiner on my way back and he's demanded a night out so do with that information what you will."

Immediately, everyone's phones light up and buzz simultaneously. Mikasa groans.

REINER: _RING RING. RING RING._

MARCO: _what … what are you doing_?

REINER: _RING._

REINER: _RING._

REINER: _RING._

REINER: _RING._

CONNIE: _I do not understand what you are trying to tell us_.

ANNIE: _Reiner, are you having a stroke?_

YMIR: _Where's Christa when you need her._

REINER: _RING BLOODY RING, YOU TWATS. I'M BEING A BLOODY PHONE. PICK IT UP. PICK UP THE PHONE_.

YMIR: _Are you being serious right now_.

MARCO: _Who is it?_

YMIR: _So pure, Marco_.

REINER: _IT'S THE SESH CALLING. GIRD YOUR LOINS AND DUST OFF YOUR TOP HATS. IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER MENTAL TEAM NIGHT OUT._

MIKASA: _Nope. Absolutely not. I have a 10am workshop tomorrow._

REINER: _Sure, Mika, whatever. We all know you'll come out when Annie says she's coming out._

ANNIE: _Sorry, Mimi – but yeah I'm down for it!_

MIKASA: _Goddamn it._

BERTL: _Yeah why not. Let me finish this chapter and shower and I'll be there._

REINER: _Atta boy, Bertie._

JEAN: _I'm in!_

EREN: _Me tooooooo!_

REINER: _Ladsladsladsladslads_

ARMIN: _Sure thing._

SASHA: _YAAAAAAAAAS._

CHRISTA: _I have no choice in this, do I?_

REINER: _Absolutely not. Sorry, Princess._

…

" … 3. 2. 1. AND STOP."

" _Fuck_ ," Eren splutters, slamming his pint glass down on the table, wiping beer away from the corner of his mouth. "That was … _fuck_." He shakes his head, the room spinning ever so slightly.

"You did incredibly," Connie claps him on the back. "Even Reiner didn't manage to down his pint in ten seconds last time."

Reiner shrugs. "To be fair; Yeager is an animal when it comes to drinking."

"Yeah but you're on the rugby team, Braun," Jean comments. "Aren't the rugby team like actual maniacs?"

Annie shakes her head fiercely. "Nah they're nothing like the girls' Frisbee team. They're absolutely insane; got banned from the SU for a semester for making their night out dresses out of only three Frisbees."

"I'm sorry; are we forgetting the Handball team?!" Armin says incredulously, looking around the group with blank faces. "I heard they ate a Venus Flytrap for a dare last year."

"So what shall we play now?" Eren claps his hands together and looks around the room; everyone rallied as promised, and sits now on various seats, or sofa backs, drinks of choice in hand, looking expectant. Mikasa's previous reluctance was soon chased away by Annie coaxing her with wine, and another of Sasha's muffins.

"I think we should hear more about a certain someone's _date_ ," Reiner says teasingly, turning to Jean who flushes ever so slightly.

Eren looks at his sister who has set her jaw; unnoticeable by everyone apart from him. Eren cringes and tries to catch Reiner's eye with no luck.

"Nah, you don't wanna hear about it," Jean tries to play it off. Mikasa's hand tightens around the stem of her wine glass, her knuckles paling. "Anyone want another beer?"

"Come on, Kirstein, don't be coy," Reiner ploughs on tactlessly. "What was it you said on the way up here? That she's super fit and good in b—"

"OKAY!" Eren stands suddenly and almost passes out. "SO LETS PLAY RING OF FIRE! Marco! Why don't _you_ set it up, and _Reiner_ and I will go get the vodka I left in his flat last week."

Reiner looks confused. "You already got that back the other day," he says. "Are you losing it?"

Awkward silence. Eren feels close to pummelling Reiner. "Oh sure," Eren laughs to pass it off. " _Obviously_."

Mikasa gets to her feet a little unsteadily, tying her hand with Annie's as she passes. The two girls leave and the moment they hear Mikasa's bedroom door close, everyone looks at Reiner.

Eren barely manages to even open his mouth before someone else beats him to it. " _God_ , you are obtuse," Ymir wastes no time in reprimanding him.

"What?!" Reiner looks affronted. "What did I do?!"

"You can't just _bring up_ Jean's new squeeze in front of Mika," Ymir continues. "Are you an actual idiot?"

"She's obviously hurt about it," Marco says quietly, shuffling the cards and arranging a perfect circle on the table. "So maybe stop being so obnoxious and be a bit more thoughtful."

Jean has remained quiet until now. "What do you guys mean?"

Now everyone stares at him. Ymir rolls her eyes theatrically.

"You're such a bellend, Kirstein," Eren says hotly. "My sister is upset."

"About what?" Jean frowns.

" _You are shagging someone else_." Ymir punctuates each syllable by banging her hand on the table.

"She dumped me!" Jean says, looking genuinely astounded.

"Not the point," Sasha interjects. "You can't flaunt a new girl around her." Jean wordlessly points to Reiner. Sasha nods. "Point taken." She now turns to Reiner and smacks his arm.

"Let me go and talk to her," Jean gets up. "Okay, Eren?"

"Fine," Eren scowls. "But make her upset and I'll –"

"God, put a sock in it," Jean mutters, crossing the kitchen and heading into the hallway.

Annie returns and silently motions for Eren to follow her back into the hall. Together the two of them stand outside Mikasa's door for a few minutes trying to listen and assess the severity of the situation.

Nothing much can be heard apart from their low voices, and Jean clearly and firmly telling Mikasa, not unkindly: " _I can't spend my life on my own waiting around for you to be ready to want me and have me_." Annie and Eren exchange looks of pity on Mikasa's behalf and Eren feels his heart aching for his sister.

This feels like the prompt for them to quietly enter the kitchen, making sure the door closes silently behind them, and they relay quickly to the group.

"Poor Mikasa," Bertl says sympathetically.

"God, I really feel for her right now." Sasha agrees sadly.

"Guys, shut up," Armin is the only one who has heard Mikasa's door open, and they all immediately become immersed in the new drinking game as Jean and Mikasa enter, neither speaking to the other, all of them pretending not to notice that Mikasa's eyes are red.

…

"Somebody order some hot stuff?" Eren slurs leaning in the doorway of Levi's apartment, who simply stands with his arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

"Nope," Levi replies. "I _did_ however order a Chinese takeout, but that arrived hours ago."

Eren groans. "No _fair_ ," he whines, stepping into the apartment and flopping down ungracefully on the sofa, legs sprawled. "I wanna have _noodles_."

"Eren, I bet you £10 right here right now that you've already been to McDonalds and had at least 2 double cheeseburgers and a 20 box of nuggets." Levi moves to switch the kettle on, pulling out two mugs, dropping a teabag into each.

Eren scowls. "It was only one cheeseburger." He grumbles.

"And the nuggets too?"

"Of _course_ , and the nuggets, too, Levi, _God_."

"Mhm, I thought so," Levi pours hot water and leaves them to brew, coming over to kiss Eren on the cheek. "Stick out your tongue." Eren gives a grin and shakes his head. Levi gives him a look. Eren opens his mouth angelically and sticks out a bright blue tongue. Levi sighs. "You are absolute trash, Eren Yeager. Almost 22 and still downing blue VKs like they're going out of fashion."

Levi stands again to finish the tea and Eren giggles. "But I _like_ them," he insists. "They're so yummy."

Levi doesn't even bother to dignify this with a response as he bins the teabags and sets about with the milk.

A vibrating noise from the table catches Eren's drunken attention. "Levi – your phone –" he begins, not meaning to look intently at the screen. "Levi, who's Thomas and why is he asking if you can call him to talk? He's confused, apparently."

Levi spins around. "Eren – don't." Levi marches over, swiping the phone off the table, pocketing it immediately.

"Levi, what's going on?" Eren asks uncertainly, feeling sick to his stomach. He gets to his feet and follows Levi into the kitchen, swaying a little on his feet.

"Nothing is going on," Levi says, his back to him.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that."

Levi slowly turns back, his steady eyes and impenetrable black in the half light. "It's not what you think." He says.

Eren is close to losing his temper. "I swear to God – you promised you would be honest with me. How am I supposed to be trusting you right now?"

Levi sighs. "You're right."

"So who the fuck is Thomas, and what is he confused about?" Eren feels his voice shaking in his chest, rage building and dread rising.

Levi takes a deep breath. "Let's go and sit down."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I'M BACK (again). Remember when I told you guys I might be able to upload more regularly than once every four months and yet here we are again? Much like Eren and the gang, I'm actually writing my own dissertation for my History degree right now (it's about displaying the dead in museums during the nineteenth-century if you were interested). So after this, don't expect too much from me until at LEAST March. BUT I keep getting love and reviews and follows and favourites on this no matter how long I leave it. I know I'm writing a lot here, but I want you lot to know you're great and the support is incredible. Stick with me, and keep checking back, because this fic will get finished even if I'm 35 with children. SO MUCH LOVE FROM ME TO YOU AND THANK YOU AGAIN.**_

"I am going to ask you one more time," Eren's voice is low and firm, with only a quiver of his repressed anger. "Who is Thomas?"

Eren and Levi sit on opposite sofas, regarding each other in some sort of standoff. The atmosphere is brittle and still. Eren's hands are clasped tightly together, knuckles white, his face set and eyes ablaze. Levi, by comparison, is composed. He sits upright, elbows resting on his thighs, hands draping down between his open legs. His expression is calm, and ready.

"Thomas," Levi starts slowly. "Is someone from France." Eren opens his mouth to retort but Levi cuts him off: "don't you dare interrupt, Eren, I am not in the mood. You want to know who he is, then I will tell you, but you are to be mature about this." Levi snaps. Eren clamps his mouth shut, cheeks flushing a little. "Thomas was an English teacher at the school in France, and we were dating for just under a year."

Eren reels, his mouth opening and closing. " _What_." He manages.

Levi gives a noise of frustration. "It wasn't your business what I did whilst I was away, Eren. You don't automatically have the right to know _everything I did_."

"I THINK I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU DATED SOMEONE FOR A YEAR." Eren suddenly snaps, standing up and towering above Levi. "ESPECIALLY IF THAT PERSON IS TEXTING YOU, SAYING THAT HE IS CONFUSED. SO PLEASE, FOR THE LAST TIME. WHAT. IS. HE. CONFUSED ABOUT?"

Levi gets to his own feet, not matching Eren in any way in height, but his quiet, strong presence is enough to have Eren subconsciously shrinking down a degree.

"You are in no frame of mind to be having this conversation," Levi says, his voice terrifyingly steady and firm. "Go home, Eren."

"No," Eren shakes his head, jaw trembling. "No, I'm not leaving until I know what's going on."

"I will not tell you again," Levi says firmly. "Go home, Eren. We can talk tomorrow when you are sober."

" _You can't leave me again_." Eren says desperately, shoulders slumping, his eyes becoming watery. " _Please, Levi_."

Making a conscious effort to reign in his temper and irritation, Levi sighs. He steps over to Eren who's head is bowed to conceal hurt. Placing a hand on Eren's cheek, Levi tilts his face to try and catch Eren's eyes with his own. "Hey," Levi says as gently as he can manage. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Eren's green eyes meet Levi's. There's so much boyish sadness on his face, it actually makes Levi feel guilty. "I'm not leaving you. And I can promise you right now, this is not what you think."

"Promise?" Eren whispers.

"I promise you," Levi assures, kissing Eren's jaw lightly. "Now please, go home, cool off, and we can talk tomorrow."

Eren nods sadly.

…

"Come in, Eren."

Eren doesn't meet Levi's gaze as he passes him into the small apartment.

"Tea?"

"Sure, please." Eren rubs his head, heading straight over to the sofa and sitting down.

"You hungover?" Levi asks cordially from the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and pulling the teapot towards him.

"Hideously," Eren replies gruffly.

"Have you eaten?"

Eren nods. "Armin made a fry up this morning."

Levi nods. "I see."

Last night, Eren had slumped home, defeated. No one was still up by the time he reached the flat, and he'd gone to bed, emotional exhaustion and the remnants of drunkenness wiping him out immediately, the anxiety of the evening still weighing on his chest as he fell asleep.

This morning, Eren had woken up in a hungover daze, the memories catching up with him and leaving him sick to the stomach. His phone was void of messages until halfway through the subdued fry-up when Levi had texted Eren telling him to go over so they could finally talk.

Finally, Levi makes his way over to where Eren is sat, two steaming mugs of tea in his hands. Eren feels his stomach swirling with sickness and unease, and he is struggling to distinguish where the hangover ends and the fear of what is going to come out of Levi's mouth begins.

"So," Levi prompts. "What would you like to know?"

Eren takes a deep breath. "So you were together for a year?"

"Just under."

Eren nods, jaw set. He gulps hard. "And you broke up …?"

"I broke it off with him about six months ago."

Another single, stiff nod from Eren. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Levi makes a noise of annoyance. "Because it's my business. Are you really telling me that there was no one you slept with or dating whilst I was gone? Hm?" Eren flushes a bright red. Levi raises an eyebrow. "I rest my case."

"But I never had any serious relationships," Eren says gruffly.

Levi's lips tighten. "So?" He says sharply. Eren winces. "I didn't tell you not to have a serious relationship. I left so you had a chance for something. But let me get one thing straight, Eren; I fucked up by leaving you – I _know_ that. But that doesn't mean I wasn't allowed to be with someone else. Understand?"

Eren breaths heavily, his teeth grit.

"Do you understand?" Levi replies slowly and firmly.

With a flash of anger and hurt in his eyes, Eren gives a single stiff, reluctant nod.

"Good," Levi says finally. The atmosphere is tense and loaded. "What else you would like to know?" Levi is ready for the question.

Eren finds it difficult to ask. His mouth opens and closes a few times and he waits a moment to compose his thoughts and his words. There's a part of him that doesn't want to know what the reply will be, but the stronger part of Eren just has to know.

"Why is he texting you," Eren begins slowly. "And what is he confused about?"

Levi takes a deep breath and then a sip of tea. Eren waits anxiously, heart hammering in his mouth. _Affair,_ his mind keeps telling him. _Affair, affair, affair aff_ _…_

"Thomas wanted to talk about our relationship and our breakup," Levi pauses, checking Eren's blank face before continuing. "He wanted to get back together – to try it again. I said no, and that we would never get back together. He wanted to talk, and he was confused as to why I wouldn't take his calls after I said no."

Eren doesn't reply for a second. "Did … did you tell him about me?"

"No."

Eren's face falls.

"I didn't tell him about you because there was nothing to tell," Levi shrugs. "And it's none of his business."

"Is anything of yours anyone's business?" Eren asks, half joking but mostly not.

Levi doesn't smile. "No," he says flatly. "Or rather; very little."

The two are silent for a bit.

"So there's nothing going on?" Eren asks tentatively.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Okay."

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Eren sighs. "I don't know." He replies truthfully, his voice heavy and tired. "There just always seems to be something going on with you, Levi."

"I suppose you're right, kid."

More silence.

"So what do we do?" Eren breaks the deafening silence.

"What do you want to do?" Levi counters.

Eren scowls. "Unhelpful."

Levi locks Eren's eyes with his. "I want you, and I want _this_ ," he says, and there's so much sincerity that Eren doesn't even begin to question him. "What do _you_ want?"

Eren thinks. "I want you to meet my sister."

Levi gulps.

…

Levi didn't think much could scare him anymore, but apparently, the prospect of meeting his boyfriend's 20-year-old sister was an exception.

There was something inexplicably terrifying about the thought of meeting Mikasa, and Levi couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was the dead cold stare she would fixate him with on the few times they'd run into each other, or maybe it was the severe tone of voice he heard from over the phone whenever she would call Eren, who equally seemed as intimidated by his sister.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the guilt that would come rushing back from leaving Eren with every hostile look that Mikasa would give him, showing that the broken trust wasn't just focused on Eren; but it had also seeped to those who loved Eren.

Levi stands in front of the mirror in his apartment, fixing his steel blue tie. He locks eyes with his reflection and takes a deep breath. _Grow up, Ackerman_ , he silently scolds himself.

"You ready?" Eren pokes his head round the door.

"Yeah, one minute," Levi replies giving his reflection one last check over. Hair: fine. Tie: fixed. Expression: mildly concerned.

"Levi, come _on_ ," Eren whines from the living room. "You're the one who's always so neurotic about being on time and you don't wanna make Mika mad by being late."

With a final preparatory breath, Levi leaves the bathroom, swiping up his wallet, keys, and phone.

"Ready, kid?" He says grimly.

"You look like you're about to throw up," Eren comments thoughtfully. "I don't know who's more nervous."

This was certainly true; Levi might have spent the past week since Eren said he wanted him to meet Mikasa being uptight in dread, but Eren had been a ball of pure nervous energy, making him even more hyped up than usual.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Levi, we're meeting my sister for dinner, not taking a swan dive into the fires of Mount Doom."

"Honestly, the latter sounds more appealing," Levi mutters.

Eren doesn't even bother to reply.

They leave the apartment together in a tense silence and get into the car.

"It's going to be okay," Eren keeps repeating. "It's all gonna be just fine. Mika is gonna _love_ you."  
Levi can't work out whether Eren is trying to reassure Levi, or himself.

They pull up at the restaurant Levi chose – he wanted to impress Mikasa without it seeming like he was trying too hard. The restaurant is nice, but not too much; Italian and handmade burgers. That's all students eat anyway isn't it?

They're seated at a nice round marble table in the corner, Mikasa having texted to say she would be there in ten minutes. The room is well lit and bright; tiled floors and red walls with big windows and modern art. The bored waitress hands them menus and leaves, Levi tutting behind his back.

"Behave yourself," Eren mutters, his eyes flitting over the drinks section of the laminated menu.

"What do you mean?" Levi scowls.

"Stop intimidating waiters and stop eyeing up the cleanliness of the table," Eren responds distractedly.

"They're paid to be attentive."

"They're paid to be _friendly_ which you couldn't do if you tried."

Levi doesn't argue.

Despite not being too visibly wound up earlier, Eren is clearly in a state of mild panic, his leg bobbing up and down insanely. Beneath the table, Levi places a calming hand on Eren's thigh just above his kneecap, giving a reassuring squeeze. The leg bobbling ceases almost immediately.

"Mika!" Eren says suddenly and stands to greet his sister as if he hadn't only seen her six hours earlier. They hug before turning to Levi who has also stood.

"Dr Ackerman," she says primly, holding out a hand.

"Levi, please," Levi insists, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you properly, Mikasa."

"Same to you." She replies shortly.

They take their seats again, Mikasa closing the space at the small table. It's cosy and intimate; and slightly scary. For such a girlish looking young woman, Mikasa gives off the intense aura of being 30 years more mature that she is. Her blunt haircut adds to the sharp angles of her face, eyebrows perfectly groomed to raise one in a scathing fashion whenever she so wanted.

"How are you?" Levi ventures into the region of small talk; something he is painfully uncomfortable with, and it shows in the pained tone of his voice. Eren notices and appreciates his suffering.

"Not bad thank you; I've been working on my dissertation prep this afternoon so a change of scenery has been appreciated," Mikasa responds in a friendly enough manner. Eren dares to relax a little.

"Ah dissertation prep," Levi comments, looking to Eren. "And how is your diss prep going?"

Eren scowls. "Shove off," he responds.

"I hope you're going to have that bibliography done by next week like you told me," Mikasa comments innocently, picking up a menu. "What's everyone drinking?"

Levi gives a triumphant smile to Eren who begins to regret pushing them together in the wake of a new found alliance against his poor work ethic.

"I'll order a bottle of wine; Mikasa – what do you drink?" Levi asks.

"I'm happy with any red," she replies.

Levi nods approvingly. "Good choice. Eren?"

"Fine by me."

The waitress reappears with a smile on her face which doesn't reach her tired eyes. "Hi there! Are we ready for some drinks?"

"A bottle of Malbec and a litre of sparkling water, please," Levi says.

"Sure!" The waitress taps the order on her pod. "Any olives or roasted tomatoes?"

"Both please."

"No problem," her disdain at seating them in the first place seems to have dissipated. "Anything else?"

"Not for the moment."

The waitress leaves and the three are left alone again.

"When's the last time you even drunk red wine, Mika?" Eren asks. "I only ever see you with white."

Mikasa gives her brother a look of exasperation. "White is my shame drink," she says and then looks to Levi. "We usually drink Merlot with our parents, but for nights out and predrinks, any £5 bottle of white is my poison. But red is to be enjoyed."

"I absolutely agree," Levi responds.  
 _So far so good_ , Levi thinks, as the waitress returns with their drinks.

"Would you like to taste the wine first?" She asks.

Levi opens his mouth to respond before Eren kicks him under the table. "No, that will be fine," he responds tightly, shooting Eren a sidelong glance.

"No problem," she puts the wine in the middle of the table and it irks Levi that she hasn't offered to pour it. "Are we ready to order?"

Everyone nods, and Levi gestures for Mikasa to go first. She orders the prawn tagliatelle, Eren orders the New York double bacon cheeseburger with fries, and Levi settles on the pumpkin ravioli.

Levi pours the wine, and there's a silence. It's a polite and slightly uncomfortable silence which makes Levi's skin crawl, and even Eren is squirming slightly in his seat. Only Mikasa seems composed and calm, sipping her wine demurely. It's not that she's being deliberately difficult or rude; it's just that she's not all that forthcoming. And certainly, not as openly chatty as her brother.

 _But then again_ , Levi thinks. _Eren doesn't half chat some shit_.

"Hey Mika!" Eren pipes up, seemingly on cue. "I'm a walrus!"

Indeed, Eren has broken a breadstick in half and is holding both halves under his top lip. Levi opens his mouth to reprimand him, but Mikasa has gotten there sooner.

" _Eren, have some decorum_." She hisses and the breadsticks fall right out of Eren's mouth in pure fear.

Levi splutters slightly into his wine glass.

…

Three glasses of red wine down, and Mikasa has loosened up considerably. Her cheeks are pleasently flushed, and her hair is slightly ruffled. Levi notices that Eren's sister is pretty when she smiles and even more so when she laughs, having only ever previously been subjected to frowns and looks of disdain.

"Levi," Mikasa hiccups. Levi and Eren stare at her in shock for addressing him directly. "I don't know what to do about Jean."

Levi, for once, seems lost for words, but only briefly. "What do you mean?"

Eren blinks.

Mikasa takes another sip of wine and makes a face of annoyance. "He's dating someone _else_." She tells him, stressing each word in the effort to pronounce them properly. Eren notices this is something she does to try and seem less drunk, when actually, it has the opposite effect.

"Ah," Levi nods, sipping his own wine. "Why don't you catch me up on the situation a little?"

Mikasa nods. "Sure – you were away for a lot of it weren't you?"

Eren freezes, but there's no malice in her voice. She's just making a statement.

"Yes," Levi replies calmly. "I was."

"You made me sad when you did that," Mikasa tells him, closing her eyes briefly and rubbing her temples.

"Why?" Levi asks, pouring a glass of water and pushing it to her.  
Eren watches all of this in a daze. _Have I stepped into the Twilight Zone?!_ He thinks.

"Well," Mikasa takes a drink of the water. "I was looking forward to not hating you and then you did that and my brother is everything to me." She shrugs very matter-of-factly. "I guess it was just a shitty thing of you to do."

Levi nods slowly. "It was, you're right." He takes a breath. "And I apologise to you, Mikasa."

Mikasa hiccups. "What? Why?"

"Because I never considered the impact it would have. I knew it would break Eren and I will never forgive myself for that, but I never thought about how it would affect those around him, and the people who love him and had to look after him. So for that, I am sorry."

Mikasa thinks. "I forgive you." She says. Eren almost falls off his seat. "Well." Mikasa continues. "Maybe forgiving is too strong a word, but I'm certainly ready to move past it and everything. You should come to our parents' house for Christmas or something and meet them."

"I'd like that a lot," Levi gives a rare genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Now back to bitching about Jean please," Eren says, trying to steer the conversation back to mildly safer and less confusing ground. He's pleased though; the feeling of happiness and tentative contentment that makes everything seem a bit less shit. His broken heart feels a little less broken and Eren places a hand on Levi's knee to squeeze it, a surge of affection going through him. He also catches the eye of his sister, and Mikasa knows him well enough to read that look on his face. _Thank you_ , it tells her. She smiles at him.

"So what _did_ happen with you and Jean?" Levi prompts.

" _Well_." Mikasa starts.

Dessert arrives, (ice-cream for Eren, sorbet for Mikasa, and Levi had ordered a cheeseboard for them all) and they get comfortable as Mikasa begins telling her story.

…

"So _then_ he walks into the kitchen all misty eyed after his date, and fucking _Reiner_ who is about as subtle as a bull in a china shop starts pushing him to tell us all about it and how good in _bed_ this girl is and it was all just _very very awkward_." Mikasa finishes.

"It was," Eren corroborates. "It was intensely uncomfortable for everyone who wasn't Reiner."

"What happened next?" Levi asks.

"That's when Jean took me into my room to tell me that he can't spend his life waiting for me to be ready to take him back," Mikasa waves a hand. "Whatever."

"He is right," Levi tells her gently.

"Agh, I know," Mikasa whines. "I just don't want to hear the ins and outs of his new squeeze. Just feels like it's being rubbed in my face, y'know."

"I get it. It must be hard to live together."

"God, it really is _so_ hard to live with Jean," Eren pipes up suddenly. "Sometimes, he –"

"Eren, shut up," Levi says. Eren goes back to his ice-cream. "Mikasa, you've just got to hold your head up high. Show him you're better than that. You don't strike me as the kind of woman to let something like this get her down."

"You're right!" Mikasa has cheered up suddenly. "I'm not!"

"There we go," Levi says. "Fuck Jean."

"Yeah," she smiles and nods. "Fuck him."

"But you do understand what he means, don't you?" Levi tells her.

Mikasa's smile falters a little. "I do."

"How did you feel about him before he started dating someone else?" Levi asks.

Mikasa looks guilty. "I guess I wasn't really all that bothered about him. I liked him – and I guess I did still have _some_ feelings for him, but it wasn't keeping me awake at night or making me _cry_."

"It's just the shock of seeing someone you used to date with someone else," Levi says gently. "That will go away eventually. But don't punish him for moving on and being happy."  
Mikasa sighs. "You're right."

Levi sits back in his seat. "He's not even that good looking," Levi shrugs nonchalantly.

Eren makes quiet neighing noises under his breath and Mikasa scowls at her brother, aiming a swift kick in his direction under the table.

"You can do so much better, I promise." Levi assures her.

Mikasa glows in delight.

…

The night is finally at an end. Levi paid the bill much to the indignant reluctance of Mikasa which eventually turned into genuine appreciation and gratitude, and Eren was one more mouthful of ice-cream away from a full-blown food coma.

"Thanks for dinner, Levi," Eren says, resting his head against Levi's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Eren."

"Yes – thank you _so_ much for dinner," Mikasa says eagerly.

"You're more than welcome," Levi smiles at her. "Right are we all ready if I call an Uber now?"

Mikasa nods. "I'm drunk." She states.

Levi snorts. "Yes, you are." He turns to Eren who is trying to fall asleep. "And so are you," He jiggles his shoulder to wake Eren up. "So, let's get us home. If you'll excuse me."

Levi stands and heads towards the bathroom. The moment he's out of earshot, Eren turns to his sister, his eyes alight.  
"Well?"

Mikasa beams. "Eren, I really like him." She says, reaching over the table and holding his hand. "I'm not over what happened, and I know you aren't either, but I like him. A lot. Our parents will, too."

Eren's face falls into a grimace. "Fuck, I forgot about mum and dad. Are they going to kill me?"

Mikasa shrugs. "Maybe a little at first. But Levi is surprisingly _likable_. You know. Once you get underneath the dismissive exterior."

"Yeah I see that," Eren agrees. "But meeting the parents is a problem for another day."

Levi reappears and pulls out his phone to call for an Uber which appears within a few minutes.

Once in the car, they drop Mikasa back at the flat first.

"Thanks again, Levi," she turns around from the front seat to see Eren fully asleep on Levi's shoulder. "It was great to meet you and get to know you a bit more. And I'm sorry for acting like a brat before … it's been hard. I love Eren more than … well, anything." Mikasa gives her sleeping brother a fond smile. "But I think you're good for him. So thanks. For coming back."

Levi nods, unexpected emotion in the back of his throat that he chooses to blame on the red wine. "My pleasure." Is all he manages to say in response.

Mikasa gets out of the car a little unsteadily after thanking the driver and waves to Levi who waves back, struggling not to laugh as he watches Mikasa totter to the big door of the apartment block and fumble with her keys, dropping them twice. Once she's inside the building, Levi gives the driver his address.

It's only a short drive, but Eren is snoring. Once at the flat, Levi shakes Eren awake and half leads him all the way up to the flat where Eren flops on the sofa.

"You played nice," Eren smiles dreamily.

"Don't sound _too_ surprised," Levi says dryly, giving a wry smile. "Come on, you; get unchanged."

"Yes, _sir_ ," Eren says playfully. Levi rolls his eyes. Eren trips over on his way to the bedroom and doesn't even manage to get out of his trousers before he's passed out on top of the duvet.

Typical.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hello again! Another long hiatus, I'm so sorry. I've had some great reviews and I thank you to everyone still reading. I know these notes are a bit repetitive but I just want you to know how much I appreciate your support and everything. It's truly gratifying. Enjoy some fun this chapter. Much love.**_

There had been many testing points in Eren and Levi's relationship, but Levi hadn't been prepared for this.

"What shall we _be_?" Eren whines for the millionth time in two hours.

"Eren," Levi's non-existent patience is being sorely tested. "I don't fucking _care._ "

"You have to care!" Eren insists. "It's Halloween!"

Levi fights to urge to grab Eren by the scruff of neck and haul him out of the costume store before it breaks them up completely. Levi isn't sure how much more he can take.

"Do you wanna be Harley and The Joker?"

"No."

"No, you're right," Eren muses thoughtfully, putting the costumes down. "That's been done to death."

Eren turns and heads off in another direction.

Levi counts to five to try and calm himself down.

It's not working.

"How about … a sexy teacher and a student? Or is that a bit too close to home?" Eren throws a wink over his shoulder as Levi's scowl deepens even further. "But you know what they say; art imitates life!"

Eren disappears down another row of costumes and all Levi can hear is his manic cackle.

"Eren, I'm waiting in the car, I'm done here." Levi states.

Eren's head pops up over a rack of clothes like a meerkat. He's pouting. "Awh, come on, Levi. I'm sorry!"

"I actually think I'm going to commit a crime if I'm here for much longer. Pick anything, I'm done."

Eren grins evilly. " _Anything_?" He repeats.

"Go ahead," Levi challenges. "Pick anything. And if I don't like it, I won't wear it."

Eren pouts again. "Don't ruin Hange's fun or she'll kill you."

"She can try," Levi mutters. "Right, seriously, Eren – I'm losing the will to live. I'll see you in the car."

" _Fiiiine_."

Without another word, Levi turns on his heel and heads out of the huge store. The moment he's outside, he feels calmer and more relaxed. There's something about a warehouse which is too hot and cramped that just sets Levi off in a tetchy panic.

He gets inside his car and _breathes_.

It's two days before Halloween and they got back from a mini country break with Hange and Erwin yesterday; four days in the open air in a secluded house was just what all of them needed. Eren managed to produce a cohesive (and Levi didn't want to admit it, but _impressive_ ) dissertation bibliography _and_ an introduction and first chapter in the last three weeks, so he'd been allowed to relax a little.

The time with Hange and Erwin had been nice; the four of them had done lots of walking, eating huge home cooked dinners, and drinking a lot of red wine in front of a massive log burner. Really, it was Levi's idea of absolute heaven.

But now they were back in a city that didn't seem to want to stop _raining_ , and to make everything worse, Hange was _insisting_ on throwing a huge Halloween party.

Dressing up, Levi had been told firmly, was non-negotiable and absolutely compulsory.

It was to be a house party at Erwin and Hange's and a lot of people were invited. There was the entire history department, some of Hange's friends, and a few neighbours.

Levi had argued against the house party at first, complaining that it was childish and juvenile. Just because they taught university students, he'd said, it didn't mean they had to emulate them.  
It was Erwin, surprisingly, who had been the most enthusiastic. Whilst the mad scientist was excited beyond belief, Erwin was in full swing with the decorations, themed food, and told Levi to 'lighten up'.

There's a knocking on the car window and Levi is jolted out of his thoughts by Eren demanding to be let back into the car. It's throwing it down with rain and the boy is soaked. Levi unlocks the passenger door and Eren hurls himself into the car, dumping two plastic bags behind them.

"Stop dripping water in my car," Levi complains. Half joking. _Sort of_ not.

"Shut your face," Eren says giving his cheek a kiss.

"What did you get in the end?" Levi starts the car and pulls out of the car park, dreading the answer to the question.

Eren grins. "Do you want me to tell you now, or surprise you later?'

"Tell me now."

"Alright," Eren gets _such_ a kick from winding Levi up. "I got me a nice suit, and _you've_ got the sexy maid costume!"

Levi almost crashes the car. " _What_."

"Y'know. Like _Maid in Manhattan_!"

"Eren, I swear –"  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Eren cackles. "I got a basic vampire get-up for you because you're a blood sucking tight-ass when it comes to grading essays –"

" _Eren_ –!"

"—and for _me_ I got a werewolf costume, because I wanted to wear some fuzzy ears." Eren finishes triumphantly. "Won't I look cute?!" Levi's grip tightens on the steering wheel. "Levi," Eren prompts crossly. "Tell me I'll look cute."

"No," Levi replies, turning the corner sharply and pulling into the carpark of his apartment block.

Levi parks and finally turns off the engine. Eren still has an inane grin on his face. They get out of the car, Eren handling the shopping bags and head up to Levi's flat where he wordlessly turns on the kettle.

"Are you mad at me?" Eren whines, dropping the bags on the floor and sidling up to Levi where he drapes his arms around him. Levi remains stiff.

"I'm not mad at you," he says eventually. "I'm mad at Hange."

"Hange?" Eren repeats. "Why?" Levi huffs and turns to busy himself with tea making. Eren's arms fall by his side. "Levi, what's wrong?"

"I hate dressing up." Levi says eventually and shortly. "I hate looking like an idiot."

"Aw come on," Eren says coaxingly. "I got you a _really_ good costume, honestly. And I've been really fucking with you," Eren sighs dramatically. Levi raises a single eyebrow. "Look, I kinda guessed that this wasn't your thing so I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Eren, get to the point." Levi snaps.

Eren isn't fazed by the snappiness. Instead, he smiles. "Go look in the bags," he says simply.

With a scowl, Levi turns and heads towards where the two plastic bags are leaning against the side of one of the sofas. He roots through them, confused. Everything is fluffy and werewolf themed apart from two things. He pulls out some plastic vampire teeth and a bottle of fake blood. Holding them in his hand, Levi spins to look at Eren.

"What –?"

"That's your costume," Eren explains. "Wear a nice suit like you normally would, maybe gel your hair back, and the blood and teeth is pretty self-explanatory."

Levi doesn't say anything for a minute. "Why are you such a child and then juxtapose it with something like this? How are you so thoughtful sometimes?"

"You sound so angry about it," Eren comments thoughtfully.

"I _am_ ," Levi crosses the room. "But I'm really not. Thank you. I guess."

"Aw," Eren smiles and wraps his arms around Levi. "That was _almost_ nice!" He kisses Levi on the forehead. "Now how do you feel about my werewolf costume?"

…

"Eren! Levi! Come in!" Erwin Smith dressed as Robin Hood in an extravagant green cloak greets them warmly and stands back to welcome to two into the house. The hallway is dark and fake cobwebs hang low from the ceiling, the only light coming from an absurd amount of red fairy lights everywhere.

"Hi, Erwin!" Eren cheerfully grins.

Erwin beams. "Hange will be so pleased that you dressed up. Nice ears, Eren."

"Thank you!" Eren says happily. "What do you think of Levi's costume?"

"Brilliant," Erwin says approvingly. "He makes a most fitting surly vampire."

Levi scowls. "Where is the mad scientist, then?"

"Oh, she's around," Erwin says. "But head on upstairs, everyone's here and mingling."

They all make their way up the stairs, the music getting louder and the babble of chattering becoming more apparent. In the kitchen, crowds of people fill the small space in an array of costumes and effort. The usually clear table has a 'blood' stained cloth over it now, with punch bowls of bright and suspicious colours and other party nibbles.

"Why does it look like a frat house in here?" Levi asks dryly. Eren nudges him in the ribs.

"Remember: we agreed to at least one hour and three drinks before we can leave," Eren hisses. "And I'm here." Eren gives Levi's fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"ROGUE!" A voice cuts through the buzz of conversation and when the two turn, Hange Zoe is heading towards them, a cup of glowing green liquid in her hand.

She gives them both a tight hug and pulls away. "GREAT costumes! And Levi – you look great! Thank you so much for making the effort." Throwing a wink in Eren's direction she then turns to appreciate Eren's costume properly.

Whilst Levi was ready within ten minutes; he'd refused to wear his best suit, but his _third_ best suit was deemed acceptable, all Levi really had to do was slick back his hair, pop in the awfully uncomfortable vampire fangs (after a severe disinfectant), and drip some fake blood around his mouth. And then there had been a ten-minute-long bickering about Levi wearing his contact lenses as Eren _insisted_ that vampires wouldn't wear glasses, because how did that even make _sense_ , Levi?

But Eren had taken time and delight in piecing together his werewolf costume. His jeans were ripped, and he wore a truly hideous brown and torn t-shirt, backcombing his hair and making himself look generally dishevelled. The ears were his favourite part, though.

"Eren, you look _so cute_ ," Hange is delighted.

Hange herself has gone all out in dressing as Frankenstein's monster. Her face is green with lines and fake sutures, and two plastic bolts poke out of her neck.

"What on Earth are you drinking?" Levi asks, nodding at her drink with a look of disdain.

"Secret punch," Hange winks. "I'm a chemist. I have magical recipes. Help yourself!"

Before Levi can refuse, Eren cuts it. "Sounds fun! I'll go grab us some. Levi; what colour do you want? Red, green, blue or orange?"

"Jesus," Levi mutters. "Red, I guess. It's wine, I hope?"

Hange giggles. "It is not."

…

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Hngh."

"Wake up, Levi! Or are you feeling a bit delicate this morning?"

It's the cackle which makes Levi jump awake. " _Fuck_ , Hange?! What the _f_ —"

"I brought you some tea and some painkillers. I thought you might need them." Hange enters the room properly. Her face is still stained a little green and when she sets the tea down, she turns to grin at Levi.

"God, thank you," Levi makes to sit up but groans. " _Jesus_." He lifts the duvet and breathes a sigh of relief. He's got boxers on, at least.

Hange stands over him, her arms folded across her chest. She tuts playfully. "Golly, Levi. What a state you're in this morning. Scootch over."

Levi tries to protest but Hange is already sitting herself on top of the bed with Levi grumbling as he's pushed over.

"What happened?" Levi dares to ask. "Why am I here and where is Eren?"

"Eren's downstairs with Erwin helping him clean up. Such a wonderful boy. And you're here because you got rather … _wasted_." Hange can't keep the smile from her face. "God, Levi – I haven't seen you that drunk since _uni_." This time she sniggers. "You were a lot of fun."

Levi buries his face in his hands. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Tell me what happened and tell me quickly."

Taking more joy in this than she possibly should, Hange settles down with her own mug of tea.

"Tell me what you remember."

Levi scowls. "I am _not_ in the mood for this."

"I know, I know," Hange reassures him. "Just indulge me."

Levi huffs. " _Fine_." He stops to think. A worrying amount of the night is just … _absent_. "I remember coming in and saying it looked like a frat house. I remember Eren getting me the first bright red drink which tasted _awful_ by the way. What was in it?"

Hange grins. "A bottle of vodka, a bottle of cherry Sourz and half a bottle of lemonade. Oh, and some edible glitter."

Levi makes a noise of disgust. "I remember talking to people, and Eren started dancing to the Monster Mash so I tried to put him on a time out … then you gave me a bright green drink and …" Levi trails off. "Did we play _Twister_?!"

"Yes." Hange affirms. "Do you remember the blue drink?"

"God. Yes. Very soon after the green if I'm correct."

Hange nods. "Do you remember Eren demanding we all do tequila shots with him?"

" _No_."

Hange laughs. "Indeed. Eren can't half knock it back! You, Eren, Erwin and I all did three in a row. Do you remember throwing up?"

Levi coughs into his mug of tea. "I threw up?!"

"Oh yes. Several times. And I sat with you and you held my hand and – do you remember what you said to me?" Levi groans. "You told me I was your best friend and you didn't know what you'd do without me! You're so sweet sometimes, Levi. I've missed drunk emotional you."

"Fucking _hell_."

"And then you cried –"

"I did _what_."

"To Eren. Someone put Thriller on and after a wonderful bit of dancing from you, you took Eren aside and apologised over and over for being such a dick all the time and how much you cared about him and then got a bit weepy. Then you did the same with me and Erwin."

"Was this before or after the throwing up?"

"After," Hange says. "You demanded to carry on partying."

Was it possible to die of embarrassment? Levi is beginning to think so. "Right. Fill me in on everything else quickly. And then I need a shower and I guess I should go downstairs and apologise."

"Okay well once you started _feeling_ things, Eren was pretty drunk and started offering tequila shots to anyone who would do them with him before finding a quiet place in the living room and falling asleep, Erwin manhandled you up to bed and got your suit off and hung it up. And here we are now."

Levi and Hange are silent for a minute. It's not uncomfortable. In fact, the whole situation is very reminiscent of when they were at university together: tea in hand, piled up in the bed in various states of being hungover. Erwin was rarely in any state in used to be Hange and Levi's carer. Strange now how long ago it seems, and yet all three of them working at the same university feels like they haven't aged at all.

"I feel disgusting." Levi states after a few minutes.

"You smell it."

"Fuck off."

Hange laughs and gets up. "More tea? Or black coffee? Really jumpstart your system."

"Black coffee please," Levi says, stretching. "And tell Eren I won't be long."

"Sure thing."

Once she's left the room, Levi stands, a little unsteadily. God. He can't _believe_ he let himself get that drunk. He was always so in control and it's been years since he let go like that properly. Apart from a few times in France … but no. Levi shakes his head and the memories with it. France is a world away now.

The shower helps him, and beneath the scalding hot water, Levi scrubs his hair clean of the smell of sticky sweet alcohol and over indulgence. He dreads to think what Eren will think of him – Levi cringes. That's the worst part.

Getting out, drying off, and putting on the spare clothes he's kept in this room since the two first moved into the house, Levi heads downstairs, dread filling him with every step down. He hears Eren's voice chattering away and his stomach does a flip.

"Oi oi, here he is!" Eren says with a grin. Levi heads over to the table, head slightly bowed in mild embarrassment. "How are you feeling today, handsome?" Eren leans over the table where he's sat beside Hange to plant a kiss on Levi's cheek.

"Cut it out, Eren," Levi replies flatly and Eren grins wider.

"Coffee," Erwin places a mug in front of Levi. "You were certainly the life and soul of the party last night, my friend."

Hange and Eren giggle into their mugs and Levi shoots a glare at each of them.

"Right," Levi says. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Oooh dominating Levi is back," Hange mock-whispers to Eren who sniggers.

"That's my favourite Levi," Eren replies to her. "But Dancing Queen Levi is a close contender." Hange splutters coffee and the two of them are overcome with giggles again.

"RIGHT," Levi says again to regain control. Even Erwin is smirking a little which he conceals by sipping his coffee. "Last night, I got _far too drunk_ and did some silly things. May I remind the two of _you_ ," here he fixates on Eren and Hange with his eyes narrowed into slits. "That you are both consistent embarrassments to me whenever you get drunk."

"You know Hange," Eren turns to her with a deadpan face. "I think he's really got us there."

"You might be right, Eren." Hange sighs. "Erwin, play him the video."

Levi's stomach drops and his eyes blow wide. " _What video_."

Erwin wordlessly pulls out his phone. "Sorry, Levi," he says, clearly not that sorry at all.

Levi takes the phone and gulps. Hange gives a cackle and jumps up. "Oh I _have_ to see this again!"

"Me too," Eren agrees.

The three of them crowd behind Levi and he reluctantly presses play.

Music from the night blares immediately, triggering some dim memory. Levi is stood on the table in the living room, giving a passionate rendition of Dancing Queen, hip thrusts and all. Hange and Eren can't contain their laughing and Levi groans.

"Keep watching," Hange orders in a tone that Levi doesn't like _at all_.

All in all, it really doesn't seem too bad and Levi tries to see the funny side of it … until the Levi in the video reaches off screen briefly and yanks Eren into view. At this part of the night, Eren's fluffy wolf ears are missing. Video Levi whips off his tie and hooks it around Eren's neck, pulling him towards the table and making him lie down on his back. Video Levi stands astride Eren and begins enthusiastically performing what can only be described as provocative dancing for the challenged whilst the crowd watching cheers.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Levi turns the phone off and pushes it into Erwin's hands, blushing furiously. "Fuck that was painful."

"I can't wait to play that at our wedding one day," Eren teases, leaning forward to kiss Levi's cheek.

"Mm, and I can't wait to mark your dissertation, so two can really play at that game, Eren Jeager."

Eren's phone vibrates and he gives the screen a quick scan. "Right," he says suddenly. "I've been summoned. We're going to a house party tonight so I'll see you lot tomorrow."

"You're going?" Levi asks.  
"Uh, yeah," Eren clears his throat. "Sorry – loads of people are doing Halloween parties and it's my last Halloween at uni so I'm trying to make the most of it."

"As you should," Hange says.

"I'll text you when I'm back at the flat," Eren assures him. "You work on nursing that hangover, old man." With a hard kiss on the mouth, Eren gathers his stuff and after saying goodbye, leaves.

When he's gone, Erwin makes more coffee and the three of them move into the living room.

"So what's going on with you and Eren?" Hange asks. "Because I know you're trying at this relationship, but is there anything left anymore?"

Levi blinks. "Don't you think there is?"

"You're both at very different points of your lives."

"That's not what I asked."

"You're different," Erwin offers politically. "You clearly like each other a lot and I think you're both very good for each other, but Hange is right: there's a big life difference. You've lived and taught abroad, had more relationships, and been an adult. Eren can't even match his socks in a morning."

Hange giggles.

"I've hurt him a lot," Levi says. They don't argue with him. "He's holding back on me and I get it. I wish I knew what to do to make it better."

"Time," Erwin says simply. "Time and communication."

Hange nods in agreement.

"Do you think we can work out?" Levi asks.

"No one can answer that but you." Hange replies. "Now – who wants a fry-up?"

"Erwin," Levi turns to his best friend. "You're dating a goddess."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: HOLY SMOKES, TEAM! AN UPDATE WHICH DIDN'T TAKE ME THE BEST PART OF FOUR MONTHS! Also, we have officially reached 100 REVIEWS ON EDUCATING EREN! I'm amazed and thankful. Especially to everyone who keeps coming back and reading and supporting. You're all wonderful. Chapter 22 here we go. Having some fun with the 104**_ _ **th**_ _ **gang here because I feel like I've been really neglecting them for the past few months. LOTS OF LOVE. (ALSO: shout out to 'Robin The Bird' who gave me the inspo for this chapter!)**_

"Jesus – why the hell does uni need _two_ copies of my dissertation? I barely even want one."

"It's just policy," Jean murmurs back, flicking through a book about eighteenth-century European economics, his brows knitted together in concentration. "If you get a First, they keep a copy of your diss in the library."

"Hm," Eren muses thoughtfully.

The two of them are in the library on the second floor, piles of books stacked all around them. It's late at night and they watched the sunset together from one of the big windows in the stairwell. "This is romantic!" Eren had teased to which Jean had curtly told him to fuck off.

But it's been hours since the sunset and the stars are twinkling outside. Against all odds, Eren is actually doing fairly well with his dissertation aside from the blazing row with Levi about how many primary sources he needed. Eren couldn't be bothered to go through databases so Levi had threatened him with a fail. This had not gone down well.

"I'm hungry," Eren says. "Jean, I'm _hungry_."

"No." Is the short reply.

"Jean – _please_ let's go get some food."

" _No_ ," Jean looks up from his book, irritated. "You ate two hours ago."

"I wrote an _entire chapter_ tonight," Eren says.

"Well done."

Eren leans back and begins to spin on his chair. Jean feels himself being about three seconds away from potentially murdering Eren Yeager.

"Right," Jean snaps the book closed, making Eren jump. "Let's play a game, Eren."

"Oooh yes," Eren stops spinning on the chair and leans back forward in an excited, midnight induced hysteria.

"Let's play the game of you going to get food on your own whilst I stay here and work without you pissing me off. How does that sound?"

"Not very fun," Eren replies cheerfully. "I was hoping for something more involving like Hide and Seek."

"Let's play that, then."

"No," Eren says. "You'll let me hide and then do your work."

Jean doesn't argue with him.

"Give me literally half an hour and we can leave, alright? Go for a walk or something." Jean says eventually and Eren huffs.

"Fine – but no later than half an hour," Eren stands and stretches.

"I promise."

Scanning around the room, Eren can see that they're the only two still left there. He rubs his eyes and wanders down the aisles. There's something about the library after hours; the old building feels tense and vast. Eren heads up to the third floor with its huge rafters and sofas at the back.

In his pocket, his phone buzzes and he gets it out to read a text from Levi: _How's it going_?

Eren types back: _Finished chapter 2 – it's got 11 primary sources in. Is that enough for you?_

It doesn't take long for Levi's response: _Don't be a smart ass_.

Eren smirks at his phone screen and wanders over to sit on the squashy lime green sofa, kicking his legs out.

It's been two weeks since Halloween, and this November was harsh and bitter. Everyone felt the biting cold no matter where on campus they were, and it was a permeating, bone chill that only the heaters in their rooms could just about manage to keep at bay. Eren himself had taken to having searing hot showers in the middle of an afternoon just to warm himself up.

EREN: _You going to be up for much longer_?

LEVI: _Not if I can help it. Promised Erwin I'd be on campus at 7am to do a department meeting_.

EREN: _I'll see you tomorrow then_.

There's still a strange feeling between the two of them but Eren felt it was slowly going away. After all, it had only been two months since Levi returned and Eren thought he'd done an exceptional job of trying to put everything behind him. Maybe, just maybe, they would be fine.

When Eren's phone buzzes again, he's disappointed that it's not Levi, but it's Jean stating that he's had enough and wants to go home.

"Thank fuck for that," Eren mutters to himself, heaving off the sofa and wandering back down to the second floor where Jean is packing up.

"Yeah, you're right, Yeager," Jean says, yawning. "Let's go home."

…

"I want to go on a night out."

Eren looks from Ymir to his watch. "Sure," he says with a shrug. "When?"

"Now."

" _Now_?!" Mikasa sits up. "Mir, it's 1am."

Ymir waves a dismissive hand. "I want to go out. Let's go out – who's with me? Yeager, come on – you're always up for the sesh."

Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Eren are all bundled up together on the sofa watching reruns of _The Chase_. Eren and Jean had gotten back from the library in a giddy mood after downing two double espressos at McDonalds on their way back from the library.

Eren looks at Ymir again and then to Mikasa who is frowning. "Yeah go on then, I'll go out," he says.

"No, you will _not_ ," Mikasa says.

Eren snorts. "Yes, I will. Lighten up, Mika; it's our last year. We're running out of opportunities to be this level of spontaneous."

Ymir grins triumphantly. "Nice one, Yeager."

Eren winks at her.

"Jean? What about you?" Ymir turns her attention to the others.

"I've got a 10am, but sure why the hell not."

"Yes! Armin?"

Armin wavers. "No," he says eventually. "Absolutely not."

"Don't be a loser," Ymir says crossly. "Mika! Come on, _please_?"

Mikasa scowls.

"I've already put it in the chat," Ymir says. "So, let's see who answers the call to arms."

Everyone's phone lights up and buzzes with the message and it doesn't take long for a small crowd to be assembled.

Reiner was the first to accept followed by Annie (and then a very reluctant Mikasa), and surprisingly, Marco.

Everyone else was vehemently against the proposal to start drinking and getting ready at 1am which Ymir didn't seem to understand at all.

"Right," she'd said decisively. "Let's start getting ready then. What alcohol can we string together?"

"Jean and I have half a crate of beers," Eren had offered.

"I've got most of a bottle of vodka which I'll share with Annie if she doesn't have anything," Mikasa grumbled.

"Ace," Ymir looked incredibly please with herself. "Let's throw on our glad rags and go OUT!"

So now they were sat in the kitchen, an array of drinks with them. Annie and Mikasa wore small sparkly tops with glitter on their faces, whilst the boys all managed to find clean shirts and douse themselves in cologne. Even Ymir had made an effort, joining the girls with a glittered face.

"We'll predrink for an hour and leave," Ymir states, checking her watch.

"Sounds good," Marco says.

"Atta boy, Marco," Reiner claps him on the back. "And great thinking for a night out, Mir."

"Thank you very much," Ymir clinks her beer bottle with his. "And Mikasa is thrilled, aren't you?"

In all fairness, with some glitter on her face and a vodka in hand, Mikasa's mood had done a pretty startling 180, and she was now animated and giggly; a combination which Eren sort of lives for. Seeing his sister all dressed up and having fun in front of Jean was the best thing Eren could ever want.

They play a few rounds of Ring of Fire and some other short card games which leave the group surprisingly drunk in such a short space of time. It's all going perfectly and Mikasa and Jean are being amicable, much to Eren's suspicion.

"So, what's going on with that girl you were seeing then, Kirstein?" Reiner suddenly asks.

Eren internally rolls his eyes. _Fucking hell, Braun_.

"Oh, nothing," Jean says. Everyone looks at him. "No really," he insists. "I called it off with her weeks ago. There wasn't any spark or … _anything_ really."

Eren flicks his eyes to Mikasa who is looking increasingly interested in her green straw. Annie mutters something to her to which Mika gives her a silencing look. Annie looks smug.

"Right so – what shall we play now?" Marco, ever the sweet saviour, attempts to reclaim the mildly awkward moment.

"Friends and Enemies?" Annie offers. "Or Back to Back?" She adds with a sly smile. Mikasa nudges her sharply.

"Ooh it's been a while since we played that," Ymir sounds delighted. "And it's a good quick-fire game to get everyone more hammered before we leave. Let's play."

Eren has a very, _very_ , bad feeling about this.

"Right," Reiner has taken control and Eren is affirmed in his fears that this might get out of control very quickly. "Kirstein and … _Yeager_."

Doesn't seem too bad.

The boys climb warily onto the table, drinks in hand and stand back to back, awaiting their questions.

"Who is doing better on their dissertations?" Marco asks as a nice and innocent starter.

Eren drinks and everyone else joins in – signalling that Jean drank as well.

"Oooh, feeling confident are we, Yeager?" Ymir taunts.

"Yeah well I'm sure _I'd_ be doing great with my dissertation if I was dating my supervisor," Jean mutters to himself.

"Levi isn't writing it for me," Eren objects.

"No," Jean admits. "But he's certainly riding you about it."

"I'll say," Reiner pipes up and Eren looks for something to throw at him.

"Moving _on_ ," Annie rolls her eyes. "Who's the biggest lightweight."

Jean snorts. "Drink up, Yeager."

"In your dreams, Kirstein," Eren retorts. Their drinks stay stubbornly by their sides and the others drink.

"Who likes Mikasa more?" Reiner says suddenly. Without missing a beat, Eren starts drinking, but when everyone else starts drinking too, Eren turns to Jean.

"What are you …?" He begins but is cut off by Reiner and Ymir's raucous cheering. Eren sees Annie nudging Mikasa again and the two girls leave the kitchen. "What the fuck, Jean?!"

Jean looks lost for words. "Honesty, right?" He shrugs.

"Stop being a dickhead or I'll shove you off this table," Eren responds hotly. "You've broken my sister's heart once before."

"Swap out!" Marco says, rushing to the aid of damage control. "Reiner and Ymir!"

They swap places and begin a new round, but Eren is distracted. When Annie and Mikasa come back, Eren notices his sister is bright eyed and suddenly wearing red lipstick and even he's not that stupid.  
"Mika, a word," he says, pulling her none-too-gently out of the kitchen.

"Eren, what the hell?" She yanks her arm out of Eren's tight grip once the door is closed.

They stand facing each other in the hallway.

"Look, I just want you to be careful with J—"

"With all due respect, Eren," Mikasa cuts him off. "Don't be such a fucking hypocrite."

Eren blinks. "Excuse me?"

"You with Levi and myself with Jean. I can do what I want. I know I've given you a hard time before, but Levi is much older and more of a wild card. Just lay off me and stop being my brother for one night, okay?" Mikasa is drunk, but Eren knows she's right. "I'm sorry, but I know what I'm letting myself in for."

Eren gapes. "… fine." He finally manages.

"Just … lay off, okay?" Mikasa says.

"Alright."

They enter the kitchen wordlessly and continue playing the game with the others, without saying a single thing to each other.

An hour passes and they've just finished up a quick-fire round of cards when Ymir announces it's time to leave. They're all surprisingly hammered and giddy, not needing coats to keep them warm, but instead linking arms together and staggering down the street.

The small bar and club hits them with a wall of heat and sticky sweet smell the moment they walk in, and it's packed. The small light up dance floor is crammed and the girls waste no time in weaving into the middle and forming a small circle.

"I'LL – GET – DRINKS," Jean yells clearly. "GO – PROTECT – THE GIRLS." He aims at Reiner who just pushes his way to where Annie, Mikasa and Ymir are already attracting a lot of attention.

It's just Jean and Eren at the crowded bar trying to get the attention of the overly busy bar staff who seem to be deliberately ignoring them. Eren is texting Levi but he hasn't had a reply yet. Remembering he's got to be up early for a meeting, Eren pockets his phone and doesn't think about it.

"God, we could do with one of the girls here to get us served," Jean says. Eren ignores him. "Look, Yeager; out with it. What the hell is wrong? You've barely said a word to Mikasa or me all night."

"Nothing, Kirstein, forget it," Eren brushes him off and tries leaning more over the bar to catch a bar staff's eye.

"You're full of shit," Jean yanks Eren off the counter where he's practically sprawled. "You're mad because we're … flirting?"

"Mikasa was so upset when you were dating someone else." Eren says, his temper rising.

"Eren, she didn't give a fuck before that," Jean tells him. "And don't be a dick, because you knew that already." Eren doesn't argue with him. Jean sighs. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen. But we're not getting back together, okay?"

"Fine," Eren says. "Get us served already."

"On it," Jean replies. "OI – ANNIE. C'MERE." Annie unsteadily walks over. "Get your tits on the bar, I want a drink," Jean says and she smacks him on the arm before leaning over the counter, just like Eren was only a few minutes ago. She's served within fifteen seconds. "Unbelievable." Jean shakes his head.

They get a round of VKs and Jägerbombs which they deliver to the group on the dance floor and after a few minutes of dancing, Ymir suddenly looks over to the door a gives a cheer before darting off into the crowd.

"What –?" Eren looks over to where Ymir has suddenly disappeared. "Holy SHIT!" Eren yells to the others as Ymir appears. "Look what the fucking cat dragged in!"

Following Ymir is Christa, Armin, Sasha, Connie and Bertl.

"OI OI!" Reiner claps Bertl on the back just before Annie has launched herself onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"THE WHOLE TEAM'S FUCKING HERE!" Jean says enthusiastically. "VKS FOR ALL!"

"I GOT SHOTS!" Marco announces, coming over with a tray of assorted shots in bright colours everyone reaches in to claim one each.

"ARMIN, YOU CAME!" Eren yanks his best friend into a clumsy hug.  
"Can't let you lot have all the fun now, could we?" Armin emerges with slightly ruffled hair looking pleased as he takes a vivid green shot that almost glows. "We decided it was third year and things are shit enough without giving up nights out."

"Armin," Jean slurs, throwing one arm around his shoulders. "That's the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth."

"EVERYONE GOT A SHOT?" Reiner bellows. "DOWN IN THREE, TEAM! 3—! 2—! 1—!"

…

" _You know what you need, Eren_?" Sasha slurs after her fourth VK. " _You need to be WOOED_."

They're huddled by the bar away from the noise and waiting for more drinks.

"YES!" Annie enthusiastically nods. "LEVI NEEDS TO WOO YOU."

Christa giggles. " _Woo_." She repeats, giggling again.

"EREN," Ymir has joined in now. "LEVI NEEDS TO WINE AND DINE YOU."

"Hear hear," Connie wraps an arm around Sasha who leans into him, grinning.

"Sasha is ON to something," Annie insists. Her blonde hair is messy from dancing and the glitter on her face has materialized seemingly everywhere, not least on Bertl's face who glitters now under the club lights.

"GO SEE HIM! TELL HIM TO WOO YOU!" Christa says.

"Yeah!" Eren nods. "He _should_ woo me!"

Eren is very, _very_ , drunk.

He pulls out his phone: _Levi Levi Levi I know you gotta be up in a few hours but are you awaaaake_.

Five texts to Levi have been ignored tonight, but finally a response: _Tonight isn't a good time._

Eren frowns at his phone screen, a lurching sickness in his stomach.

"Something's wrong," he mutters, pushing his phone into Bertl's hand. "Something's not right, Bertie."

Bertholdt squints to read the texts as the soberest one here. Even Armin is fairly drunk for once. "I guess just give him space for tonight if he's got to be up early." Bertl says, handing Eren's phone back to him. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

But something _still_ doesn't feel right.

"I'm gonna go see him," Eren says decisively.

"See who?" Armin has come over to the gang.

"Levi," Eren explains. "I've got a bad feeling."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Armin says. "Come get a kebab with us!"

"YES KEBAB!" Sasha interjects. "LET'S GO!"

Eren wavers. The rational part of his brain tells him to leave Levi alone for the night and get some food with the others. But the drunk part of his brain has opened the flood gates of his ever healing and still wildly sensitive trust issues.

But there's nothing like character development, so Eren makes the difficult decision. "Alright then team," he says, forcing a smile onto his face. "Let's go and get kebabs. Sasha! Lead the way!"

"YES, SIR!" Sasha salutes.

They manage to round up the others and walk to the kebab shop, all twelve of them taking over the entire shop floor, huddling together as they order and then promptly _devour_ their food.

"So, what's happening with Levi?" The age-old question comes out of Marco's mouth. Eren briefly wonders how many times in three years that has been asked and directed at him.

"I need to trust him properly," Eren replies through a mouth of warm and slightly wilted lettuce from the bottom of his kebab. "But I don't know how to begin to do that."

"Did he tell that Thomas guy about you?" Christa asks, dangling a piece of donner meat above Reiner's open mouth.

"No," Eren responds.

"Hm," the gang hum in unison.

"Well there's your problem, isn't it?" Christa says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What?"

"He needs to tell Thomas about you."

Eren frowns. "I don't see why that's relevant anymore. This happened months ago now."

"It shows he's _serious_ about you though – and if that Thomas guy keeps popping up, it will just be better if he knows," Christa shrugs.

"You're such a queen," Eren says. "You're right."

"God, I'm tired," Annie yawns.

"And me," Connie agrees – Sasha powered through her kebab quicker than anyone and is now falling asleep on his shoulder. "Let's go home."

They make their way back to their accommodation and split in half to head to the respective flats. Once inside their own, Armin flicks the kettle on and makes tea for Eren, Sasha and Ymir. Eren takes his own mug to bed, and on his way to his room, sees Mikasa heading into Jean's room. Their eyes meet as the door closes and Mikasa looks apologetic.

" _I'm sorry_ ," she mouths at her brother as the door finally shuts.

With a sigh, Eren heads into his own room and before he knows it is fast asleep with a cold cup of tea on his bedside table.

…

When Eren wakes up in the morning, he feels like his head is about to crack open. With as little effort as possible, he manages to reach over and drink almost an entire pint of water and knock back two painkillers from his drawer.

"Jesus," he mutters to himself.

Pulling his phone out from under his pillow, Eren sees that it's almost midday and he's got a text from Levi from two hours ago: _Come over_.

EREN: _Sorry! I only just woke up. How was the meeting this morning?_

LEVI: _Typical student. What time will you be here?_

EREN: _About half an hour._

No reply.

Getting out of bed carefully, Eren showers, throws on some clothes, and heads into the kitchen where Armin, Sasha and Ymir are cradling cups of black coffee.

"My brain feels like it's wearing a really tiny hat," Ymir groans.

"Don't you dare complain," Eren says. "Last night was all your idea."

"But you were so up for it," Ymir replies.

"Mm," Eren doesn't bother to reply properly. "Anyone seen Mika and Jean today?"

"Nope," Sasha says.

"I see. I'm going to Levi's," Eren announces to no one in particular. They all look up at him.

"You gonna tell him you want to be wined and dined?" Sasha asks.

"And to tell Thomas about you?" Armin adds.

Eren nods. "I sure am. Right – I'm off. See you lot later." Eren salutes them and turns to leave.

"Let us know how it goes!" Ymir calls after him.

"I will!" Eren replies as the door closes.

Eren heads out of the flat and braces himself against the November chill. He was stupid not to bring anything thicker than a denim jacket which he holds against his body now. With his head down, he makes his way to Levi's apartment where he gets buzzed into the building. He thaws in the lift up to the fifth floor and by the time he's knocking on Levi's door, his fingers have almost finished defrosting.

"Afternoon," Levi greets him looking more tired than usual.

"Hey Levi! Wondered if we could have a chat," Eren enters the immaculate living room and immediately turns to face Levi.

"Sure, Eren, but I need to –"

"I want to be treated properly," it all comes out of Eren's mouth very quickly as if he's been holding it in for so long. "I want you to treat me and take me out and be proud of me – I want you to show me how much you want to be with me. And I don't want you to be mad, but I want you to tell Thomas about me."

Levi stands, blinking at Eren's sudden monologue. Levi clears his throat. "Eren, turn around." This whole time, Eren has had his back to the apartment. He slowly looks around. Levi sighs. "I guess you can tell Thomas yourself."

Eren's head spins.

Just coming out of the bathroom is a tall, handsome man. "Oh," he says, sounding surprised. "I guess you must be Eren." Thomas holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm –"

"I know who you are." Eren says.

"Eren, don't be rude," Levi reprimands sharply.

Eren stares at Levi. "We're done." He says simply.

"Eren, don't –" Levi reaches out to grab his arm but Eren moves out of his way.

"We – are – _done_ ," Eren stresses each word. "Go and fuck yourself, Levi Ackerman."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: HELLO TEAM! This chapter took a little longer than the last one but it STILL didn't take four months so we're on the up and up! Uni is officially OVER for me now so I have the summer before I start my Masters degree! So I've got loads of time on my hands and this fic will turn 2 years old in August! Madness. But for now, enjoy. SO MUCH LOVE.**_

Levi catches up with Eren halfway down the hallway, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to view him. Levi's eyes are on _fire_.

"Eren, get inside right now and let me explain."

Eren has never seen Levi so angry, but some stubborn instinct is triggered, and he yanks his arm out of his grip and squares his shoulders. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT ANYMORE." He snaps. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"EREN, I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN."

"LET ME FUCK OFF THEN AND YOU CAN GO BACK TO THOMAS."

"EREN."

Eren's breath suddenly catches in his throat. He's finally pushed Levi too far. " _Fine_." He says through clenched teeth, his breathes are heavy in his chest.

The two walk back into the flat in stony silence where Thomas sits on the sofa and raises his head when they enter the room.

"I think we all need to have a little _chat_." Levi scowls.

Eren gulps.

Only Thomas looks calm.

"Eren, _sit_." Levi looks so completely _done_ with this whole situation. "And I swear to God, if you try to dramatically flounce off again, I'm going to absolutely lose my shit."

"Just get on with explaining," Eren replies hotly.

"I should apologise," Thomas speaks for the first time, looking uncertainly between the two of them. "I came here on a stupid impulse and I didn't think about the consequences."

Levi doesn't reply.

"Why are you here?" Eren asks.

"I've been trying to get into contact with Levi again for a while – I didn't know about you, Eren. But I turned up and Levi … wasn't happy." Thomas looks a bit sad. Eren thinks that if he wasn't trying to shark his boyfriend, he might almost feel sorry for the guy.

"So, then what?"

"We had a chat. He told me all about you – and I'm not going to try and act happy … but I'm glad Levi is happy."

"Do you want to get back together with him?" Eren demands.

" _Eren_." Levi snaps.

"Yes," Thomas replies.

" _Tom_." Levi says, exasperated. He puts his head in his hands.

There's a tense silence where neither Thomas nor Eren dare to speak. Levi breathes heavily for a few moments.

"Right," Levi says eventually. "Right. Let's just … let's just get this out of the way." He turns to Thomas. "Tom, you shouldn't have come here. I don't care what your reasoning was, you shouldn't have fucking turned up on my doorstep out of the blue."

Thomas winces. "I'm sorry, it was impulsive. I just … I don't know why we broke up."

"We've already talked about this." Levi says gruffly. Thomas looks really gutted. "And Eren … you've got a bloody hot temper and I can't cope with you running off the moment things look bad or the moment you think I'm going to hurt you again —"  
" _Are you fucking serious –_?!" Eren hisses.

" _Listen_ to me," Levi turns and takes Eren's hands into his own, using his other hand to tip Eren's chin up to lock eyes with him. "I hurt you. I messed up. I've still not been the perfect guy and I'm trying. I really am. I told Thomas all about you and how much I _fucking_ love you. And Eren, things are going to change. I want to meet your parents. I want to take you out. I want to treat you the way I should have already been doing but I need you to please try and work through whatever is lingering, because if we're going to move on, I can't have you throwing it back in my face."

Eren gapes for a moment and then swallows. Despite everything, he knows that Levi is right. Eren either moves on, or he doesn't. "I need a few days." He says. Levi nods.

Thomas stands. "I'll give you two some space."

Levi and Eren stand, too.

"Thanks for hearing me out, Levi. And it was good to see you again … regardless of the circumstances. And Eren," Thomas turns to Eren, holding out a hand. "I'm sorry for this – I'm glad I met you. And I do wish you both to be happy."

Eren reluctantly shakes his hand. "Have a safe trip back." Is all he can say with any degree of sincerity, even though he knows this isn't really Thomas' fault.

"Bye, Tom." Levi walks him to the door. "It's best we don't keep in touch."

"You're right." Thomas gives a smile. "Right – bye."

The door closes and Eren lets out a huge breath.

Levi crosses the room to Eren and pulls him into a tight hug which Eren fiercely reciprocates.

"I really don't want anyone but you." Levi says into Eren's shoulder. He sounds determined.

"I don't, either," Eren says, his voice brittle. "And I agree – I need to move on, and if I can't then it's not fair for us to be together. We can't keep dragging up the past all the time. But I need a few days to … work through it. And … Levi, I want us to work so much." Eren pulls back and there's tears in his eyes. "I want this and I want you – but I need a little time."

Levi holds Eren's face in his hands and brushes the tears away with his thumbs, blinking back his own tears. "Take as long as you need, and I'll be here waiting."

"Thank you."

They kiss. It's hard and soft and pleading and apologetic. They hold onto each other so tightly and when Eren is the first to break it, he kisses Levi on the forehead.

"I'll message you in a couple of days, okay?"

"Of course."

Eren manages a watery smile and there's a final kiss before he leaves.

It feels very lonely on the walk back to the flat.

When he's back in his room, Eren flops on his bed and stares blankly up at the ceiling. He feels deflated and empty. Is this his breaking point with the whole relationship? Can they really come back from this? Eren isn't sure anymore. He knows his heart aches for Levi and there's still something there … but Eren wonders if it's enough anymore.

Hours or minutes pass until there's a soft knock on the door. Eren barely has the energy for the weak 'come in' that he manages to project. Eren sits up on his elbows.

The door opens and Mikasa enters, her head is bowed and her hair messy. She sniffs.

"Is this a bad time?" She asks softly.

"Not at all," Eren sits up properly and moves over to make room for her. Mikasa sits down next to him and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Eren, I'm such an idiot," Mikasa whispers and he feels his sister begin to cry softly.

"Hey," he says gently, wrapping his arms around her. "What's happened?"

"I should have listened to you … and now …" she sniffs and wipes her eyes. "I knew what I was getting into and yet I still let myself think that he might …" with a determined sigh, Mikasa clears her throat. "Jean doesn't want me. Not properly. After last night, we woke up this morning and we talked all day about us and he says he doesn't _feel_ anything for me like he used to. And I can't believe I've been so _stupid_."

Eren rubs her back. "You're not stupid. We're all guilty of trying to give people the benefit of the doubt when we love them."

"He said he _wished_ he had feelings for me," Mikasa starts crying gently again. "What the fuck does that even _mean_?"

"Jean doesn't know what he's missing," Eren says. "I'm sorry, Mika. I really am."

"It hurts, Eren," she says. "It really hurts."

"I know."

"He said after everything that he didn't want to risk ruining our friendship and that he was so upset when me and him ended he got over me and …"

Eren moves so he can look his sister in the eyes. "Mika, you know you don't need him. And you know you don't really have feelings for him. He's shitty sometimes but at least he's been honest with you. And I love you, but you said you knew what you were doing last night – so what's made you so upset now?"

"Because I was lying," Mikasa looks down, her lower lip trembling. "I always had feelings for him. And I thought they went away and then he was dating other girls and I hated it and when he wanted me last night I just … I thought …" she trails off and shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm hungover and sensitive."

"You're allowed to be upset," Eren says.

Mikasa shrugs. "What happened with Levi?"

Eren sighs.

…

After he's recounted the story to Mikasa and then to the flat, and _then_ to the rest of the gang, Eren is more angry than sad. There were varying degrees of reaction to his story: Armin, Christa, Bertl and Marco agreed with what Levi said about moving on and learning to properly trust him, and were calmer. The rest of them … well. 'Tactful' would never really be the word Eren would use to describe his friends.

"HE DID _WHAT_?" Ymir had almost knocked her mug of coffee off the side when she'd slammed her hand down on the table. " _HE_ TOLD _YOU_ TO TRUST HIM AND MOVE ON?"

"THE NERVE." Sasha had added.

"Wanker." Reiner, eloquent as always.

This went on – the back and forth of discussion became more heated and Eren stopped interjecting as his friends got more and more riled on his behalf. Mikasa had stayed fairly silent and a rather sheepish Jean had also mostly stayed out of it.

Eventually, it was all too much for Eren. Pulling out his phone, he sends a text to Hange: _Hey – I really need you. Is tonight a bad time?_

Her text is almost instant: _What's going on? And Erwin is away all night so come over whenever. I could do with the company!_

Eren replies: _Great. I'll explain when I see you, but get the wine open. I'll be over in half an hour_.

"Guys," Eren says, but is ignored by the bickering. "Oi … _oi_. GUYS." They stop and turn to him. "I'm going to see Hange."

"Don't text Levi," Ymir demands.

"I can promise you right now that won't happen. See you later."

Eren sets off to his safe place, the walk and fresh air helping to clear through his mind.

…

"So, come on then," Hange leans over the table to fill up Eren's wine glass again. "We're a bottle down as of …" the wine stops pouring as Hange holds the bottle completely upside down. " _Now_. Tell me what's going on with you and Levi."

Eren sips the wine and considers his thoughts before he opens his mouth. "We …" he falters and clears his throat. "We're taking a break."

" _Fuck_." Hange says, her face falling. "Fuck, Eren – I'm –"

"Please don't say you're sorry," Eren forces a tight smile. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. With everything that's happened recently I just … I couldn't cope anymore, y'know. He needs to get his shit together and work out what he wants. I needed time away. So it's okay. Really – it's fine."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Eren nods. "Of course. I turned up and Thomas was there and it turns out he knew nothing about me and we all talked I guess and he was there trying to win Levi back, but I think he's finally realised he's been treating me like shit." Eren shrugs.

"I could have told him that already," Hange says.

Eren laughs. "Yeah well. He did say I need to move on. And he's right, y'know. If I can't move on then we can't be together."

"He hurt you."

"Yeah, he did. But people fuck up, right?"

Hange reaches over to grasp his hand tightly. "You need anything, and I'm here okay?"

Eren gives the ghost of a smile. "Sure. Thanks, Four Eyes."

"Anytime, Rogue. And I mean that."

Eren laces his fingers with hers. "I know you do. And thank you – you were so great the last time he left and now –" Eren clears the thick emotion out of his throat. When he speaks again his voice is steadier. "And I'm sorry I keep throwing this drama at you. I know you have your own relationship to deal with and then me and Levi can't seem to keep it together for more than five minutes."

Hange waves a hand. "Everyone has issues."

"It's fine," Eren says.

"It _is_ fine," Hange says firmly. "It really is okay."

Silence. They drink the last of their glasses of wine.

"Another bottle?" Hange says.

"Absolutely."

Getting up from her armchair, Hange heads into the kitchen and Eren hears her getting a new bottle and uncorking it. She comes back in, pours them both another glass and sits beside him on the sofa, curling her feet under her body and facing him.

Eren turns himself inwards, too and they clink glasses.

"God, I feel like a mess," Eren says, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?"

Eren sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Do you love him enough to put everything behind you and learn to trust him again? No one can answer that but you. Not me, not Erwin, not Levi. But _you_."

"That's what I need time to work out," Eren says sadly.

Hange nods. "I really think you're doing the right thing."

Another silence.

"You know, Eren," Hange says. "I used to really think of you as a son, I think. And that wasn't a good thing."

"Explain."

She takes a measured sip and thinks. "Because you're not my son. And you have a mother, and I got so caught up in protecting you that I think I forgot that we're friends."

"I see that," Eren says. "And I'm glad, because you're one of the best friends I've ever had. And I mean that, you crazy scientist."

Hange gives a smile. "You're great," she tells him. "Really great. And Levi's such a damn _idiot_ for putting you through this. Erwin would never say it but –" Hange pauses but decided to push on. "Erwin defended him too much. I shouldn't say it, but it's true."

"I know," Eren agrees. "But you always fought my corner and you never made me feel like I was just being ignored."

"Good."

"Let me stay over," Eren says suddenly. "If you want me to, that is. Just to give you another person in the house. I couldn't make it home tonight anyway – I'm a bit drunk already."

Hange smiles. "Thank you. I'd like that."

They drink in a comfortable silence for a bit, and end up talking. The wine gives the numbness and the comfort is found in each other.

"Tell me something," Eren says.

"Go on," Hange replies, her smiles coming easier now.

"How come you wanted to go into teaching after everything you've done? You've got _two_ PhDs! That's an _insane_ amount of degrees for one person to have!"

Hange laughs. Properly. "I just love teaching, honestly. I love being able to share what I know with others and even if I manage to inspire just one person then I'll be satisfied in my job." She shrugs. "I guess it sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"You inspire me," Eren tells her.

"Don't take the piss."

"I'm not," Eren says seriously. "You inspire me to be a better person, and a more compassionate man. You inspire me to be positive and move forward. You're amazing, Hange. Honestly."

They've instinctively moved closer together and the room is warm and the wine makes Eren's brain feel fuzzy and suddenly, this seems like a very, _very_ , good idea.

So he kisses her.

Eren isn't sure who's more taken aback; him, or Hange.

"Eren …" Hange starts slowly, moving away.

"Fuck, God, I _know_ –" Eren moves back from her. "Fuck – I'm sorry – I don't know why I did that. I just –" Eren stands suddenly.

"Eren –"

"Night Hange – I'm really sorry –"

"Eren, stop!" Hange catches his hands and pulls him back down to the sofa, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

He holds onto her. "I'm so sorry." He whispers into her shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. We're very drunk, and you're upset and I understand. But you know this isn't –"

"No I know. Fuck – I'm so embarrassed."

"No!" Hange says fiercely and pulls away to give him a hard kiss on the cheek. "Don't be embarrassed, please. We're both just drunk. Let's call it a night, yeah?"

"A wise decision."

Eren moves off the sofa, standing and running his hands through his hair. He can't even look at Hange who has also stood, and is brushing her clothes down.

"Night then, Hange," Eren says, clearing his throat and heading for the door up to the guest room.

He doesn't wait for her response and instead, takes the stairs two at a time until he's in the safety of the room. Eren leans against the closed door and takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

The wine has made his brain very fuzzy but the adrenaline in his veins has sobered him up considerably. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Eren_?! He strongly reprimands himself. Why did he kiss one of his best friends? Why did he kiss of one of _Levi's_ best friends?

Clearly, heartache can find itself in the most misplaced of locations.

Eren flops on the bed. He can feel his phone in his pocket, just burning to text Levi. But he resists. Kicking off his clothes, Eren crawls underneath the duvet, his mind racing and his heart still hammering. He can't stop replaying the kiss in his mind and cringing each time. _What a stupid thing to do_. Hopefully Hange will forgive him.

Somehow, the wine has seeped back and clouded his sense again, pulling him into a deep sleep.

…

"Morning," Hange greets Eren brightly as he enters the kitchen, already showered and fully clothed. "I made coffee."

"Thanks," he says and takes a seat. Hange gives his shoulder a squeeze as she passes behind him at the table and sets the mug down in front of him before taking her own seat. Eren clears his throat. "Do you – uh – want to talk about last night?"

Hange takes a drink of her coffee. "Do we need to?"

"Do we not?"

Hange cradles her coffee between her hands. "It was just a drunken kiss, Eren. A drunken kiss with some misplaced feelings. It's not a big deal. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah and I love you too – you're literally one of the best things that's happened to me at uni. I don't know where I'd be without you."

She smiles. "Seriously – it was the wine and the emotions. I'm not holding it against you and it really isn't a big deal."

"Are you gonna tell Erwin?" Eren mutters.

"Tell him what?" Hange says. "Eren, it's _fine_."

"Sorry," Eren shakes his head. He manages a laugh.

Hange laughs with him. "I hope you work out what it is that you want. Whether it's Levi or even if it isn't. I can promise you I'll be here for you no matter what you decide."

"Thank you. Seriously. I'd be lost without you."

Hange leans over and gives him a one-armed hug.

"What you doing today?" Eren asks, pulling away and clearing his throat, busying himself by picking up his coffee and tentatively sipping.

"Erwin should be back later so I'll see what he wants to do, but I need to clean up. I've been so busy with my diss students recently."

"I'll leave you to it," Eren says. "I guess I should let Jean drag me to the library at some point. I need to be kept busy over the next few days."

Hange looks at him sympathetically. "If you need any help keeping busy this weekend, give me a text and we'll do something nice like getting out of the city. A nice change of scenery might do you some good."

"Cheers, Hange." Eren downs his coffee. "I'll be off, but thanks for … last night."  
Hange smiles. "Don't be weird about it, Eren."

Eren flushes bright red. "I'm not!" He says indignantly and Hange laughs. He groans. "Ugh I hate myself."

"Don't be daft. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye Rogue."

"See you soon, Four Eyes."

Eren leans over to ruffle her hair before leaving the house and heading back to the flats. The level of humiliation has died down somewhat, but the ache of missing Levi and the pain of indecision is still as prominent as ever.

Walking home, Eren thrusts his hands in his pockets, and bows his head. His walk home is deliberately slowed to lengthen the time before he goes back and faces his strongly opinionated friends. He knows they mean well, but sometimes it's just a bit … _much_.

But Eren has a lot to think about now.

The moment he steps into the flat, Jean hails him. "NIGHT OUT TONIGHT, EREN! TEQUILA TO STOP THE FEELA!"

"What the fuck?"

" _Feelings_."

"Ah."

"So are you game?"

"… yeah alright then."


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hello, hello! I'm loving being able to update so much recently! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's got a lot of wholesome Yeager family time! MUCH LOVE, TEAM.**_

It's been six days.

Six very long days of the most self-restraint that Eren has ever shown in his entire life.

But he's stuck to his resolve. There's not been any contact with Levi, and Eren has even stayed away from Hange and Erwin. All in all, it's been a very cathartic week for him.

Jean has kept Eren busy by scaremongering him with all the work they're got due, so the two of them have been holed up in the library working on their four assignments which have to be in before Christmas. And of course, there were classes to go to … and to strategically miss. Eren's attendance has taken a mild swan dive to say the least.

There have been a couple of nights out which both resulted in the gang being absolutely shit-faced in the club and one of the nights ending with them getting kicked out when Sasha produced a lighter from her bag and lit their Sambuca shots on fire.

But it's also been six days of thinking and considering.

Ever the scientist, Marco had sat down with Eren and helped him compose a 'Pros and Cons' list for a relationship with Levi.

Cons: flight risk, grumpy, older, different experiences, past hurt, trust issues.

Pros: generally makes Eren very happy, can be fun.

The Pros side was a little on the thin side, but Eren just couldn't shake this feeling that to let Levi go now would be such a waste of the past three years.

So now, Eren finds himself outside Levi's apartment, his finger resting on the buzzer. With a deep breath, Eren pushes the button and waits.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey – it's me."

" _Eren? Hey – come on up._ "

The door releases and Eren enters the building, making his way up to the fifth floor where Levi is already waiting, holding the door open.

"Hey," Levi smiles warmly.

"Hello there," Eren replies, smiling a little. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No no," Levi steps aside letting Eren in. "Tea?"

"Sure, thanks."

Eren sits on the sofa as Levi busies himself with making a pot of tea.

"So how are you?" Levi asks from the kitchen.

"Good thanks – busy though. Can I send you my newly edited introduction? I think it's alright but I think I'm being a bit passive aggressive when explaining my argument and why I've chosen to do it."

"Of course."

"Cheers."

Silence. Levi brings the mugs over and sits opposite Eren.

"So," Levi says. "What would you like to talk about?"

Eren takes a deep breath and Levi steels himself for the inevitable break up. "Look at this list." Eren says.

Levi blinks. "Huh?"

Eren takes a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and slides it over to Levi on the table who reaches over and takes it, unfolding it. Eren watches his dark eyes dart over the paper, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Is this your way of telling me it's over, or what?" Levi says sharply.

Eren shakes his head. "No – I made a list to weigh up what I wanted. And even though your Cons side is waaaay longer, it's the Pro of you making me happy that makes me keep holding on. I think I'm good for you, and I think you're good for me."

"I'm still going to need you to be a little more explicit."

"I can get over France and Thomas and you leaving me. I can build trust again and I will work on stopping my mind going back to that place whenever I don't hear from you. But I need you to help me. Moving past it doesn't mean that we pretend it never happened."

Levi nods slowly. "Yeah. You're right, Eren. I can do that."

Eren smiles. "We can do this together then?"

"Absolutely."

"And I want you to come visit me at home and meet my parents. I think it's time we started behaving like a proper couple."

"Eren Yeager are you _asking me out_?" Levi teases.

"Stop flirting with me, Dr Ackerman." Eren replies primly, but the corners of his mouth quirk up in a smile he can't help.

"Come here," Levi says, gesturing to the space beside him on the sofa. Eren obeys and Levi takes his hands. "I've been doing a lot of thinking the past few days too. And I've been too hard on you. I shouldn't have just expected everything to go back to how it was, and I'm sorry. I want us to be able to discuss everything that happened, even if it keeps popping up or if you're feeling anxious about something I've done. You can talk to me."

"Thank you." Eren looks relieved. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted."

"Me too."

They look at each other for a minute and for once, there's no tense atmosphere, no heaviness of unspoken problems. Just the two of them, finally communicating and hearing each other.

It feels peaceful.

Eren is the first to move, leaning in and pressing his lips against Levi's who responds, with a content sigh. Their hands find each other's skin to pull the other closer.

But it's Eren who pulls away first. "Put something on the TV and don't let your tea go cold," he says with a wink.

Levi smiles. Properly.

…

"Hey, Mika – can we talk?"

Mikasa looks up from her desk where she's typing on her laptop. "Yeah, of course."

Eren steps into her bedroom, closing the door properly behind him and flopping down on her bed, propping himself up with his elbow, head lolling on the palm of his hand.

It's the 17th of December and they've been back home for Christmas for two days. Eren feels like now would be a good time to come clean to his parents about Levi.

"I'm going to tell mum and dad about Levi," Eren says to his sister.

"When?"

"Uh –"

"EREN! MIKA! DINNER!" Right on cue, Carla hollers up the stairs.

"About now?"

"Ah shit, Eren –" Mikasa rolls her eyes before turning over her shoulder. "ONE SECOND, MUM!" She yells back.

"So what should I do?" Eren asks. "I need to tell them, right?"

"Yeah, _obviously_ ," Mika says.

"Good, because I'm also going to invite Levi over soon so they can all meet and everything."

"Alright," Mikasa nods.

"You'll back me up, right?"

"Of course – I'll tell them I've met him and how well the dinner went. Is there anything that you're not going to tell them?"

Eren thinks. "Uhhh … the fact that we've been on and off since first year, France, Thomas, and –"

Mikasa cuts him off. "I'll just follow your lead."

"Good idea."

"MIKASA. EREN. DINNER. NOW." Carla screams.

"COMING!" The siblings call back in unison, swapping identical looks of mild fear before bolting down the stairs and skidding to a halt in the dining room.

Grisha sits at the head of the table, and Eren and Mikasa take their places either side of him and opposite each other, just as Carla has finished plating up. She glares at her kids.

"Sorry, Mama," Eren smiles angelically. "Looks delicious."

Carla sits down.

"What were you two doing that took so long?" Grisha asks, peering over his glasses with a knowing look in his eye.

"Eren wanted me to check over his dissertation introduction," Mikasa says without missing a beat.

"I see. How are you both doing with dissertations?"

"Yeah fine," Eren nods eagerly.

"All good," Mikasa agrees. "And Eren is doing surprisingly well."

"Thanks, Mika," Eren rolls his eyes.

"How's everything else with you both?" Carla pours some wine. "Any … _love_ interests?"

Mikasa looks at Eren and he looks at her. He takes a gulp of wine.

"I actually wanted to let you guys know that I'm dating someone right now," Eren says coolly, sticking his fork into a new potato and putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"Oh, Eren, that's great! Who are they?" Carla smiles.

" _His_ name is Levi," Eren replies.

Mikasa eats quietly.

"How did you two meet?" Grisha asks.

"University."

"Is he your age then?"

"Uh, well," Eren swallows hard and clears his throat. "Not really – y'know. He's actually – uh – he's uh –"

"Eren, spit it out," Carla says.

Eren clears his throat again. "He's 31."

Carla slams her fork down with a clatter that makes everyone at the table jump a foot in the air. Grisha gives a sidelong look of sympathy to his son.

"He's _how_ old?!" Carla hisses.

Eren tries not to roll his eyes. He knew his mum would react like this.

"Mum, it's really not a big –"

" _He's 31_?!"

"Mum –"

"And what does he do?" Carla looks _beyond_ unimpressed. "What occupation does this man have?"

Eren takes a deep breath. He was prepared for this question, and it's better to be honest with his mother. "He's a History professor at uni."

"Which uni?"

A pause. "My uni."

" _Eren_ – !"

"Everybody calm down," Grisha interjects. "Let Eren explain himself."

"Thanks Dad," Eren says. His cheeks have gone pink. "Look, Levi is my History professor and yes, it might be a bit weird and he is older, but we really like each other. And he's not taking advantage of me, before you ask. And this isn't something that we've decided on lightly. We've discussed it a lot."

Carla sits and seethes whilst Grisha remains surprisingly calm. But this is what Eren likes about his father – whilst Carla was hot-headed like her son, Grisha was the calm and open-minded one who listened to both sides of every story before forming an opinion.

"Mikasa," Grisha turns to her. "Have you met him?"

"I have," she says. "I've been for dinner with him, too. And he's really great, honestly. He seems a bit of an asshole at first –"

" _Mikasa, language_." Carla reprimands.  
"Sorry, Mum," Mikasa apologises. "But give Levi a chance. He makes Eren really happy, and he's a really good influence on him."

There's a painful silence at the table. They continue eating, and all that can be heard for a tense few minutes is the sound of knives and forks on ceramic plates.

Finally, the silence is broken.

"I want you to meet him," Eren says. "I'd really like him to come here and for you to meet him properly."

More silence.

Eren gulps more wine.

"We'll think about it," Carla says, her voice brittle.

"But _Mum_ –"

"Eren, I _said_ we'll think about it."

It's clear that this discussion is over.

…

" _So what's the verdict then, Yeager_?"

Eren sighs, flopping back onto his bed with his phone at his ear.

"It's not looking good, Ackerman, but I think Mum might be starting to coming around."

" _I bet it was a shock to her, huh_?"

Eren snorts and moves himself to sit up. "You might say that."

It's been two days since the dinner.

And the two days have not been the most comfortable in the Yeager household. Despite Mikasa and Grisha desperately trying to be the peacekeepers and exercising an awful lot of damage control, Eren and his mother were not on the best of terms.

There's a knock on the door.

"Hang on, Levi – come in!" The door opens and there stands his mother. "I'll call you back later okay?" He says into the phone.

" _Sure, later._ "

"Bye." Eren hangs up and manages a tight smile. "Hey, Ma."

"Hi, love," Carla is wringing her hands. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Eren pats his bed.

Carla's brows are knitted together and it makes Eren sad to see her like this.

"I just don't know what to do," Carla admits. "I don't understand how this happened? Have I been a bad mother?"

Eren blinks. "Are we on the same plane of existence right now? You're a great mother. What has this got to do with me dating my History professor?"

"I feel like I've failed somewhere."

"Oh, my god, _Mum_ ," Eren stands and then sits on his haunches in front of his mother, holding her hands. "Why are you being like this, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Carla sniffs. "I guess I just don't really know how to react."

"Yeah, I get that. And I'm sorry I kept this from you. I guess I didn't want to disappoint you. But I'm really happy … and I wanted to share that with you." Eren admits.

Carla squeezes her son's hands tightly. "You could never disappoint me, Eren."

"Bet I could."

Carla gives a snort of laughter and Eren smiles.

"I want you to be happy. But I didn't know it would be with …"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. Things just sort of … happen, y'know?"

She nods. "I want to meet him."

"Are you sure?"

Carla nods again and raises her head to look Eren in the eye. "He's just … he's so much _older_ , Eren. And he's in a position of power."  
"Trust me – I know how it looks. And this is nothing I haven't already heard from Mika."

"And she likes him?"

"She really does."

Carla takes a deep breath. "Well … alright. Invite him over."

Eren grins and stands up, pulling his mother to stand, too. He wraps his arms around her, turning his head to rest his cheek on the top of her head. Carla clings to him, and forcefully has to remind herself that her little boy is not so little anymore.

"God, you're so _tiny_ ," Eren says.

"Oh, shove off," Carla pushes him playfully in his chest and he laughs.

They pull apart and Eren is beaming. "When can he come to visit?"

"Tomorrow if that suits him. Will he be getting the train?"

"No – he drives," Eren pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Thanks, Ma, you're the best." He leans in and plants a sloppy kiss on Carla's forehead.

"Right, I'll go and tell your father. Let me know what Levi says." With one last squeeze of Eren's hand, Carla leaves and shut the bedroom door behind her.

Eren dials Levi's number.

" _Hey kid_ ,"

"Good news, old man: pack a suitcase and get your fine ass in the car and into this house."

" _Are you serious_?!"

"Completely."

" _Christ. Alright then. Text me your address and I'll set off in the afternoon_."

Eren's stomach flips and he can't help smiling. "You okay, Ackerman?"

" _I'm grand. It'll be good to see you tomorrow_."

"So romantic."

" _Shut up_."

"Oi, Ackerman."

" _What_?"

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Eren."

Hanging up, Eren feels light and happy and … _just a little bit nervous_.

So he texts his sister: _C'mere_.

Thirty seconds later Mikasa barges in, holding her phone. "Are you fucking serious, man? We're _across the hall from each other_."

"Well you're here now," Eren shrugs. "And guess who's coming tomorrow?"

…

The doorbell rings and Eren practically jumps out of his seat on the sofa and races into the hallway. Before he opens the door, Eren takes a few calming breaths. He can see Levi's short dark silhouette through the frosted glass door and his heart is almost leaping out of his mouth.

He turns the handle and pulls the door open.

"Hey there," Eren grins.

"Hey yourself," Levi replies and leans in to kiss Eren.

"Come in!" Eren steps aside and welcomes Levi into his home.

Levi hadn't been sure what to expect, but this was far from a surprise. He should have guessed that Eren's house would be the cookie cutter example of a _proper_ middle class home. And oh, it was.

"Thanks," Levi steps into the hallway and immediately takes off his shoes. "My bags are in the car but I'll get them later."

"No worries," Eren can't stop smiling. "I missed you."  
"We've been apart for three days," Levi says with an eyebrow raised. "But I missed you too." Levi clears his throat. "Where are your parents?"

"Just through here," Eren says and then drops his voice: "are you ready? Are you okay? Are you nervous?"

"Eren, you're not helping."

"Sorry." Eren grabs Levi's hand. "Here we go."

He leads Levi through the hall and into the big sun-lit living room where Carla and Grisha are sat. They stand when the two enter the room.

"Mum, Dad," Eren takes a breath. "This is Levi."

"Levi! So good to meet you!" Carla seems to be overcompensating for her reaction before, and clearly has no idea how to react now. She smiles and crosses over to shake Levi's hand.

"Mrs Yeager," Levi drops Eren's hand to shake Carla's. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you – I've heard so much about you."

Carla blushes. "Oh, call me Carla."

Levi nods and gives a smile. "Indeed." He then turns to address Grisha. "And Dr Yeager – a pleasure to meet you, too." He grips Grisha's hand in a typical male handshake.

"Levi – great to meet you," Grisha is open and welcoming as usual.

"Dinner will be ready shortly – is a roast okay for you?" Carla says.

"Sounds perfect," Levi says politely. "And I brought a bottle of wine, too. To thank you for having me."

"You are kind – Eren; go and help Levi with his luggage," Carla barks.

"Yes, Ma," Eren turns his back to his parents and gives the briefest of eye rolls to Levi.

They go out to the car.

"That went well!" Eren says enthusiastically.

"It did," Levi agrees, opening the boot of his car. "They seem really nice."

"Yeah, they're great." Levi hands Eren a leather bag and shuts the boot again. "This it?"

"Mhm," Levi hums, briefly opening the passenger side and ducking in to retrieve the wine before closing the door and clicking the keys to lock the car. "Let's go back in, it's freezing out here."

He's not wrong. This close to Christmas and Eren's hometown has dropped below freezing, the cold air nipping at Eren's fingers.

They go back inside the house and immediately thaw. Eren runs the bag up to his room before running back downstairs to minimize the time that Levi is alone with his parents.

In the kitchen, Levi's chatting to Grisha, and looks right in place with his pale blue linen shirt and his black jeans. Smart, but not trying too hard, and casual without coming across too disrespectful. Clearly, he was used to this.

Eren has to remind himself that aged 31, Levi probably was used to meeting parents. And it's not exactly like there's a _huge_ age gap.

"Right – dinner is ready!" Carla announces. "Eren, go and get your sister."

"Just yell for her."

Carla gives a laugh and flashes her eyes at Eren. "Don't be daft – we don't shout in this household."

"That's a fucking lie," Eren mutters under his breath, turning on his heel and marching upstairs. He raps his knuckles on Mikasa's door. "Oi, Mika. Dinner's ready."

She opens the door looking confused. "Why are you calling on me like a butler?"

Eren shrugs. "Mother is putting on a good show for Levi."

"Weird," Mikasa grimaces, following Eren down the stairs. "How's it going so far?"

"Fine, I think," he replies. They're at the foot of the stairs now and they listen carefully. The sound of flowing conversation can be heard and Eren feels relieved.

They enter the kitchen.

"Hi Levi!" Mikasa greets brightly and to Eren and Levi's surprise, goes over to hug him.

"Hello, Mika," Levi greets warmly.

"How was your journey?" She asks as they all seat themselves at the table.

Levi sits next to Eren. "It was alright, thanks. Didn't take too long. Only 2 hours and it's a fairly pleasant ride over." He offers the wine. "I brought a red – I hope that's okay for the both of you?"

Grisha extends his arm and Levi hands him the bottle. "Very nice – I appreciate a good Malbec. Good taste, Levi."

"Thank you, Dr Yeager."

"Please, call me Grisha."

Levi nods.

"Dig in, everyone!" Carla says and they all begin to reach into the middle of the table to help themselves.

"So Levi – I'm sorry, we don't know your surname," Carla feigns apology, but Eren can tell she's just fishing for more information.

"Levi Ackerman," he replies. "Dr Levi Ackerman, for my full title."

"Ackerman – that's very interesting," Carla says. "Our Mika is also an Ackerman."

"I know," Levi says with a knowing look at Mikasa. "It's how she introduced herself to me."

Mikasa blushes furiously. "God, I'm sorry," she says. "I was quite drunk."

"No kidding," Levi says.

"Very unusual surname," Grisha comments. "Any relation?"

Mikasa and Levi look at each other from across the table. It's true, there's a slight resemblance; the eyes and the dark choppy hair.

"Maybe some heritage," Levi says with a shrug. "It'd be a bit of a plot twist if we were closely related though."

Wouldn't it indeed.

"Where did you grow up?" Carla asks. She seems genuinely interested now, the tone of interrogation has been dropped slightly.

Levi seems relaxed. "France, actually. My mother is French and I was born there and that's where we lived until I was young and she uh," Levi clears his throat and frowns a little. "She died. So my uncle came over to bring me to England with him and I've been here since." He takes a drink of wine.

Eren squeezes Levi's knee under the table. He's never known him to be so open with new people before. He can tell he's really making an effort.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your mum," Carla says softly. "What about your father?"

Eren tries to flash his eyes at his mother. Sometimes she doesn't seem to know _when_ to stop talking.

"I never knew him," Levi says.

"Have you ever thought about trying to find him?"

" _Mum_ ," Eren hisses finally.

"It's alright, Eren, honestly," Levi assures him. His voice is steady. "I've never been interested in finding my father. For a long time, I was so angry my mother had died and in a way I blamed him for it. But as I got older, I've let that anger go. There's nothing I need from him now – nothing he could give me."

"That's understandable," Carla nods.

They eat in silence for a few moments.

"So, another doctor at the table," Grisha says, steering the conversation back to safer grounding.

"Indeed," Levi says. "But I'm afraid my doctorate is not as important as yours is."

"Nonsense," Grisha says humbly. "We all have our different talents. What kinds of history do you specialise in?"

"European, mostly. But I specialise in Napoleon and the Napoleonic Wars."

"Very interesting. I've always been interested in Napoleon myself," Grisha says.

"He's fascinating," Levi agrees.

"And short," Eren mutters.

Levi gives him a small yet swift kick under the table.

The rest of the dinner passes by successfully, and when Carla brings out a chocolate cake, Eren feels like it truly couldn't have gone any better. They're on a third bottle of wine and everyone has loosened up. Carla and Grisha seem to really like Levi and he's getting on so well with them.

"Shall we head into the living room?" Grisha stands and they all follow him into the next room, taking seats on the sofas.

"Let's play Monopoly! Levi – do you like Monopoly?" Carla asks enthusiastically, getting to her feet and heading over to a wooden cabinet in the corner of the room.

Eren groans.

"I do enjoy Monopoly," Levi grins. "But I'm afraid I'm a bit competitive."

"A _bit_?" Eren splutters into his wine. "You're _aggressively_ competitive."

"Now, now," Levi rubs Eren's back. "It's not my fault you're a sore loser."

Carla and Mikasa laugh as Eren goes red. "You cheat."

Levi's eyebrows shoot up. "Eren, I'm the only one who plays by the rules. I bet Mikasa would agree with me?"

Mikasa is in her tipsy stage where she's a pure delight to be around. She giggles. "Eren, you once flipped the board when we played Risk because Reiner was winning."

"Risk is a stupid game," Eren huffs.

"No it isn't," she says. "You're just a terrible person to play board games with." Mikasa turns to her parents. "Remember the great Trivial Pursuit ban of 2014?"

Grisha groans. "Christ, yes. I didn't think I'd have to still be sending these two to their rooms and then ordering them to apologise to each other aged 18."

"And what was the ban?" Levi asks, unable to keep from laughing.

"We didn't play Trivial Pursuit again," Carla replies, coming back over with the Monopoly box. She places it on the coffee table. "And we haven't played it since."

"What even happened?!"

"Mikasa cheated by memorising all the answers and then for some reason _I_ got ordered to sit on the stairs like a _child_ –"

"Eren, you were yelling at your sister," Grisha injercts.

"Yeah," Mika nods. "And I hadn't memorised anything, I'm just not _stupid_."

"ALRIGHT, YOU TWO," Carla says as Eren opens his mouth angrily. "PIPE DOWN." She looks at Levi. "Are they always like this?"

Levi laughs. "I can't speak for Mikasa, but I've witnessed Eren throwing a tantrum over a jigsaw puzzle before."

"That's not fair!" Eren says indignantly. "I swear Hange kept _hiding_ pieces of it to mess with me."

"So we're in for a real treat tonight then," Carla says.

Mikasa moves to the floor and opens up the box. "Right! Everyone pick a piece. I'm the bathtub, and you're gonna have to let Eren be the cat, Levi, or else he'll get really cross."

It was going to be a fun night.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: HELLO TEAM! This is a bit of a short filler of a chapter. The fic only has a few more chapters to go before it ends so I'm looking to finish it in August, ideally. Mad isn't it! But enjoy this. It's just moving everything along for the last few chapters to get into place …!**_

"Eren, I don't think I can do this anymore."  
Eren looks up from his laptop to where his sister has her head down in an open book. Her hair has fallen over her face in a midnight curtain and her shoulders are shaking slightly.

"Mikasa, are you _crying_?!"

"I just can't do this."

Eren reaches over the library table to flick her in the head. "Get a grip, what's up with you?"

"I can't be here right now." Mikasa sits up and her face is white, a look of pure fear in her eyes. "I need to get out of this fucking library."

Eren closes his laptop and tucks it under his arm. "Let's go for a walk."

They stand and leave the second floor of the library in silence. The moment the doors of the lift close, Mikasa leans forward and rests her head on Eren's shoulder. He rubs her back.

"Oi, what's up? You've got this!" Eren has never been the best at comforting.

Mikasa straightens up and takes a deep breath. Under her eyes are dark and purple, and her actual eyes look flat and unseeing. "I've been staring at numbers for 37 hours and they're all blurring together. I can't untangle my data and I keep forgetting my own research task." She says in a hollow voice.

"You need some food," Eren says. "Let's go for a walk, get some fresh air, and get you something to eat."

Mikasa nods. "Okay."

It's 2am, and the late January air is cold and unforgiving. Mikasa shivers when they step outside.

It's been a month since Levi met Eren's parents. The rest of the visit went by smoothly, and when Levi left, Carla and Grisha couldn't say enough good words about him. There was still a reluctance over his age, but it was clear that Eren was happy. Christmas was the usual quiet affair and New Year's was the usual piss-up with the whole gang.

Not that Eren remembers much of it.

Since coming back to university after Christmas, everything seemed to have heated up. The work load was insane and Eren and Jean were the first to hand in their dissertations in March. Which is only 6 weeks away.

To say Eren was stressed was an understatement.

But everything with Levi was going … well … _perfectly_.

"How's Levi?" Mikasa asks. "Just chat to me about anything. I need a distraction from graphs."

"Levi's great," Eren says. He links his sister's arm and they walk in time together. "We went for dinner the other night and it's just been really good. Especially since he met mum and dad – it finally feels like we're in a proper relationship."

"That's really good. I'm really pleased," Mikasa says.

"Not seen him much the past few days though with the amount of work I'm doing. I actually feel like I'm drowning."

"Yeah tell me about it."

They've reached the 24-hour McDonald's and head into the warmth. It's quiet and once they've ordered, they sit down in a booth together.

"God; just six weeks to go," Eren groans as he unwraps his cheeseburger and takes a bite.

"How much more do you have to do?" Mikasa asks, dipping a couple of fries into BBQ sauce.

Eren chews and thinks. "I need to re-edit chapters one and two and my intro, I need to write the third chapter and the conclusion." Eren takes another bite. "I think I need a few more primary sources too."

Mikasa nods. "I'm so glad I've got until April."

"Yeah I bet."

They eat in silence for a few minutes, and once she's eaten, Mikasa seems to have relaxed a bit.

"Better?" Eren asks.

She gives a half shrug. "I don't even know anymore. I guess I don't feel worse."

"Every small victory. Shall we head back then?"

The fear is back in Mikasa's eyes but she nods her head stiffly. "Yeah."

"Atta girl," Eren gives her a smile. "One more thing before we go."

He hops up from his seat and heads over to the counter, coming back over a short time later with two tiny takeout cups.

"What you got there?" Mikasa asks.

"Double espressos," Eren hands her one. "I thought we both needed a bit of a pick-me-up."

"Good thinking," she takes the cup.

"On three!"

"Eren, it's not a shot of tequila."

"It is if you close your eyes and wish really hard."

They down their espressos and finally head back to the library where it doesn't take long for the caffeine to kick in.

Both of them are so buried in their work, it's 5am when Mikasa starts falling asleep at her computer.

Eren nudges her softly. "Come on," he mutters, shaking her shoulder. "Let's go home. I've got to be up for class in three hours."

In a half-asleep stupor, they pack up and walk back to the flat. The sun isn't yet risen but the inky black sky is looking more diluted.

Finally back in the warmth and after a mumbled "s'later", Eren collapses fully clothed on his bed.

…

Knocking on the door to the office, Eren stands and peers through the glass.

"Come in!" Levi calls.

Eren pushes the door open. "Hi," he says. "Can I work in here with you for a bit? I promise I'll behave I just can't be in the library anymore. It's actually beginning to drive me a bit insane."

"That's fine," Levi says. "I'm getting on with some work, too.

"Cheers, Levi," Eren says through a yawn. "I appreciate it."

Levi notices how haggard his boyfriend looks as he sets up his laptop on the desk opposite him. In the three days Levi hasn't seen him, Eren seems to have deteriorated. "Are you alright? Have you been sleeping?"

"Not much," Eren admits, heaving a sigh and rubbing his face. "I was at the library with Mika until about 5 this morning, slept for a bit, then went to Dr Ral's 9am lecture and slept through most of it." Eren yawns again and rubs his eyes. "Couldn't tell you what is was about if you put a gun to my head." He opens his laptop and the light illuminates his tired face, the shadows making his eyes look even darker and more sunken.

"That reminds me; can you stop skipping my seminars please," Levi says.

"Ugh, sorry," Eren doesn't even look up from his laptop. "I just can't concentrate on seminars and you keep setting us so much reading."

"Really? It's a lot?" Levi frowns.

Eren raises an eyebrow and looks up. "You're setting us 200 pages _a week_. Nobody has time for that right now."

"Lazy shits," Levi mutters. "Fine I'll decrease it. But only until your diss deadlines."

"Cheers," Eren replies distractedly, beginning to type slowly.

"Are you looking after yourself?"

"Eh," Eren waves a hand. "Still alive, aren't I."

"That's not an answer."

"Stop _fussing_ ," Eren says with a slight laugh. "I'll be fine – once I've handed this in, I'll be okay." Eren swallows hard. "I think."

Levi decides not to push his any further. It's clear Eren's teetering on the edge.

They work in a comfortable silence. The only sounds come from their keyboards and the occasional rustles of paper. It's the quietest and most focussed that Levi has _ever_ seen Eren.

"Right," Levi says finally. "I've just emailed you my notes for your second chapter."

Eren looks up anxiously. "Please be nice," he says. "I'm a man on the brink here."

"Eren; it was good," Levi assures him. "It was really good. You're doing brilliantly."

Eren breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he says. "I've got your email now." Eren scans his eyes over the words and his face falls. "You didn't like the argument?"

Levi looks up. "I didn't say that – I just mean it's not very obvious. What are you arguing?"

Eren opens his mouth and closes it again. "I don't know!"

"That's fine," Levi assures him. "Write your third chapter and we'll pick something out from there."

"Fuck okay," Eren rubs his face again. He looks on the brink of tears.

"Eren, don't stress."

"That is very unhelpful advice."

"Sorry," Levi says. "Have you seen Hange recently? She says you've not spoken in a while."

Eren gulps, and remembers the weird kiss from before Christmas. He cringes internally. "Uh, no, I haven't."

"You should," Levi says, typing away on his own laptop, thankfully not noticing the blush that's creeping over Eren's ears and cheeks. "She says she misses you."

"Mhm," Eren says evasively.

"What's up with you two?" Levi asks suddenly. "Have you had a falling out or what?"

"What?" Eren says. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Levi frowns. "You've just not seemed as close recently."

"I've been busy," Eren replies truthfully.

"Well sort it out whatever it is. It's weird that you're not joined at the hip."

Eren doesn't reply and tries to write but his eyes are fixed on the screen, unmoving. He pulls out his phone and texts Hange: _Hey Four Eyes. Sorry I've been MIA. Wanna hang out soon?_

Her reply is almost immediate: _Hi Eren! Sounds good. You busy tonight?_

EREN: _No I'm free._

HANGE: _Meet at Saintly Rogue at 8?_

EREN: _See you there_.

"I'm going for a drink with Hange tonight," Eren announces, putting his phone onto 'Do Not Disturb' and sliding it back into his pocket.

Levi nods. "Good."

Eren just hopes he can stay awake long enough to make it until 8 o'clock.

…

"Hi Eren," Hange is already at a table in the small Irish bar. She slides off the tall stool and hugs Eren who holds her tightly.

"Hey Hange," he says weakly not meeting her eyes.

Hange grips his chin between her thumb and index finger to tilt his face to hers, forcing him to look at her.

"Eren, you look fucking awful," she states.

"Fuck off," Eren jerks his head away. "I'm under a lot of pressure."

"You look thin. You _feel_ think," Hange prods his ribs. "Are you eating?"

"Stop _fussing_ , woman!"

"You want a drink?"

"Of course I bloody do. _Look_ at me."

Hange nods. "Point taken. Sit down, I'll get us something."

Eren hops up onto the opposite stool at the tall round table and rubs his eyes.

It had taken every single ounce of strength that he possessed to be here right now. He'd left Levi's office after four hours, eaten a cheap frozen pizza quickly and had the coldest shower possible to keep him awake. It had been painfully difficult to resist his bed.

But he's glad to be here now. He's missed Hange. After the kiss, Eren had been systematically avoiding her unless he really had no choice. Even thinking about it now makes Eren want the ground to just swallow him up.

"I got us two mojitos to start with," Hange returns with two large crystal cut tumblers, full of crushed ice and topped with bright green mint sprigs.

"Good call," Eren says appreciatively. "I need the sugar boost. Thanks."

"My pleasure," Hange lifts her glass. "To us."

"To us," Eren repeats, gently clinking his glass to hers. They share a smile and drink deeply.

"I've missed you," Hange says calmly.

"I know, me too. I'm really sorry. After what h—"

"Eren, _nothing_ happened," Hange stresses. "Stop letting it wind you up."

"Ugh, I _know_ ," Eren uses the straw to aggressively poke at the ice in his drink to avoid looking at her again. "I really thought I'd fucked everything up."

"You haven't. It was quite sweet really."

Eren flashes her a look. "You are _not_ helping."

Hange laughs and the atmosphere relaxes. Even Eren can feel himself becoming less awkward with her.

They chat amicably for a while and it's exactly like it always used to be. Eren gets the second round of drinks (two strawberry daiquiris) and he's incredibly pleased that he didn't end up falling asleep.

"So how's the diss and how's the Levi?" Hange asks finally.

"Diss is diffiuclt, Levi is surprisingly not. I really feel like we've turned a corner."

"Eren, I'm so pleased."

"Thanks, Four Eyes. Me too," Eren smiles. "Mum and dad are _slowly_ coming around to it but I think it's understandably taking some getting used to. But they like him."

Hange nods. "That's really positive."

"Yeah," Eren frowns a little. "I keep waiting for something to go wrong, y'know?"

"What do you mean?"

Eren is silent for a few seconds before answering. "It's usually right when everything's going perfectly with Levi that something catastrophically awful happens. I guess part of me is waiting for that."

Hange reaches over to squeeze his hand. "You can't think like that. It's not fair on either of you."

"No I know," Eren says quickly. "But after the last three years … the pattern is fairly well established in here." He taps the side of his head."

"I can understand that."

Hange leaves for their third round.

"How's your sister doing?" Hange asks after a sip of her Aperol Spritz.

"Who? Mikasa?" Eren asks stupidly. "She's a head case. Why?"

"Levi said she's very clever and that you'd mentioned she was struggling. I'm here to help if she needs anything."

Eren sucks his straw and thinks. "Yeah she might really appreciate that, thanks."

Hange shrugs. "No worries."

After the third drink, Eren starts to get sleepy and he yawns openly.

"You look ready for bed," Hange notes.

"Mhm," he says, rubbing his face. "Sorry – I've hit such a wall."

"Let's head back."

They pay and leave the bar, linking arms together against the bracing wind. They walk some of the way home together before Hange calls Erwin for a lift.

She hugs Eren suddenly. "I love you, kid," she says fiercely, gripping him tight. "You got this. Get some sleep and if you can't be bothered to cook or eat, _call me_ and I'll sort you out."

They pull away. "Cheers, Hange," Eren says.

A car pulls up and Erwin rolls down the window. "Eren!" He greets. "How are you?"

"Hanging in there," Eren replies, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You want a lift home?"

Eren opens his mouth to decline but Hange has already bundled him into the backseat.

"I could definitely file a complaint about this," Eren retorts as Hange also climbs in next to him. "This is almost certainly kidnapping."

"I'll put on the heated seats," Erwin says in response.  
"Fine," Eren says good humouredly, settling into the leather. "I won't complain today then."

They drop Eren off at his flat and he waves them off before heading back inside to where Sasha and Mikasa are in the kitchen.

"Sup girls," Eren greets, dropping down onto the sofa.

"We need to go back to the library," Mikasa mutters.

Sasha gives Eren a meaningful look. "No, Mika," she says gently. "You need to stay here and get an early night. Have a muffin," she hands Mikasa a still warm chocolate chip muffin.

"Yeah," Eren says, taking lead. "You need to really chill a bit. Can I have a muffin, Sash?"

With a glare, Sasha reluctantly hands him one.

"I can't stop working on it," Mikasa seems to be talking to herself more than anyone else.

Sasha stands and pulls Mikasa to her feet, muffin clenched in one hand. It's almost as if she hasn't even noticed she's holding it.

"You need to have a shower and _go to bed_ ," Sasha begins pulling Mikasa out of the room and steering her down the corridor, into her room. The door closes but Eren can still hear Sasha's gently coaxing voice. "Give me your laptop. Mikasa. Mikasa, _give – me – your – laptop –_ "

Eren decides to leave them to it and knocks on Jean's door instead who opens the door, bleary eyed.

"Wassup, Yeager?" Jean yawns.

"You wanna release some testosterone and play Call of Duty?"

"No I need to …" Jean starts tiredly but shakes himself off. "Fuck the dissertation. Let's play."


	26. Chapter 26

Valentine's Day had never been much of a real event for Eren before.

When they were younger, his mother would leave little chocolate hearts at the end of his and Mikasa's bed with a card for them each. Carla loved doing this for the kids, and even as they grew up, the tradition never really stopped. In the later years, she would leave a chocolate rose outside their doors and made them pancakes with strawberries cut into hearts in the morning. Eren used to roll his eyes extravagantly, but it was all for show. But everyone, especially Carla, knew that he absolutely _loved_ it.

This Valentine's Day, however, was different.

"Wake up, kid."

Eren opens one eye to see Levi standing, looking down at him. He's holding two cups of tea in his hand. He teases a sleepy smile. "Good morning to you, too, _professor_."

Levi rolls his eyes and kisses Eren's cheek once he's sat up in the bed. "I can't decide whether it's an aphrodisiac or not when you call me that."

Taking the tea, Eren grins. "Shall I save it for bedroom talk after I graduate then?"

"That would be much better, thank you."

"So, what's with the _heavenly_ awakening then?" Eren asks as Levi gets back into bed. "I have to say, I would have preferred blow job much more."

"I've sort of, uh," Levi clears his throat. "Got something planned for, uh, for us."

Eren turns to his boyfriend with a grin. "Levi Ackerman – _are you taking me on a date_?"

"I've taken you on dates before, Eren, stop making such a big deal."

"I'm just fucking with you," Eren kisses his neck. "I just really enjoy watching you squirm. So where are we going?"

Levi counts to five in his head to regain his composure. "I've made a dinner reservation for tonight, but today … I want to spoil you."

"Are you prepositioning to be my sugar daddy, because that would be ideal at this point of the semester."

" _Eren_ –"

"Sorry! Sorry – go on."

Another calming breath. "So get dressed, we're going out. Oh and –" Levi reaches behind him and opens the drawer of his bedside cabinet and produces and envelope which he hands to Eren. "Happy Valentine's Day … darling."

Eren blinks. "It's really weird hearing you call me something nice."

"Shut up and open your card."

Eren grins and rips it open. The card is simple and understated. When he opens it, it reads: _To Eren. You make me a better person. Love, L. xx_.

He looks up, eyes shining. Levi looks intensely uncomfortable.

"Thank you so much," Eren pulls him into a hug which Levi returns. "I'm sorry – I didn't get you a card. I thought you'd scoff at me or make fun of my handwriting or something."

"You're probably right," Levi admits. "But I wanted to make the effort. And show you how much you mean to me."

"I really appreciate it. But you can tone it down now – give it to me in small doses to work me up to getting used to it." Eren winks. "Come shower with me?"

How can Levi resist those big green eyes?

"Sure. But drink your tea first."

…

In the bedroom, hair still dripping, Eren searches for something to wear. He's not really sure what Levi has planned for him so he throws on his nice denim jeans and a green shirt.

He steps out into the living room where Levi's already dressed and waiting.

"You look nice," he comments.

"Levi, please, you're smoothing me," Eren responds with a wink.

Standing up, Levi pulls Eren down to kiss him. They melt into each other and Eren sighs.

"Can't my daytime treat include _bed_ treats?" He whines and Levi chuckles.

"No," he replies, moving his hands to Eren's ass and squeezing. "That's your _evening_ treat. After I wine and dine you, I'm taking you home to do something a little less … _appropriate_."

"I can't wait."

They kiss for a little longer until Levi pulls away. "Come on, you. Car."

"Yes, _sir_."

They leave the flat together and head into the elevator where Eren pulls Levi into a clumsy and messy kiss, which Levi can't even pretend that he doesn't enjoy. The doors open with a 'ding' and Levi and Eren emerge, both looking slightly flustered with bright eyes, flushed cheeks and messy hair.

Once in the car, Eren leans over to kiss Levi again, hand snaking up into his hair.

"Eren, you're on _heat_ ," Levi only half-heartedly complains.

"I've waited so long for you," he replies lowly.

"And you'll have to wait a little longer. I want to do this properly. Do your seatbelt."

With a grumble, Eren fixes his belt and Levi sets off, smiling a little to himself. Everything feels … well … _perfect_. Eren chatters away next to him as he speeds through the countryside and over to the next town.

"Okay," Levi says after a while. "Close your eyes."

Amazingly, Eren doesn't give any backchat and obediently places a hand over his eyes.

Levi pulls into the carpark and stops the car.

"Open them."

Eren removes his hand and it takes a while for him to realise where they are. Levi watches, tensely waiting for a reaction. Suddenly, Eren turns to him, grinning. "LEVI!" He states. "Are you taking me _ice-skating_?!"

"That is a rink, is it not?"

"How did you know?!"

"I was chatting with your mum over Christmas and she showed me some _adorable_ pictures of you in some very sparkly lycra."

The tops of Eren's ears go very pink but he's still smiling. "I haven't skated in _years_. This was really thoughtful, Levi, thank you." He reaches over to kiss his cheek. "Let's go!"

They exit the car and head into the rink. Levi pays their admission and skate hire and they take the blue plastic boots over to some wooden benches.

"Ugh," Eren makes a face as he tightens the laces of his first skate. "I forgot how uncomfortable the hire ones are. Your ankles can't move at all."

"Don't be a snob," Levi says.

Eren snorts. "You're one to talk. How are you on the ice, anyway? I'd have thought with your low centre of gravity you'd be okay."

"I'm a terrible skater," Levi admits, finishing lacing up. He stands. "But it should be fun seeing you."

"Oh I don't know," Eren stands too and tests out his balance. "I've grown quite a bit since I was last on the ice."

They head over to the rink and Levi looks very nervous. Appreciating the fact that Levi is suffering and willing to forgo a little bit of dignity to please him, Eren grips his hand. "Don't worry," he assures. "I'll make sure you don't fall."

"I'm just worried about breaking my glasses," Levi grumbles.

Stepping onto the ice first, Eren guides Levi on, who wobbles a little bit and grips onto the edge with his other hand.

"Don't be afraid of the ice, and use your inside edges!" Eren unhelpfully offers.

"Inside edges of _what_?" Levi mutters through teeth gritted in concentration.

"Your blades!"

They hobble around the rink together twice, with Levi gaining a little amount of confidence. He wasn't lying; he really is a terrible skater. But he laughs a few times when Eren catches him and kisses him on the mouth.

After half an hour, Levi can sense Eren feeling restless. "I'm gonna go stand on a non-slippy surface," he says. "You do your thing."

Eren looks at him carefully. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. You want a hot chocolate or anything?"

"Please!"

Levi steps off the ice and behind the safety of the plastic guards, immediately relaxing. Eren waves at him and pushes off, gliding into the centre of the rink.

Despite not having been on the ice for the best part of about 10 years, Eren finds it surprisingly easy to awaken his old muscles. The rink is quiet, being mid-week, and it gives him plenty of room to experiment.

He spends half an hour spinning and whipping round the rink, getting more and more confident and daring. His first axel jump lands him on his ass and he looks to where Levi is laughing from the side lines. But his second one is perfect. This time when he looks over, Levi's mouth is hanging open. "SHOW OFF!" Levi yells good humouredly.

After a while, out of breath but beaming, Eren steps off the rink to where Levi is waiting, back in his normal shoes, with two white polythene cups full of steaming hot chocolate.

"You were amazing," Levi says seriously.

"Oh stop it," Eren waves a hand. "You'll make me blush."

"I had no idea you were so athletic."

"I'm like a swan on ice, aren't I?"

"Stop taking the piss, you looked incredible!"

Eren laughs, taking a cup and they sit in the stalls overlooking the rink. He leans his head onto Levi's shoulder. "This was great. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. You hungry? Wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm _always_ hungry," Eren says.

"Tsk. I know." Levi pushes his glasses up his nose and checks his watch. "We'll go home and change before dinner later."

Eren sits up and looks at him. "You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"

Levi shrugs. "Of course I am."

"Where do you want to get lunch?"

"Depends. What are you in the mood for?"

Eren thinks and his tummy rumbles in response. "I'm not fussed. Why don't we grab something small here? I don't want to ruin the surprise dinner tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

They head over to the small cafeteria to the side of the ice rink and order burgers and fries with milkshakes. It's definitely not something Levi would normally have but he finds himself enjoying with Eren.

 _So many years of dating and you're finally able to relax and let go of your snobbery with someone_ , Levi thinks to himself as he watches Eren fit half a burger in his mouth.

Once they've finished eating, Eren hops back onto the ice for another half hour (with Levi safely in the stalls) before they decide to drive back to the flat.

"What're Hange and Erwin doing today?" Eren asks as they whizz past the rolling green countryside. Levi has one hand on the wheel and the other linked with Eren's.

"They're so soppy, the both of them," Levi says.

"Steady on there," Eren teases. "You've been pretty soppy today, too."

Levi grimaces. "I know. Don't worry – I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"I'll enjoy this now then."

"Good idea."

The rest of the drive is spent chatting companionably until they reach the flat. Levi parks up and they head inside.

"Put the kettle on, Levi," Eren says, flopping down on the sofa.

Levi grunts in response and checks his watch. "We've got a few hours before our table is booked, and it takes about 20 minutes to drive there." He crosses into the kitchen and fills the kettle, flicking it on.

"Sounds good," Eren replies. "Is there time for me to give you something nice to thank you for the day so far?"

"Stop trying to ruin my plans for romance by trying to bang me every hour."

"That's not fair!" Eren says defensively. "I didn't make one move on you at the ice rink!"  
Levi coolly raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He says. "So your foot usually extends that much into a person's thigh under the cafeteria table?" Eren blushes in response. "So simmer down for a few hours and I promise you, it will be worth it."

" _Fine_ ," Eren huffs as Levi flicks on the television and begins channel hopping. "OOH!" Eren squeals suddenly. " _THE SOUND OF MUSIC_!" He exclaims excitedly, pointing a finger to the screen.

Levi flips past it. "No." He says flatly.

"I would like to watch _The Sound of Music_ , please."

"Absolutely not."

" _Pleeeease_ ," Eren whines and nestles into Levi. "It's my _birthday_."

"It is _not_ your birthday, Eren."

"Maybe not, but it's Valentine's Day and I am your Valentine."

There's a silence. Levi's finger hovers over the controller. Eren waits with his breath held. "Fuck's sake," Levi says eventually. "Fine. Let's watch the bloody _Sound of Music_."

Eren kisses him.

They settle down together and watch the film, with Eren doing a passionate rendition of 'Edelweiss' along with the music, whilst Levi pretends to be irritated, but secretly quite enjoys it.

Just as the Nazis arrive on-screen to ruin all the fun, Levi checks his watch. "Right – time to get ready for dinner."

Eren nods. "Good idea," he says. "It's about to get a bit dark." He hops up and disappears into the bedroom, returning a short while later in a more dinner appropriate green shirt and black suit pants. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great," Levi says. "Hang on while I change and then are you good to go?"

"Yes, _sir_."

When Levi comes back from getting changed, he's in a slate shirt and a cloud of the cologne that Eren _loves_ on him fills the room.

"You look … _incredible_ ," Eren says, simply struck. No sarcasm, no flirtation. "I'm so lucky."

Levi snorts. "I don't know about that," he says quietly. "I'm the lucky one."

"Shut up," Eren swoops in to kiss him. "Now come on, Ackerman – I want you to wine and dine me like the pretty little sugar baby I am."

"You're staying in the flat if you call yourself a 'sugar baby' again."

Eren laughs.

…

"Ooh, Levi, you're really spoiling me," Eren says as they stand at the reception desk of the Japanese restaurant. It's all dark reds and sleek black marble table tops.

"Table for two," Levi says to the waiter. "Ackerman."

Nodding, the waiter leads them to a corner away from the noise of the rest of the restaurant and seats them with menus. Taking a drinks order, he disappears.

"I love Japanese food," Eren says, practically salivating over the menu. "I'm desperate for gyoza."

"I know," Levi mutters, scanning over the menu himself. "It's all you've talked about for days."

"And there's me thinking you don't listen," Eren replies innocently.

Levi opens his mouth to argue when the waiter appears with a bottle of Merlot, a dish of olives and a beer for Eren. They place their orders and begin to pick at the olives.

"So I've got some exciting news," Levi begins, unable to hide a small smile.

"Go on," Eren says cautiously, a mild anxiety rising in him.

Noticing, Levi leans over to grips Eren's hand. "Relax – it's nothing like … last time." Eren gives a single nod. "I've been asked to be a senior lecturer for a convention at one of the bigger universities in the next city over. I'm doing a proper presentation and lecture. It's a huge opportunity and Erwin's been able to swing it so that they might offer me the position of Head of History."

Eren's eyes widen. "Levi, that's amazing! Oh my God, _well done_."

"Thank you," Levi smiles.

"When is it."

"Tomorrow – Erwin only told me yesterday, but I wanted to wait and tell you properly."

"That's so great, I'm really proud of you."

"And if I get the position at that university, I'll still be able to live in my apartment because it's easily commutable."

Eren nods eagers, beaming. "God, I'm so happy for you. And you'll get it – of course you will."

"Well," Levi gives a small shrug. "Erwin is quite persuasive, but I'll need to impress them tomorrow."

"You will, no doubt."

The waiter comes to serve them two portions of gyoza and it takes every strength in Eren to not just tip the plate right down his neck. But instead, he practises some decorum and uses chopsticks.

"So honestly – what do you think about my dissertation?"

"I love it." Levi says. "I think it's interesting and really creative. I can't wait to read the full thing. You've edited the first two chapters now, haven't you?"

Eren nods. "Yeah – I'm just tying up the third chapter and I need to edit my conclusion again because I've managed to find an argument now."

"That was quite a performance."

Levi isn't wrong. About a week ago, Eren had turned up at Levi's flat at 3am in tears because he couldn't understand his own dissertation. It had taken two hours and four cups of strong tea with sugar to calm him down. Levi had been, surprisingly, patient. Seeing Eren so passionate and worked up about something wasn't necessarily out of character, but the amount he was taking his dissertation seriously was quite a character development in Levi's eyes.

Starters finished, the waiter clears them away and it's not a long wait for their main courses and Eren could weep it looks so good.

"Has Mika calmed down at all?" Levi asks.

Eren swallows his mouthful of yakisoba chicken. "Not really. I don't think she'll be calm until we graduate."

Eren's phone buzzes on the table and he frowns. "Speak of the devil," he mutters. "Sorry – she knows I'm out so it must be important. Am I okay to answer?"

"Of course," Levi says. "Don't be silly."

Eren picks up the phone. "What's up? I'm a bit busy –"

" _Eren_?" Mikasa's voice is thick like she's been crying.

"What's wrong?" The urgency increases in Eren's voice.

" _It's mum – dad just called and said he came home to find her collapsed on the floor – she's in hospital –_ "

Eren's head spins. "What." He croaks. "Is she okay?"

" _I don't – I don't know_ ," Mikasa begins to cry. " _I'm really worried_."

Levi notices Eren's expression and frowns. " _What's up_?" He mouths. Eren can't even bring himself to tell him.

"Mika, we'll catch the first train home tomorrow, okay?"

" _Okay_."

"Are you alone?"

" _No, Annie is here_."

"Right. I'll –"

" _I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have called – I know you're with Levi so enjoy your evening. I'll text you if I hear anything else okay_?"

"Sure."

They hang up and Eren isn't sure whether he's going to vomit or not.  
"Eren?" Levi prompts. "What's going on?"

He almost starts crying as he responds. "Mum's collapsed," he manages. He swallows hard. "She's in hospital."  
Levi doesn't even think twice. "Let's go," he says. "I'll drive you and your sister home right now."  
"Levi, you don't have to –"

"I want to. Let's go."

Numbly, Eren stands and follows Levi out of the restaurant and doesn't even pay attention as Levi pays the bill. They get into the car and Eren puts his head in his hands.

Levi grips his knee. "She'll be okay."

"Sure."

Levi sets off and they arrive at Eren's flat. "I'll wait in the car – you grab Mikasa and anything you need for a few days at home. And call your dad and let him know I'm bringing you home."

Eren runs into the flat and finds Mikasa in the kitchen, clutching a tissue. Annie is sat with her arm around her, muttering soothing things.

"Mika," Eren says dropping next to his sister and pulling her into a fierce hug. "Levi is outside and he's driving us home right now."

"What?" Mikasa lifts her face. Her eyes are red and swollen.

"We're going home. Pack some stuff."

She stands a little unsteadily. Annie stands too. "I'll help her," she says to Eren who mouths a thank you.

The girls disappear into Mikasa's room and Eren goes into his own, not really thinking as he grabs a gym bag and haphazardly shoves some clothes, socks, boxers and his toothbrush in there, finally grabbing his phone charger.

He heads into the hallway to find Mikasa with her coat on and a backpack in hand.

"You ready?" He asks. She nods silently. "Come on."

They say goodbye to Annie and get into Levi's car. Eren gets in the back with his sister.

"We all ready?" Levi asks.

"Thank you so much," Mikasa says quietly.

"Not a problem. One of you should let your dad know that you're coming home."

"I'm on it," Eren quickly says, pulling up his phone and texting his father.

After a quick pit stop at Levi's to pick up his own overnight things, he drives quickly through the night time, orange streetlamps flashing through the car. Eren and Mikasa are holding hands so tightly that it hurts, but neither of them slacken their grip until Mikasa has fallen asleep with her head on Eren's shoulder.

It's a quiet journey, and after just under two hours, they're pulling up at the Yeager household. The tires on the crunchy gravel and the lulling of the engine naturally stirs Mikasa.

"We home?" She mumbles and sits up.

"Yeah," Eren stretches. "You alright, Levi?"

"Sure am," Levi replies, switching off the engine. "How are you both?"

"Drained and stressed," Mikasa responds as she unclips her seatbelt.

"Same," Eren says.

The three of them get out of the car and head into the house where Grisha is sat waiting on the sofa. He stands and hugs his children before turning to Levi.

"Thank you," he says seriously. "For bringing them home."

"You don't need to thank me," Levi replies. "This is where they needed to be."

"Will you join me for a glass of wine?"

"That would be nice." Levi smiles.

"Eren? Mikasa?" Grisha turns to them.

Mikasa shakes her head. "I just want to be alone. I'll try to sleep."

"Eren?"

"Me too," he responds flatly. "Night. And thank you again." He steps over to kiss Levi before heading upstairs with Mikasa close behind him.

Levi is left alone with his boyfriend's father for the first time.

"Malbec, if I remember correctly?" Dr Yeager offers. "Make yourself comfortable, Levi. You've had a long drive. You've no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Malbec indeed," Levi replies, sitting in one of the armchairs as Grisha brings in two glasses of wine and a bottle of red. "And please – don't mention it."

Grisha sits in the other armchair and the two men sip their wine in silence. The fire roars in the fire place and fills the room with a warm glow. It's not yet even 11pm but the absence of Eren and Mikasa makes everything feel later and quieter.

"What do they think happened to Carla?" Levi dares to ask.

Grisha sighs. "They've done some testing on her."

"And what do you think?

"I'm not sure if it's low blood pressure or, worst case scenario: an underlying heart condition. My wife is terrible for suffering in silence."

A pause. "Are you worried?"

"She's in safe hands. But I know the kids are understandably worried. We can go to the hospital tomorrow and they can see her. But I imagine she'll be discharged. The overnight stay was more a precaution than anything."

"I, uh," Levi clears his throat. "I'll stay here tomorrow if it's okay with you."

"You don't like hospitals, Levi?"

"Not keen," Levi sets his jaw and takes another sip of wine.

Grisha regards him thoughtfully and doesn't say anything until: "does this have anything to do with your own mother?"

Levi blinks and tenses up but then relaxes. He sighs and steadies himself. "Yes," he replies quietly. "I suppose it does."

"Did you get to see her before she died?"

Levi swallows hard. "No." Silence. "That's why I insisted on bringing Eren and Mika home. Family is important. And I wish someone had been around to take me to my mother when she was sick."

Grisha nods. "That's understandable."

The conversation moves swiftly onto a safer ground and they chat amicably for a few hours, finishing off the Malbec and moving onto the Merlot. After this second bottle, they call it a night.

Levi brushes his teeth and quietly pushes open the door of Eren's bedroom. Closing it once he's in, he removes his clothes in the darkness, leaving them folded on Eren's desk chair before climbing into bed.

Eren sniffs and holds out his hands to find Levi's body.

"Hey kid," Levi mutters. "C'mere."

Pulling Eren close to him, Levi wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on the top of Eren's head, with Eren nestled into his neck.

"I know this is hard for you too," Eren whispers. Levi doesn't reply, but kisses the crown of Eren's head instead. "Thank you for all of this. Today was great, too."

"Get some sleep, Eren," Levi mutters gently.

They settle down with each other and Levi is asleep before he realises.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: THIS BABY TURNED 2 YEARS OLD ON THE 9**_ _ **TH**_ _ **AUGUST! I feel so emosh about it and it's the longest relationship I've ever had. Few more chapters but the end is nigh, team! Thanks for holding on. This chapter is a bit different and a rare one focusing on our beloved Captain. He deserves to take the limelight for a bit. Enjoy!**_

When he wakes in the morning, Levi is briefly confused at where he is. The wine from the night before has his mind a little clouded and it takes him a moment to pinpoint his surroundings and his circumstances.

Then Eren stirs next to him and it all comes back. Reaching out for his phone on the dressing table, Levi checks the time: 8am. He shoves it under the pillow and rolls over to face Eren who is still fast asleep. Despite his mouth hanging open, the kid still looks pretty gorgeous. Levi smiles to himself and leans in to kiss his forehead.

"Mmph?" Eren mumbles, teasing a sleepy eye open.

"Go back to sleep," Levi mutters gently, smoothing Eren's hair who doesn't need telling twice and immediately begins to snore gently.

There's a pit of anxiety in Levi's stomach which he establishes as the thought of going to the hospital today with the Yeager's. He'd asked to stay behind last night, but he knows he needs to go for Eren. He's decided to volunteer to drive and maybe wait in the car or see how it goes.

Sitting up, Levi swings his legs out of the bed and stands, swiping up his glasses. He roots around for his joggers, pulling them on and an old uni t-shirt before heading downstairs to make himself a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Levi," Grisha is already at the table with a coffee and the newspaper.  
"Morning," Levi greets.

"You're up early."

"Creature of habit, I'm afraid," Levi says. "I don't know how Eren sleeps so much. Am I alright to make some tea?"

Grisha nods. "Of course – help yourself."

"Thanks."

Levi gets himself a mug and sets the kettle boiling. He turns to Grisha again.

"I'll drive you all to the hospital, if you like," he offers.

"That would be very kind, thank you," Grisha smiles. "That way you have some freedom whilst we're in with Carla, or you can come in with us."

Levi nods and swallows his sudden flare of anxiety down. "I'll see how it goes."

He finishes making his tea and sits down at the table with Grisha who has folded his newspaper away. They make some light conversation before there's a figure at the doorway.

"Morning Mika," Grisha smiles and Levi turns to see her.

"Morning," she yawns. "Hi, Levi."

"Good morning," Levi says. "You want tea or coffee?"

Mika rubs her bleary eyes. "Coffee please," she says somewhat dreamily. "Black. Very strong."

"I can manage that."

Mikasa sits at the table in her pyjamas, her usually perfect hair ruffled. She runs her fingers through it and flips most to the left hand side.

Levi stands and pours her some coffee from the pot Grisha left on the side and hands it to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The three of them sit together in a silence and no one is more surprised than Levi when there's a kiss planted on the top of his head and Eren slides into view.

"Bloody hell," Levi says dryly. "Has hell frozen?"

"Ha bloody ha," Eren croaks in his morning voice. "Pass the coffee, Mika."

"No." She flatly responds.

Eren scowls and opens his mouth but Levi jumps in quickly and stands up, pouring Eren a mug and setting it in front of him.

"So, what's the plan?" Levi asks, tentatively.

Suddenly, Mika and Eren become stone faced.

Grisha takes the lead. "I think we should all go and get ready, go see your mother, and have some lunch back here. How does that sound?"

Mika nods silently.

Eren manages a quiet "yeah okay."

"Am I okay to hop in the shower?" Levi says when neither of the siblings make a move.

"Go for it. There's two bathrooms and an en-suite so plenty of showers."

Because of course there is.

Levi stands and squeezes Eren's shoulder before leaving and heading back upstairs, collecting his washbag and a towel and locking the door of one of the bathrooms.

Under the hot water of the shower, Levi closes his eyes and tries to centre himself. It's been years since he was properly in a hospital. Hange broke her ankle a few years back and he picked her up, and even being in the carpark was enough to have him in a cold sweat.

He finishes off, drying and changing whilst Eren is in one of the many other showers. Eren himself comes back into the bedroom, hair dripping and head hanging. Immediately, he slouches over to Levi and hugs him fiercely.

Levi holds him tight. "It's all gonna be okay," he murmurs into Eren's shoulder. He doesn't respond.

Finally, the four of them are accumulated in the hallway. Mikasa has returned to her usual pristine self and drains her third cup of coffee before announcing she's ready.

They pile into Levi's car with Grisha in the front seat who admires it enthusiastically, and they begin the journey to the hospital.

The closer the Sat-Nav says that they are to the hospital, the sicker Levi feels. There's a deep-rooted tightness in the base of his stomach that gets heavier and heavier with every countdown mile. His fingers tighten on the steering wheel and his knuckles whiten.

"You alright, Levi?" Grisha asks quietly.

He nods stiffly once and clears his throat. "We should be there in about five minutes."

Eren and Mikasa have been holding hands in the back, completely silent. The atmosphere inside the car is silent and a little tense, and sooner than Levi would like, he's turning into the car park for the hospital.

Parking up, he switches off the engine.

"Everyone out," Grisha says, and they all follow him out of the car.

Levi locks up.

"You don't have to come in," Eren says, moving to stand by Levi and taking his hand.

The hospital looms over them and Levi swallows the lump in his throat. "I want to," he manages. Eren nods and squeezes his hand in appreciation.

Together, they make their way into the reception. The stark smell of bleach has Levi reeling in a memory that hits him so strongly. When his mother was taken ill, his Uncle Kenny flew from England to care for him and took Levi to the hospital to see her. At first, the visits were fine. Levi didn't really know what the problem was and _why_ his mother was here. Kuchel was chatty and still laughing.

But by the end, the visits were painful, and Levi dreaded them. Kuchel had become gaunt and grey. She wouldn't have the energy to say much and what she could manage was confused and broken. Levi would leave the hospital with tears stinging his eyes and fists clenched so tightly that his nails left bloody half-moon imprints on the palms of his plump hands.

And then she had died.

It was the middle of the night and Kenny was out gambling. He had come home late the next day to missed calls from the hospital.

Levi never forgave him.

"Are you okay?"

Eren's voice drags him from the past and Levi blinks away hot tears.

"Sure I am. Are you?"

"Do you want to go and wait in the car?" Eren looks worried.

"I'll sit in the waiting room until you're done," he says.

"Levi, you don't look so good," Mikasa comments.

He forces a tight smile. "I'm _fine_. You go see your mum. And give her my love."

Grisha smiles at Levi. It's genuine and his eyes are soft. "Thanks for driving us, Levi." He then turns to Eren and Mikasa. "Come on, you two; let's go see your mother."

They head to the reception desk and are lead away by a nurse, leaving Levi alone in the mostly empty waiting room. He sits on one of the plastic chairs and his leg bobs up and down nervously.

To distract himself, Levi pulls out his phone and checks the time. Sighing, he texts Erwin and no sooner has he done that, then Eren comes speeding back down the hall and skids in front of Levi, giving him a firm punch in the arm.

"What the _fuck_ , Eren?!" Levi barks.

Eren's eyes are ablaze. "You _stupid_ bastard!"

"Eren!"

"The fucking convention!"

Levi sighs. "Can we not do this now? Go see your mum. This is not important."

"Yes it is – you gave up a position to lecture and an amazing job opportunity to take me home." Eren's eyes are now full of tears. "You stupid soppy bastard, you shouldn't have done that for me but I love you."

They both look a bit stunned.

"Eren –"

"You don't have to say it back. But I do. I will bollock you about the convention later and I'm sorry for forgetting. I would have insisted you stayed. I feel so guilty."

"Stop – go back in there. We will talk later." Levi grips his hand and leans in to kiss him hard on the mouth. "Go."

Eren nods and leaves just as quickly.

The vibration from Levi's phone tells him that he has a text from Erwin: _Don't worry about it, Levi. I'll explain to them. Send my love to Eren_.

LEVI: _Cheers, Eyebrows. Sorry again. He needs me right now_.

ERWIN: _Of course he does – we'll talk when you're back_.

LEVI: _Sounds ominous._

ERWIN: _Not at all_.

Sighing, Levi closes the messages and calls Hange. She picks up almost immediately.

" _LEVIIIII_!" She trills, loud enough that he has to hold the phone briefly away from his ear.

"Hi, Four Eyes," he drawls. "What's going on?"

" _Oh, not much_ ," she sighs. " _What's going on with you_?"

"I'm in a hospital and it's freaking me out. I assume Eren hasn't texted you?"

" _Why are you in a hospital and why should he have done? Is everything okay?_ " Hange has immediately gone into her maternal fussing mode.

"Don't panic – Eren's mum collapsed last night so I drove Eren and his sister home last night so they could see her today. I'm missing the convention with Erwin for it but this is more important. But fuck, Hange," Levi sighs. "I really fucking hate hospitals."

" _I know you do_ ," she says sympathetically. " _But is Eren okay?_ "

"I think so."

" _Really great of you to drive them home. You're developing, Levi. It's really fascinating to watch._ "

Levi rolls his eyes. "Thanks, I think," he grumbles.

Hange giggles. " _Keep talking for a bit, I'll keep you company_."

"Thanks," Levi smiles a little to himself. She might be insane and over the top, but she really does care.

When the Yeager's return half an hour later, the relief on all of their faces is clear.

"It was a problem with her blood pressure," Grisha says, his entire face looking lighter. "They're keeping her in as a precaution as they want to check a few more things, but we can take her home tomorrow."

"Brilliant," Levi stands and smiles, holding his arms open for Eren to hug him. "Who's ready for lunch?"

"I'm starving," Mikasa says eagerly. The colour has returned to her cheeks and her eyes are bright again.

"Me too," Eren agrees, his stomach rumbling right on cue. "I want a burger, and I want it _now_."

"Burgers it is then," Grisha says. "That okay with you, Levi?"

"I'm easy," Levi replies to a snort of laughter from Eren. Levi shoots him daggers.

…

They pull up to the house, all of them full from lunch. Eren, right on brand, had eaten far more than he could manage and spent the last fifteen minutes of the meal trying to emotionally blackmail Levi to carry him to the car.

It had all been in vain.

Getting out of the car, Grisha puts his key in the lock, but pauses and turns to Eren and Mikasa with a slight smile on his face. "You two, close your eyes."

"You what?" Eren replies with a frown.

"Just close your eyes, both of you," Grisha insists and then looks at Levi. "And I apologise in advance."

Before anyone can say anything, Grisha turns the key and pushes open the front door when Mikasa and Eren's eyes are firmly shut. Grisha leads Mika and Levi guides Eren into the hallway and Levi sees why the apology was needed, but he smiles anyway.

"Alright," Grisha says finally. "Open."

"SURPRIIIIIIISE!" The entire gang is there in the living room with balloons and streamers and five bottles of vodka on the coffee table.

Several huge silver letter helium balloons are swaying in a row alongside one wall and spell out 'EREN & MIKA SUPPORT DAY', whilst a cake and several muffins (courtesy of Sasha) are piled high on the table.

"You _guys_ ," Mikasa gasps, with her hands pressed to her mouth. Her eyes have welled up and she looks like she's about to cry. Annie comes over to hug her hard and Mikasa grips onto her, and the other girls join in.

"You lot are so _extra_ ," Eren is equally in awe, looking around the room and to his friends who are beaming at him, and when Levi looks at him, he sees tears in his eyes, too. Eren turns to his dad, swiping tears away fiercely with a laugh. "You did this?"

"I texted Jean and told him to rally the troops and told him where the spare key was," Grisha looks very pleased with himself. "I'm going to take the car and leave you lot to it. Levi – do you want to escape?"

Levi looks at Eren for some guidance. Eren crosses over to take Levi's hand and drops his voice. "I'd love you to stay but I completely get that this isn't your thing."

Levi looks to Grisha. "I'm going to brave it. I feel like this lot might need something close to adult supervision. But please give me your location in case things get too much and I need space."

Grisha laughs. "Braver man than I. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in."

The two swap numbers and Grisha leaves. Levi suddenly feels very out of his depth, especially when Eren and Mikasa are suddenly engulfed by the many _many_ friends who begin all taking over each other. The noise is making Levi's ears ring.

"Hi sir!" Jean has dipped out of the crowd and nervously stands in front of Levi, rubbing the back of his neck.

For such an irritating kid, he's been the only one brave enough to come and talk to him. Levi decides not to be so hard on him. "Kirstein," he greets coolly. Close enough.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Do you have anything other than supermarket paint-stripper?"

Jean gives a weak laugh. "Afraid not, sir," he says.

"Please, call me Levi. Well if that's the case … you'd better pour me a drink, Kirstein."

Jean grins. "Right you are."

He disappears into the throng, and reappears after a minute with a full red solo cup. Levi can smell the vodka from where he's holding it in his hand.

"What's it mixed with?" Levi dares ask.

"Lemonade."

"Jesus," he mutters. "Alright then, pass it here."

Jean hands him the cup and Levi resigns himself to an evening which when he looks and sees Mikasa downing three vodka shots in a row with Annie, Sasha, Christa and Ymir, has the realistic potential to get very, _very_ out of hand.

…

" _Hey_ baby!" Eren slings an arm around Levi's shoulders.

"You're hammered," Levi replies.

"Mmmhmm," Eren takes another gulp of his drink. "You're drunk too."

"Not enough," Levi mutters.

The first vodka and lemonade had been rough to get down but Levi had pushed through it whilst simultaneously shoving down deeply repressed memories of his own university days with vodka which had begun to reawaken. By his fourth drink (by this time he'd stopped trusting Jean to mix his drinks after seeing the measures he was being given) Levi was feeling very tipsy.

Eren and Mikasa, on the other end, were fucking _gone_.

In fact, as Levi looks around now, they're all very drunk. But surprisingly, they're all a lot of fun and very friendly. The music being blasted is mildly decent although not his style, and Sasha had tottered over to him after half an hour and insisted he have a muffin. Levi had very nearly fallen in love.

In fact, all of Eren's friends were great and there was something really pure about how they all looked out for each other. Mikasa never had a drink out of her hand and they all made sure that there was no sadness or anything. Being the more sober observer, Levi was really enjoying the wholesome party.

But he'd had to draw the line when the big guy, Reiner, was offering the very short and drunk Christa a shoulder ride. There was no way that was ending without another trip to the hospital.

"LEVIIIII!" With a vocally startling resemblance to Hange when she's drunk, Mikasa staggers over and throws herself onto Levi too. "What is the _likelihood_ ," she stresses the word in order to properly say it right. "That _we_ are _really related_?"

"Good question," Levi humours her. "What do you think?"

Mikasa scrunches up her face in concentration and then turns to the crowd. "Oi, guys, GUYS. HOW MUCH DO ME AND LEVI LOOK LIKE EACH OTHER?"

"MUCH!" Armin calls from one side of the room.

"VERY," Annie announces.

Mikasa turns back to him and nods. "There you go."

"That didn't really tell me anything," Levi says good humouredly.

It's Eren's turn to chime in. "God that would really kill it for me," he says. "Even though Mika and I aren't blood it'd still feel weird."

Mikasa holds her pinky to Levi. "Let's promise," she slurs. "To _never tell Eren_ if it turns out we're really, like, _siblings_ or something."

"Low chance of that, but alright," Levi links his pinky with hers and she _beams_. It's a wonderful little bonding moment and Eren looks thrilled.

"TEQUILA!" Jean roars to the response of mixed delight and fear.

"Absolutely _not_ ," Levi says firmly.

Jean drags Levi to the centre of the circle with him protesting the whole time and the rest cheering him on.

"Just for you!" Jean piously hands him a shot, salt shaker, and a wedge of lime.

Levi stares in horror. "Kirstein, I can have your dissertation failed," he growls.

Jean grins. "No you can't."

"Is that a risk you are willing to take?"

"LE-VI, LE-VI," Reiner starts a chant which soon, _everyone_ is joining in on, banging on the tables and clapping hands.

 _Fucks sake_ , Levi thinks bitterly, and to the chorus of cheers, he roughly shakes some salt on the back of his hand, licks it off, knocks back the shot and bites into the lime.

He struggles not the grimace as the sour lime juice bursts against his gums and cuts through his mouth.

"Fucking hell," he says.

Jean claps him on the back. "Like a trooper, sir. Like a trooper." He turns to the rest of them. "RIGHT, WHO'S NEXT?"

…

It's very late by the time Levi has encouraged Eren to go to bed. Grisha returned home at around midnight and went straight upstairs, by which point the 'support team' had managed to slip into a drunken lull of generic chatter and occasional giggling. The music was more mellow and turned down low, and a pack of cards had been brought out.

All in all, Levi had had a surprisingly enjoyable evening.

The gang were heading home, but Armin, Jean and Annie were staying over. The boys were sprawled on opposite sofas, fully clothed and covered in blankets whilst Annie was up in Mikasa's room.

Levi was drunker than he had intended to be, but still managed to brush Eren's teeth for him and helping him undress before collapsing into bed next to each other. Eren was very snuggly.

"I really do love you," Eren murmurs as he nuzzles into Levi's neck.

It nearly comes out of him. The words feel natural and unstoppable. But it's been so long since he said those words, that Levi can't tell him when he's drunk. Not for the first time. He wants them to both be present and sober.

It's so hard to stop himself, so Levi just kisses Eren in return.

But by God, does he love him, too.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: HELLO TEAM! REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I WOULD FINISH THIS IN AUGUST AND IT'S BASICALLY OCTOBER? Classic. BUT I AM DOWN SOUTH DOING MY MASTER'S! I will finish this fic I promise. And I'm writing a NEW Ereri for when this is over if y'all need a fix (go check it out! The first chapter is up! It's called Hills Alive!). Love you guys, enjoy. Thank you for everything.**_

"How's it going?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Noted."

Eren and Jean sit opposite each other in the library, laptops and countless books open, pens and post-it notes on every surface. It's been a very long night. Aside from some brief and broken conversation, the only sound has been the furious typing away and the occasional huffs of stress and irritation. But it's 3am and with their deadline only a week away, the pressure is beginning to get to them.

"I don't know how I ended up like this," Jean groans after a minute, rubbing his face with his hands. "I was so on top of _everything_."

Eren snorts. "Same here, for once," he says distractedly. "I have no idea where the time has gone."

"At least you're shagging your supervisor," Jean murmurs, which earns him a very hard kick under the table. " _Fuck_ , ow, okay I'm sorry that was low."

"As if I have the time or energy for anything even remotely sexual," Eren says, flipping through a book and rubbing at his eyes. "I can barely even be bothered to wank."

"Cheers for that, Eren," Jean mutters, looking profoundly uncomfortable.

"Any time."

They work in silence for another hour until it's Jean who announces that its home time.

"Come on, Yeager," he says eventually. "We can't keep doing this, we're gonna end up killing ourselves."

"Yeah no kidding," Eren yawns widely. "I'm so tired I feel like I can taste time."

"Ready to print out your new stuff for our wonderful proof-readers?"

"Sound."

They pack up and head over to the printers, collecting their newly edited chapters and exit the library together, bracing themselves against the chill.

"How much more have you got to do?" Eren asks.

"Uhh," Jean thinks. "A final edit of chapter 3 and my conclusion and then putting it all together. You?"

Eren breathes a sigh of relief. "Same."

Jean grins. "Nice one. We've totally got this in the bag."

"Yeah, we have."

They continue back to the flat companionably and when they get inside, Jean turns to Eren.

"You want a cup of tea or something?"

Eren pauses. "Uh … yeah. Yeah that sounds nice."

"Sure."

Eren follows him into the kitchen and sits on the sofa whilst Jean flicks on the kettle and brews the tea. He sets the two mugs down on the floor in front of Eren and takes a seat himself.

"What a week, huh?"

"It's just insane right now," Eren agrees and leans forward to pick up his mug. "Everything is insane."

"How's you and Levi?"

"Yeah it's good," Eren takes a cautious sip and pulls a face when he burns his tongue. "I can't wait for our dissertations to be in so I can stop being such a stress head, but apart from that, he's great."

Jean nods. "I really like him."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Jean can't help smiling. "I know you and I have this whole exterior of being dicks to each other, but it's really nice to see you happy and shit. Plus, he really won us all over when he took you home and then joined in our party the other month."

Eren smiles. "He is fun somewhere deep down. He pretends to be sulky, but he's not so bad."

"I see that," Jean picks up his own mug.

"Why are we gossiping like two teenage girls at their first sleepover?"

Jean laughs. "You just had to kill the moment, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Kirstein, tough habit to break."

They sit and sip their tea.

"So what are we doing about your birthday?"

Eren makes a face. "I don't know. It falls at the worst possible time for the others and their diss deadlines so I was thinking we could wait and celebrate after it or something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he shrugs. "Mikasa especially has enough to worry about. I fear this would just completely tip her over the edge."

"That's fair," Jean sighs. "She seems a bit all over the place recently. Annie's a bit worried."

"She'll be fine," Eren assures him. "Once we've graduated, anyway."

Finishing his tea, Jean stands. "Right, I'm going to bed," Jean announces. "I'm gonna leave my chapters here for Bertl."

"Good idea. I'll shove mine under Armin's door."

"Night Yeager."

"Night Kirstein."

Eren leaves the kitchen, pausing outside Armin's door to push his third chapter under the small gap before heading to bed himself.

Armin and Bertl had been kind enough to offer their services to Eren and Jean to proof read their dissertations. The only thing they asked for in return, was an apple and a red pen in which to 'mark' their drafts.

Bertl especially was in his element. Being an English student, he delighted in the responsibility that Jean had entrusted him with and relished in his apple and red pen moments.

"Too many commas, Jean," Bertl says distractedly the next morning as his red pen circles another one on the paper. "That's eight in this one very long sentence so far."

Eren sniggers.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Armin pipes up, handing Eren's own chapter back. "Your commas are none existent. My brain runs out of breath just trying to read your paragraphs."

Now it's Jean's turn to smirk.

"Ah man," Eren groans, flipping through his chapter dejectedly. Armin's red ink is scattered everywhere, little notes crammed sideways in the margins, and a few question marks litter the paper. "Was it really that unreadable?"

"No," Armin says. "You just write how you think."

Eren opens his laptop and begins to edit the chapter with Armin's guidelines as the others begin to filter into the kitchen.

"Morning," Sasha yawns widely, shuffling in with her fluffy pink dressing gown wrapped around her.

"Morning Sasha," Eren says. "Chuck us a muffin."

"Sure," Sasha picks up a white chocolate and raspberry muffin, lobbing it at Eren's head. He catches it without even looking up. "Nice."

"Cheers."

"Oi oi," Ymir enters. "Who wants coffee?"

"Fuck yes," Jean groans.

"Make a big pot," Armin says. "I think it's going to be a long day for these two."

"Oh, shit yeah," Ymir sits herself on top of the kitchen counter. "Your deadline is in, like, 6 days or something, right?"

"Mhm," Jean hums. "And it still feels like there's so much to do."

"You're fine," Bertl assures him. "Just fix the minor comma issue and you're fine."

"Thanks Bertie," he turns to Eren. "You written your acknowledgements yet?"

"No, but that sounds like a fun way to procrastinate so I'll do that now."

Opening a new document on his laptop, Eren pauses to think, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. He then begins to write:

 _First and foremost, the biggest thank you to the best dissertation supervisor I could have wished for. Levi, you've been supportive in all aspects, from start to finish. Thank you for the patience that doesn't come to you naturally._

 _Thanks to my parents for their unwavering support, both financially and mentally. You're both great._

 _A big thank you to my friends; where would I be without the tequila slammers, the double espressos and the never-ending love? Guys, you're all absolutely incredible. Even you, Horse-Face._

 _Hange, you've been my constant and my inspiration. Thank you for the life-threatening drives, the Thai food and the mania._

 _This dissertation would be very different without all you lot. So thank you._

Eren sits back with a smile. "Apparently I can be sincere without sounding sarcastic," he muses. "Who knew."

…

"Right," Eren runs a hand through his hair for the millionth time, making it stand on end. He looks dishevelled, drained, and very _very_ tired. "I … I think I'm done."

It's been three days of being in the same seat in the library all day every day, and well into the early hours of the mornings. Eren feels more at home here than he does in his own flat and he can't wait to never see this place again.

"Really?" Jean looks up, his under eyes equally as dark. "You're completely done?"

Eren scrolls through his complete 10,000 word document. "Yeah," he says quietly. "I think so."

"Fuck, Eren," Jean breathes. "Well done."

"How are you doing?"

"Just writing my conclusion and then I'm done."

"Nice. I'm going to print everything off and go through it properly tomorrow because if I see the phrase 'European conquest' one more time I might swan dive from the top of the cathedral."

"Sure thing."

Eren gets up heavily and in a daze, he wanders over to the printer. Waiting for everything to print, he pulls out his phone and calls Levi.

" _Hey kid, what's up_?"

"It's done," Eren says. "Levi, I've finished my entire dissertation."

" _You have? Eren, that's amazing well done_!"

"Thanks," he says. "I need so much sleep."

" _Come over – let's get Hange and Erwin over too and we'll celebrate._ "

"Can't we have a night … just the two of us?"

" _Even better._ "

"Alright, see you in a bit." He hangs up the phone and heads back over to Jean. "I'm going to Levi's for the night. Do you mind giving this to Armin for the final read through?"

"Not a problem," Jean manages a weary smile. "Have a good evening, Yeager."

"Cheers. You too, Kirstein. And good luck."

Eren leaves the library feeling drained but light. He's _finished_. Apart from a few minor editing issues that Armin might find, it's all put together and footnoted and fucking _done_. What a damn ride.

The walk to Levi's apartment is short and he's there before he knows it, being buzzed in and riding up the lift to the familiar door before knocking.

Levi opens with a smile. "Congratulations, Eren," he says warmly, stepping in to kiss him.

"Thank you so much," Eren says, relieved. "I can't believe it. I feel a bit shell shocked."

"Completely normal," Levi says. "Come in."

"Thanks."

Eren flops down on the sofa.

"What do you want to drink?" Levi heads to the fridge. "I know you like beers so I got you some. But I've got wine if you'd rather."

"You're fucking great," Eren groans. "A beer would be perfect right now."

There's a clink of glass as Levi pulls two bottles from the fridge and the hiss of released pressure when he uncaps them.

"Here," Levi hands Eren a bottle which he takes.

"Thank you so much," Eren says and immediately touches the rim to his lips and tips the bottle back. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. "Fuck," he says with a content sigh. "That was so unbelievably needed."

"You've deserved it," Levi says. "How's Kirstein doing?"

"He's almost done," Eren leans forward to put his beer on the table.

"You've both done so well," Levi says. He sits back on the sofa and takes a sip of his own beer before placing it beside Eren's on the coffee table. "I have to admit; three years ago when the two of you turned up to that first seminar bickering away with each other, I didn't think you'd get to your dissertations without one of you killing the other first."

Eren snorts. "It's been close."

"Come to think of it," Levi says thoughtfully. "I wasn't sure you'd reach this point without me killing one of you first."

Eren rolls his eyes. "Not this, _again_ ," he says. "You were such an ass when we first met."

Levi raises an eyebrow. "Hark who's talking," he says dryly. "You were the most insolent brat with the most back chat I've ever seen in a student."

"So you're saying I stood out from the crowd?" Eren teases, sidling up to him on the sofa.

"Something like that," Levi mutters with a slight smile.

Eren turns his head. Levi's lips are close and warm. It doesn't take much for Eren to close that small distance, pressing his mouth against Levi's and moaning softly in pleasure. Levi melts into him, threading a hand through his hair and pulling him closer.

Running a tongue along Levi's lower lip, Eren moves himself until he's straddling Levi, holding his face between his hands and kissing him earnestly.

"Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" Levi mutters against Eren's mouth.

Eren nods and together they stand, still a mess of kisses and hands holding each other closer.

Somehow they make it into Levi's room, and end up lying on the bed, pulling at clothes and skin until they're completely bare beneath the covers. Levi supports himself over Eren and looks down into those captivating green eyes. The ones that gave him that first stomach flip in this apartment. It feels like a lifetime ago.

Levi opens his mouth and then closes it, kissing Eren hard instead.

"What?" Eren asks, his breath heavy.

"Nothing," Levi won't meet his gaze now and kisses his neck.

"Tell me."

With a deep breath, Levi looks down at him again. He opens his mouth. A strange sound comes out of it. He closes his mouth and sighs. But after a few seconds, he tries again. This time, the look in his dark eyes is determined. Eren's heart hammers. "I love you." Levi says quietly but firmly.

Eren can't stop the smile that comes to his face. He cradles Levi's cheeks in his hand and pushes his dark hair back. "I love you too," he says before kissing him deeply. "Better late than never," he adds teasingly.

"Don't push it," Levi growls in good humour.

They embrace.

"Eren, we don't have to go all the way …"

"I want to," Eren assures him.

Levi nods and kisses his forehead.

…

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

"What _now_?!"

"I missed off my bibliography. Hang on, I need to go and reprint."

"You're such a twat, Yeager, how hard can it _be_?!"

It's the day before their deadline and Jean and Eren are getting their dissertations bound in the library. It's been a stressful day. Not even midday and already the printers seemed to become sentient and decide not to print wirelessly from any computers, and when they _did_ finally decide to print, it was in magenta ink.

To say Eren was on the brink would be an understatement.

And now to top it all off, printed dissertation in hand and ready to bind, he misaligned the machine and the binder completely skipped his bibliography at the back. Eren was ready for a full on _meltdown_.

As he runs back to his computer now (to print the fucking thing off for a _third_ time), Eren tries to reason with himself and calm down. Just this stupid binding to do, and then he and Jean were going to hand them into the History office together and go and get absolutely _plastered_. He couldn't wait.

The only dampener was the fact that none of their friends could come and properly celebrate with them. Despite their dissertation deadline being so early, handing them in now meant that this was the stressful point of writing for the rest of the gang who were holed up in various parts of the library.

But they'd already agreed to celebrate at the end of April when Mikasa was the last to hand her dissertation in. So that was something, at least.

Eren stands by the printer, swiping up the thick wad of warm and freshly printed paper in his arms. He races back to the binding station where Jean triumphantly extends his two perfectly bound dissertations towards Eren, like Rafiki with Simba.

"Done! First time!" Jean says.

"Yeah, great, well done Kirstein," Eren says through gritted teeth. "Move."

"Here, let me help," Jean gently places his dissertations down on the table as if they were made of glass. He leans over and holds Eren's thesis in the press, perfectly lined up. Eren presses down the machine, puncturing and feeding the plastic spine through the new holes.

It doesn't take long to then do the second copy.

"It's … done," Eren finally says numbly as he holds both his bound dissertations in his hands. He stares at it. "Thank fuck for that." He breathes a sigh of relief and looks up at Jean. "You ready to go and hand these in?"

"I sure am. Let's go."

…

It's been three hours since they handed their dissertations in, and Jean and Eren are absolutely _steaming_ drunk.

They left the university campus in a bit of an anticlimactic daze ("is that it?" Jean had muttered when they left the History office) and headed to the nearest pub.

They sit here now opposite each other and on their fifth pints.

"WE DID IT!" Eren exclaims for what is easily the twentieth time this evening, but it's still received with the same level of enthusiasm from Jean.

"WE DID!" Jean exclaims.

They clink glasses and take long drinks, slamming the pints back on the table with more force than needed. They're both on cloud 9.

"I think," Eren starts drunkenly. "That we should totally go out tonight."

"Oooooh," Jean's eyes light up. "Can we do that just the two of us?"

"Yeah! Why not?!"

Jean considers for a minute and then grins. "Let's DO IT!"

"YES, KIRSTEIN!" Eren holds his glass up for _another_ ceremonial clinking. "Let's finish these, go to the flat, get changed do the Centurion Challenge and then go to Fever."

"Sorted."

In unison the boys finish their drinks and head home, unable to walk in a completely straight line. When they eventually stagger into their flat, the gang is waiting in the kitchen with two bottles of prosecco and a small cake with the words ' _You Survived!'_ piped in pink icing on the top.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all cheer at once, stepping to the two stunned boys and engulfing them in hugs and shoulder squeezes.

"Yeager and Kirstein speechless!" Reiner booms with a laugh. "Something I never thought I'd see."

"You lot are really incredible," Eren says. "Thank you."

"You guys just …" Jean can't finish his sentence and swallows hard.

"Awww you're both drunk and emotional, huh?" Ymir says, half teasing, affectionately slinging an arm around Jean's neck.

"I don't blame them," Christa says. "They've barely slept in days."

"Well done, boys," Mikasa steps in and kisses Eren on the cheek before turning and doing the same to Jean who flushes pink and clears his throat. "I'm so proud of you both."

"Yeah you really pulled it off," Connie says.

"You've really inspired us," Marco smiles.

"Yeah you have," Annie chirps up. "Mainly because it's shown us all that if you two can do it, any of us can."

" _Annie_!" Bertl reprimands sharply.  
"What?" She shrugs. "We were all thinking it."

"Well thanks for your support," Eren says in good humour.

"We never doubted you for a minute," Sasha says. "I hope you enjoy the cake! It's triple chocolate!"

Jean practically salivates. "Anything you make is an absolute dream, Sash."

She giggles.

"Let's get some champagne glasses for these two here," Armin says. "They've deserved it."

"Forget the glasses, give them some fucking straws," Ymir says.

"I think they're already pretty hammered," Bertl comments.

"And?" Ymir is already giving Eren and Jean a pink straw each. "They've just spent the last four weeks living in the library, cut them some slack."

"Thanks, Mir," Eren says.

Marco hands them their bottles of prosecco. "Congratulations from all of us," he beams.

Eren and Jean both carefully open their bottles, triumphantly dropping in their straws, and begin happily sipping away.

"What's your plan then?" Armin asks. "I wish we could all join you."

"We understand don't worry!" Eren insists. "We're going to change and do the Centurion Challenge and go to Fever."

"What a God awful idea," Mikasa says primly. "But I can't say that I'm not a _little_ bit jealous."

"You lot will be done before you know it," Jean says earnestly. "And then we can have the most _insane_ night."

The gang groans in a longing unison.

"God I can't wait," Reiner says.

"Same here," Ymir seconds.  
"I just want to get glittery and drunk," Annie sighs.

"You two have fun tonight though," Connie says. "You really have worked so incredibly hard."

"Thanks," Jean smiles. "Right – we won't keep you any longer! Don't feel like you have to stay with us."

Little by little, the group disperses until only Eren and Jean are left alone together with two full bottles of prosecco, and a _lot_ of pent up chaotic energy.

"What d'you say, Yeager?" Jean says. "Ready to paint the town red?"

" _Always_."


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: I am SO sorry for the late update. Welcome to the penultimate chapter, team. It's been such a wild ride. But we're not finished just yet. Enjoy and I'll see you next time for the very last chapter of Eren's education. Much love!**_

They hadn't been sober in about three days.

All of the gang lounge now in Eren's flat on the sofas, pizza boxes open in various states of being empty.

"So round 4 tonight then, lads?" Eren dangles a slice of pizza into his mouth.

There's a collective groan.

" _Definitely_ ," Ymir is the first to pipe up. Eren grins at her.

Mikasa lifts her head out Annie's lap. "I want to die," she says dramatically, letting her head drop again for Annie to resume stroking her hair as she leans against Bertl.

"Are you and Jean supposed to be getting your results back today?" Christa asks.

Eren gulps. "Yup." He says tightly.

It's not that he'd forgotten – it's just that he was trying so very hard not to think about it.

Four days ago, Mikasa had finally handed in her dissertation after a lot of crying, late nights, and mild tantrums. Her first night back drinking ended in her being drunk within the first hour of the pre-drinks, vomiting into the second hour, and back on the vodka in the third. Miraculously she'd made it into the club propped up between Reiner and Marco, the glitter on her face distracting from her eyes which had trouble focusing.

Eren had never been so proud of his sister.

April had brought in the welcome warmer weather and sporadic showers. It felt like summer was on its way, but the knowledge that summer brought the end to university stuck in Eren's throat like a lump.

"How are you feeling?" Jean mutters to Eren when they're both in the kitchen and away from the others.

"Sick," Eren replies. "Every time my phone goes off I nearly go into cardiac arrest."

"Me too," Jean reaches over to flick the kettle on as Eren gets two mugs for them, dropping tea bag into each.

It's a wordless ritual that the two of them seem to have fallen into. Tea making.

"Awww look at them," Ymir crows. "The husbands are at it again!"

"Very cute," Reiner joins in.

Eren rolls his eyes.

The ritual has not gone unnoticed and instead has been incessantly mocked ever since.

"What time did they say the results were being released?" Eren asks.

"3pm," Jean replies.

Eren checks his watch. It's almost time.

The kettle has boiled and Jean pours. Eren fetches the milk and partway through pouring, Jean yelps and their phones both go off at the same time. Eren's hand jerks, spilling milk onto the counter.

"Fuck, Jean," he says. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Jean absently hands him the tea towel. "The results are in." Jean is scrolling on his phone, expression anxious.

"Your results are in?" Armin repeats from the other side of the room.

Everyone else's conversations go quiet and they stare at Eren and Jean. The atmosphere is tense.

Eren grabs his phone off the counter and opens the email. He swallows hard and clicks the link to his assessment result page, holding his breath as he waits for it to load.

Jean gasps. "I GOT A FUCKING FIRST!" He says.

"WELL DONE, KIRSTEIN!" Reiner booms.

"Well done!" Everyone else choruses.

"Eren?" Mikasa says. "How did you do?"

Eren doesn't reply. He stares at the screen.

"Eren?" Jean prompts quietly. There's no response. "I'm sure you did fine no matter what you got – and remember, it isn't the be all and end all! You've done amazing this year even if this grade isn't what you –"

"I got a First," Eren whispers.

"What?"

"I, uh," Eren clears his throat. "I got a First," he says louder.

"Amazing, Eren!" Jean beams. "We did it!"

"Yeah," Eren says weakly. "Fuck, yeah, we did."

"CONGRATS, BOTH OF YOU!" Sasha announces.

"We definitely need to go out again tonight now," Annie says.

"Yeah 100%," Armin assets.

Mikasa drags herself off the sofa to hug both of the boys. "I'm so proud," she says to them, and they both grin.

"I'm gonna go and call Levi," Eren says, heading out into the hallway and to his bedroom.

Levi picks up on the second ring. " _Hello there,_ " he says.

"I got a First!" Eren says excitedly. "I know you already know this but still!"

" _You did amazingly, Eren. You worked so hard for that_."

"It wasn't' …" Eren struggles to get the words out.

" _Go on_."

Eren sighs. "I got that on my own, didn't I? You didn't just give me a good grade because we're dating?"

" _Not in the slightest_ ," Levi assures him. " _I couldn't if I wanted to. Everyone's dissertation gets marked by two other people including myself. That grade is all you_."

Eren lets out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank you. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Enjoy yourself tonight, Eren. You've earnt it. And I love you too_."

Eren hangs up feeling light before calling Hange.

"Hange?" He says when she answers. "I got a First!"

There's a pause from the end of the phone before Hange promptly burst into tears. " _Eren! That's brilliant I'm so proud!_ "

"Don't cry!" Eren laughs.

" _I'm sorry!_ " Hange laughs as she sniffs. " _I knew you'd done well – you worked so hard._ "

"Thank you!"

They talk for a while longer before hanging up.

Eren goes back into the kitchen, triumphant. "Let's celebrate."

…

"EXCUSE ME, MR BARTENDER," Mikasa is leaning so far over the bar that her legs are dangling in the air behind her. "CAN WE HAVE 2 TEQUILA SHOTS PLEASE FOR THESE HANDSOME GENTLEMEN HERE? THEY GOT A FIRST IN THEIR DISSERTATIONS!"

"Mika, stop telling everyone we got Firsts!" Eren laughs, but he isn't really annoyed. He loves that Mikasa is so proud of him.

The man behind the bar is clearly amused by Mikasa's enthusiasm and pours out three shots of tequila with salt and lime wedges. "Congratulations," he says to Jean and Eren. "Have these on me."

"THANK YOU!" Mikasa yells, sliding back off his bar. "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Yeah, thank you!" Jean says.

"Much appreciated!" Eren salutes him.

They gather in a huddle, salt on their hand and lime between their fingers with the shot in their other hand.

"3! 2! 1!" Jean does a speed count down and in unison, they lick the salt trail, throw their heads back to down the shot, and bite into the lime.

"BRILLIANT," Mikasa announces enthusiastically. "LET'S DANCE!"

Mikasa pushes her way through the crowded dance floor to where the rest of the gang is huddled.

Annie is holding three VKs in one hand, alternating between each flavour whilst dancing along to the music with Mikasa and Sasha.

Ymir and Christa are making out and the boys are having an overly zealous dance off.

It's a great night and Eren has never felt so happy.

But when he looks around at the group of happy and laughing faces, he's struck by the reminder that their carefree university nights out like this are numbered. Ymir was heading off to medical school next year, Christa starting her nursing job. Bertl wanted to do a Master's and Reiner was joining a school as their rugby coach.

But Eren forces these thoughts down and makes sure to enjoy himself now.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS," he says suddenly.

"AW, YEAGER," Reiner throws a strong arm around his neck.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Connie replies and they grab the girls into a group hug.

Eren feels like his heart is going to burst.

"MORE SHOTS!" Marco announces.

The rest of the night is a blur of brightly coloured lights and even brighter coloured drinks, and Eren's hand never seems to be without one. They stay at the club until it's closing at 3am and then move onto the even shitter club on the high street which doesn't officially close until 5am.

Here, they order fishbowls and dance badly to terrible grime music until they decide they're hungry and the club starts to kick people out

By the time they get down into the middle of the city, McDonald's are serving the breakfast menu, and drunk, giddy, and full of love, the 12 of them cram into the 6-people booths and cram delicious hot sausage and egg muffins into their mouths.

"Fuuuuuck," Jean groans, mouth full.

"Amazing," Armin says. "How can something so bad for you be so _good_?"

"I can't be bothered to go all 'food science' on you," Sasha slurs.

"Thank God," Connie mutters as he wipes tomato ketchup from her cheek. She playfully tries to bite him.

They eat in a chatter of overlapping, loud conversations and then walk home together in little groups, the girls huddling together linking arms, and the boys racing each other back to the flat.

…

The next day, Eren is nursing his hangover at Levi's, who is being surprisingly sympathetic for once.

"Why are you being so nice?" Eren croaks as Levi brings him a cup of tea.

"Because this is the one hangover where you actually deserved the night out," Levi tells him with a smile.

"Thanks," Eren says. "I think."

Levi sits next to him on the sofa and they settle down to watch _Downton Abbey_ as Eren professed it was the only thing that would cure him.

Halfway through Branson's profession of love for Lady Sybil leaving Eren particularly emotional, Levi's phone rung. Eren looks at the caller ID and his eyes light up to see that its Hange.

"Put her on speakerphone!" Eren says, sitting up.

Levi answers and puts the call on loudspeaker. "What's up, Four Eyes? Eren's here with me."

"Hiiiii Hange," Eren calls.

" _Hey you two! I'm glad you're both there – do you want to come over_?"

Levi and Eren look at each other. Eren nods.

"Sure," Levi says.

" _Great_!"

"When do you want us over?"

" _Uhh – now? Or whenever you're ready!_ "

"No worries, we'll be with you in a bit."

" _See you then!_ "

"Bye Hange!" Eren says.

" _Bye Rogue!_ "

The phone call ends and Levi is frowning a little.

"What's up?" Eren asks

"Did that seem a little …" Levi looks for the right word. "Odd? To you?"

Eren thinks. "Not really. She's usually fairly last minute and mildly demanding."

"I suppose so," Levi shrugs. "Anyway. We'd better get going."

They grab their coats and get in the car, making the short drive over to the house where Erwin greets them at the door.

"Eren! Congrats on the First!"

"Cheers, Erwin!" Eren grins. "I couldn't believe it."

"I could. You did great. Come on up! Hange's in the living room."

Eren leads them up to the large room where Hange stands with a smile on her face, hugging Levi and Eren each as they enter.

"Sit down, boys, sit down," Hange is being more scatty than usual as she bustles around. When neither of them do anything, she scowls. "Levi, Eren _sit_."

The two sit down quickly on the sofa at the same time. Hange stands and beams manically down at them. Eren gulps.

"Hange, what the hell is going on?" Levi demands.

Hange looks to Erwin and he smiles encouragingly at her. He's stood beside her but his usually calm mood seems more charged.

Hange looks ready to burst as she takes a deep breath. "We're expecting!"

Eren blinks. "You what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"You?"

"Yes!"

" _You're_ pregnant?" Eren stares with wide eyes at her stomach which is hidden beneath one of Erwin's old rugby shirts. "I mean – _you're_ –"

Levi elbows him sharply. "Yes alright Eren, we get the picture."

"Holy shit!" Eren says finally. He stands and opens his arms. "Congrats!"

"Thank you!" Hange squeals and hugs Eren tight.

"Congratulations, you mad woman," Levi hugs her next. He turns to Erwin after Eren's also hugged him, and gives him a look of support. "And good luck," he mutters, gripping his best friend's hand.

Erwin laughs. "I'll need it," he says.

"But we wanted to tell you both now because we want both of you to be godfathers."

" _What_?" Eren's jaw has gone again.

"Are you serious?" Even Levi is surprised. "Me? Us? Being that child's _moral guidance and support for the rest of its life_?"

"Absolutely!" Erwin says jovially. He is _beaming_.

"Eren can't even make pancakes," Levi says.

"I've been practising!" Eren rounds on him indignantly.

"I'm still scraping batter off the ceiling."

"I _said_ sorry."

Erwin, ever the mediator holds up his hands. "It was never even a discussion. We both knew we wanted you. Both of you."

Levi has suddenly gone surprisingly quiet, his face set and pale.

"Levi will you come and help me pour some drinks? Celebration is definitely in order." Erwin asks with a smile.

"Sure."

The two men head into the kitchen, the excitable chatter of Eren and Hange getting quieter from the other room.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asks carefully, heading to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

Levi frowns and is quiet for a moment before answering. "Are you sure you want me to be a godfather?" Levi asks quietly.

"I never even gave it a second thought."

Levi thinks again. The only sound is the gentle glug of the wine being poured into three glasses. Erwin opens the fridge again to replace the wine and pulls out a bottle of orange juice for the fourth wine glass.

"Can't have her feeling left out," Erwin says.

"I can't be a godfather," Levi says suddenly.

"Why not?"

Levi's mouth opens and closes a few times for words which struggle to come. "Because I'm not good enough."

"Don't be ridiculous," Erwin gives him a comforting smile. "You'll be a great godfather. And we've got it sorted between you and Eren; you're the sensible one and Eren is … well … Eren."

"Erwin, I'm terrible with children."

"Don't worry – Eren's great with kids. He can entertain it and you can just wait it out until its older."

Levi manages a laugh.

"You know what you mean to Hange and to me."

Levi manages a smile. "Congratulations, Erwin. I'm so happy for you both. You're going to be great parents." Levi holds up his wine glass to Erwin.

"Thank you."

They clink their glasses together and take a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asks.

Erwin considers this for a moment. "It hasn't quite sunk in. But I'm thrilled. And nervous."

"Hange's going to be a nightmare," Levi says dryly.

"You're telling me."

They laugh.

"She seems so excited," Levi comments wistfully.

"She is," Erwin says. "She cried."

"I thought Eren was going to cry."

"Wait until the bottom of this glass and I bet there'll be some tears."

"You're not wrong."

They take another sip of their wine.

"Shall we go in?" Erwin says.

"Absolutely."

They pick up the other wine glasses and head back into the living room where Hange is sat on the sofa with Eren beside her, prodding her belly gently.

"So how pregnant are you?" Eren asks.

"13 weeks," Hange says. "I thought Levi had noticed."

"I just thought you were putting on some winter weight," Levi shrugged. "And you wear loose clothing a lot so I didn't think much about it."

"Here you go," Erwin hands Hange the wine glass of orange juice.

She smiles up at him. "Thank you, darling."

"Here," Levi hands Eren his own glass of wine.

"Thanks honeypie," Eren coos. Levi rolls his eyes with a slight smile of amusement before sitting in the armchair next to Erwin's.

"When will you start to show?" Eren asks.

"I already am a little," Hange says. She lifts up her top to show a slight rounding of her lower belly. "But it'll be a few weeks before I'm properly showing."

"You just look bloated," Eren comments.

Hange hums in agreement and runs her hand over the small bump. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Eren mutters.

"We need to do something to celebrate properly," Levi says. "Shall we order in or go out?"

"Ordering in sounds great," Hange says. "But I'm more than happy to be the designated driver if you want to go out."

"I'm more than happy to order in," Erwin agrees. "What does everyone feel like?"

….

Hange was _pregnant_.

Eren still couldn't wrap his head around it.

All though eating their Thai takeaway, Eren had kept sneaking looks at Hange's obscured stomach. It was insane to think that she was growing a human in there. She didn't even look any different.

They were going to have a baby. An actual child.

And Eren and Levi were the moral guardians.

Now that was a frightening thought.

But there was something about the idea of Hange having a child which had really stuck with Eren. Seeing the bond between Erwin and Hange throughout that evening was touching.

"Shall we adopt?" Eren asks absentmindedly as he gets into bed. "Y'know. When we're married and living together and stuff. Should we adopt?"

Levi and Eren had been invited to stay in the guest bedroom that night as a lot of wine had been consumed in celebration and it was late when they all finally decided to head up to bed.

"Jesus, that's a loaded question," Levi replied, closing the guest room door behind him after brushing his teeth.

"Levi."

"A lot to unpack there."

" _Levi_."

"I don't know, Eren!" Levi says sharply. Eren drops his eyes and Levi immediately feels bad. "Sorry." He gets into bed alongside Eren and offers his arm so Eren can cuddle into his chest.

"What are we going to do after I graduate?" Eren asks.

Levi sighs. "Well. What do you want to do?"

"I considered doing a Master's."

"You did? Eren, that's wonderful."

"Yeah but I don't know whether I'm only considering it so I can stay at the university and … to stay close to you," Eren admits quietly.

"You can't make a decision based on me," Levi says. "I want you to do what you want."

Eren groans. "I don't _know_ what I want to do."

Levi runs his fingers through Eren's hair. "Hey, don't stress. You've got time."

"You're the one who's been telling me I need a plan."

Levi shrugs. "I guess you've helped me understand that it's okay to take things as they come sometimes."

Eren twists himself to kiss Levi clumsily on the mouth. "I'm gonna go and get a glass of water – do you want anything?"

"Water would be great."

"Sure."

Eren swings his legs out of bed and heads down the stairs to the kitchen. He flips on the light and nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Hange?!" He says.

She looks up at him from where she's sat on the floor, leaning against one of the cabinets. Her knees are drawn up to her chin and her face is streaked with tears.

"Sorry," she says quickly, wiping at her eyes beneath her glasses. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Hey … Hange, what's up?" Eren says softly and seats himself next to her. Hange sniffs as he puts his arm around her. "Why you crying?"

"Eren, I'm so scared," she whispers. Eren tightens his arm.

"Why?"

"I'm scared of … _this_ ," Hange gestures to her stomach. "What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Are you kidding? You're going to be a great mum! You've basically raised me these past three years and I turned out pretty great," Eren says. "Graduating with a 2:1 and a First for my dissertation!"

Hange gives a watery giggle. "That was all you, Eren, you smart boy."

"Nah," Eren says. "I'd definitely be a male stripper down town if it wasn't for you keeping me on the straight and narrow in second year. Not that there's _anything_ wrong with sex workers. They're heroes."

"Don't be daft," she sniffs.

"No I'm serious," Eren insists. "I used to go to the library and study because every time I tried to sleep in or ignore how much work I knew I had to do, I just had you in my head and it was like long distance guilt? I wanted to make you proud."

Hange pulls away a little to look at him properly. Her brows are knitted. "What?"

Eren blushes a little. "Yeah," he shrugs. "You helped me more than you could know."

"Thanks," Hange rests her head on his shoulder and they sit together in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Is this only about the pregnancy?" Eren asks.

Hange sighs. "I'm just not ready. I don't think I'm ready to give up my independence or my job or … _myself_."

"You don't need to change anything or be different. You're already the most selfless person I know, and your job will be there after you've had the thing."

"It's a baby, Eren, not a frog."

"Same difference," Eren shrugs and Hange giggles. "But please promise me that one thing will change from now on."

"What?"

"Your driving," Eren says solemnly. "You need to drive less like a woman in a hot wheeled car chase with the police, and more like a sensible woman who is growing an actual human person in your belly."

Another giggle from Hange. "Alright," she says. "I'll see what I can do."

"Atta girl," Eren turns to kiss the top of her head. "Do you want a cup of chamomile tea?"

"Yes please."

"Right come on then," Eren stands first and then stoops, offering Hange his hands to pull her up.

"I don't need help getting up _just_ yet," she says.

"Yeah but I thought I'd start getting some practise in," Eren winks. "Oh my God, you're going to be _huge_."

"Stop!" Hange laughs.

Eren takes her cheeks in his hands. He takes off her glasses and cleans them on the hem oh his shirt before wiping his eyes and handing her glasses back to her.

"You're gonna be great," he tells her seriously. "Really great. That frog is _so_ lucky."

"Please stop calling my child a frog."

Eren laughs and sets about making two mugs of chamomile tea, and gets a cup of water to take back up to Levi.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" He asks, handing her the steaming mug.

Hange shakes her head. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good idea."

"Thank you for the tea. And for talking. It helped."

Eren smiles. "You're so welcome. Anytime you need me, I'm a phone call away."

They head up the stairs together and once in the hallway, they turn to each other.

"Night, Eren," Hange says, squeezing his arm gently.

"Night Hange."

They part ways and disappear into their respective bedrooms.

"When you asked if I wanted water," Levi says as Eren enter the room. "I didn't realise you were heading to the Nile for it."

"Oh behave," Eren says. "Here's your water."

"Thank you." Levi closes his book and takes the cup from Eren. "Everything okay down there?"

"Mhm," Eren hums, getting into bed whilst making sure not to spill his tea. "Hange was still up so we chatted."

"Is she alright?"

"I think so."

The two of them settle down. Levi opens his book and leans against Eren who blows the top of his tea to cool it before sipping gently.

The wine has worn off considerably by this point, but Levi knows he'd still be over the limit. And spending time at Hange and Erwin's was like a second home for both him and Eren.

Even though he was reading his book, Levi wasn't concentrating. His oldest friend was pregnant. The mere thought was terrifying. Levi was famously bad with children. They seemed to sense his discomfort and were gravitated towards him.

Eren, on the other hand, _loved_ children. Probably because his mental aged matched them almost perfectly.

The pregnancy along with Eren's looming graduation was weight on Levi's mind. It certainly felt like everything was about to change.


End file.
